Here Come The Brides Fool's Gold, Ch 1 Story 5
by April D. Wade
Summary: Eager to make his own way in the family business Josh relocates to San Francisco to oversee the family's new business venture. He soon finds himself enamored with a beautiful young woman and believes he's found his future; but is she really what she appears to be? Something that soon has Josh wondering if he overlooked something genuine for a sparkling illusion.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The pale mists of fog seemed to enjoy their dance as they hovered just above the waters, swirling with the gentle breezes that blew their way through the bays and docks of San Francisco. Hearing the sound of some piece of debris blowing against his office door, Joshua Bolt glanced up from the stack of invoices that he had been reading over, the noise having broken through his concentration. Once he realized that he had the brisk winds to thank for the interruption, Josh was about to resume his place when his eyes fell on the clock on the mantel of his office, something that found him smiling as he remembered his sister's dictate when he had eagerly unwrapped, what had been, his Christmas gift from his sister, Jemma and her husband, Aaron Stempel, just before he had relocated to San Francisco to oversee the family's business interests in the city.

"Just remember to heed the advice on the little plate and everything should be fine, big brother."

Deciding he needed a stretch of the legs, he rose from his chair to walk about his office before pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee as he studied the clock and found himself shaking his head as he chuckled in amusement at the small brass plate that, his brother in law explained, his sister had insisted had to be attached to the timepiece. Leaning against the mantel, he let his finger trace the engraving as he read aloud;

"Remember; never let time pass you by."

Touching the small clock affectionately, Josh sighed with longing as he felt the pangs of homesickness creep into his being, although that seemed to happen less and less as time went by. Allowing his thoughts to dwell on one of the largest reasons for his dwindling bouts of homesickness, Josh didn't even realize that a gentle smile had curved his lips as he thought of Kassandra Everston. Taking a sip from his cup, Josh couldn't help but laugh to himself as he ventured aloud;

"I really have to remember to thank Aaron for insisting I go to that get reception."

Although Josh knew he should hurry with the invoices, he couldn't help but give free rein to his memory as he recalled the moment that he had laid eyes on what, he was hoping, would be his future; Miss Kassandra Everston. The irony was that, had he followed through with his original intentions, Josh would have missed what he had come to think of as his date with destiny. However, before Josh's departure, Aaron had received a letter from Edward Thorndyke, detailing his expectations and requirements for the first lumber shipment as well as offering any assistance that Josh might need to help him settle properly in San Francisco. While Josh was certainly grateful for the man's offer of assistance, he found himself not so grateful for the man's eagerness to welcome him to the social circles of San Francisco's business leaders by inviting him to a reception to be held a few days after his arrival. Any other time, Josh would have considered the look of disbelief that his brother in law wore when he stated he wouldn't be attending the affair to be comical, however, any amusement that he might have felt soon disappeared as Aaron set his cup on the table with a thud as he demanded sharply;

"Josh, you can't seriously mean to sit there, eating a piece of your sister's apple pie, and tell me that you're not going to attend this reception."

Shrugging nonchalantly between bites, Josh took a sip of his coffee before offering;

"Aaron, I'm going to San Francisco to oversee our interests, not to attend fancy parties."

Looking from her husband to her brother, Jemma knew that an argument might well erupt unless she took matters in her hands to prevent such an occurrence, and given that there were only a few days left until Clancey set sail with Josh as his passenger, the last thing that she wanted to have to happen would be for her husband and brother to argue and part on bad terms. Recognizing the signs of Aaron's rising temper, Jemma sought to distract her husband;

"Aaron love, would you mind helping me for a moment?"

Even though she was beginning to show her condition, the difference this time was that it wasn't nearly as obvious that she was expecting, nor was she having the issues moving about that she had while carrying the twins. Yet, despite the ease with which she seemed to be progressing in her condition, to no one's surprise, Aaron was still just as solicitous of her comfort and care as he had been when she carried the twins, a fact that found him quickly closing the distance between them as he offered her his hand;

"Of course, sweetheart."

Helping her up and following her into the kitchen, Aaron waited until he was certain the kitchen door was closed behind him before crossing his arms over his chest as he challenged in a hushed voice;

"Alright, Jemma Elysia just what was it you needed help with? As if I didn't already know that you're trying to keep me from arguing with Josh."

Biting at her lip as her features reflected her chagrin, Jemma couldn't help but plead as she took his hand in hers;

"Honey, please, Josh is going to be leaving in just a few days and I don't want the time that we have left with him to be marred by an argument between you two."

Engulfing her small hand in his, Aaron heaved a sigh of frustration; he didn't want to upset his wife, especially in her condition, but he knew that he was going to have to put his foot down for the sake of their business interests. Leveling his eyes with hers, Aaron stated his position;

"Jemma, darlin, you know that I would do anything in the world you ask me to do. But, sweetheart, I can't let Josh slide on going to that reception, Mr. Thorndyke has gone to a lot of trouble planning it. It's not just about the business aspect of things, but given that this is for him it would be extremely rude if he didn't go. I know that Josh isn't fond of these types of events but this goes along with the territory, and he accepted that when he accepted the position."

Knowing that she really couldn't offer a valid argument, Jemma simply nodded;

"I know, love and I agree. Why don't you go check on Jacob and Amie and let me talk to Josh."

Seeing the skepticism in his eyes, she offered a cajoling smile;

"Please."

Cupping her cheek in his hand, Aaron couldn't help but give a slight shake of his head as he offered her a tender smile;

"Alright, you little minx, there's no way that I can tell you no to anything when you look at me that way. You go talk to Josh and I'll go check on the kids."

Josh knew as soon as he saw the entreating look on his sister's face what he was in for. And, much as it has always been where his sister was concerned, he found he was unable to deny her anything and found himself promising to attend, not just Thorndyke's reception, but also any social engagements that were connected with their business interests. Initially, after about an hour in attendance of the affair, Josh found himself more than ready to make his excuses, however, he knew he couldn't go back on his word to his sister, something that found him vexed at the realization. Although he had resigned himself to the idea of having to socialize in his new position, he still found his patience at an end with pretentiousness, something that he soon discovered was in an overabundance in San Francisco society. Noting the time as the ornate grandfather clock in the entryway chimed the hour, Josh was contemplating just how much time was enough time when he heard the sound of a woman's laughter, something that drew his attention and soon found him grateful for the promise he made to his sister as his host approached to inquire;

"How are you doing, Joshua; is there anything that I can get you?"

Josh offered his host a genuine smile of appreciation, knowing that the inquiry was a sincere one. He had been prepared to meet a man who seemed larger than life, stern and imposing; however, Edward Thorndyke had been something of a shock to Josh when he had made his introductions to the man. Once they had made port, Clancey, knowing that Josh was eager to inspect the warehouse and see to unloading the first shipment of lumber as well as checking in with Thorndyke had offered;

"Just tell me how it is that you'll be wanting this here lumber dealt with and I'll see to it and yer luggage whilst ya's go and make Mr. Thorndyke's acquaintance, lad."

Once he was certain that Clancey had everything in hand, Josh had hurried to the address that Aaron had given him before he had left Seattle. Although Josh had been to San Francisco several times and seen several buildings that made his eyes widen in amazement, nothing he had seen beforehand had prepared him for the splendor of Edward Thorndyke's home, or for the man himself. Despite how overwhelmed he had found himself by his surroundings Josh was determined not to show any outward indication of just how intimidated he was. However, the ability to hide his shock upon meeting his host was something that he found beyond his realm of capability when he was led into the man's home office. Josh had expected to find someone with an imposing manner who automatically exuded an air of intimidation, however, instead he found a humble man with an amiable manner who reminded Josh of what a younger, thinner version of Santa Claus might look like. Any intimidation that Josh felt soon disappeared when the man offered him an amused smile as he rose to offer his hand in greeting as he introduced;

"Welcome to San Francisco, Mr. Bolt. I trust your voyage was a smooth one."

Josh found that, for a few moments, he could only stare at his host, something that found him stammering as he quickly recovered;

"Uh, yes, Mr. Thorndyke, it was a nice trip."

Understanding the younger man's reaction, having encountered it several times over the years, Edward Thorndyke offered;

"Please, Mr. Bolt, may I call you 'Joshua'?"

At Josh's slight nod, the man continued;

"And please, call me 'Edward', or even 'Ed' would be just fine. Please, have a seat."

Once Josh was settled into one of the red leather wing back chairs in front of the huge oak desk, his host reclaimed his chair as he offered Josh an indulgent smile as he waved his hand about before confiding;

"I know, all of this is intimidating. To be honest, it was my late wife's doing, when I made my fortune she became determined that we would have the grandest house possible. Since I have always conducted my business from my home she wanted my business associates to be impressed, which most were. I would have preferred something smaller and much less ostentatious, but I gave my wife free rein over our home and, to be honest since she passed away a few years ago I've not had the heart to change anything."

Shrugging slightly he rationalized;

"I'm just a plain man, Josh. It just so happens that I had a very lucky break when I was younger and I managed to parlay it into a successful business, but I'm really no different than you, your brother, or your brother in law, something that I'd like you to keep in mind since we're going to be working together."

Josh found his mind brought to the present as Edward, concerned by his guest of honor's silence, asked in concern;

"Josh, are you alright?"

Accepting a glass of champagne from one of the numerous trays that were being circulated among the guests, Josh nodded as he motioned in the direction of the whimsical sound that he had just heard;

"I'm just fine, Edward. However, I'll be even better if you happen to know who the young lady was that just laughed and introduce me to her."

Edward Thorndyke raised one of his thick eyebrows as he studied the young man in front of him. He and his wife had never been blessed with children, something that found him indulging his wife's whims to keep her from dwelling on their childless status, something that she blamed herself for, given the many times that she had tried to give him a child and had been unable to carry the child to term; as a result, both, he and his late wife, Melinda, had been eager and happy to help the underprivileged children of their area. Even though he had never let on to his wife that he did, Edward had often found himself wondering if they had been blessed by a child what he or she might have been like. When he met Joshua Bolt, there was just something about the young man that he liked and felt an affinity for, so much so that, despite their short acquaintance, he had begun to think highly of Josh and found himself hoping that, if he and his wife had of been blessed with a son, the boy might well have turned out like the man now standing before him. Glancing about the room, Edward located the source of the sound of amusement and found himself wondering if he would be doing Josh a favor or a disservice by introducing him to the young woman. Finally, having learned that when Joshua Bolt made his mind up he wouldn't be deterred, Edward placed his hand on the young man's shoulder to offer;

"Well, why don't we see if we can't locate the source, shall we?"

Edward could see by the look on Josh's face that he was awestruck at the sight of the young woman, something he could understand given the striking appearance she presented with the contrast of her dark ebony hair, the pale fairness of her smooth skin, and the dazzling gleam of her eyes which could easily rival the brilliant blue-green color of the clear waters of the sea. Resigning himself to the fact that, given Josh's stubbornness, he would make the young woman's acquaintance no matter what, Edward offered;

"Miss Everston, with your permission, I'd like to introduce you to my guest of honor. Miss Kassandra Everston, this is Mr. Joshua Bolt."

Josh found himself awed by the woman in front of him as he took in the details of appearance, from the pale pink color of her gown to the soft dark curls of her hair, as well as the unique color of her eyes that reminded him of a clear ocean. He found his focus changed as she extended her slight hand to offer;

"Mr. Bolt, this is indeed a pleasure."

Eagerly, Josh bowed over her hand to brush his lips against the soft smooth skin before raising his head to gaze into her eyes;

"Your servant, Miss Everston."

His mind returning to the present as the small clock chimed to remind him of the hour, Josh shook his head as he chuckled in amusement as he remarked aloud;

"I can't believe that I was looking for an excuse to leave that night and ended up being the last guest to leave."

Returning to his desk Josh began straightening the documents scattered about as he prepared to leave for the evening, anxious to spend the evening with the object of his affection; Kassandra Everston. A thought suddenly struck him as somewhat strange, causing Josh to stop, a sheaf of papers clutched in his hand as he realized that it had been early February when fate had brought the young lady into his life and it was now almost the end of May, something he found astounding given his purposeful determination to make the lady his wife. Shaking his head, Josh found himself muttering;

"Has it really only been three, almost, four months since that night? And here I am wanting to spend my life with her."

Josh couldn't help but laugh aloud;

"I've got to remember to apologize to Jason, Jeremy, and Aaron, I never understood their devotion; until now."

Hearing the sound of a carriage outside the door, Josh hurriedly finished straightening his desk before shrugging into his jacket just the door opened. Kassandra Everston stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips huffing in exasperation;

"JOSHUA BOLT! Oh don't tell me that you're not ready, we're already late for the Givens' party, Clara will be in a sheer panic until we arrive, I'm sure of it."

Waving his hand in a placating manner, Josh offered her a calming smile of assurance;

"Calm down, Kassandra dear, I'm ready and you know they wouldn't dare start the party without you."

Extinguishing his desk lamp as he picked up an envelope to slide into his jacket pocket, Joshua hurriedly ushered her out the door and helped her into the waiting carriage. Once they were settled and the carriage was set into motion, Josh slid closer on the seat next to her before sliding his arm behind her shoulder to pull her closer before pleading;

"May I, Miss Everston?"

A beguiling smile lifting the corners of her mouth, Kassandra nodded as she offered eagerly;

"By all means, Mr. Bolt."

Josh seized the opportunity presented as she tilted her face upwards in an open invitation and covered her mouth with his own in a kiss filled with affection and admiration before lifting his head to offer her a bright smile full of happiness as he ventured;

"I was thinking earlier that, just maybe, you might like to take a trip with me in a couple of weeks."

Seeing the curiosity lighting the depths of her bright blue-green eyes, he wasn't surprised when she demanded;

"And just where are you proposing to go, Joshua Bolt?"

Pulling the envelope from his jacket, Joshua explained;

"Seattle! I just received this telegram today from my brother in law, Aaron; it seems that as of last night he and my sister, Jemma are the proud parents of a healthy, happy baby boy. Considering that my brother Jason and his wife, Julie had their daughter a couple of weeks ago, and my brother, Jeremy and his wife, Candy, had their son a week or so before that and it's Spring, this would be a good time for a visit home so that I can meet my new niece and nephews and I think it would be a good time to introduce you to my family."

Josh held his breath momentarily, seeing the trepidation in her eyes, as she ventured;

"Joshua, you do realize what the next logical step is after introducing me to your family; don't you?"

Giving a slight bob of his head in affirmation of her question, he confirmed;

"Yes, Kassandra, I do. And that's why I want you to meet my family. I plan on speaking to your father tomorrow evening over dinner, I'm hoping that he'll be agreeable to allowing you to accompany me to Seattle."

In the dark of the carriage's interior, Josh wasn't able to see the slight secretive smile she wore as they drove on through the dark, foggy San Francisco streets.

Kassandra hurried through the front door as Gilkens, the butler held it open for her to offer;

"I trust you had a pleasant evening Miss Kassandra."

Giving the aging manservant a flippant and dismissive wave of her hand, Kassandra huffed;

"Yes, yes, Gilkens I had a nice time. Where is my father?"

Motioning towards the back of the house, the servant offered;

"He's in his study, Miss Kassandra."

A slight nod her only acknowledgment, Kassandra hurried in the direction of her father's sanctuary to quickly burst through the door causing her father to look up in aggravated surprise as he chastised;

"Kassandra Eve, would you care to explain your intrusion?"

Lifting one curved and delicate eyebrow in reproach, she flounced into the armchair in front of her father's desk to announce;

"Well, if you'd rather I not tell you that you might well expect Joshua Bolt to ask for your permission to propose tomorrow night, Father, why then I'll leave you to your boring papers."

His mouth dropping slightly as the papers in his grasp fell to the desktop, Carlin Everston stared at his daughter in respected awe;

"Really? This quickly? I was certain that it would take at least six months or more before the boy would even consider the idea of marriage."

Amused, Kassandra laughed shortly;

"I find it amazing that you rely on my charms with men, yet you doubt my capabilities. I told you that he'd be ready to propose within six months and

I was right. He wants to speak with you tomorrow night at dinner and he wants permission to take me to Seattle to meet his family; his brothers and their wives, and his sister and her husband."

Furrowing his brow in contemplation, Carlin questioned;

"Do you have any idea as to what prompted his decision?"

Rising from her chair to cross to the liquor cabinet, Kassandra poured her father a liberal brandy before offering a slight shrug as she waved her hand nonchalantly;

"Apparently, his brothers' wives and his sister were all expecting and now they've all given birth to the little brats and he wants to see his niece and nephews. He said that he feels like it's the perfect opportunity to introduce me to his family."

Handing the glass snifter to her father, she dictated;

"And, Father, you WILL give your permission."

Swirling the amber liquid around in its container, Carlin nodded before taking a long sip;

"Of course I will; do you have any idea just how affluent the Bolt-Stempel enterprises are about to become? Even they have no idea of just what their resources are worth right now, even the sister's husband, Aaron Stempel, despite the close tabs he has on their resources and their business interests has no clue as to just what type of fortune they may well have at their fingertips if they play their cards right."

Giving a slight shake of her head which sent the carefully styled curls dancing about her shoulders, Kassandra couldn't help but laugh;

"Don't you mean the fortune at OUR fingertips, Father; especially considering that you plan on being the one to deal the cards."

Hearing the chime of the massive grandfather clock in the hallway, Kassandra touched her lips to her father's cheek as she ventured;

"Well, I suppose I should see to my beauty sleep, after all, I wouldn't want Mr. Bolt changing mind because I look less than my best; now would I?"

Shaking his head as he patted her hand, Carlin ventured;

"We certainly can't Kassa, off to bed with you now."

Once the door closed behind her, Carlin Everston sat back in his chair to contemplate his daughter's news, something that he was relieved had come sooner as opposed to later. He had been trying for quite some time to find an opening into Edward Thorndyke's business endeavors, but, unsurprisingly, Thorndyke had blocked every attempt made towards that goal. When he had learned that Thorndyke was having his lumber needs met exclusively by the Bolt-Stempel Lumber Company of Seattle, he had made discreet inquiries to discover that the partnership was a familial one; something that he knew left no room for negotiations to try and obtain his goal by offering to buy into the lumber business.

He had all but given up the idea when he and his daughter had received an invitation from Edward Thorndyke to attend a party that he was giving. After some discreet inquiries, he had learned that the party was being held in honor of Joshua Bolt, to welcome him to San Francisco and into the role of the Bolt-Stempel Lumber Company's San Francisco representative. Although he knew it was a gamble, he had hoped that, as had been the case in the past, his daughter's beauty and charm would help aide his cause; something he was glad to see was the case considering just how enamored the man seemed to quickly become with Kassandra. Glancing in the large wall mirror that reflected the room, Carlin couldn't deny that time was taking its toll on his own good looks; something that he had prided himself on as well as using to his full advantage in his youth.

Carlin Everston had been little more than a rounder in his younger years, more than happy to be a 'hanger-on' in society. However, he soon found himself envious of the men around him who were making their fortunes and had the freedom to make their own decisions without worrying over offending anyone for fear he would find their disfavor and his resources would be cut off. He soon found his circumstances changing when he had been approached by an older acquaintance with a proposition. Robert Jeffries was a man in his sixties whose wife had died giving birth to their only child, Claudia; however, the couple had been in their forties when they discovered they were to be blessed with a child, something that found both determined to lavish all the love and care possible on their child. Sadly, Claudia's mother died in childbirth, something that found Robert determined to protect and lavish as much love, affection, and attention on his daughter as possible.

Carlin knew that the old gentleman liked him immensely, he had remarked on several occasions about how he admired the younger man's spirit, a fact that made Carlin laugh considering the act that he as putting on for the old man's benefit. However, he soon found his efforts rewarded as he and Jeffries were playing chess, the old man's favorite past time, one night. Carlin thought nothing of it as her father had Claudia pour them some snifters of cognac as they were engrossed in their game before suggesting;

"Claudia, dear, I think I'd enjoy hearing you play that new piece of music I heard you practicing the other day."

Blushing at, what she considered, a compliment, the young woman agreed softly;

"Of course, Papa."

Carlin watched as she hurried into the adjoining parlor to comply with her father's wishes, proof of which became evident as the chords of the piano came to life under her small, talented fingers. Enjoying the girl's musical talent, Carlin offered;

"Robert, you're a very lucky man to have such a devoted and lovely daughter as Claudia. Whatever man is lucky enough to claim her as his wife will be a truly lucky man indeed."

Having become an expert at the art of conversation, Carlin found himself shocked and at a loss for words when his guest demanded in a, somewhat, pleading tone;

"Would you feel that way if you were the one to claim her as your wife, Carlin?"

Taking a moment to contemplate the man's inquiry, Carlin cleared his throat discreetly;

"I can't say that I wouldn't count myself fortunate indeed, however, you realize that I'm thirty-five years old and Claudia only recently turned seventeen."

Noting how eagerly the elder nodded, Carlin's mind began working as Robert proposed;

"Yes, I'm aware that there is a substantial age difference but I also know that Claudia would benefit well from having a more mature husband, especially one such as yourself. You're a true gentleman, Carlin and that is the type of husband that I have always hoped Claudia would find."

He couldn't deny that he found Claudia attractive with her dark hair and bright eyes the color of the sea; even more so the fact that she was such an unassuming girl who was eager to please, attributes he found desirable given his own domineering personality. Deciding that now was the time to play the card he had been holding close to his vest, Carlin ventured;

"I can't deny that I haven't considered the possibility of courting Claudia, Robert. However, given the age difference I was afraid that you might disapprove; but, aside from that, I was hoping to be able to offer her something 'substantial', some security if you will. You see I have a business opportunity and if that pans out the way that I'm hoping it will I'll be able to do just that."

Carlin focused his attention on the chessboard, his outer demeanor calm, although inside he was anything but calm. He could tell by the look of contemplation in his companions faded blue eyes that he was thinking on his statement, something that gave him hope, even more so when he realized that Robert had taken the bait he had cast as he asked;

"Would you mind, Carlin, if I were to ask why you're concerned that this opportunity might not 'pan out' as you put it?"

Shrugging in indifference, Carlin offered;

"It's more a matter of raising the remaining capital than anything, I'm quite certain that this opportunity will be a success, if I weren't I wouldn't be willing to stake my future on it."

His eyes widening at the implication of Carlin's statement, Robert gave the matter some thought. He knew that his time was nearing an end, something that found him in a panic as he desperately tried to find a suitable husband to ensure that his beloved only child would be well cared for after his death, something he felt hopeful would be the case if she were to marry Carlin Everston. The idea of Claudia being cared for financially wasn't one that concerned him, given the sizable estate that she would receive upon his death, however, he was relieved to see that Carlin appeared concerned over the idea of being able to provide security if he were to marry her, something he felt an indication of the man's lack of fortune-hunting. Making his decision, Robert speculated aloud;

"So if you were to be able to raise the remaining funds needed to secure your portion of this investment, you'd feel more comfortable at the idea of courting Claudia, provided that I give my consent, which I can assure you that I will."

Meeting the man's hopeful look with, what he hoped was, a sincere look of his own, Carlin nodded;

"Yes, I wouldn't want to court your daughter, Robert unless I felt I was able to offer her some security."

Clapping the younger man's shoulder, Robert offered;

"I'll make you a loan for what you need, Carlin, you can pay me back from your profits. As far as you're courting my daughter, you have my permission and my blessings to do so."

His features taking on a look of utter seriousness, Carlin advised;

"Robert, I have to be honest with you, if I court Claudia it will be with the intention of marrying her. I can't deny that I'm very fond of her, but I was afraid that you wouldn't approve and our friendship means a great deal to me, I didn't want to risk that."

Nodding his understanding, Robert offered;

"Carlin, I truly appreciate your honesty, and your appreciation of our friendship As far as your intentions, I fully approve. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have as a son in law."

Glancing at the tintype photograph on the bookshelf of his late wife, Carlin found himself brought back to the present as he considered all that had happened since that fateful conversation. Within a month of his and his late father in law's discussion, Carlin had married Claudia and within a year of their marriage, her father had died, leaving his estate to Claudia, which of course, he controlled. He had quickly learned after their marriage that Claudia had been infatuated with him and was awed and intimidated to the point that she eagerly agreed to whatever suggestion he made to try and please her new husband, something he used to his full advantage. He found himself relieved when his father in law had passed, especially given that the man was beginning to catch on to just how controlling he was where Claudia was concerned; although news just before his death that he was about to become a grandfather helped allay his suspicions somewhat, at least enough to stall any arguments.

Once Robert was no longer a part of the equation of their marriage, Carlin soon found he was better able to enjoy his status as a husband, especially since his wife, to please him, readily looked the other way when he chose to seek female company elsewhere. In his own way he cared very deeply for Claudia, he had even tried his hand at faithfulness after the birth of their daughter, Kassandra. Although most men in his position would have been eager for a son, Carlin was elated over the birth of their daughter; he had realized long ago that the only value a son possessed was the ability to carry on the family name; a daughter, however, was another matter. Carlin knew that a daughter could easily help increase the family fortune, provided she married wisely, something he was determined would be the case in regards to his daughter. Although his wife had tried to fight him when he advised her of his determination, he had quickly overridden her objection, secure in the knowledge that his dictates would be observed, especially after Claudia's death. The one regret that he harbored was that his wife died so young, leaving him to raise their daughter on his own, although he felt that he did a more than adequate job, especially given just what a beautiful and intelligent woman Kassandra had grown into.

Considering his daughter's earlier news, Carlin breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that his calculated gamble seemed to be paying off. Noticing the time as the clock chimed, Carlin rose from his chair as he dimmed his desk lamp before making his way upstairs to retire for the evening. He couldn't help but congratulate himself as he ventured aloud;

"I'm quite certain that, considering she will be marrying into the family, Bolt-Stempel Lumber won't have any objections in including Kassandra's father in their business interest with Thorndyke."

Dousing his bedside lamp, Carlin settled himself in his bed as he gave a few lingering thoughts to what he would be gaining with his daughter's marriage.

Josh stood before the foyer mirror adjusting his tie for, what seemed like, the hundredth time. He was so focused on making certain that his tie was perfect that he failed to notice he was not alone until he heard a slight chuckle and turned his head to find Marta Gunnerson standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her middle as she shook her head in slight amusement before approaching him to shoo his hands away as she grasped his shoulders to turn him to face her as she fussed;

"Here, let me fix dat for you, Joshua. I svear, I vill never understand vhy it is dat you men can't ever seem to do dis."

Although Julie, Aaron, and even Jason had told Josh what he might be able to expect from Marta, he still found himself, both, amused and surprised, once he made her acquaintance. Julie and Aaron, both, had assured Josh that he was to consider the house in San Francisco his home and treat it accordingly for as long as he wished to do so. Julie had hastened to assure him of what a wonderful woman Marta was and advised him that she had written Marta in detail and that, given how well she had taken to Jason, she had no doubts that would be the same case where Josh was concerned. Just before he left, as he and Aaron were discussing some of the business aspects that Aaron thought it vital for Josh to know, he had sought to assure his brother in law;

"I can promise you, Josh, Marta is a wonderful woman, to be honest, she's a major part of why Julie turned out so well. I can tell you this though if she likes you, which I have no doubt will be the case, don't be surprised when she starts mothering you. She's a very loving woman and when she lost her son and husband years ago she took to caring for those around her, even me when she has the chance."

Despite all the words of encouragement and descriptions he had been given, nothing had truly prepared Josh for the woman herself when he had rung the doorbell. He knew that being a distant cousin of Julie's mother, and considering that she was Swedish, her blond hair, blue-eyed fairness came as no surprise to him. However, he wasn't fully prepared, when he introduced himself to her for her to nod as she quipped;

"I'd assume you'd be da Joshua Bolt dat Julie and Aaron wrote me vould be arriving. Good; now take your luggage up to da room dat Julie told me to have ready for you, and once you're settled come down to da kitchen for da nice supper I prepared for you."

Josh found his thoughts brought to the present as she placed her hands on her hips before nodding in satisfaction;

"Dere, I tink you'll do."

Waving her hand towards the bouquet he had laid on the foyer table under the mirror she demanded;

"I supposed de flowers are for the lady herself."

Nodding as he inspected her handiwork, Josh's glance slid sideways to accuse;

"Marta, why do I get the feeling that you don't like Kassandra?"

Shrugging, she pointed out;

"I don't like or dislike her, I don't know her vell enough to make such judgments."

Taking the flowers in hand as he approached the door, Josh took a final glance in the mirror as he ran his hand through his hair to give his appearance a last appraisal before offering;

"Well, if everything works out the way that I hope it will tonight, Marta, that may well change. Wish me luck."

Watching as he hurried down the steps to hail a cab, Marta closed the door behind him as she speculated aloud;

"I vish you all de luck in de vorld Joshua, because if you marry dis girl I have de feeling you're going to need it."

Once they had finished dining, as they sat in conversation, Josh waited nervously for the perfect opportunity to bring up the subject he wanted so desperately to discuss with Kassandra's father. Finally, Josh found his window of opportunity when she rose from her chair to advise;

"Gentlemen, I think that I'll go into the kitchen and see about our dessert and coffee; if you'll excuse me."

Waiting until the connecting door closed behind her and they reclaimed their seats, Josh, despite having rehearsed what he wanted to say, found himself launching in as he broached the subject;

"Mr. Everston, sir, there's something that I'd like to discuss with you."

Having learned in his youth just how to master the proverbial 'poker face', Carlin presented an outward mask of calmness as he took a leisurely sip from his wine glass, despite his inner anxiousness, before waving his hand towards the younger man;

"Of course, Joshua, go ahead. And by the way, why don't you call me Carlin."

Clearing his throat, Josh began;

"Sir, Carlin, I realize that we haven't known each other very long, but I think that you're more than aware that I'm very fond, well more than fond, of Kassandra. I received word that my brothers' wives and my younger sister gave birth and I was planning a voyage home to Seattle in the next week or so to see my new niece and nephews. The fact of the matter is, sir, that I'd like your permission to take Kassandra with me, I'd like for her to meet my family because I'd also like your permission to ask Kassandra for her hand in marriage."

Carlin knew that he couldn't overplay his hand or the fact that he had been hinging his hopes on this very thing. Leaning back in his chair to rest his elbows on the armrests, Carlin placed what, he hoped, was a look of neutrality on his features as he pinned Josh with his brown eyes to demand;

"You do realize, young man, that my daughter has been raised to come to expect a certain lifestyle; do you feel that you're capable of providing that for her?"

Swallowing back the lump of nervous tension that had managed to work its way up to his throat, Josh offered;

"I realize that, sir. Carlin, I know that Kassandra was raised with wealth and while I'm not a wealthy man, not this level of wealth, at any rate, I can promise you that I will make sure that Kassandra has a wealth of love, adoration, and respect. I can also promise you that all of her needs and most, if not all, of her wants, will be met. I want to spend my life making her happy."

Carlin paused, allowing for a bit of dramatic effect which was just enough time to allow Kassandra to reenter the room. Once she reclaimed her chair, Carlin waved his hand in his daughter's direction as he turned to Josh;

"I believe you had something you wished to say to my daughter, Mr. Bolt."

Despite being momentarily stunned by the man's statement, Josh quickly recovered and closed the distance between where he stood and Kassandra's chair to lower himself to one knee as he took her hand and, oblivious to her father's presence, confessed;

"Kassandra, I think that you figured out the first time I heard you laugh I was intrigued and then when I looked into those beautiful eyes of yours all I could think of was when would be the next time that I would be so fortunate to do so. I know it hasn't been very long since we met, but that thought has turned into a prayer of being able to spend the rest of my life waking up to look into your eyes. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and, Kassandra Eve Everston would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Joshua Bolt?"

Carlin found himself realizing that his daughter possessed natural thespian skills given the performance that he now saw as she glanced towards him, the look on her face a combination of a question, hopefulness, excitement, and tinged with just enough love and affection to be believable, yet not over the top. Playing his part, Carlin gave a slight nod before Kassandra turned to answer;

"Oh, Joshua, you have no idea just how happy I am to hear you say those words to me. Yes; of course I'll marry you."

Pulling her from her chair, Josh enfolded her in his embrace as he claimed her lips in a kiss filled with love, adoration, and gratitude. Clearing his throat discreetly to remind them of his presence, Carlin lifted his glass in a toast as he offered;

"Congratulations you two. Joshua, I can't think of any man that I'd rather call son in law than you."

Draining the contents of his glass, he reminded;

"Now that we have the question of IF you'll be getting married, shall we discuss this trip that you're proposing?"

Taking the chair next to Kassandra, Josh continued holding her hand as he began describing his family to Carlin and Kassandra. Once he was finished, Carlin, who had listened in rapt attention as Josh described each family member, reviewed;

"Ah, so that would be how you and your brothers came to be in partnership with Aaron Stempel, he's married to your sister."

Nodding, Josh elaborated;

"Yes, we did business with Aaron for years since he owned the mill, but it just seemed to transition into a partnership once he married Pixie. That aside, our oldest brother's wife is Aaron's sister."

Lifting his head, Carlin sought clarification;

"So, your oldest brother is married to your younger sister's husband's sister?"

Chuckling, Josh admitted;

"I know, sir, it's confusing to us too sometimes. But, yes, Aaron and Julie are brother and sister, just as Jason and Jemma are."

Her features reflecting her confusion, Kassandra reminded;

"Joshua, dearest, I'm confused. You referred to your sister as Pixie and then Jemma."

Nodding, he explained;

"I'm sorry, dear, you see, 'Pixie' is our nickname for her, Jemma is her given name. Trust me, when you meet her you'll understand the reason for both names."

Placing a look of, what he considered to be, appropriate concern on his features, Carlin pointed out;

"While I understand your wish for Kassa to meet your family, Joshua, surely you understand that allowing my daughter to make such a trip unchaperoned before you're married is out of the question. However, I do believe that I may well have a solution that will make everyone happy. I'm assuming that you'd like your family present for your wedding and since we don't have any family aside from each other here if you're amiable to the idea, why don't I accompany the two of you to Seattle and you can be married there so that your family can be there for your wedding? That is if you wish to be married that quickly."

Considering the man's suggestion for a few moments, Josh turned to ask;

"What do you think, dear? I have no objections if you don't."

Offering him a slight smile tinged with sweetness, Kassandra ventured;

"Why, I think that sounds like an excellent idea. I'll pack my mother's wedding gown to take with us so everything will be just perfect, as long as you're agreeable to the idea."

Nodding eagerly, Josh laughed;

"Oh, I'm quite agreeable."

Once they had finished their dessert and coffee and hearing the chime of the clock and realizing the hour, Josh rose from his chair as he offered;

"Although I hate to leave such wonderful company, I do have to be at the office early tomorrow so that I can make the arrangements for our voyage."

Rising from her chair to link her arm through Josh's, Kassandra offered her father an indulgent smile;

"Father, I'm going to walk Joshua to the door, if that's alright."

Lifting his cup of coffee, Carlin nodded;

"That's fine, Kassa. It's been a wonderful evening, Joshua and again, congratulations."

Nodding as he covered the hand that Kassandra had laying on his arm with his own, Josh offered;

"Thank you, sir. Have a pleasant evening."

Kassandra stood for a few moments on the top step after she had allowed Josh a warm, long, and most inviting kiss, determined to make certain that he was happy with his decision, after the cab he had hailed set off down the street. Turning to enter the house she rejoined her father in the dining room as he was finishing his coffee to point out;

"Quite a stroke of genius, Father, ensuring that you accompany us on the voyage to Seattle and have us marry there. Not that I object, but I know you have no desire to traverse the wilds of the great Northwest, so what prompted your suggestion?"

Motioning to the chair next to him, Carlin waited until she sat before explaining his logic;

"I realize that, aside from their worth and potential for worth, you don't exactly keep up with the business world, Kassa dear, however, do you have any REAL idea of just what family you're about to marry into?"

Shrugging slightly Kassandra ventured;

"I know that they must be important if Edward Thorndyke wants them to be the exclusive supplier for all of his lumber needs."

Nodding, Carlin expounded on her statement;

"Yes, that in itself is significant, but there are other things to be considered as well. For example; one of the reasons for the Bolt's success in the lumber business is because they hold the deed to one of the largest pieces of land in the territory; Bridal Veil Mountain. Why the timber alone could make them wealthier than even Vanderbilt, and Joshua owns one-fourth of that potential. That's not including their brother in law; Aaron Stempel who owns the sawmill; a mill, I might add, that was failing and he turned into a success. That, mind you, is aside from his instincts for investments and his genius for brokering deals, such as the one with Thorndyke. So you see, my dear, the reason for my suggestion is simply to ensure that this wedding goes through as we planned, and, quite frankly, I think that there's less chance of anyone trying to interfere in Seattle than what there is here in San Francisco."

Her features reflecting her concern, Kassandra posed;

"But, Father, what if his family doesn't like me? He's very close to his brothers and sister and takes their advice to heart."

Reaching out to cup his daughter's chin in his hand, Carlin ventured;

"Kassandra, my darling daughter, I've yet to see anyone whom you could not charm when you set your mind to it, and I see Joshua's brothers as being no different. As far as his sister goes, I'm quite certain that you can easily win her over. If not, well then once you've charmed the brothers, and even her husband if necessary, they will make certain that she behaves herself and doesn't interfere in your and Joshua's marriage. But, after all, considering that she was raised by three brothers and, from what I've heard about the man, her husband is extremely strong-willed, how much of a problem could she possibly present?"

Regaining her confidence that everything would go as she and her father had planned, Kassandra hurried upstairs to retire for the evening, eager to get as much rest as possible given everything that she would need to accomplish before leaving on the voyage to Seattle. Once she was settled in her bed, Kassandra couldn't help but emit a slight laugh as she wondered aloud;

"I don't know why I even let the idea that Joshua's family might not like me bother me, especially his sister; after all, just how much of a problem could Jemma Bolt Stempel be to me and Father."

Feeling secure in the knowledge that everything would go as she and her father had planned, Kassandra closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Having finished with nursing her son, James Benjamin, Candy lifted the newborn to her shoulder and began gently patting his back until she heard the slight burping noise before shifting him to cuddle against her chest as she gazed lovingly into his tiny angelic face. Much as had been the case since the night she gave birth to their son, she couldn't help but study him in loving amazement as she realized just how much a combination of, both, she and Jeremy the child truly was; a fact that couldn't be denied given the mixture of dark and reddish-brown that tinged the fine strands of hair that covered his small head, this was aside from the blue of his eyes. Having come to recognize the look her sister in law wore as she gazed upon her child, Jemma couldn't help but smile affectionately as she finished changing her newborn son;

"It never fails to amaze you, does it, Candy?"

Tearing her gaze away from her child, Candy lifted her head to question;

"What never fails to amaze me, Jemma?"

Her own features reflecting her adoration for her own child, Jemma could only smile;

"How, no matter how many times you look at your child you never cease to be amazed at the amount of love that you have or how much of a miracle you find him to be."

Cuddling her son closer as she rose from her chair to see to changing his diaper, Candy could only nod;

"You're right, he's such a little miracle, but it's not just that, it's also that, well, he's such a combination of, both, me and Jeremy. I know that he's a part of both of us, but I never expected that he would be such an epitome of the fact."

Unable to contain her amusement, Julie, who had just finished nursing her own child, found herself looking down into her daughter's face as she agreed;

"I know what you mean, Candy. I look at my little Lisa and can't help but marvel at that myself, even her hair looks like a cross between mine and Jason's, but I swear, some of the looks I've noticed seem to be right in line with her Daddy's."

Jemma found herself laughing lightly as she pointed out;

"I knew that when you and Jason named her Alissa Julietta that, somehow, we'd end up calling her 'Lisa'."

Amused by her sister in law's statement, Julie couldn't help but demand;

"And just what made you so sure of that, Jemma?"

Taking her son in her arms, Jemma glanced down into his cherubic face that bore such a striking resemblance to his older brother and father with the shock of dark hair and even darker eyes that he had been born with, before meeting Julie's questioning look with one of amusement as she quipped;

"Oh, I don't know, Julie. I mean considering that out of the five babies born in this family in the last year or so, the only one who goes by his given name is Jacob, I don't know why I would have suspected such a thing."

Whatever comment might have been made was forgotten as the back door opened as Aaron, Jason, and Jeremy hurried into the kitchen, eager to greet their wives and children. Jemma lifted her face to offer her husband a warm and loving smile as she greeted;

"Hello, my love. How was your day?"

Careful of the tiny bundle of their newborn son in her arms, Aaron leaned down to place his lips against hers in a slightly lingering kiss before lifting his head to respond;

"It wasn't too bad, sweetheart, although that greeting just made it considerably better."

Taking their son in his arms, Aaron cradled the baby against his chest as he smiled at their child and his voice softened;

"And how are you doing today, Alexander Gregory?"

Jason couldn't help but shake his head as he chuckled in amusement;

"Aaron, only you would want to name your son after Alexander the Great."

Annoyed with her brother's comment, Jemma defended hotly;

"JASON JONATHAN BOLT! I'll have you know that WE did not name OUR son after Alexander the Great. It just so happens that Alexander was Aaron's mother's maiden name, just like MacGregor was our mother's maiden name; THAT'S why we named our son Alexander Gregory. NOW, I think that you owe my husband an apology for that comment, Big Brother."

Recalling what Jeremy had told him of Candy's mood swings after Jamie's birth and his own experience with Julie's changing moods after their daughter's birth, given that it had only been a couple of weeks or so since Jemma had given birth Jason realized that he should have been more considerate of how she would take his statement; even if he was only saying it in jest to irritate his brother in law. His face reflecting his regret, Jason approached his sister and, placing his arm around her shoulders, offered;

"You're absolutely right, Pixie. I was wrong to say that, even jokingly."

Placing his hand on his brother in law's shoulder, Jason offered;

"Aaron, I apologize for what I said."

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly;

"It's alright, Jason, I hardly pay attention to anything you say anyway."

Despite himself, Jason couldn't help but laugh loudly, something that, judging by his daughter's cry, startled her awake. He wasn't surprised when his wife admonished;

"Jason, she was just beginning to fall asleep."

Jason offered her a look of contrition;

"I'm sorry, Julie sweet. Here, let me take her."

Taking his daughter into arms, Jason cradled the infant against his chest and lowered his voice considerably as he cooed;

"And how is Daddy's little love today, were you good for Mommy?"

Lifting his eyes and noticing the amused look that his brother in law wore, Jason demanded;

"Might I ask what you find so amusing, Aaron?"

Noticing that his son had fallen asleep in his arms, Aaron settled Alex in his bassinet before meeting Jason's look of curiosity with his own look of humor as he shook his head;

"Oh, nothing."

Crossing the room to where his older son and daughter were contentedly playing with their toys, Aaron couldn't help but feel his heart swell with the love he had for his children as, in unison, both Jacob and Amie looked up to greet their father with a slightly lopsided grin. Crawling to bars of the wooden railings that Aaron, Jason, and Jeremy had constructed to allow the twins, as well as the three newest additions to their family, freedom to play in a contained area without their parents worrying for their safety, Jacob, then Amie, pulled themselves up to stand as they eagerly held their small arms up in expectation. They found their hopes rewarded as their father leaned over the top of the wooden barrier to, easily, take both children into his arms as he turned to offer his brother in law;

"I just find it a little funny how you used to be so intimidated when you'd hold Amie and Jacob and how you found it so amusing that I was such a 'softy' when it came to my children. Yet, here you are, cooing to your own daughter, who, I might add, by all appearances, seems to have you wrapped around her little finger."

Hugging his son and daughter closer to him as Amie hugged his neck before placing her lips against her father's cheek to make a smacking sound, Aaron couldn't help but laugh;

"Face it, Jason, between what Amie and Lisa have inherited from their mothers and their aunts, we might as well face the fact that we're not going to be able to deny our daughters anything."

Having remained quiet as he greeted his wife before eagerly taking his son in his arms Jeremy shook his head as he quipped;

"Then I guess it's a lucky thing we had a son then, huh, Aaron?"

Her face reflecting her disbelief of her husband's question, Candy slapped the back of her hand across Jeremy's shoulder as she chastised;

"JEREMY BOLT! I can't believe you just said that all Jamie has to do is look at you and you're bending over backward just to get him to grin, which he can't really even do just yet."

Meeting each other's look of amusement, Julie and Jemma couldn't help but burst into laughter as Julie approached Jason to smile lovingly at their daughter before looking up into her husband's eyes as she offered him the same smile of love;

"Face it, Jason, my love, you won't be able to deny our little angel anything."

Placing his hand over his wife's, Jason could only smile in loving amusement as he reminded;

"Just like her mother, Julie sweet."

Giggling in amusement, Jemma approached her husband to take their son in her arms as she pointed out;

"And we know from experience that you can't deny our children, my love."

Chuckling in amusement as he lowered his head to kiss her cheek, Aaron ventured;

"Sweetheart, I can't deny YOU anything, it's hardly likely that I would be able to deny our children when I look at them and see you."

Engaged in a game of exchanging kisses with their son, Jemma laughed;

"With Amie, maybe, but, honey, you have to admit; there's simply no way that you could ever deny Jacob and Alex are your sons, they look exactly like you."

Aaron shook his head vehemently;

"Jemma love, I would never, and could never, deny any of our children, but when I look at them, I see you."

Looking into his daughter's eyes that reminded him so much of her mother's, Aaron shook his head as he stated in disbelief;

"I can't believe that Amie and Jacob are about to be a year old."

Laughing softly as the thought occurred to her, Candy remarked;

"One thing is for certain, Jemma, you definitely have a talent for giving your husband the ultimate birthday gift."

Jemma shook her head as she huffed;

"Just because I had the twins about three weeks after Aaron's birthday last year and about three weeks before his birthday this year...oh never mind, I think I see your point."

As if suddenly remembering, Aaron's eyes widened as he reached into his vest pocket before exclaiming;

"Speaking of birthdays, I received a note today from Josh in the latest shipment orders that he sent. He said that he'll be here in time for the twins' birthday and that he's eager to meet his new nephews and niece and that he's bringing a surprise."

Seeing the excitement brighten her eyes, Aaron knew that his wife was thrilled at the prospect of her brother being present for their children's first birthday, especially considering that it had been mutually agreed upon to celebrate, not just Amie and Jacob's first birthday, but to also celebrate the birth of the three new additions to the family. Any doubts that he, or anyone else, might have had to the contrary were soon put to rest as Jemma smiled brightly at her son as she jostled him a bit before exclaiming brightly;

"Do you hear that, little boy? Your Uncle Josh is coming home for a visit, he's not going to believe how much you and Amie have grown, or just how beautiful your brother and cousins are."

Jeremy's face reflected his curiosity as he pondered aloud;

"I wonder what surprise he's bringing."

Shrugging nonchalantly as he settled his daughter in her bassinet, having fallen asleep in his arms, Jason softly ventured;

"Well, Jeremy, considering that we sent him telegrams after Jamie, Lisa, and Alex were born, and since it's Jacob and Amie's birthday, I'm sure he's bringing presents for the kids. You know Josh, he likes being a bit mysterious when it comes to surprising us."

Noticing that their son had fallen asleep as well, Jeremy settled the infant in his bassinet before demanding;

"Well, now that the little ones are settled, what's for supper? I'm starving."

Laughing as he settled Amie in her high chair while Jemma did the same with their son, Aaron turned to Jason;

"I told you, I knew that once he smelled what the girls were cooking he'd be chomping at the bit."

Due to the limitations that their conditions had forced upon them while they were expecting, Jemma, Candy, and Julie had found it easier to combine their resources jointly and had begun sharing the work of preparing the evening meals for their families jointly. Given that their house was the midway point between Jeremy and Candy's cabin and Jason and Julie's house, it made more sense to congregate at Aaron and Jemma's home, the exceptions being when Candy and, then, Julie gave birth. Even then, Julie and Jemma simply cooked the meals and then sent them with Jeremy and Benjamin when they stopped in on their way home. However, once they had recovered from giving birth, the three decided to combine their efforts and continue the trend, something that their husbands didn't have any objections to, especially since it gave their wives, sisters, and children a chance to bond closer together. Noticing her husband and brothers beginning to fill their plates as she and Julie fed Amie and Jacob, she furrowed her brow;

"Shouldn't we wait for Benjamin, Molly, and Christopher?"

Shaking his head, Jeremy advised;

"No, Pixie, it seems that they received a special invitation to join Lottie for dinner at her place and when the kids found out she was making their favorite caramel apple pie for dessert they were more than happy to go."

The concern for her grandfather evident in her eyes, Candy asked;

"How is Grandpa doing with the job?"

Noticing the slight pout his daughter wore as well as the stubborn position that she was taking when it came to accepting the food her aunt offered her and guessing the reason, Aaron took the bowl and spoon from his sister;

"No offense, Julie, but judging by the look she's giving me..."

Holding her hand up to halt the remainder of her brother's statement, Julie shook her head;

"No offense taken, Aaron. We all know that Amie is definitely a Daddy's girl, besides, I hope that Lisa is the same way about her daddy."

Offering his daughter a spoonful of food, Aaron cajoled;

"Come on, Baby Girl, let's get you fed; Daddy's supper can wait till you've had yours."

Satisfied that she was eating as she should, Aaron turned to Candy to offer;

"I can't say about the logging end of the operation, but as far as the mill goes, your grandfather is doing a wonderful job. I've only had one bookkeeper that impressed me as much as Benjamin does."

Tilting her head to the side in question, Candy demanded;

"Well if they were such a wonderful bookkeeper why aren't they still working for you, Aaron?"

Nodding towards Jemma, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle;

"Because I married her and we have three children who need their mommy with them, that's why."

Seeing her blush with embarrassment, Aaron offered;

"I didn't mean to tease you, Candy, but in all seriousness, Benjamin, outside of Jemma, is one of the best bookkeepers that I've ever seen."

Swallowing the bite of food he had taken, Jason nodded his agreement;

"Aaron's right, Candy, I was a bit worried after Josh left, but your grandfather took less than a day to familiarize himself with the operation and what he needed to know. Mind you, that was on top of having learned everything he needed to know at the mill."

It wasn't hard to miss her nervousness as Candy demanded;

"So the arrangement is working out well?"

Although it had been agreed upon before Josh's departure and had been implemented just beforehand, Candy still worried over her grandfather settling into his position as the Head Bookkeeper for, both, the logging camp and the mill. Although it had been more than four months and Benjamin seemed to be doing well in the position, Candy couldn't help but worry that he would become dissatisfied and leave Seattle again, even though he had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing more than to remain in Seattle with his grandchildren and great-grandson. Noticing how she was fidgeting with her hands, Jeremy gently placed his hand over hers as he offered quietly;

"Candy heart, Benjamin is doing just fine, he loves the work and, quite frankly, makes it look easy, something that we all know it's not. But, aside from that, are you forgetting that he told us, in no uncertain terms, that he intends to live here, with us, for the rest of his life. Not only doesn't he want to leave you, Christopher, or Molly, again, but if he were to leave I think we'd have to check his luggage to make sure he didn't try to sneak Jamie away with him. Stop worrying, hun."

Mulling over everything that she had heard, Candy nodded;

"You're right, I'm just worrying for nothing, it's just that..."

Wiping Jacob's chin, Jemma turned to her sister in law;

"Outside of Molly, Christopher, and now, Jamie, and of course all of us, Benjamin is your family and you want him close?"

Seeing Candy's nod of agreement, Jemma continued;

"Candy, that's only natural."

Candy sighed in relief that her family understood her need to have her grandfather remain close as she began enjoying her meal as well. Once everyone's hunger had been satisfied Jemma, Candy, and Julie cleared the table while Jeremy tended to the three youngest children while Jason helped Aaron bathe Jacob and Amie before dressing them for bed. Once he had finished drying off Jacob, Jason took the towel that he was using to tousle the boy's hair, causing his nephew to laugh as he glanced at Aaron to offer;

"You know, the boys really do look a lot like you."

Slipping her nightgown over her head, Aaron took the small brush from the dresser to bring order to his daughter's curls as he ventured;

"I can't deny that Jacob and Alex look like me, but you can see their mother in them too, just like you can see some of me in Amie."

Studying his nephew a bit closer as the child offered his uncle a lopsided grin, Jason couldn't help but laugh;

"Now that you mention it, I can see a glint of mischief in Jacob's eyes that reminds me a lot of Pixie when she was little."

Nodding as he lifted Amie in his arms, Aaron agreed;

"I can see that. Tell me something, the way the three of you have always talked about it, I've always pictured Jemma as being a happy baby; was she?"

Noticing a hint of recollection in his brother in law's eyes, Aaron realized that he had, perhaps, asked a sensitive question. His assumption was soon proven correct as Jason explained;

"For the most part, yes, Pixie was a very happy baby. Although, when Mother died, it was almost as if she knew what was going on."

His brow furrowing in puzzlement of his brother in law's statement, Aaron demanded;

"What do you mean, Jason?"

Taking his nephew in his arms, Jason sighed as he confided;

"Just after Mother died, as most babies will do, Jemma would cry and look for Mother. But, she only did that for a very short time, I remember the day that we buried Mother, Father had insisted on keeping Pixie with him after she had passed, he seemed to want all of us near him as much as possible, but with Pixie, well I suppose that he might have felt she was a strong connection to Mother, especially since she resembled her so much. Anyway, the day we buried mother, it was as if Pixie knew what was happening."

Shocked by his brother in law's statement, Aaron's eyes widened in disbelief;

"Jason, that just can't be possible. I mean, Jemma was just a few months old when your mother died."

Nodding, Jason confirmed;

"She was less than a year old, she had just begun to take steps on her own. But, Aaron, I'm telling you, Jemma KNEW what was going on. As they were lowering the casket into the grave Jemma reached her arms out and called; 'Mama', then when the final prayer was said, she just laid her head against Father's shoulder, cried a bit and then went to sleep; after that, she never called for Mother again. It was about two weeks before we heard her laugh or even saw a smile, but one evening Father was sitting in his chair and began crying. Normally, we tried to keep Pixie entertained in the evenings so Father could rest, we wanted to make things as easy on him as we could, we knew that, as hard as losing Mother was for us, it had to be much worse for Father. This particular evening, Jeremy had fallen while I was out chopping wood for the wood box and Josh turned his back for one minute, which was all it took for Pixie to toddle her way over to Father. When I went outside, he had been in tears, when I walked back inside, he was holding Jemma on his lap, tickling her to make her giggle, which made him laugh."

Shaking his head, Jason met his brother in law's look of astonishment with his own look of blunt honesty;

"Aaron, I swear to you, I don't think that Father could have gone on if it had not been for Pixie and when we lost Father, I don't know if the three of us would have gone on without her."

Hearing the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen as they began making their way downstairs, Jason begged;

"Please, whatever you do, don't say anything about what I just told you. We tried to make sure that Jemma grew up as happy as possible and I don't want her depressed by thinking about it now, especially when she's so happy."

Shaking his head, Aaron agreed;

"No, Jason, I won't say anything; the last thing I want is for her to be unhappy."

Joining everyone in the kitchen, Jason placed Jacob in his mother's arms as he took his daughter from her bassinet before turning to his wife to venture;

"Julie sweet, don't you think it's about time that we take our little angel home and put her to bed?"

Taking his son in his arms, Jeremy nodded as he ventured;

"I think it's about time for Candy and me to get Jamie home too. Besides, I'm sure that Benjamin, Christopher, and Molly will be waiting for us."

Approaching his sister, Jeremy kissed her on the cheek as he offered;

"Supper was great, as usual, Pixie. Thank you for having us over."

Jemma couldn't help but giggle;

"Jeremy, you're always over, but you're most certainly welcome; as usual."

Following their brother's example, Jason kissed Jemma's forehead as he ventured;

"A wonderful meal as always, Baby Sister."

Shaking her head in amusement, Jemma retorted;

"And you, too, Big Brother, are welcome."

Offering her sister in law a knowing smile, Julie speculated;

"I'm guessing that we'll be discussing the menu tomorrow?"

Her face mirroring her puzzlement, Jemma demanded;

"What menu?"

Already having guessed what Julie was about to say, Candy remarked;

"The menu that you want to have for when Josh arrives."

Rolling her eyes sarcastically, Jemma quipped;

"Very funny you two. I hope you all have a pleasant walk home, I need to tend to Alex and then Aaron and I need to put our children to bed. Good night."

Laughing at their sister's slight embarrassment, Jeremy and Jason waved as Candy and Julie bid goodnight before pulling the door closed behind them as they left. Noticing the look of concern on her husband's face as she sighed tiredly, Jemma rushed to assure him;

I promise, love, I'm fine, just a little bit tired, that's all."

Taking Jacob from her, Aaron suggested;

"Sweetheart, why don't we take these three upstairs? You tend to Alex and get him settled while I keep these two occupied then we'll get them settled for the night?"

Seeing that their youngest child was beginning to fuss, Jemma soothed as she lifted him from his bassinet;

"It's alright, my little love, Mommy's here. We'll go upstairs and give you a nice bath, then Mommy will feed you and get you all settled."

A short time later, Aaron had Amie and Jacob on the floor of the nursery, playing with them, while Jemma nursed Alex. Once she had him fed, comfortable, and settled, Jemma joined her husband for, what had become, their nightly ritual with their older children since they had begun standing and taking steps on their own. Aaron still found it hard to believe that, just shy of year old, Jacob and Amie were already standing on their own and even taking steps. However, as Lottie reminded him when they began doing so, he soon realized he shouldn't have been shocked;

"Oh come on Aaron, you know the old saying don't you? When a baby, or in this case, babies, begin doing everything ahead of time it's because they're hurrying to get out of the way because a new baby is on the way."

Once Jemma began to show, as had Candy and Julie, it became obvious that, since they were now beginning to crawl, keeping up with the twins was going to prove somewhat difficult for Jemma, even with Julie and Candy's help. That being the case, Aaron, Jason, and Jeremy had concluded that some way would need to be devised of allowing the twins room to play and explore in a safe area, yet preventing them from having free roam of the house. Finally, after having wracked their brains for several days, the answer came to Aaron. After he explained his idea to Jason and Jeremy, the three, with the help of Harve, Aaron's foreman, set about constructing the barrier that, while giving the twins room to play and crawl, kept them confined to a specific area under their mother's and aunts' watchful eyes. He soon found his thoughts brought back to the present as he noticed the glow of happiness in his wife's eyes as she took her place on the floor across from him before encouraging their children;

"Who wants to come to Mommy?"

Aaron couldn't help but find amusement in his children's actions as Jacob and Amie glanced at each other as if deciding whose turn it was for their mother's attention before Jacob crawled off to be swept up in her waiting arms as Amie turned to smile at her father before holding her arms up expectantly as she opened and closed her small fists. Having come to understand the meaning behind the gesture, Aaron held his hands out to his daughter as she grasped his fingers to pull herself to stand before trying to take a shaky step that soon found her wobbling before falling on her backside as he encouraged;

"Come on, Princess, you can do it, give it another try."

Glancing at his son and wife, Aaron couldn't help but observe as he stated rather than asked;

"I take it that you're thrilled over the idea of Josh coming home for a visit."

Although she had considered trying to act blasé about the prospect, Jemma realized that trying to hide the fact of how pleased she was at the prospect of her brother's visit was useless. Finally, she laughed lightly as she sighed in resignation;

"There's no sense in trying to deny it; yes I am."

Pinning him with her eyes, which were filled with amusement, Jemma pointed out;

"You know me way too well, my love. I'm just anxious for him to see Alex, Jamie, and Lisa, and to see how much Jacob and Amie have grown."

Nodding, Aaron supplied;

"And to satisfy yourself that Josh is really doing alright."

Seeing the look of shock in her eyes at his statement, Aaron shrugged lightly;

"As you said, sweetheart, I know you VERY well."

Before either could say anything more, Jacob, who had been holding onto his mother's hands, just as his sister was their father's, lifted his right foot and, although a bit wobbly, balanced on his left foot before bringing his right foot down slightly ahead of his left foot without falling. Jemma's eyes widened in astonishment as she watched him repeat the same steps, this time with his left foot, before turning loose of his mother's hands to cross the short distance to plop next to his sister in front of Aaron to giggle in glee at his triumph. Lifting her eyes to meet her husband's Jemma demanded excitedly;

"Honey, did you see what he just did?

Nodding as he picked up their son, Aaron confirmed;

"Yes, darlin, I most certainly did."

Aaron couldn't help but tickle him as he praised;

"That's Daddy's big boy."

Noticing the irritated look that their daughter wore Jemma found she could only laugh as Amie huffed before rolling onto her knees to crawl over to her father's leg, which she used to brace herself as she pushed herself up on her feet. Jemma and Aaron watched with bated breath as she teetered from one foot to the other as she found her balance before taking a hesitant step on her own, and then another until she crossed the space to fall into Jemma's arms as she looked up at her mother to giggle as Jemma gushed;

"Would you look at what Mommy's baby girl did all by herself."

Aaron couldn't help but remark in astonishment;

"Jemma love, you do realize what our son and daughter just did, don't you?

Hugging their daughter close as she kissed the child's cheek, Jemma nodded as she answered eagerly;

"Yes, honey I do. Our babies just took their first steps all on their own, without our help or falling."

Happy over their children's latest achievement, Jemma couldn't help but laugh;

"And they did it before they were a year old. Now, if we can just get them to start saying; 'Mommy and Daddy'."

Even though he hated to bring the enjoyment that he and Jemma were experiencing with their children's latest accomplishment to an end when the clock downstairs chimed the hour, Aaron reluctantly reminded;

"Sweetheart, it's their bedtime."

Seeing the slight disappointment in her eyes, Aaron nodded;

"I know, love, I wish we could stay like this with them for hours. But, remember what we discussed? Even if it means keeping each other on track, we have to stick with our decision."

One aspect of parenting that Aaron and Jemma had agreed to be adamant about was keeping their children on a schedule, especially when it came to their bedtime. Sighing in resignation, knowing that her husband was right, Jemma nodded as Aaron rose from the floor to help her up as they took their children in their arms to settle them in their cribs. Following the tradition that they had set, Jemma tucked one in while Aaron tucked in the other before both bid the twins goodnight. Once she was certain that Jacob was settled and seeing that he was almost asleep, she turned to make certain that Amie had her blankie and her favorite ragdoll which, of course, was a present from one of her father's business trips, Jemma bid quietly;

"Goodnight, angel, Mommy and Daddy love you."

Moving aside, Jemma couldn't help but smile in quiet satisfaction as she watched her husband ensure that their daughter was settled for the night, something she found immense pleasure in, especially as she remembered just how much almost all of Seattle doubted his ability to be a good husband, let alone a father. Given that she and Lottie were the ones who had no qualms about his capabilities in both fields, Jemma couldn't deny the satisfaction that she felt each time she saw her husband with their children or when she would happen to hear someone remark to the effect of just how wonderful a husband and father Aaron turned out to be. However, watching her husband now as he pushed the dark hair that bore such a strong resemblance to his own from their son's forehead as the boy sighed contentedly in his sleep, Jemma felt her heart swell with love and pride as he offered softly;

"Goodnight, son. Daddy and Mommy love you."

Moving to Amie's crib, Aaron leaned his arm against the rail before reaching in to touch the tip of her nose with his finger, something that found the infant giggling a bit before reaching up to grab her father's hand in both of hers. Although she had done so since birth, Aaron still couldn't help but feel moved by his daughter's actions as she held his hand firmly in her small grasp, much like she did his heart. Shaking his head in amazement of the fact that two such small beings could mean so much to him and Jemma, Aaron offered his daughter a smile as she released his hand allowing him to adjust her blanket.

"Goodnight, princess, Daddy and Mommy love you."

Stepping away from the cribs Aaron placed his arm around Jemma's shoulders as they made their way to the nursery door when both suddenly stopped short as they heard;

"DA, DA, DA"

followed by;

"MA, MA, MA."

Turning to stare at each other in shock, Jemma and Aaron, in unison, turned to look at their daughter in astonishment as they retraced their steps to their daughter's bedside as Aaron asked quietly;

"Amie, princess, can you say that again for Daddy and Mommy?"

Although it was only seconds it seemed like an eternity as Amie waved her small fists before yawning as she looked at her parents to repeat;

"DA, DA, DA."

Aaron couldn't prevent the broad smile of pride that lifted the corners of his mouth as he pulled Jemma closer to him to ask;

"Princess, who is this?"

Jemma wanted to laugh at the look of disbelief that their daughter gave her father, but soon found herself bringing her hands up to cover her mouth in shocked pleasure as Amie clearly stated;

"MA, MA, MA."

Swallowing the lump of emotion that had found its way to her throat, Jemma couldn't help but shake her head as she wiped a tear of happiness from her eyes;

"I guess since Jacob took his first steps before she did, Amie decided that she wasn't going to let him upstage her by being the first one to say their first words too."

Chuckling in amusement at her observation as he noticed their daughter had fallen asleep, Aaron agreed;

"Well, I knew that if they took after you they would be highly intelligent, this just proves that theory right, love. Come on, I think we should take a page out of our children's book and get some rest."

Watching her as she brushed her hair as they prepared for bed, once she finished and had risen from her chair to pull back the covers of their bed, Aaron came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, as he ventured;

"Not that I'm not glad of the fact but you certainly are the picture of happiness, you know that don't you, Jemma darlin."

Turning in her husband's embrace, Jemma placed her hands against his chest as she lifted her eyes to meet his as her smile brightened;

"And just why shouldn't I be; I'm a very fortunate woman you know? I have three beautiful children, two of whom had major milestones tonight, mind you before they are a year old, my brother is coming home for a visit, and."

laying her head against his chest, she offered softly;

"I'm married to a man who is a wonderful husband, a wonderful father, and who I happen to be very much in love with."

Holding her close, Aaron laid his cheek against the top of her head as she replied;

"Well, that's a rather amazing coincidence, especially since I'm married to a woman who is as smart as she is beautiful, an amazing mother, the best wife that any man could ever hope or pray for, and I happen to be very much in love with her also."

Sighing contentedly before lifting her eyes to meet her husband's, Jemma observed;

"Let's face it, Aaron love, we have been very blessed; we have each other, we have our children, and we have our family."

Nodding his agreement as he noticed her trying to stifle a yawn behind her hand, Aaron suggested;

"Yes, sweetheart, me most definitely are that. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm worn out, why don't we see about our own rest for tonight?"

Once they were settled in their bed, as usual, with Jemma being held close against her husband's side, she began hesitantly;

"Aaron, could I ask you a question?"

His eyes closed, he simply nodded;

"I don't see why not, love. What is it?"

Rolling onto her stomach to brace her arm across his chest as she rested her chin on her hand, Jemma queried;

"I know that we don't really talk about it, but how is Josh doing in this position; really?"

Opening his eyes to study the concern in hers, Aaron brought the hand from behind his head to push the stray tendrils of long hair behind her shoulder as he offered;

"Sweetheart, I promise you he is doing just fine with it. As a matter of fact, Mr. Thorndyke wrote me to tell me just how impressed he is with Josh's obvious and natural talent for the work; he seems to have taken a liking to Josh and thinks that he's got a very bright future ahead of him."

Seeing the bittersweet expression that she wore at his news, Aaron used the arm laying across her back to pull her a bit closer as he touched her cheek;

"Jemma, I know what you're thinking and, sweetheart, we discussed this, remember?"

Noticing how her eyes slid to the side to avoid making contact with his, Aaron hooked his finger under her chin to bring her eyes back to meet his as he chastised lightly;

"Jemma Elysia!"

Unable to miss the look of guilt in the emerald depths of her eyes, Aaron admonished lightly;

"Darlin, we talked about this before Josh left for San Francisco. I know that you and Josh are close and I know that you miss him, but you know that he has to find his own path to happiness. Sweetheart, do you remember how he stood up for us to be able to get married? Well, he let you find your way to happiness and now it's your turn to do the same for him."

While he hated seeing the look of guilt in her eyes that his words had caused, Aaron knew it had been a necessary evil. Knowing her heart as he did, Aaron wasn't surprised when his wife nodded;

"I know, and I'm sorry, I guess that sometimes my selfishness rears its ugly head."

Shaking his head, Aaron chuckled as he placed his hand against her cheek;

"Jemma darlin, there is nothing about you that is ugly, and I don't believe that it's all selfishness, at least not how you think it is. I think that you just want to make sure that the people you love are happy, and you want to keep them near you to make sure of that fact, not to mention making sure that they're safe."

Jemma felt her guilt evaporating as she looped her arms about her husband's neck before kissing him soundly. Wrapping his arms around her, Aaron demanded;

"Not that I'm complaining and I certainly don't mind, but just what was that for?

Caressing his cheek with the back of her fingers, Jemma's eyes filled with love as the corners of her mouth lifted slightly;

"Maybe because I happen to be very thankful for the fact you're my husband, not to mention the father of my children. And, I can't help but think just how silly some people are."

His perplexity reflected in his eyes, Aaron questioned;

"What do you mean by 'silly', sweetheart?"

Offering her husband a smile filled with love and pride, Jemma explained;

"Oh, I was just thinking about how everyone tends to think that you only see the negative in everything, but all I've ever seen you do is try to find the positive in everything."

Cupping her face in his hands, Aaron returned the kiss before shifting her to his side as he chuckled;

"Jemma darlin, I love how your mind works. Of course I see the positive in you, I love everything that there is about you. Now, since we have a son who will be looking for a midnight snack in just a bit, I think that we should get some sleep, don't you?"

Once they were settled and comfortable, Jemma found herself drifting off to sleep, despite her curiosity being piqued as to just what her brother's 'surprise' was going to be.

After Julie had tended to their daughter, Jason took charge of changing and settling Lisa to give his wife a chance to prepare for bed. Having just settled the infant in her bassinet next to their bed and hearing the washroom door open and close as Julie emerged, Jason wasn't shocked when she asked;

"Jason, did you see the look on Jemma's face when Aaron told us about Josh's visit?"

Nodding as he removed his boots and began making his own preparations for bed, Jason pointed out;

"Well, you know that Josh and Pixie are close, darling, so I wasn't shocked by how pleased she is at the prospect that he'll be here in time for Amie and Jacob's birthday as well as to meet Alex, Lisa, and Jamie."

Taking up her brush, Julie pondered;

"I do wonder though, what do you think the 'surprise' is?"

Shrugging as he made his way to the washroom, Jason ventured;

"As I said earlier, Julie sweet, Josh likes the element of surprise, he's probably just bringing some extravagant gifts for the children and he wants to build the suspense. I'm sure there's nothing to it more than that."

Watching his reflection as he disappeared behind the washroom door, Julie focused on her own image in the mirror as she began running the brush through her silvery gold hair just before issuing;

"We shall see, Jason love, we shall see."

As Jeremy had suspected, Benjamin, Molly, and Christopher were waiting for them when they reached their cabin. Candy was relieved that, after offering her a hug and kiss goodnight, her brother and sister had asked that their grandfather and brother in law tuck them in, leaving Candy free to tend to her and Jeremy's son. She had just finished nursing Jamie and was in the process of changing his diaper when Jeremy entered their bedroom to advise;

"Okay, they're all tucked in for the night, they must have had a good time with Benjamin and Lottie, they were asleep in no time."

Approaching his wife, Jeremy took their son in his arms as he offered;

"Would you like to go get ready for bed while I settle him?"

Nodding, thankful for his thoughtfulness, Candy began undressing as Jeremy kicked his boots off and began stripping his shirt from his back before grabbing his towel from the hook as he made his way to the washbasin. Noticing the look on her face in the mirror as she stared at his bare back, Jeremy couldn't help but grin mischievously at her in the mirror as he reminded her;

"You know, Candy heart, as I recall, it's seeing that look in your eyes that that helped lead to the little guy that's sleeping in the cradle next to our bed."

Candy couldn't help but blush before dismissively waving her hand;

"Now, Jeremy James Bolt, you know good and well that we can't even think of that; at least not for a couple of more weeks. Coming to stand behind him after he had finished washing the dust and dirt of the day away, she took his green towel from his hands as she began wiping the water from his back before standing in front of him to do the same to his chest as she looked into his eyes;

"Jeremy, honey, what do you think Josh's 'big surprise' really is?"

Lifting his shoulders slightly as he enjoyed his wife's ministrations, Jeremy ventured;

"Sweetheart, like Jason said, he probably bought some elaborate gifts for Amie and Jacob's birthday and each of the babies. Not to mention considering that Jason and Julie just celebrated their first anniversary, ours is coming up, Pixie's birthday, and her and Aaron's anniversary, he just might have decided to celebrate everything while he's here. Josh likes being a little mysterious when he plans a surprise; it heightens the anticipation for him."

Kissing the tip of her nose, Jeremy shook his head;

"I'm sure that's all there is to it, Candy love. Now, how about we get some sleep before Jamie decides he's hungry again. The way that boy is growing that could be any minute now."

Dimming the lamp on their dresser, Candy checked on their son to make certain he settled and sleeping soundly she climbed into their bed. As had become their habit since they were married, Jeremy pulled Candy against him to kiss her soundly before laying back, his arm firmly around her as he sighed contentedly before bidding;

"Goodnight, Candy love."

Snuggling a bit closer, Candy replied;

"Goodnight, my darling love."

Although she could tell Jeremy had drifted off to sleep quite easily, especially given the even rise and fall she felt beneath her cheek and hand, Candy couldn't help but wonder to herself;

'I wonder just what Josh's surprise REALY is."

Deciding that letting the matter plague her mind would prove futile, Candy closed her eyes and joined her husband in finding her rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Captain Clancey stood at the wheel of his ship; The Shamus O'Flynn, navigating the waters through the darkened skies. Even though it wasn't his watch, Clancey had felt restless and decided to allow his first mate a bit of extra rest, feeling the need to distract himself from the thoughts that seemed to be plaguing him as of late. To be precise, ever since his passengers had boarded in San Francisco and he had made the acquaintance of Miss Kassandra Everston and her father Carlin, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was transporting disaster to those closest and dearest to his heart, especially after Josh had confided his intentions where the lady was concerned.

Once Clancey had docked, in what had become his permanent slip, in San Francisco and had made certain that this latest shipment of cargo was being unloaded and handled properly, he had hurried on his way towards Joshua Bolt's office. Having brought with him the latest batch of letters, well wishes, and small gifts that had been trusted to his care by the Bolt-Stempel family, Clancey carefully made his way along the dockside until he reached his destination. The first thing that Clancey noticed as he reached for the doorknob was the new sign over the doorway that read; BOLT-STEMPEL LUMBER SUPPLIERS, SAN FRANCISCO DIVISION, JOSHUA BOLT, MANAGER. Clancey couldn't help the proud smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as he ventured aloud;

"I never doubted that he'd make a success of this here opportunity."

Hurrying inside, Clancey began;

"Joshua Bolt, ya best be for havin ole Cap'n Clancey a good stiff belt, especially ifin ya's want what it is that sweet baby sister of yours sent for ya's."

Clancey found himself stopping short as his jaw dropped at the sight of Josh and a pretty young brunette girl, locked in an embrace as they were kissing. Lifting his head, Josh offered;

Oh hi, Clancey. It's good to see you."

Motioning towards the young woman that he was still holding in the circle of his arms, Josh couldn't help but grin broadly at the look of shock that Clancey wore as he stared at him with his mouth agape. Clearing his throat in an attempt to clear the awkwardness, Josh offered;

"Hello, Clancey, it's nice to see you."

Motioning towards her, Josh introduced;

"Captain Roland Clancey, I'd like you to meet Miss Kassandra Everston, my fiancee."

Josh could see that he had shocked the old sailor as he watched the elder's bushy eyebrows shoot up in astonishment just before he smiled warmly at him and Kassandra before offering;

"Why that's wonderful news to be sure there, lad."

Removing his cap, Clancey offered;

"And a pleasure it is to make yer acquaintance there, Miss Everston."

Despite her beauty and the way she graciously offered her hand in greeting, Clancey couldn't help but sense something, almost, deliberate under her manners. Although she offered a lovely smile as he bent over her hand, Clancey could tell that she was none too happy at having to be gracious to him and, had Josh not been present, she wouldn't have bothered to give him the time of day. However, Clancey knew from experience that if he were to venture his opinion, especially given Josh's obvious affection for the girl, it would find the young man becoming intensely protective of her and blind to her shortcomings; bearing that in mind he decided to be as cordial to her as possible so that no fault could be placed with him. He offered a slight bow as she replied simply;

"Captain, Joshua has told me a great deal about you. In fact, when he speaks of his family, he never fails to mention your name. It's very nice to make your acquaintance, sir."

Clancey couldn't fail to notice how she stumbled slightly as she addressed him as 'sir', however, the topic was quickly shifted as Josh's eyes lit up before he asked excitedly;

"Clancey, did I hear you right, did you say that Pixie sent something for me?"

A mischievous grin split the old sailor's face as he gave Josh one of his infamous looks of amusement before nodding;

"Well, it just might be that sweet little darlin of a sister of yers sent somethin that she thought ya might be wantin, or at least havin a hankerin for."

Laughing as his eyes widened in excitement, Josh held out his hands expectantly;

"Give it to me, Clancey, come on, please."

Taking the carefully wrapped parcel that Clancey held out towards him, Josh began eagerly jerking at the strings before ripping through the brown paper to open the box. Kassandra stood quiet as she watched him take a cookie from the box before taking a bite and closing his eyes as he savored the taste, something even more obvious in the noises of delight that he was making as he chewed slowly as if determined to extract every ounce of pleasure from the unexpected treat. Although she tried to hide her annoyance at the obvious enjoyment that he was experiencing, she couldn't help but chastise;

"Really, Joshua, considering that we've eaten at some of the best restaurants in San Francisco, I can't believe that a simple cookie is worth all of the fuss you're making over it; even if it was made by your sister."

Clancey found himself hard put to refrain from laughing out loud when, between bites of cookie, Josh pointed out;

"You're only saying that because you've never tasted my sister's cooking, especially her baking; these are her apple butter cookies, my favorite. Here, try one."

Josh reached into the box and, as she opened her mouth to protest, shoved a cookie in her now open mouth before she could speak, forcing her to chew the treat. Despite her anger, Kassandra had to admit the cookie was even better than some of the pastries that she had enjoyed at the best restaurants, something that didn't help her mood because it was simply one more talent to add to the many that Josh bragged his sister possessed. Pushing the urge that she had to offer a snide remark, Kassandra simply smiled as she swallowed the cookie before offering a simple;

"That is delicious. I'll have to ask your sister for her recipe when we go to Seattle so that I can make sure you have them whenever you'd like."

His eyes widening slightly at the implication of what her statement meant, Clancey asked;

"So I'm guessin then that you're plannin a trip home for a visit there, lad?"

Nodding, Josh explained;

"Well, if you're so inclined, for three passengers. I'd certainly like to meet my new niece and nephews, plus I'd like to introduce Kassandra and her father to my family. Given that we'll be showing up just in time for the twins' birthday and the babies' christenings, I thought it would be the perfect time for Kassandra and Mr. Everston to get to know everyone."

Seeing just how happy Joshua seemed with Kassandra, Clancey decided that, just maybe, he might be misjudging the young woman. Strengthening his resolve, Clancey made up his mind that, perhaps, he was misjudging Kassandra and that he just needed to get to know the girl a bit better before forming an opinion, something that he was sure he'd have the opportunity to do on the voyage from San Francisco to Seattle. However, they had cast off from the pier in San Francisco approximately ten days ago and during the time that he had spent in the Everston's company, Clancey had come to two conclusions: first, his first impression of Kassandra Everston had been a correct one, which meant that Joshua was besotted by the girl, and second, the world had her father to thank for the type of woman his daughter had become. It didn't take Clancey long to assess Carlin Everston's character, given the variety of people and personalities that he had come across in his travels, although the man most definitely possessed a gregarious and, seemingly, friendly nature, he knew that there was more to the man's determination to engage him in conversation when he sought him out in the wheelhouse to share a drink.

One aspect of his character that Clancey had always considered an asset was that, since everyone knew of his love of booze, everyone just assumed that he never paid attention to anything more than what he had to in life; his ship and the bottle. However, Clancey was far from unobservant, something that had paid off for him on more than one occasion, such as now. He had expected that, out of curiosity, the man would probably ask questions about the family that his daughter would be marrying into, but it was the questions he asked regarding the number and size of shipments that were shipped out of Seattle by the Bolt-Stempel Lumber Suppliers, as well as just how the partnership was divided given the familial connection between the two factions involved, that found Clancey's suspicions rising to flood-tide levels. However, he knew from experience that, as enamored as Joshua Bolt seemed to be with Kassandra, saying anything until the girl and her father tipped their hands would do nothing except find him becoming protective of his prospective bride. Aside from that knowledge, Clancey also knew that whatever scheme the man might have in mind would never make its way past Jason and Aaron, although he would make certain that the two were made aware of his suspicions the moment he made port. Clancey was so lost in thought that he jumped somewhat when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned quickly to find Josh standing there, a sheepish grin of embarrassment on his face as he apologized;

"Sorry about that, Clancey, I was just out walking the deck when I noticed you up here and thought I'd see if you'd like some company."

Handing his tin cup to the young man that he looked on as family, Clancey motioned towards the pot on the stove;

"How about pouring me a bit of that there coffee, lad."

Accepting the cup, Clancey nodded as he offered;

"Thank ya, Joshua, you're a good lad ya are."

Taking a long sip, Clancey let his eyes slide in Josh's direction before asking casually;

"I take it that ya can't sleep?"

Nodding as he poured a cup for himself, Josh offered;

"I slept a little, I guess that I'm just excited about this trip home, especially since we should be there by tomorrow."

Draining the last of the coffee from his cup, Clancey bobbed his head;

"Aye, lad, that we will. Ifin I'm any judge I'd say we should be making port sometime around noon, give or take."

Clancey couldn't help but offer a fatherly smile;

"Don't be worryin yourself none, Josh, we'll be there in time for you to have a seat at your sister's table for one of her meals. And, knowing that sweet angel, I'd be willin to bet that she'll be havin yer favorite meal, complete with a cake."

Shaking his head in amusement at the old captain's observation, Josh couldn't help but wonder aloud;

"I just wonder how she's going to take the news about Kassandra."

Deciding to keep his thoughts to himself regarding the girl's character, Clancey offered;

"Well, lad, ya know that all yer family wants for ya's is to be happy. I ave no doubts that she, Jason, and Jeremy will do their best to welcome yer intended with open arms."

Despite knowing that he had not sugar-coated anything, or lied about his honest opinion, Clancey still felt a slight stab of guilt for not begging Josh to reconsider his decision, even though he knew it would do no good for him to do so. Coming to grips with his statement and his decision, Clancey couldn't help the relief that he felt when Josh hid his yawn behind his hand before bidding;

"Well, I guess I better get some sleep, I'd sure hate to fall asleep at Pixie's dinner table, she doesn't take very kindly to that you know."

Once Josh returned to his cabin and his first mate relieved him for the remainder of the night, Clancey sought his own cabin. Indulging in his usual nightcap, Clancey raised his glass as he offered;

"Here's to ya Joshua Bolt, may ya realize yer mistake before ya's make it."

Downing the glass of liquor, Clancey crawled into his bunk before praying aloud;

"And may the dear Lord above help ya's realize that it's a mistake and send the one that ya's do need in yer life, lad."

Lowering the wick on the hanging lantern, Clancey closed his eyes in the hopes that he would find his rest easily that night.

Once she had her youngest son, Alex, settled after his feeding, Jemma hurried to dress Jacob and Amie for the day. She knew that Josh should be arriving in the next day or so and she was determined to be ready when he did, something that found her husband amused and delighted given the meals that she had prepared over the past couple of days in anticipation of her brother's arrival. Hearing his footsteps in the hallway, she wasn't surprised when Aaron hurried into the nursery to drop a quick kiss on her lips as he motioned towards their eldest children;

"Sweetheart, you go ahead and take Alex and I'll take these two little monkeys downstairs for you."

Taking their youngest child in her arms, Jemma placed a kiss on his cheek;

"Thank you, honey. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

After they had finished the morning meal and had their children settled, with Alex in his bassinet and Jacob and Amie in their playpen, Jemma offered her husband another cup of coffee before asking excitedly;

"Darling, do you think that Josh will arrive today?"

Setting his cup on the table Aaron couldn't help but shake his head in amusement, over the past three days she had asked the same question, something that didn't surprise him given just how anxious he knew she was for her brother's arrival. Sliding his chair back from the table, Aaron took her hand in his to pull her across his lap before wrapping his arms around her;

"Jemma love, if I didn't know any better I would swear that you're excited about Josh's visit."

Placing her hand on his chest, Jemma offered her husband a look of complete innocence;

"Well, it's only natural for me to be a little excited and anxious. I mean, Jacob and Amie have grown a lot since he's seen them and he hasn't gotten to see Alex at all, not to mention Jamie and Lisa. I'm just anxious to see what he thinks about the kids, that's all."

Chuckling slightly, Aaron challenged;

"Uh-huh, so I suppose the fact that you and Josh are so close has nothing, what so ever, to do with just how you've gone all out over the past couple of days with baking and cooking, does it?"

Shrugging slightly, as if she had been found out, Jemma offered;

"Well, maybe just a slight bit, but I never noticed you complaining about it before."

Dropping a kiss on her upturned mouth, Aaron shook his head;

"And I'm not complaining about it now, love. Besides, the last thing that I'd ever want to do is to cut my nose off to spite my face where your cooking is concerned or anything else about you for that matter."

Before either could say anything else, they could hear the whooping from outside the window;

"SHIPS IN! CLANCEY'S BACK!"

Seeing the light of excitement brighten her eyes, Aaron helped her up from his lap to offer;

"Okay, sweetheart, come on and I'll help you clean up and then we'll head down to the docks to meet your brother."

Jemma happily complied with her husband's suggestion, making quick work of cleaning up from the morning meal. Humming as she washed the dishes, eagerly anticipating her brother's visit, Jemma had no way of knowing just how much upheaval in the lives of the Bolt-Stempel family Josh's 'surprise' was about to cause.

Kassandra bustled about the small cabin making certain that she had not forgotten any of her possessions. She was relieved to know that she didn't have to spend, yet, another day on the dilapidated tub that Clancey insisted on referring to as a ship. She was finding the act of trying to pretend that she was enjoying the voyage tedious, at best. However, as her father continuously reminded her, there was a great deal at stake and having her future groom disillusioned could very well mean that all of their efforts would have been in vain. Even though she had no intention of allowing the goal that they, especially she, had worked towards meet with failure, Kassandra couldn't deny just how relieved she would be to no longer be cloistered in the close confines of the ship. Given the descriptions that Joshua had provided of Seattle, she had no doubts that she would be able to find, at least, some small bit of solitude for herself, preferably away from her father's always prying eyes and good advice. As always seemed to be the case when she was contemplating thoughts that centered on her own pleasure, a knock sounded on her cabin door as her father, not bothering to wait for an invitation to enter, came into the room to demand;

"Do you have all of your things packed, Kassa?"

Nodding, Kassandra finished securing the straps on her last piece of luggage;

"Yes, thank heavens, I'll be more than happy to be off of this horrible floating tub. I'm hoping that I can talk Joshua into taking a stage to a larger port so that we can return to San Francisco on a ship that offers more luxurious accommodations."

Pushing the cabin door closed Carlin's, usually, congenial manner slid as his face became a mask of irritation as he issued in a low tone that brooked no argument;

"Kassandra Eve, this attitude of yours is not helpful to our goal. You will remain gracious and charming at ALL times and never issue any complaints about ANYTHING. Do I make myself clear?"

Seeing the look of rebellion in his daughter's eyes, Carlin placed his hand over hers as he softened somewhat;

"At least, that is, until you become Mrs. Joshua Bolt and we have a firm and LEGAL partnership in the Bolt-Stempel lumber business. Then you may issue complaints and demands until your heart's content, Kassa dear."

Kassandra had no opportunity to respond to her father's dictate as a knock sounded on the door just before they heard Josh ask;

"Kassandra, may I come in?"

Making certain that her mask of pleasantness was in place, she bid;

"Of course, Joshua dear."

Pushing the door open, Josh nodded in satisfaction;

"Good, I was just coming to see if you had everything ready so that I could take your luggage up on deck. How would you like to get your first glimpse of Seattle?"

Seeking to hurry things along, Carlin grabbed a couple of his daughter's bags as he suggested brightly;

"I'll be happy to help you with the luggage, Joshua, especially since I'd like the opportunity to have my first glimpse of Seattle as well."

Seeing the warning flashing in her father's eyes, Kassandra took one of the smaller cases as she placed her hand on Josh's arm before offered a convincing smile;

"I think that sounds absolutely wonderful. Besides, I'm anxious to see this paradise that you've described to me."

Opening the door for her to precede he and her father from the cabin, Josh waved his hand through the threshold as he offered gallantly;

"After you, my lady."

Once all of the luggage had been placed on deck to await their arrival, Kassandra, Carlin, and Josh made their way to the ship's rail to take in the view of Seattle's coastline. Placing his arm around his fiancee's shoulders, Josh couldn't help the broad smile of pride he wore as he eagerly demanded;

"Well, dear, what do you think?

Allowing her gaze to roam across the expanse of all that she was surveying, Kassandra drew a deep breath before observing softly;

"It's...big, but even that doesn't really describe it."

Extending his arm, Josh pointed out;

"That's Bridal Veil Mountain."

Despite her normally cynical nature, Kassandra couldn't help but be impressed by the sights before her as she whispered reverently;

"It's so...majestic, isn't it?"

Chuckling slightly, Josh ventured;

"Well, I've never thought about it in those terms, but I supposed that for someone seeing it for the first time that it could easily strike them as being such."

Noticing Clancey hailing him from the wheelhouse Joshua excused himself as Carlin approached his daughter to motion towards the sights in front of them as he challenged quietly;

"Does this impress upon you a bit more just exactly what it is that we're working towards, Kassa?"

Her eyes wide in astonishment, Kassandra admitted;

"Father, I had no idea."

Waving his across the vista Carlin advised;

"Just what you see alone, Kassa is more than enough lumber to put a roof over the entire Washington and Oregon territories combined. Mind you, that is aside from the fact that Edward Thorndyke is interested enough to form a partnership with them, and you know that if HE wants a partnership with the Bolt brothers and Aaron Stempel that means there is money to be made and we, my dear daughter, have the opportunity to become a part of that, not to mention, to become wealthy in our own right. Now, do you understand just how important it is for you to be your most charming and beguiling self?"

Kassandra felt the full impact of just what it was that she and her father had to gain if she played her cards just right, and what they had to lose if she didn't. She had no more time to contemplate her father's statement as Joshua reappeared just as the ship was slipping into port next to the pier as he asked;

"Well, Miss Everston, are you ready to make the acquaintance of your, soon to be, family?"

Fixing a gracious smile upon her face, Kassandra nodded as she offered eagerly;

"Yes, Mr. Bolt, I do believe that I am."

Taking the arm that he offered her, she allowed Joshua to lead her to the gangplank as they heard the sound of the anchor being lowered.

Jason and Julie met Jeremy and Candy as both couples were rounding the corner to approach Jemma and Aaron's house so that they could meet Clancey's ship and welcome Joshua home. Giving a slight shake of his head, Jeremy ventured;

"Hmm, I guess that Pixie's record for punctuality couldn't hold up with three little ones to run after."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the door opened as Aaron, holding their son and daughter, held the door open for Jemma who was carrying their youngest in her arms to greet;

"Are we ready?"

Chuckling slightly, Jason shifted his and Julie's daughter in his arms before turning to his youngest brother to demand;

"What was it that you were saying about our sister's life long habit of punctuality, Jeremy?"

Puzzled, Jemma looked between her brothers before demanding;

"Aright you two, what did I do now?"

Meeting each other's looks of amusement, both broke out into laughter as Jason shook his head;

"You didn't do anything, Pixie, except to be yourself, and believe me, baby sister, that's a very good thing."

Nodding in the direction of the town square as the bell that signaled the ship's arrival began ringing, Aaron suggested;

"Well, let's get going if we're going to meet Clancey and Joshua."

The group arrived just as the Shamus was being secured to the pier and the gangplank settled into place. Scanning the deck, Jemma was the first to spot Joshua as she waved eagerly, seeing her excitement Julie stepped forward to take her nephew in her arms as Aaron shook his head at her enthusiasm before offering;

"Go on, love, go greet your brother."

Turning to brush her lips against her husband's, Jemma smiled lovingly as she offered;

"Thank you, darling."

Taking her skirt in both hands she ran to the gangplank, just as Josh stepped off the gangplank onto the pier, to be caught up in her brothers embrace as he greeted eagerly;

"Well hello, baby sister. I'm guessing that you're happy to see me, huh?"

Jemma nodded eagerly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly before offering him a glowing smile;

"You know that I am, big brother."

The happy look on Jemma's face was soon replaced with one of confusion as a pretty brunette cleared her throat discreetly before issuing;

"Joshua, aren't you going to help me?"

Glancing pointedly at Jemma, she continued;

"Not to mention, introduce me to the young woman who seems to know you rather well."

Laughing heartily, Joshua set his sister on her feet before turning to take Kassandra's hand in his to assist her down the gangplank before agreeing;

"Of course, dear."

Waving his hand towards his sister, Josh offered;

"Kassandra Everston, allow me to present the first girl to ever lay claim to my heart."

Seeing the look of jealousy and anger rising in her eyes, Josh couldn't help but laugh as he patted her hand;

"Relax, Kassandra dear, this is the infamous baby sister that I've told you so much about, my sister, Jemma."

Turning to make certain that Carlin needed no assistance to disembark, as well as noting the look of confusion that his sister wore, Joshua ventured;

"Why don't I do this all at once so that we can clear up all of the confusion."

Motioning towards the rest of his family, who were all wearing looks of confusion similar to Jemma's, Joshua offered his sister and fiancee an arm to lead them to the group before requesting;

"Carlin, would you please follow us."

Approaching the group, Jemma took her youngest child in her arms as she rejoined her husband before Josh began;

"Alright, let's do this all at one time so that we can clear up, at least, some of the confusion."

Turning to Kassandra he motioned towards Jason as he started his introductions;

"Now, Kassandra, I would like you to meet, in order mind you, my oldest brother, Jason Bolt and his wife Julie, their new daughter Alisa Julietta. My younger brother, Jeremy, his wife, Candy and their new son James Benjamin, there's also Candy's younger brother and sister, Christopher and Molly, as well as her grandfather, Benjamin to meet but that can wait till later since they aren't here. And of course, you recognize the little fireball as my baby sister, Jemma and her husband, Aaron, and their twins, Jacob Aaron and Amelia Carleecia, and their newest addition Alexander Gregory."

Taking Kassandra's hand in his, Josh smiled proudly;

"Remember the surprise that I mentioned? Well, I would like all of you to meet Mr. Carlin Everston and his lovely daughter, Kassandra, who just happens to be my fiancee."

Being the first to recover from his shock, Jason stammered somewhat;

"Well, Joshua, this is certainly a surprise."

Placing their daughter in his wife's arms, Jason stepped forward to shake his brother's hand;

"Congratulations, brother."

Motioning towards Kassandra, Jason asked;

"May I?"

At his brother's nod, Jason extended his hand to take hers as he bowed over it to offer;

"And congratulations to you as well, Miss Everston."

Noticing the look that her father was wearing, Kassandra offered her soon to be brother in law a charming smile as she invited;

"Please, we are going to be family, by all means, call me Kassandra."

Following Jason's example, Jeremy placed his son in Candy's arms as he offered Josh his hand before turning to greet;

"Welcome to the family Kassandra and congratulations to you and Josh."

As if the thought had struck all three at the same time, Jason, Josh, and Jeremy turned in unison to study their sister's reaction. Stepping forward, Jemma turned to Josh to offer;

"Would you like to hold Alex?"

Nodding eagerly, Josh took the infant in his arms to smile happily as he studied his sister's youngest child before looking up to address his brother in law;

"One thing's for certain, Aaron, there's no way that you could ever deny him or Alex; they look exactly like you."

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron vowed;

"I could never, and would never deny any of my children, Josh. But thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Looking into her brother's eyes, Jemma smiled as she placed her hand over Josh's;

"All I've ever wanted for you, big brother is to be happy."

Turning to face Kassandra, Jemma gave her a brief embrace before placing her cheek next to hers as she offered;

"Congratulations you two and welcome to the family Kassandra."

Breathing a sigh of relief at their sister's acceptance, Jason suggested;

"I think that we should see to getting Kassandra and her father settled."

Turning to Carlin, Jason offered;

"We look forward to getting to know, both, you and your daughter much better, sir."

Offering both a bright smile, Jemma invited;

"Yes, and please join us for dinner tonight."

His face brightening, Josh demanded;

"Did you cook it, or better yet, are you making the dessert?"

Jemma smiled mischievously before challenging;

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Laughing as he placed Alex in his sister's arms, Josh nodded;

"Oh, then we're definitely going to be there with bells on, baby sister."

Two hours later found Kassandra and Carlin settled into their rooms at Lottie's, who was more than eager to welcome the Everston's when she was told of their relationship to Joshua. Kassandra was in the process of unpacking when her father entered her room;

"I think that you did well with Joshua's family, Kassa dear. I think it's safe to assume that, as long as you make certain to win his sister over, everything else will fall into place."

Kassandra agreed;

"I've already considered that, Father."

Turning the subject slightly, her voice showing her disbelief, she demanded;

"Can you imagine, Father; three young children? I certainly hope that Joshua doesn't expect more than one child, otherwise he will be sorely disappointed."

Turning from the window, Carlin reminded;

"Kassa dear, remember, it is your wifely duty to provide your husband with a child. And, judging by the size of the family that he comes from as well as the number of children his sister already has, he may well expect more than one child."

Patting her hand, he offered;

"Don't fret about it, dear, I have no doubts that you are more than up to the task of convincing him of the merits of having just one child."

Motioning towards the clothes on her bed, Kassandra turned to her father in question;

"Father, just what should one wear to a dinner at their prospective sister in law's home, especially in such a primitive place as Seattle?"

Waving his hand across the expanse of the bed, Carlin offered;

"Whatever you decide, rest assured that you shall outshine your future sisters in law I'm sure my dear. Now, speaking of which, I need to freshen up so that I may be presentable as well."

Once her father had left her room, Kassandra selected what she was going to wear for the evening, determined to outshine the three women who, as far as she was concerned, were her rivals. She did not doubt that given her tenacity when it came to keeping up with the latest fashion, she would have no trouble in surpassing Jemma, Candy, and Julie in appearance. Although, if she were honest with herself, she knew that each woman possessed a natural beauty that simply couldn't be obtained through artificial means, something that she wasn't sure she did or would ever possess on her own. Pushing her insecurity from her mind Kassandra began preparing for the Bolt-Stempel family dinner.

Once everything had been prepared for the evening's meal, Peggy Thornly, who had volunteered to babysit the children so that their parents would be able to enjoy the dinner party, arrived. Having finished nursing Alex as Peggy was helping to feed Amie and Jacob, Jemma kept looking to her friend as she asked in concern;

"Peggy, are you certain that you don't mind? I mean, I know you volunteered before Josh arrived, but I don't think that it's fair to ask you to do this when his..."

Peggy raised her hand to stall the remainder of Jemma's statement;

"Jemma, I don't mind at all. Besides, what happened is in the past, stop worrying about it, I'm fine with it, I promise you. I mean, when Josh left for San Francisco, I knew that he would, more than likely, find someone there that he would want to spend his life with."

Hearing the sound of Jason and Jeremy downstairs, Jemma turned towards the doorway as Peggy waved her hand in dismissal;

"Go on, Jemma, you need to finish dressing, you know that I'll take very good care of your babies."

Offering a nod of appreciation, Jemma hurried to her bedroom to begin dressing. She wondered if, despite her hurried preparations, her appearance would be alright, however, she soon found her concerns put to rest as Aaron entered their bedroom to grab his jacket and stopped short at the sight of her to praise;

"Sweetheart, I don't know how you manage to do it, but you always manage to surpass any expectations that I have of how beautiful you'll look."

Shaking her head, Jemma chastised;

"I think you might be just a little biased in your assessment, love. Especially considering that all I did was run a brush through my hair before pinning it up and freshened up before changing my dress."

Seeing the image she presented with her hair half up, half down as it was, as well as the teal-colored dress that she had worn as Julie's matron of honor, Aaron shook his head as he took the string of pearls from her hand to fasten them around her slender neck. Noticing the look of nostalgia that he wore in his reflection as he touched the necklace, Jemma wasn't surprised when he asked;

"Sweetheart, do you happen to remember when I gave these to you?"

Once she had finished securing the pearl earrings, which had been a Christmas gift, in her earlobes, Jemma turned to wrap her arms around her husband's waist as she nodded;

"Yes, my darling husband, I most certainly do. You gave me this the night that I learned we were expecting Jacob and Amie."

Wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her close, Aaron brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he gazed lovingly into her eyes;

"You know something, Jemma love? If this girl can make Joshua even a fraction as happy as what you've made me, then he is a truly lucky man."

Aaron couldn't help but notice the hint of concern in her eyes as she lowered them before wishing;

"I hope that's going to be the case, honey, I truly hope so."

Placing his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his, Aaron searched her face before furrowing his brown in consideration;

"Jemma, darlin, something is bothering you about her, isn't it?"

Heaving a deep sigh of aggravation, Jemma admitted;

"Darling, I don't know if there is or isn't, to be honest. I want to be very happy for Josh because he seems to be very happy."

Trying to draw her out further, Aaron prompted;

"But?"

As had always been the case in their relationship and marriage, Jemma couldn't help but lay all of her cards on the table as she admitted;

"I can't help but shake the feeling that something just isn't exactly right with all of this. I mean, today for example before Josh introduced me as his sister and she seemed upset over me hugging him; honey, the feeling I got and the look I saw, they weren't what I was expecting. I mean, not as in, 'who is this strange woman hugging my fiancee', it was more, 'what does she think she's doing? He belongs to me' type of feeling."

Narrowing his eyes in contemplation, Aaron ventured;

"As in her property, like a type of belonging?"

Jemma nodded;

"Yes, I know that it may sound crazy, but that was the feeling I got from her. Not to mention, did you notice her father? I know he's never met any of us before, but he seemed awfully quiet, but not a shy, reserved type of quiet; it was more like a calculating type of quiet as if he were sizing all of us up."

Hearing the sounds of their guests arriving, Aaron released her from his hold to grab his jacket before reaching for the doorknob. Placing her hand over his, Jemma looked into her husband's eyes, a pleading look in her own;

"Darling, please don't mention anything about what I just said. I'm probably just being silly anyway, maybe I'm just being jealous or overprotective or something."

Placing a kiss on her forehead as he opened the door, Aaron nodded;

"Alright, sweetheart, I won't say one word."

Lagging slightly as she descended the stairs, Aaron stood thinking for a moment. He knew that it wasn't entirely impossible that she was just being overly protective where Josh was concerned; however, he also knew that, given how she interacted with Julie and Candy, jealousy over a future sister in law wasn't a theory that he would give credit to where his wife was concerned. Another aspect, one that he had kept to himself since he wasn't certain of it himself, Aaron couldn't help but notice how, both, father and daughter seemed to have the look in their eyes upon meeting Josh's family that seemed to indicate that they were trying to size up each member in turn, something that seemed to set off his own inner warnings where the pair were concerned. However, he also knew that, given Josh's track record with the fairer sex, he might simply be letting that prejudice him unfairly against Kassandra Everston. Sighing in frustration at not having a definite answer, Aaron shrugged into his jacket before closing their bedroom door as he stated quietly;

"I guess time will tell."

With that, he hurried downstairs to help his wife greet their guests, wondering just what the evening would hold for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Once she had the opportunity to soak in a long bath and give her hair a proper washing, Kassandra's mood improved immensely. She didn't realize that, on such a crude sailing vessel as the Shamus, saltwater baths would be the norm as opposed to the exception, something that had roused her ire to no end, especially given how she was certain it was ruining her hair and skin. But, as always, her father was there to remind her of just what the rewards of suffering a small bit of discomfort at the moment would be worth later on. However, as she knew would be the case, once she had a chance to soak in a bubble bath as well as let the warm water wash, both, the traces of salt from her body as well as her earlier frustrations away, Kassandra was ready to face whatever challenges might be thrown her way by Joshua's family, especially his sister. After she had finished with her bath and returned to her room Kassandra heard a knock on her door as she issued;

"Come in."

Although Kassandra wasn't surprised to hear the knock on her door, given her father's tenacity when it came to ensuring that she was aware of just what there was to be gained and lost, she had assumed that it would be him. However, she found herself a bit shocked to find Lottie Hatfield entering with towels across one arm and a cup of tea in her hand to offer brightly;

"I hope I'm not intruding, Miss Everston, but Josh asked me to make sure that you were as comfortable as possible, so I thought that I would bring you a couple of extra towels to help you dry your hair. And, I thought that you might like a nice cup of tea after your bath."

Placing the towels on the bed and the cup and saucer on the bedside table, Lottie offered the young woman a warm smile as she offered;

"If there's anything that you need or that I can do to help make you more comfortable, you just let me know."

Taking up the cup of tea to take a sip, Kassandra let her eyes slide towards Lottie as she asked in, what she hoped was, a casual voice;

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, Miss Hatfield?"

Lottie felt somewhat taken aback by the young woman's rather brusque and business-like approach. However, given that, according to Josh, she had been raised in San Francisco, Lottie knew that there was a vast difference between being raised in a small place, such as Seattle, and being brought up in a huge city like San Francisco. Deciding to credit the girl's manner to her cosmopolitan upbringing, Lottie nodded as Kassandra motioned toward the corner armchair;

"I don't see why not, but please, call me Lottie."

Bobbing her head slightly, Kassandra returned;

"Thank you, Lottie; and please, call me Kassandra."

Even though Lottie was certain that her inquiries were going to center around the various members of the Bolt family, something she didn't mind discussing, she soon found herself somewhat astounded as the girl asked;

"I know that Joshua is close to all of his siblings, but why is it that his and Jemma's relationship seems a little different? And doesn't it bother Jason or Jeremy?"

Deciding that, since this girl was going to be a Bolt, she would set the same ground rules she had followed for the rest of the family, Lottie resigned herself to be just as honest with Kassandra as she would have been with Jemma, Candy, or Julie. Smoothing a fold in her skirt, Lottie lifted her eyes to meet the curious look in Kassandra's;

"Did Josh tell you about their parents' deaths?"

At her silent nod, Lottie continued;

"Well, you see, Jason had just turned eighteen, Josh was about ten, almost eleven, Jeremy was about six, and Jemma was barely two when their father, Johnathan, passed; they had lost their mother, Julietta, about a year or so before that. Anyway, before Jonathan's death, they had been approached by some of the families here to let them take Jeremy and Jemma, at the very least, Jemma; those offers got even more adamant when Jonathan died and the three younger children became Jason's responsibility. I mean, can you imagine, he was barely eighteen and he was trying to keep the family logging business going, plus he was responsible for three younger children, one of which was still, really, just a baby."

Intrigued by what she was learning, Kassandra ventured;

"It was certainly nice that they were able to still stay in touch when she and Jeremy were with other families."

Lottie could only shake her head;

"But they weren't, you see, even when Julietta was alive, Joshua helped out with his little brother and sister, and when Julietta began tutoring Jeremy to get him ready to start school, Joshua kept Jemma occupied. When their mother died, Josh overheard Jonathan telling Jason that he wondered if, for her own good, they should consider letting Jemma go with one of the families because he just wasn't sure how they would be able to take care of her."

Taking up her cup once more, Kassandra glanced over the rim to venture;

"Well, it would certainly have made the most sense; I mean, considering just how much a little girl, especially one that young, needs."

Uncomfortable with the young woman's rather blasé attitude about a matter that was so heart wrenching for the man she professed to love, Lottie pushed her discomfort to the back of her mind as she continued, her tone a bit less warm;

"Given how close the Bolt family was and is, I can't agree with your position. Anyway, Josh made up his mind that, having lost his mother, he wouldn't see his family divided and scattered. Josh has always been very intelligent, so when he spoke to the school teacher about what was going on with his family, she was more than happy to agree to Josh's plan that he remain at home with his sister and she would give him his lessons. Basically, Josh would keep Jemma while Jonathan and Jason worked at the logging camp and then, in the afternoons, he would take Jemma with him to get Jeremy from school; Jeremy would keep Jemma occupied while Miss Martha, she was the teacher then, went over Josh's lessons with him. He would take the kids home, then when Jason and Jonathan came in from work, they would keep the little ones occupied while Josh did his lessons."

Stopping for a moment to clasp her hands together in a prayerful manner, Lottie continued;

"You see, Kassandra, the reason that Jason and Jeremy aren't jealous over the bond that Jemma and Joshua share is because they each have a different and special relationship with their sister. Jemma and Jason's relationship isn't just that of a big brother and little sister; Jason is really the only father that she's ever known, she doesn't really remember their father, considering she was barely two years old when he died that's not really surprising. Although she and Jeremy were a bit closer in age, they were more like accomplices and best friends, not to mention each other's protectors."

Taking one of the towels that Lottie had brought her in hand, Kassandra began bristling the cloth over the ebony strands of her hair to rid them of their dampness as she asked casually;

"And what of her and Joshua's relationship, how would you describe it?"

Glancing down at her clasped hands, Lottie couldn't shake the feeling that the question was asked more because the girl was trying to gauge the level of influence that Jemma held with her brother, as opposed to how close the two siblings were. Choosing her words carefully, Lottie ventured her opinion;

"The best way that I know to describe the bond between those two is to point out that, Josh has been the one constant in Jemma's life. Don't misunderstand; all four would die for each other if they had to, but you have to remember; Jonathan and Julietta were gone before Jemma ever really knew them, and whatever memories she has come from the stories that her brothers have told her of their parents. Josh, on the other hand, has always been there, mind you so has Jason and Jeremy, but not as one on one as Josh. You have to remember, he taught her to walk and talk, he helped her to learn to read and write, well everything. Jason was working so hard and Jeremy was a playmate. I guess the best way that I know to describe their relationship is that they are a combination of brother and sister, best friends, confidants, and each other's support system when they need it the most."

Kassandra reached for her comb and began casually running it through her hair as she offered;

"I think that I can understand that, I mean, given that she never really had a father, other than her brother, Jason, I'm sure that she needed all of the security that she could find; that probably explains why she married her husband as well."

Lottie's face became a mask of, what she hoped, was neutrality as she asked casually;

"Oh, and why would you think that, Kassandra dear?"

Waving her hand in a sweeping motion, Kassandra, assuming that Lottie was truly curious and interested in her theory behind the Stempel's marriage, ventured;

"Well, I mean, think about it; I know that there's an age difference between the two of them, not to mention, he is a VERY successful businessman who has helped expand, not only, his business but the Bolt's interests as well."

Kassandra gave a short laugh of amusement as the contemplated;

"Of course, considering that he is an attractive man, I can certainly understand why she wanted to marry him."

Failing to notice the flash in Lottie's pale green eyes, Kassandra pursued;

"Although, I can't say I understand why she had three children. I mean, certainly, the twins were more than enough to fulfill her obligation."

It didn't take Lottie very long to realize that, although she had been introduced as a friend of the family, Kassandra had no idea of just how close the relationship was between her and the Bolts and Stempels. Deciding that, if this girl possessed the type of character that Lottie was beginning to suspect she did,

her best option was to play along and, hopefully, draw her out. Given his history when it came to relationships and the fact that he had proposed to this girl, not to mention brought her all the way from San Francisco to meet his family, Lottie knew that Joshua would need irrefutable proof. However, she was also holding out hope that, just maybe, given her city upbringing, Kassandra's views might not coincide with what those from Seattle would consider proper. Deciding to give the girl the benefit of the doubt, hoping that some time spent with Josh's family would help make an impression, Lottie began;

"Kassandra, I have to ask; exactly why do you think that Jemma and Aaron got married?"

Her attention focused on combing the tangles from her hair, Kassandra shrugged slightly as she ventured in a nonchalant tone;

"I suppose that considering she is a very pretty girl, he must have decided that it was time for him to take a wife and settle down, and she was a logical choice, especially considering how close his business and the Bolt's logging operation are linked, it only made sense to merge the two and their marriage would certainly accomplish that."

Lottie had seen and heard many shocking things in her life, especially given her profession, however, what she was hearing now was something that shocked her to her core. More so because she knew that the idea of financial or business gain was the last thoughts that had occupied, either, Aaron or Jemma's minds when they had made their decision to marry. Running the flat of her hands over her skirt, as if smoothing imaginary wrinkles, Lottie cleared her throat as she softly challenged;

"I think there's something that you should understand, Kassandra. First, the idea of merging his business with the Bolts' was the furthest thing in Aaron Stempel's mind when he decided to ask for Jemma's hand in marriage; he was in love with her, very much so and, for that matter, he still is, just as she is with him. They didn't decide to marry hastily, in fact, they waited two years before they even admitted they loved each other, and another two before they married."

Lottie, seeing the look of disbelief on the girl's face, found herself feeling sorry for her. Even though she had taken exception to Kassandra's callous assumption regarding the reasons why Aaron and Jemma had chosen to marry, she couldn't help but think of just how she had managed to acquire such a mercenary mentality when it came to the subject of marriage; something that made her worry about Kassandra's motivation in accepting Josh's marriage proposal. Deciding to push her concerns aside for the moment, Lottie rose from her chair;

"I suppose I better get ready, myself, for dinner tonight."

Turning, as if remembering, when she reached the door, Lottie begged;

"Kassandra, please, as a favor to me, never say anything about what I told you about how Jonathan considered letting Jemma go with another family. Jason never wanted her to know about it because he didn't want her to have any ill feelings or to mar the idea she has of their father in her mind."

Giving it a moment's thought, Kassandra nodded;

"Of course not, Lottie."

Offering the girl a warm smile, Lottie gave a slight bob of her head as she offered;

"Thank you."

Kassandra sat for a few minutes after Lottie had left, considering what she had confided in her.

Seeing Jason, Jeremy, and Clancey when she passed by her living room, Jemma asked, although she already knew the answer;

"I'm guessing the kitchen?"

Nodding as he cradled his daughter against his shoulder, Jason waved his free hand;

"They're just waiting for our charming hostess to see how they can help, Pixie."

Noticing Jeremy doing his best to get his son to give him some semblance of a smile, Jemma shook her head as she reminded;

"Jeremy, weren't you the one who used to laugh at Aaron when he would do that very thing with Jacob and Amie?"

Jemma couldn't help but want to laugh when her brother offered her a look that was a combination of guilt and determination as he ventured;

"Well that was different, Pixie, that was your and Aaron's kids, Jamie's mine and Candy's."

Rolling her eyes at her brother's comment as she chuckled slightly, she reminded;

"Well, when you two are ready to do so, Peggy is upstairs in the nursery with your niece and nephews. She's more than happy to watch Lisa and Jamie too."

Hearing her husband on the stairs, she offered;

"Aaron will keep you three company and out of trouble while we take care of the kitchen."

Although neither had said anything, both, Candy and Julie's thoughts had been running along the same lines, something that found them arriving a bit earlier then normal at Aaron and Jemma's house in the hopes of discussing their thoughts with her to see if, perhaps, her thoughts might be running along the same lines. One aspect of the Bolt-Stempel family was that they each treated the others' homes as if they were their own, the only exception was that of the couples' bedrooms, otherwise, each was as familiar with the others' homes as they were their own. Given this trend, Jemma wasn't surprised when she hurried into her kitchen to find Candy and Julie putting the finishing touches on the meal to be served that night, both having left their infants in their husbands', more than, capable hands. Stopping to take notice of how carefully each of them had dressed for the evening, Jemma couldn't help but laugh as she ventured;

"Well, it seems as if we all had the same thought in mind."

A blush of embarrassment creeping into her cheeks, Candy defended;

"Well, it is a special occasion and I haven't been able to wear this dress for a while, I mean since I was expecting Jamie..."

"Holding her hand up to stall the rest of her sister in law's statement, Jemma issued;

"It's alright, Candy, that's the same argument that I used about my dress."

Turning to Julie, Jemma ventured;

"Let me guess; you had that in the back of your wardrobe and wanted to see if it still fit?"

A light blush that matched the peach coloring of her gown creeping up her neck and into her cheeks, Julie stammered a bit;

"I, well, I just that that, well..."

Shaking her head as she put her hands on her hips, Jemma offered;

"It's alright, Julie, we all obviously had the same thoughts."

Before they could elaborate further, Lottie breezed through the doorway to greet eagerly;

"Hello, girls, and just how are we doing this evening?"

Stopping to study the picture the three made, Lottie smiled proudly;

"Don't you three look beautiful tonight. I'm guessing that this would be in honor of your future sister in law, or am I mistaken?"

Staring at her adopted mother in shock, Jemma challenged;

"Lottie! I'm shocked at you, I mean you say that as if we don't always try to look our best. And in my defense, I rushed dressing so I'm sure that I'm not at my best."

Placing her arm around the girl's shoulders, Lottie offered her a serene, motherly smile;

"Jemma sweetie, I've seen girls spend half a day to look as good as you do at your worst."

Pinning the three young women with her eyes, Lottie shook her head;

"Nope, you three can't fool me."

Glancing from Candy to Jemma, Julie reluctantly admitted;

"Alright, so maybe I just wanted to make sure that I made a good impression."

Biting at her bottom lip, Candy confessed;

"Maybe I just wanted to remind Jeremy of what he has."

All three women turned to Jemma, who blushed in slight embarrassment, as she sighed in resignation;

"Maybe I just wanted to make sure that Aaron still finds me as attractive as he did before we had three children."

Nodding, Lottie praised;

"That's better; now that we have that out of the way, I know that those aren't the only reasons. Unless I miss my guess there just seems to be something about her that isn't quite sitting right with you three, especially you, little Miss Jemma."

Knowing that trying to hide how she felt would prove useless, Jemma confided;

"Alright, yes you're right, but I'm not sure what it is. I want to be wrong because I want Josh to be happy, but I get the feeling that she sees Josh as more of a possession than as the man she loves. I keep trying to convince myself that, just maybe, I'm being the jealous little sister."

Reaching out to push a stray curl over her shoulder, Lottie theorized;

"But you just can't quite bring yourself to believe that, can you, sweetie?"

Lottie couldn't help but notice, as she shook her head, how a look of frustration lit Jemma's emerald eyes;

"I wish I could but I just can't seem to convince myself of it."

Jemma shook her head in frustration;

"It's probably just because she's a stranger to all of us. Once I get to know her better I'm sure that the feeling will pass."

Hearing a knock on the door followed by the sound of Josh's voice, Jemma ventured;

"Let's just enjoy the evening and get to know our future sister in law a little better."

Glancing towards the small mirror near the door, Jemma made sure that her hair wasn't a mess before leaving the kitchen. Lottie couldn't help but purse her lips as she turned to Julie and Candy;

"I don't know about you two, but something tells me that Jemma isn't very far off the mark in her assessment of Miss Everston."

Candy scrunched her forehead in curiosity as she demanded;

"Why do you say that, Lottie?"

Approaching the kitchen door to join everyone else, Lottie threw over her shoulder;

"Because, Candy, I get that same feeling and, unless I miss my guess, so do the two of you."

Both women watched as Lottie pushed the portal open to sashay through it in a way only Lottie could, remaining speechless for a moment in amazement at just how well the woman truly knew them. Recovering her ability to speak first, Julie waved her hand towards the door before suggesting;

"I guess we should join them as well."

Remaining silent, Candy simply nodded before following Julie into the living room to join the party.

Josh made certain to arrive at Lottie's a bit early, certain that Kassandra might require a bit of bolstering in preparation for her first Bolt-Stempel family dinner. He knew that Lottie and Clancey would have already made their way to Jemma's so that Lottie could offer any help his sister might need in the kitchen to finish with her meal preparations. Offering a nod to Ken, Lottie's employee, Josh hurried up the stairs to rap briskly on the door to Kassandra's room and found himself speechless as she opened the portal to greet;

"Mr. Bolt."

Seeing the look of wide-eyed appreciation that he wore, Kassandra allowed a slight smile of satisfaction to lift the corners of her mouth, although she was certain that Josh assumed her smile of pleasure was for his benefit at the thought of having pleased him, the truth was that it was for her own sense of smug satisfaction at the idea that she had him so captivated. Recovering from his awe at the sight his fiance made with her ebony hair swept up in a stylish twist, as well as the picture that she presented in the midnight blue gown with bell-shaped sleeves capped at the elbows and rounded neckline, both of which were trimmed with lace that had silver threads woven throughout. A smile of pride that touched his eyes, lit Josh's face as he praised;

"Kassandra dear, you look stunning."

Josh turned in surprise as he heard Carlin venture;

"I have to agree with your intended, Kassa, you look beautiful."

Clasping the younger man's shoulder, Carlin ventured;

"Do you think that your family will approve of my daughter, Joshua?"

Offering her his arm, Josh waited until Kassandra had taken it before patting her hand to vow;

"My family will approve of whoever makes me happy and that is your daughter, Carlin."  
Glancing from one to the other, Josh waved his free hand towards the stairs before suggesting;

"Shall we go? I can assure you that you're in store for a treat, my sister's cooking could give any of those fancy chefs in San Francisco a run for their money, and knowing Pixie I can almost promise you that there will be an extra special dessert."

Nodding, Kassandra gave a final pat to her hair before taking her dress in hand;

"By all means, I'm certain that she worked very hard and I'm eager to get to know everyone much better."

Allowing her to precede him down the staircase, Josh couldn't help but feel elated over the prospect of what the evening spent with his family and the woman he planned on spending his life with might bring, something that found him happily pointing out the sights to be seen in Seattle as he walked arm in arm with Kassandra with Carlin following just behind them. Once they reached Aaron and Jemma's house, Josh gave a slight knock on the door that was answered quickly by his brother in law as he greeted;

"I knew that once you smelled that delicious roast my wife has in the oven you'd show up sooner or later."

Standing aside and waving his hand, Aaron invited;

"By all means, please come in."

Once Aaron had closed the door, he wasn't surprised to see his wife hurry into the room to greet her middle brother, although she stopped, somewhat hesitantly, until Josh smiled and held his arms wide in invitation;

"I don't know about you, Pixie, but I sure could use a hug."

Offering her middle brother a bright smile, Jemma rushed forwards to be caught up in her brother's fierce embrace before laughing as she begged;

"Josh, not that I didn't miss you too, but could you loosen your grip? You forget I'm not exactly built along the same lines as you, Jason, and Jeremy."

Laughing at his sister's comment, Josh released her from his embrace as he placed his arm around her shoulders before quipping;

"A fact, baby sister, that I'm quite certain your husband is VERY grateful for."

Slapping his brother in law on the shoulder as he walked by him, Aaron confirmed Josh's theory;

"You have no idea just HOW grateful I am for that fact, Josh."

Waving her hand towards the living room as she remembered their other guests, Jemma invited;

"Please, Kassandra, Mr. Everston, make yourselves at home. Mr. Everston, would you like something to drink before dinner?"

Falling back on his gallantry, Carlin offered his hand and waited until Jemma reciprocated before issuing;

"Given that we were rather rushed when we made port Mrs. Stempel, please, call me Carlin. We are about to become family after all, so I see no need for formality."

Nodding her head slightly, Jemma agreed;

"Of course, Mr...I mean Carlin, but only if you'll call me Jemma."

Despite the cordial and gracious tone that her voice held, Aaron couldn't help but detect an undercurrent that told him there was something about Carlin Everston that set off an alarm of caution in his wife, something even more evident as he placed his arm around her shoulders and felt just how stiffly she was holding her body. Seeking to ease her tension Aaron offered;

"And please call me, Aaron. Would you care for anything before we sit down to the wonderful meal that my wife has prepared for us? I can assure you that you'll enjoy Jemma's cooking, I'd take a meal she's prepared over any of those fancy restaurants in San Francisco any day."

The obvious adoration between the couple wasn't missed by, either, Carlin or his daughter as Jemma blushed delicately at the compliment before turning to look lovingly into her husband's eyes;

"I think that you, my love, may well be just a bit biased."

Pulling her a bit closer, Aaron shook his head;

"No, sweetheart, I'm just telling it like it is."

Pushing down the aggravation and jealousy that she felt at the obvious ease between the couple, Kassandra hid her displeasure behind a bright and charming smile as she flicked her fan open and began fluttering it about;

"I don't know about Joshua and my father, but I, for one, am certainly eager to enjoy a delicious meal just as soon as your maid says dinner is served."

Noting the strange looks that she was receiving from, not only, Jemma and Aaron, but also from Josh, his two brothers and their wives, as well as Lottie and Clancey, Kassandra glanced around at everyone before her eyes widened in disbelief as she wondered;

"Did I say something inappropriate?"

Shaking her head, Jemma explained;

"No, Kassandra, of course not, but you see, we don't have a maid."

Letting her eyes take in the space about her, Kassandra couldn't help but demand;

"Then who takes care of your house and children?"

Shocked by the question, Jemma had to remind herself that she and Kassandra had been raised in two completely different environments. Bearing that thought in mind, Jemma offered a kind smile as she explained;

"I take care of our home and children. You see everyone, basically, chips in here, Kassandra. Candy, Julie, and I all help each other, we take turns going between our houses and we help each other with our children as well. I'm sure that Josh explained about the brides to you, didn't he?"

At her silent nod, Jemma continued;

"Well, when there are special occasions such as weddings, parties, things like that, the brides all chip in and help as well. As a matter of fact, one of the brides, Peggy, when she found out I was planning on this family dinner, volunteered to watch all of the children so that Candy, Julie, and I would be able to spend as much time as possible enjoying your and your father's company tonight without worrying."

Realizing that he had yet to introduce them, Josh demanded;

"Speaking of children, where are Molly, Christopher, and Benjamin?"

Candy offered her brother in law an apologetic look as she explained;

"Oh, I'm sorry, Josh, but they were out picking berries so that we could bake some pies and I'm afraid they ate more than what they brought back."

Shaking his head as he chuckled, Josh ventured;

"So I'm guessing they learned the lesson about eating too many berries the hard way, didn't they?"

Candy nodded;

"I'm afraid so, Grandpa volunteered to stay with them tonight until they get over their tummy aches."

Although she wasn't completely sure, Jemma could have sworn that she noticed a fleeting look of frustration cross Kassandra's features before they returned to a mask of amiable pleasantness. Seeking to divert any type of unpleasantness for her brother's sake, Jemma begged;

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go see to our dinner."

While she had hoped that it wouldn't be the case, Jemma wasn't surprised when Josh suggested;

"Kassandra, why don't you go with Pixie and see if you can help her?"

Noticing the covert look of warning flashing from her father's eyes, Kassandra fixed a slight smile in place as she nodded;

"I'd love to, Joshua dear."

There eyes widening at the realization of just what Josh was suggesting, Candy and Julie glanced to each other in silent agreement as they both moved in unison as if to rise to join their sister in law and future sister in law in the kitchen. Seeing their wives' intentions, Jason and Jeremy simultaneously placed their arms around their prospective wife's shoulders to pull them close, as if embracing them, as Jeremy shook his head and Jason challenged softly for their ears only;

"I don't think so, you two. Josh did that give those two a chance to get to know each other a bit better, something that doesn't require any assistance from the two of you."

Having heard Jason's statement, Lottie rose gracefully from her chair to approach the sofa where the couples were seated to place her hand on, both, Julie and Candy's knees as she affirmed Jason's opinion in a soft, but definite tone of voice;

"Jason's right, girls. Josh is trying to give Kassandra and Jemma a chance to get to know each other better and I'm sure they will be alright without your help."

Straightening and smoothing her skirt, she tilted her head to the side and advised;

"Especially, since I plan on making a timely trip to the kitchen to see what I can do to help."

Despite the nervousness that she felt, Jemma did her best to be as friendly towards Kassandra as possible. She knew that part of her nervousness was due to just how anxious she was for her and her brother's fiancee to get along, but the other part was because of the sense of unease that she felt in Kassandra's presence. Although she tried to convince herself otherwise, Jemma knew that what she felt coming from the woman wasn't the nervousness that you would expect from someone seeking acceptance into the man that she professed to love's family, rather, it was more along the lines of someone who was seeing acceptance as a means to an end. Seeking to break the awkwardness, Jemma motioned towards the rack where the larger kitchen knives were kept to request;

"Kassandra, would you please get the carving knife from the block and the serving fork?"

Glad for something to help break their awkward silence, Kassandra quickly complied as she offered;

"Here you are, is there anything else that I can do to help?"

Offering her a sympathetic smile, Jemma speculated;

"Kassandra, please don't think that I mean anything insulting by this, but I'm guessing that your experience in the kitchen is rather limited, or am I mistaken?"

Unable to prevent the rueful smile that lifted the corners of her mouth, Kassandra admitted;

"You're not, we've always had a cook so I'm afraid that my experience is limited, to say the least."

Waving towards the serving dishes waiting to be taken to the dining room table, Kassandra asked;

"I have to ask, how did you come to know so much about cooking? I don't see your brothers as being proficient in culinary matters."

Laughing at the observation, Jemma shook her head as she explained;

"No, decidedly not. I can only offer three older brothers and self-defense as my motivation. Actually, Lottie taught me quite a bit, and I enjoy cooking and experimenting, something that pleases Aaron since he gets to reap the rewards when my ideas work."

Seeing the door open to satisfy her curiosity, Kassandra busied herself with placing the rolls that Jemma had placed on the counter to cool into a basket as she ventured casually;

"Would it be alright if I asked you something, Jemma?"

Scraping the potatoes into a serving dish, Jemma nodded;

"I don't see why not, how else will you get to know me any better?"

Placing a napkin over the rolls to keep them warm, Kassandra queried;

"Do you find it difficult?"

Once she had everything ready to place on the dining room table, Jemma turned to Kassandra, her confusion over the woman's question written on her face, to ask;

"What do you mean, Kassandra? Find what difficult?"

Waving her hand about casually, Kassandra elaborated;

"All of this. I mean, you're barely twenty-one years old and you have three small children, not to mention, married to a much older man who, I'm quite certain, is very demanding and, more than likely, set in his ways."

Shaking her head, Kassandra continued;

"I've known a few acquaintances in San Francisco who entered into marriages such as yours and they find it difficult to adjust."

Crossing her arms over her middle and the calm look on her face belying what she was truly feeling, Jemma demanded in a deceptively calm tone;

"Kassandra, what do you mean by a marriage such as mine? How EXACTLY do you see my marriage?"

Looking at the younger woman in disbelief, Kassandra offered sympathetically;

"My dear, you don't even realize it, do you?"

Kassandra approached Jemma to place her hand on her shoulder;

"Jemma, considering the age difference between the two of you, I would have thought that it would have been obvious. If a man hasn't married by a certain age he begins feeling the need to settle down and have at least one child to carry on his legacy. Usually, when that's the case he looks for the most logical candidate, generally a business associate's daughter,"

her eyes reflecting a knowing glint, Kassandra pressed;

"or perhaps a sister, that they feel will meet the requirements that they have for a wife."

Giving a slight, sympathetic shake of her head, Kassandra lamented;

"Unfortunately, a marriage of convenience tends to be difficult for a young woman with dreams of love to adapt to and they have to seek their happiness in other areas of their lives. Of course, they make certain to maintain the appearance of propriety in their marriage."

The realization of just what she was implying found Jemma shocked beyond belief as she softly asked;

"Kassandra, let me see if I understand this; are you saying that the reason my husband asked for my hand in marriage was simply that I was the most logical choice, given his business connection to my brothers, when he decided to settle down?"

Jemma felt a cold dread beginning at the bottom of her stomach and working its way throughout her body as Kassandra nodded and offered her a look that reminded Jemma of a teacher about to praise a student who solved a difficult problem. The feeling only intensified when her future sister in law ventured;

"Although I think that you were very smart to agree."

Her smile, turning to one that conveyed a sense of admiration Kassandra offered;

"Especially given the security that I'm sure you enjoy, although I must confess, I don't know that I would have agreed to have another child, especially since having twins should have more than satisfied the need for a child. But, considering that your husband is such an attractive man, I suppose that I can see how you could have given in and allowed THAT to happen."

Taking the younger woman's silence as an indication that she was simply considering everything, Kassandra offered a confident smile as she asked casually;

"If we're done with everything in here, Jemma, I'll go ahead and take the rolls and butter to the dining room table for you and rejoin the others in the living room until you're ready to announce dinner."

Her mind whirling with the implications of what Kassandra had voiced as her observation as well as the ramification of how she chose to handle it, Jemma found herself beyond shocked as she nodded before declaring;

"Please do. And yes, we are QUITE done, Kassandra."

Waiting until the woman left her kitchen, Jemma took several deep breaths to calm herself before she finished placing the food on the serving tray. She couldn't help noticing the strange look that Lottie wore as she entered the kitchen just after Kassandra had disappeared through the door. Glancing over her shoulder in reflex after noticing the small smile of satisfaction that the woman wore, Lottie's brow furrowed in consideration before turning to address Jemma, something that found her biting her tongue momentarily as she realized that her hurried movements and the way she was inhaling and exhaling sharply were clear indications of just how upset she was. Approaching her cautiously, Lottie placed her arm around the girl's shoulders before asking softly;

"Jemma, sweetie, are you alright?"

Narrowing her eyes, as she connected the look that she saw on Kassandra's face earlier with the look that she was now seeing on Jemma's face, Lottie found her temper rising as she realized what must have happened, something that worried her given she didn't know the extent of the conversation between the two women. Placing both hands on her adopted daughter's shoulders, Lottie turned her to face her as she asked cautiously;

"Jemma, what happened between you two?"

Lottie's anger gave way to concern as she read the combination of anger, hurt, worry, and fear, all swirling in the emerald green depths of Jemma's eyes. Giving her shoulder's a gentle shake, Lottie, in a stern and maternal tone of voice, demanded;

"Jemma Elysia, answer me! What happened?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Jemma swallowed hard before focusing on Lottie;

"Let's just say that my future sister in law seems to have a very definite opinion about mine and Aaron's marriage and the reasons behind it."

Her eyes widening as she realized what must have transpired, Lottie growled angrily;

"You just wait till I get my hands on that little..."

Her eyes filling with panic, Jemma grabbed Lottie's hands in hers as she shook her head furiously;

"LOTTIE NO! We can't say or do anything, at least not right now."

Seeing the worry and confusion in her adopted mother's eyes, Jemma pleaded;

"Lottie, he is in love with her and you and I both know that means he's protective of her. For the love of heaven above, look at what almost happened between him and Jason over that business with Miss Peak's niece, Valerie."

Any ideas that Lottie had at that moment of dragging Kassandra Everston through the center of the Seattle by her hair to drop her off the pier, soon disappeared as she saw the tears brimming in the girl's eyes as she begged;

"I CAN'T go through another episode with Josh like I did last year, Lottie, I just can't. Not to mention, SHE would make sure that she kept him out of ALL of our lives, not just mine."

Shaking her head she stated adamantly;

"Lottie, I CAN'T and WON'T let that happen, it's not fair to Jeremy, Jason, Josh, or all of our children and family."

Lottie's mouth thinned as she relented somewhat;

"But, sweetie, what about YOU? This isn't fair to you in the least."

Clasping her hands between her own, Jemma's eyes were filled with pleading as she beseeched;

"Lottie, I can handle it, I promise you that I can. But what I can't handle is the idea of another rift between Josh and our

family. Please, Lottie, for me, I'm begging you, not one word; to her, Josh or anyone else, and for the love of God, ESPECIALLY Aaron."

Hearing the sound of Julie and Candy approaching, she demanded;

"Promise me, Lottie!"

Although she wasn't comfortable with doing so, seeing the desperate look on the girl's face, Lottie finally surrendered. Reaching out to push a curl behind Jemma's shoulder, she nodded;

"Alright, sweetie, I won't say anything. BUT, if I think that things are getting too out of hand where that...LADY is concerned, the first person I'm talking to is your husband and brother and in that order."

Shaking her head furiously, Lottie vowed;

"I don't know and don't care what her motivations might be, but I refuse to see you hurt because of the likes of Kassandra Everston."

Jemma gave a slight nod of her head;

"I understand and thank you, Lottie."

Allowing a smile to lift the corners of her mouth, Jemma speculated;

"Let's look at the bright side; maybe we just have to get to know her a bit better. I mean, it could just be possible that she's basing her opinion on what she knows from San Francisco society. Maybe, once she's gotten to know us better, she'll figure out that not everyone and everything is the same as what they are in San Francisco."

Allowing that possibility to lift her spirits, Jemma greeted as Julie and Candy entered the kitchen;

"Well, it's about time my two sisters and best friends came to help me put all of this food on the table. I'm willing to bet everyone's ready to start gnawing my furniture because they're so hungry."

Motioning to the tray that she had prepared, Jemma turned to Candy;

"Candy, would you mind taking this tray up to Peggy? She insisted on staying in the nursery with the children."

Once Candy had left the kitchen, Jemma grabbed the platter with the roast before turning to face Julie and Lottie;

"Ladies, would you mind grabbing the rest of the food so that we can sit down and enjoy our dinner and welcome the future Mrs. Bolt and her father to our family."

Julie eagerly took one of the trays and happily followed her sister in law as Lottie lingered slightly to grab the last tray before sighing in frustration with the situation as she muttered;

"I certainly hope that everything turns out as you're hoping it does, sweetie, I certainly hope so for all of our sakes."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Julie had just lifted Lisa to her shoulder and had begun gently patting her back when Jason entered their bedroom and began undressing in expectation of retiring for the night. Amused by the reason for his delay, Julie did her best to retain a straight face as she asked innocently;

"Were you successful in your goal, darling?"

Letting his shirt drop from his shoulders as he slid the last button free before taking a seat on the side of their bed to remove his boots, Jason focused his attention on his wife as he explained, his voice full of sarcastic aggravation;

"If you mean did I finally catch that damnable cat of yours and put him outside, then yes, I was successful. Of course, that was after I chased him through the living room, dining room, kitchen, and only managed to catch him after bribing him with a bit of cream in his food dish on the back porch."

The confusion evident on her face, Julie tilted her head to the side to ask;

"But, Jason love, why on earth didn't you just try that to begin with instead of chasing Trouble all over the house?"

Crossing his arms over his bare chest, Jason pursed his lips as he remarked wryly;

"Because when I told him it was time for him to go outside for the night he took off like his tail was on fire and it became a personal challenge. There, are you satisfied, Julie sweet?"

Julie couldn't help but giggle as she shook her head slightly;

"Don't worry, darling, it's my turn to put him out tomorrow night, so you won't have to worry about him giving you a hard time."

Huffing in irritation, Jason quipped;

"Neither will you."

It had become obvious after the feline had become part of their household and had, fittingly enough, been named Trouble by Christopher and Molly, that he was most assuredly Julie's cat. Although he was far from vicious, Trouble enjoyed nothing better than trying to get the best of Jason and then hiding behind Julie's skirts, something that aggravated Jason to no end. It had taken Julie a bit of time to understand Jason's reluctance to have the cat in their home, however, the reason soon became obvious the first time Trouble had been introduced to Jemma. One aspect of Jemma's character that she had never outgrown was her love of animals, something that often found her husband shaking his head when she would try to, unsuccessfully, keep the fact that she was sneaking food to a variety of furry little beggars a secret. So when she first met Trouble, Julie couldn't help but wonder in confusion, especially when the animal eagerly accepted Jemma's attention and affection why her husband was so ambivalent where the cat was concerned. Shaking her head, Julie wondered;

"I don't understand this, Trouble seems to love you, Jemma, but he and Jason just seem so...at odds. I mean, he isn't mean or anything like that to Trouble, but it's like he just tolerates the poor little thing."

Biting at her bottom lip in amusement, Jemma couldn't help but giggle as she scratched the cat behind his ears;

"Oh I think I might have an explanation, it may have something to do with Stripers."

Giving her sister in law a puzzled look, Julie questioned;

"Stripers? Who on earth is or was Stripers, Jemma?"

Jemma couldn't help laughing as she explained;

"Oh, he was this adorable little kitten that I found in the woods by the logging camp when I was about four or five years old. You see, Jason took us up to the camp with him as I started getting older, Josh was working on his lessons and Jason had told me it was alright for me to play in a certain area and I found the sweetest little kitten and took him back with me. I was inside the tent playing with my new kitten when Jason came in to check on me and when he saw me playing with Stripers he started panicking."

Julie could only shake her head before demanding;

"Why in heaven's name would he panic over you playing with a kitten?"

Tilting her head to the side in amusement, Jemma offered;

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that the reason I called him Stripers was because he was black with a white stripe down his back."

Her eyes widening in comprehension, Julie brought her hands to her mouth as she began laughing;

"OH NO! What happened?"

Laughing at the memory, Jemma described the scene;

"Well, when he realized just what kind of kitten Stripers was, he started panicking and snatched the poor thing up and ran out of the tent with him."

Her curiosity piqued, Julie asked;

"I'm guessing that you never would forget your first encounter with a skunk."

Shaking her head, Jemma laughed;

"Oh, I wasn't a casualty. Jason was outside of the tent before Stripers decided to 'defend' himself."

Shocked, Julie asked;

"Are you saying that..."

Nodding, Jemma laughed;

"Yes, I remember Josh asking how many more baths it would take before Jason didn't smell like a skunk anymore."

Shaking her head, Jemma ventured;

"After that, Jason just seemed to have an aversion to cats."

Julie's thoughts were brought back to the present as she heard a tiny hiccup from her daughter. Shifting the infant in her arms, Julie cooed to her daughter;

"That's Mommy's, little darling."

Reaching towards her eagerly, Jason's look of aggravation over his earlier tussle with the cat gave way to a broad smile full of love and adoration as he offered;

"Here, darling, let me take her while you get ready to turn in for the night."

Although Julie had no doubts as to just what sort of father he would probably become, she couldn't help but count herself blessed over the type of husband and father Jason had proven himself to be. Placing their daughter in his arms, she couldn't help but smile lovingly at the sight that her husband made as he held their daughter close to his chest as he smiled at her adoringly;

"And just how is Daddy's little angel girl."

Rising from the rocking chair, Julie placed a kiss on Jason's cheek;

"Have I told you lately just how much I love you or just how thankful I am that you're my child's father?"

Lifting his head to look into her blue eyes as he placed a hand on her cheek, Jason nodded;

"Yes, my love, you have and never doubt that I'm just as thankful that you're my child's mother."

Brushing his lips against hers, he teased;

"Now, go put your nightgown on while I settle our daughter."

A few minutes later, Julie emerged from the washroom in her gown as Jason was finishing with changing Lisa's diaper, something that made her smile as he didn't notice her presence and continued talking to their daughter;

"You see, angel, Uncle Aaron didn't think that I'd be as good at changing your diaper as he is at changing your cousins' diapers, just because he has three to change and I only have yours to change. I guess we showed him, didn't we, baby?"

Approaching her husband from behind, Julie wrapped her arms around his waist to lay her head against his back as she ventured;

"I love the two of you dearly, but you and my brother enter into a competition over the strangest things."

Lifting their daughter to lay her against his shoulder, Jason turned as he became serious;

"All jokes aside, was it just me, or did you happen to notice a change in our hostess tonight? It was as if a lamp had been dimmed inside of her."

Following him to Lisa's crib, Julie helped tuck their daughter in as she ventured;

"I agree, I think that, whatever it is, it happened in the kitchen with Kassandra. She tried to act as if nothing was wrong or happened, but..."

Jason nodded;

"That's one thing about Pixie, guile has never been a trait that she's possessed. She has never been able to hide her feelings, that's one of the reasons why I could kick myself for not figuring out what was going on between her and Aaron until it was put in front of my face."

Once they were certain that their daughter was settled the climbed into their bed as Julie snuggled closer to her husband's side before stating;

"Jason, Jemma was just fine before she went into the kitchen with Kassandra, when Candy and I went in to help them, after Kassandra left and Lottie went in, there was a tension between Lottie and Jemma. Oh, not with each other but it was as if Lottie was upset because Jemma was and I heard Jemma make Lottie promise not to tell Aaron."

Julie could feel the heavy rise and fall of her husband's chest beneath her hand as Jason offered;

"I know that something was bothering Pixie, Julie sweet, and I'm fairly certain that we have Josh's fiancee to thank for that."

Glancing up at his profile in the dim light from the lamp, Julie asked hesitantly;

"Jason, what's your opinion of Kassandra, and her father? Your HONEST opinion."

Turning his head to the side to meet his wife's look of concern with one of his own, Jason confided;

"My honest opinion, my love, is that I sincerely hope that Josh knows what he is doing and that we simply haven't gotten to know the Kassandra that he knows. I'm in the hopes that once we get to know her better than we'll grow to like her."

Worriedly, Julie demanded;

"And if that isn't the case?"

Placing his hand over the top of hers, Jason sighed;

"That, my darling, is something that I do not want to think about unless I have no other option."

With that, he dimmed the light even more before placing a kiss on the top of her head before suggesting;

"Let's put it from our minds for the night and get some rest, Julie sweet."

Closing his eyes, Jason tried to follow his own advice as he hoped and prayed that their first impressions of the woman Josh was hoping to spend his life with were mistaken ones.

Once they made certain that Molly and Christopher were properly tucked in and asleep, Candy and Jeremy bid Benjamin a good night before retiring to their bedroom to make certain that Jamie was settled as well. Settling themselves in their bed, Candy couldn't help but notice how Jeremy seemed deep in thought. Assuming that their thoughts were running along the same lines Candy grasped his hand in hers before asking quietly;

"Jeremy, honey, you're thinking about what happened tonight, aren't you?"

Sighing heavily, Jeremy gave a slight nod before wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders to pull her close against his side as he admitted;

"Yes, Candy heart, I am. I know that she tried to act like there was nothing wrong, but something happened between Pixie and Kassandra when they were in the kitchen alone."

Turning his head slightly, Jeremy asked;

"When you and Julie went in there to help did she or Kassandra say anything?"

Candy shook her head;

"No, although Julie and I could tell that Jemma was determined to act like everything was normal, but Lottie sure did look angry. And, when we went into the kitchen we overheard Jemma begging Lottie not to say anything, especially to Aaron."

Heaving a worried sigh, Jeremy ventured;

"Then that means that whatever it is, it's bad enough that Pixie knows if Aaron finds out he's going to be mad and he's going to want to 'deal' with it."

Her brilliant blue eyes widening at the realization of just what her husband's observation implied, Candy exclaimed;

"That means that it has to be REALLY bad, Jeremy. Jemma doesn't keep ANYTHING from Aaron, not unless she's afraid of what he might do."

Meeting his wife's look of concern with one of his own, Jeremy speculated;

"That's a big part of it, but I think that another part of it is that she doesn't want to cause any problems where Kassandra is concerned because she's afraid of what will happen with Josh."

Raising up to search his eyes, Candy demanded;

"Jeremy, you don't particularly care for her either, do you?"

Pursing his lips in a thin line as he contemplated the best way to explain his feelings, Jeremy began;

"I'm hoping that it's just a case of we haven't had enough time to really get to know Kassandra. I mean, she was raised a lot different then what the rest of us were, so we probably just need to get to know her better, and she needs to get to know us better."

Jeremy could tell that, although she was hoping the same thing, Candy wasn't confident that was the case. Any doubts that he had to the contrary were soon eliminated when she offered;

"I do too, Jeremy. Because if that isn't the case, heaven only knows what's going to happen between Josh and our family. That is unless we're all willing to cave, and give in to Kassandra."

Nodding slightly, Jeremy reached over to dim the bedside lamp before settling down for the night as Candy settled against his side. He knew that issue was weighing heavily on his wife's mind, just as it was his, so he wasn't surprised when she asked;

"Jeremy, what are we going to do if it's not a case of just getting to know her better and this is really how she is?"

Candy could feel the heavy rise and fall of her husband's chest beneath her hand just before he answered her query;

"Well, Candy heart, if this is REALLY how she is, then we do what our family has always done; we do what we have to and hope and pray for the best. As far as Pixie goes, we have to let her come to us about this, if we confront her with what we think is happening she'll deny it and then we're nowhere unless we catch her in the act, that is. In the meantime, we just do what we can and hope that it is just a case of needing to get to know her better. Now, let's get some rest, honey, our son will be up in a couple of hours and needing our attention."

Snuggling closer, Candy closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of hope that Jeremy was right in his theory. She couldn't imagine the type of break in the Bolt-Stempel family that Kassandra Everston could potentially wreak if her true nature was the one that she suspected it to be.

Aaron kept glancing covertly from time to time at his wife and they sat on the floor of the nursery playing with Amie and Jacob. The dinner had been excellent, as usual, and the butterscotch cake had been above average for her desserts, which was saying something indeed, not to mention the raving compliments that she had received for the painstaking efforts that she had taken with preparing the meal. However, something was disturbing her and no matter how hard she tried to make it seem otherwise, there was no denying or hiding the fact, especially not from him. Any doubts that he might have had to the contrary were soon eliminated when she took their daughter up in her arms to hug her tightly before kissing Amie's cheek, an action that found Jemma rewarded as her daughter placed her lips against her cheek to mimic a kiss. Aaron fought the urge to demand what was wrong when he noticed his wife's eyes brighten as if she were about to cry, however, before he could say anything she looked up and, noticing his look of concern, lowered her eyes before rising from the floor to issue;

"I think we had better get them tucked in."

Once Jacob and Amie were tucked in and settled, Jemma hurried to their bedroom and began undressing for bed. Noticing her frustration at the difficulty that she was having with trying to unfasten the back of her gown, Aaron stepped up behind her and placed his hand over hers as he offered softly;

"Here, love, let me."

Clasping her hands together, she began twisting them in nervousness as Aaron undid the back of her gown. Biting at her bottom lip, she made her decision as she asked softly;

"Aaron, can I ask you a question?"

Focusing on the small pearl buttons, Aaron acknowledged;

"Jemma love, you know that you can ask me anything that you want to."

Pushing the lump of nervous anxiety back down, Jemma wet her lips as she asked in a small, quiet, and frightened voice;

"Aaron, why did you marry me?"

Jemma knew that he was stunned as she felt his hands suddenly stop their movements, however, what concerned her, even more, was his silence. Although he was only quiet for a few seconds, to her, it seemed like a lifetime before he reached his arm around her to place his hand on her shoulder and turn her to face him, his face reflecting his disbelief and concern as he demanded;

"Jemma Elysia, why in heaven's name would you ask me that? You know EXACTLY why I married you, hopefully for the same reason that you married me; because I loved you and still do love you more than anything else in this world. The only thing that I love as much as I do you would be our children."

Hooking his finger under her chin he lifted her face to look into her eyes, Aaron's brow furrowed in concern as he couldn't help but notice the sadness and worry that he found in their emerald depths. Deciding that he had left his suspicions over what had taken place to dampen her spirits earlier that evening go unchecked for long enough, Aaron cupped her face in his hands to ask worriedly;

"Sweetheart, what happened tonight? I know that something had to have happened between you and Kassandra when you were alone in the kitchen. You were in such a happy mood until then and, even though you were trying to pretend that everything was fine, I could tell, there's something that's bothering you."

Seeing that she was about to deny his observation, Aaron shook his head;

"Jemma darlin, don't even try. You know good and well that you may well be able to hide what you're thinking and feeling from everyone else, but you've NEVER been able to do that with me."

Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, Aaron's narrowed in suspicion as he demanded;

"Sweetheart, what did that...woman say to you tonight?"

Sensing her reluctance, Aaron gripped her shoulders in a firm, yet gentle, hold as he bent slightly to put him on eye level with her as he cajoled softly;

"Jemma love, sweetheart please, I know that something happened between you and Kassandra and I know that, whatever it was, it was bad enough to upset you to the point that you just asked me what you did. Now, what happened?"

Aaron could see that she was wrestling with her inner turmoil and fear, something that found him even more determined to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was causing her so much distress. Although he hated to do so, Aaron knew that if he wanted to help her, he was going to have to be heavy-handed with his wife, something that he despised the very idea of, but knew there was no alternative. Rising to his full height to tower over her, he folded his arms across his chest as his face took on a grim look as he shook his head;

"Jemma Elysia, I don't want to do this, but if you're not going to tell me, then, sweetheart, I have no choice. I'm going to talk to Josh tomorrow to see if I can't get to the bottom of this."

Aaron found himself shocked by his wife's reaction as she threw herself at him to grab his hands in her own to beg as tears began pouring from her eyes;

"No, Aaron! Please, honey, no, you have no idea what could happen. Don't go to Josh, please, I'm begging you."

Seeing her panic, Aaron instinctively placed his arms around her protectively to pull her close against his chest as he held her in the circle of his embrace to try and calm her;

"Jemma sweetheart, calm down!"

Feeling her slight frame shaking with her sobs, Aaron bent and swept her up into his arms before crossing to the rocking chair in their room to hold her in his lap as he tried to comfort her;

"Darlin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like this. I promise, I won't say anything to Josh, but, sweetheart, you've GOT to tell me what happened."

Bringing her tears under control, Jemma took a few deep breaths as she lifted her head from his shoulder to brush the tears from her cheeks as she stammered somewhat;

"I, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Shaking her head, she spoke in self-reproach;

"I shouldn't have been so silly about this."

Grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Aaron lifted her face to search her eyes before shaking his head;

"I'm sorry, darlin, but an actress you're not. Jemma love, you aren't the type of woman to overreact, now something happened and I want to know what that something was."

Seeing that there was no way around it, Jemma sighed in resignation as she admitted;

"It's not so much that something happened as much as that something was said."

Searching her husband's face and seeing the warning signs that she knew would be there, Jemma swallowed hard as she placed her hands against his chest;

"If I tell you, you have to swear to me that you will not say anything to Josh."

Offering a slight nod, Aaron agreed;

"Alright, love, I won't say anything to Josh."

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Jemma began;

"You're right, Kassandra did say something to me in the kitchen. She seems to think that the reason that you wanted to marry me was that you decided that you were ready to settle down and take a wife and have a child and that since it gave you and Jason the chance to merge the mill and the logging operation that I was the most logical choice."

Willing himself to calmness to keep his anger in check, Aaron asked in a deceptively calm voice;

"What else did she say?"

Lowering her eyes at the memory of the shock that she had felt at Kassandra's statement regarding her children, not to mention the pain that she had felt at the very idea of what her future sister in law had suggested as her motivation for bringing her three children into the world, Jemma offered softly;

"She said that considering that I had more than fulfilled my 'obligation' to give you a child by having Jacob and Amie, she thought that having Alex was a bit too much. Although, she said she could understand why I would give in to you given to you considering you're such an attractive man/"

His jaw tightening to, almost, the point of fracturing, Aaron demanded;

"Did our future sister in law seem to have any other 'observations'?"

Nodding, Jemma continued;

"Yes, she seems to think that, because of our age difference and her assumption that you're demanding, that I must find our marriage 'difficult' and proceeded to suggest that I would be able to find 'happiness' outside of our marriage. Of course, that's provided that I maintain appearances for propriety's sake, although she congratulated me on being smart enough to agree to marry you given the amount of 'security' that she seems to think that I enjoy."

Aaron took a deep breath and counted to ten before narrowing his eyes to mere slits as he pursed his mouth to venture;

"So let me see if I understand this; our soon to be sister in law, after knowing us less than twenty-four hours and having only spent a couple of hours with us, seems to have formed the opinion that I wanted to join the mill with the logging operation and that I decided it was time that I took a wife, so you were the logical choice."

Remaining silent, Jemma nodded as Aaron continued;

"Add to that, she seems to think that the reason you agreed to marry me was for financial security and comfort and that the reason we had Jacob and Amie is that we were obligated to, and the reason we now have Alex is that you gave in to my more lustful nature. But, as long as we appear a 'proper' married couple for society's benefit, it's acceptable for you to find your 'happiness' outside of our marriage. So an accurate summary of Miss Kassandra Everston's theory behind our marriage would be, that, basically, your brother's sold you into marriage with me to merge with the mill, I bought you to be able to merge with the logging operation and to have a wife and heir, and you agreed in exchange for financial security."

With her eyes lowered, Jemma bit at her bottom lip as she gave a slight bob of her head as she softly offered;

"Yes."

Noticing the sharp rise and fall of her husband's chest, Jemma wasn't surprised when he placed his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to look into his, something that found her swallowing hard at the anger that she saw in their dark depths. Aaron, realizing that he had the anger emanating from him at the moment to thank for the tinge of fear that he was now seeing in the depths of his wife's emerald eyes, closed his eyes for a moment as he willed himself to calmness. When he opened them once more it was to find that his wife's fear had been replaced by worry. Heaving a deep sigh of regret for the fear that he had invoked in his wife, Aaron placed his hand against her cheek as he offered softly;

"First of all, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier and just now. I can't stand seeing fear in your eyes, let alone when I'm the reason for it."

Pulling her closer he gently brushed his lips against hers before offering her a loving smile;

"Am I forgiven, love?"

Taking his hand in hers, she gave a slight shake of her head;

"Darling, you haven't done anything that you need to be forgiven for, but if it will make you feel better; then yes, I forgive you."

Jemma couldn't help but notice how the look of love reflected in his eyes quickly changed to a look of deadly earnest as he stated in no uncertain terms;

"But there's something that I want you to understand, although you SHOULD already know it, there are exactly two reasons why I wanted to marry you, Jemma love. One, and the most important, I was and still am very much in love with you, and I love you more than anything on this earth except for our children, who I love just as much as I do you. Two, I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. And just so you know, I had made my mind up that, if I didn't marry YOU, I wasn't going to marry anyone."

Cupping her face in his hands, Aaron met and held her eyes with a look from his that brooked no doubts as to just how heartfelt and honest his words were as he vowed;

"When I asked you to marry me, it was because I wanted YOU, not that damn mountain. And as far as a partnership goes; the only Bolt that I wanted a partnership with was and still is YOU, and not for business purposes, but for the sake of love and happiness and I want it to last a lifetime. And by the way, as far as our children go; that...woman can kiss my..., well never mind those aren't words I want my wife hearing from me, but at any rate; our children are the blessings that God gifted us with through our love for each other."

Offering her a tender smile, Aaron brushed the tears from her cheeks;

"Sweetheart, I know good and well that I haven't just said anything that you didn't already know. But, I also know that, sometimes, it helps to hear it. And before you wonder; Jemma, my little love, I know good and well that if we were to wake up broke tomorrow, that, just so long as we had each other and our family, it wouldn't change how you feel for me one bit. I also know that the ONLY reason you married me was for the same reason I married you; LOVE."

Nodding eagerly as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder before vowing softly;

"Aaron love, you have no idea how much I love you, I love you and our babies more than anything else in this world... And I know I should be ashamed for letting this upset me so much, but it's just that, hearing her say such horrible things..."

Aaron nodded as he held her close;

"I know, darlin, I know. And unless I miss my guess, the fact that this is how she seems to look at things where marriage and family are concerned scares you for Josh's sake."

Lifting her head, Jemma nodded as she wiped away the last of the tears;

"Yes, and I know that being married to someone who thinks like that would kill Josh. But I don't know what to do, not after what happened between him and Jason over Valerie, he loves her and that means he'll be protective of her. Not to mention that, if this is the type of person she TRULY is, then she'll do everything in her power to keep Josh estranged from his family, especially me because she seems resentful of me for some reason."

Shaking her head vehemently, she pleaded;

"Aaron love, I can't go through that, not after last year, please, darling, please don't say anything to Josh. I don't want us to lose him from our lives and I can see that she would have no qualms about seeing to it that would be what would happen."

Unable to bear the sight of his wife in such a panic, Aaron agreed;

"I promise, sweetheart, I won't say one word to Josh, not unless it's absolutely necessary."

Breathing a sigh of relief at having secured her husband's promise, Jemma offered a small sad smile as she theorized;

"Maybe, just maybe, it's just the way she was raised and maybe once she's spent more time here and around all of us, she'll see the right reasons for marrying and children. Maybe I'm just being silly for no reason."

Hearing the sound of Alex beginning to stir from his bassinet, Aaron helped her up from his lap as he offered;

"Maybe you're right, love."

Watching as she crossed the room and focused her attention on their youngest child, Aaron braced his elbow on the arm of the rocker as he rested his chin in his hand before thinking to himself; 'But I'm afraid that you may well have pegged that woman's character more accurately then what you know, my darling wife.' Making up his mind to the best course of action, Aaron went to help his wife by taking charge of burping and changing their son while she changed into her nightgown and brushed her hair. Having settled Alex, Aaron prepared for bed and quickly joined his wife, who eagerly snuggled closer to his side before offering her gratitude;

"Thank you, love, for promising not to tell Josh."

Feeling her relax as she yawned and closed her eyes, Aaron placed a kiss on the top of her head as he replied;

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Closing his eyes to seek his own rest, Aaron couldn't help but think to himself; 'But, Jemma love, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to do some investigating on my own or have a discussion with your other two brothers.' With that thought firmly in mind, Aaron pulled his wife closer to his side as he fell asleep.

Jason was sitting in his study going over the latest batch of lumber orders, trying to take his mind off the thoughts that had been plaguing him for most of the day. He found himself bothered even more so when he received a visit at the camp from an unexpected guest Carlin Everston. Although he had accepted the man's initial explanation of seizing the opportunity to see the logging camp as his reason for delivering the message that Josh would be showing Kassandra the sights of Seattle, as opposed to coming up to the camp, Jason soon realized that, with or without a reason, this man would have made an opportunity to realize his goal. Jason had been prepared to answer a variety of questions stemming from the man's curiosity, having never been to a lumber operation before, however, he wasn't prepared for the in-depth questions that he received regarding the product output, profit margins, and plans to ensure the longevity of the business for the future. Even those questions he could have overlooked had it not been for the one that seemed to bother him the most; how the ownership of the operation was distributed, something that found him somewhat agitated when he learned that one-fourth of the business was owned by a woman, Jemma. Jason leaned back in his chair to rest his elbow in his hand as he began stroking his chin in contemplation as he recalled the man's exactly statement;

"Do you mean to say, sir, that a woman owns a quarter of your business."

Crossing his arms over his chest as he turned from the view of the river that they were currently enjoying, Jason, faced the man to declare in no uncertain terms;

"No, sir, what I AM saying is that OUR sister owns one-quarter of our FAMILY business."

Seeing the look of disbelief on the man's face and finding it insulting Jason issued;

"My sister is as just as capable as me, Josh, or Jeremy or running this camp and has done so in the past. Add to that my sister is also just as capable of performing any job in this camp and has done that as well."

His face a mask of disbelief, Carlin challenged;

"Surely not EVERY job. I noticed men high up in some of the trees, cutting the tops off."

Jason nodded as he informed the man;

"They were topping the trees and, yes, Jemma has done that job as well, as a matter of fact, the first time that she topped a tree, she was just fourteen years old and she did it just as well, if not a bit better, than either myself or any of the other men did."

Even though Jason still cringed at the thought of seeing his baby sister at the top of the tree that day, he wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction of thinking that he had been as concerned as he had been, rather he let the man think that he took pride in his sister's accomplishment. Jason had been more than happy to see Carlin Everston mount his borrowed horse and turn in the direction of Seattle. Deciding to take a break from the invoices and his concerns regarding the Everstons, Jason decided that what he needed most was to see his wife and daughter, as he made his way to the kitchen, Jason heard the familiar sound of his brother in law's voice as he was holding Lisa. Standing in the doorway, unnoticed, Jason leaned against the door frame a smile of amusement on his face as he watched his brother in law talking to his daughter;

"You know what, little Miss Lisa, you are almost identical to your mommy when she was a baby."

Setting a cup of coffee in front of her brother, Julie pointed out;

"Well, of course, she's not going to be identical Aaron. I mean, Jason did contribute, you know."

Nodding, Aaron admitted;

"Oh, I'm quite aware that she's half Bolt, and I can see it quite clearly in these beautiful blue eyes of hers, but there's also a bit of her aunt in her too, or haven't you noticed?"

Deciding to make his presence known, Jason entered the room as he nodded in agreement with Aaron's observation;

"I have, Aaron, I know exactly what you're talking about."

Curious, Julie demanded;

"Alright, what have you two noticed about my daughter that I haven't?"

Aaron nodded towards the infant in his arms;

"Look at her eyes."

Julie leaned over her brother's shoulder, narrowing her eyes as she studied her daughter's, before her own widened as she stated in astonishment;

"She had little flecks in her eyes that are the same emerald green color as Jemma's."

Both men nodded as Jason spoke;

"That's right, Julie sweet. I noticed it when she first looked at me after Allyn put her in my arms the night she was born."

Aaron couldn't help but smile proudly;

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I can't think of two better women for this little angel to take after than her mother and her aunt."

Motioning for his wife to take their daughter, Jason ventured;

"Not that you aren't always welcome, but I get a distinct impression, Aaron that you didn't just wander by for a cup of your sister's coffee or to see your niece; so what does bring you by?"

Taking a long sip from the cup that Julie had placed in front of him, Aaron sighed;

"You're right, Jason, I didn't just happen by. I need to talk to you, but I also need you to promise me that you won't say a word to Josh, and if you say anything to Jeremy, he has to make that same promise."

Turning to his sister, Aaron ordered;

"That goes for you and Candy as well, little sister. Josh can't know about any of this, and the Everstons definitely don't need to know about any of our discussion."

Leaning back in his chair to rest his elbow on the table before crossing his long legs, Jason nodded;

"Alright, Aaron, we agree."

Confident that they could be trusted, Aaron disclosed the details of the conversation that had taken place the night before between himself and his wife. When he had finished, he could tell by the look on Jason's face that he was just as unhappy over what Kassandra had said to Jemma as he had been, an even more telling sign was his silence. Knowing the close relationship between his sister and wife, he wasn't surprised when Julie shook her head to lament;

"Oh dear Lord, no wonder Jemma was acting so strange last night, what that woman said to her was horrible."

Taking a deep breath to try and remain calm, Jason huffed;

"It wasn't just what she said to her, Julie sweet, Jemma is afraid that, if any of us say anything to Josh, Kassandra will do everything that she can to make certain that there's a rift between Josh and our family. And, considering that he's in love with her, she can easily accomplish that considering how protective Josh tends to be, although I have the feeling that is a bluff."

Aaron furrowed his brow in suspicion as he demanded;

"Did you happen to have a visitor to the logging camp today, by chance?"

Nodding, Jason ventured;

"And I'm guessing that you had one at the mill as well."

Aaron shook his head in thinly veiled frustration;

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. His excuse was to thank me for our hospitality last night and to compliment me on the meal, although he also threw in several questions about the mill. One, in particular, I didn't care for one damn bit."

Jason stated knowingly;

"Let me guess; he wanted to know about the mill's output, profit margin, and things of that nature, am I right?"

At his brother in law's nod and recalling the last of his earlier statement, Jason narrowed his eyes as he demanded;

"Just what was that one particular question that he asked?"

Seeing the look of anger in his dark eyes, Jason had a pretty good guess as to what Aaron was about to say and found his theory confirmed as he stated;

"He wanted to know if I oversaw Jemma's interest in the logging operation."

Jason's eyes widened;

"What did you tell him?"

Huffing in frustration, Aaron declared;

"The truth! I told him that, per Jemma's decision, I managed her interests in the operation AND the mill, but that no decision was made without consulting her and her approval. That's when he asked, no, demanded, to know what I meant about her interest in the mill. I suppose it never occurred to that arrogant ass that, when Jemma became my wife, whatever belonged to me belonged to her as well. He acted as if I threw a bucket of ice water on him when I told him that Jemma owned fifty percent of the mill and had since the day I married her and that it was by my choice, not hers."

Perplexed, Julie shook her head as she refilled their coffee cups;

"I don't understand, what's it matter to him what anyone owns? I mean, I could understand if he was asking about Josh's interests since his daughter is marrying Josh, but what business is it of his what Jemma owns or who controls it?"

Aaron glanced up at his sister;

"It's not, Julie, which is why he got the answer that he got from me earlier today."

The curiosity evident on his face, Jason pinned his brother in law with his eyes as he demanded;

"And just EXACTLY what answer did you give Mr. Everston, Aaron?"

Meeting Jason's look of curiosity with a level, yet determined, one of his own, Aaron held his head high;

"I told him that considering she has one of the best heads for business that I've ever seen, man or woman. And, that considering she ran the logging operation for close to a year by herself, I had absolutely no problems with the fact that she owns what she does of the mill and that I was quite certain if you had any issues in regards to the lumber business you'd have said something by now. I also told him, in no uncertain terms, that since our names were the ones on the businesses that I, and I was pretty sure you felt the same way, don't particularly give a damn about anyone else's opinion."

Nodding, Jason agreed;

"You told him right, Aaron."

Shaking his head, Jason narrowed his eyes;

"I have the distinct feeling that Carlin is interested in a lot more than just Josh's ability to support his daughter. I also have the feeling that Kassandra's acceptance of Joshua's marriage proposal wasn't based solely on the idea of spending her life with the man that she loves."

Draining the last of the coffee from his cup, Aaron set his cup on the table as his lips thinned in a grimace;

"Any doubts that I might have had in that regard were eliminated after I found out what her theory regarding mine and Jemma's marriage."

Aaron knew what to expect when he saw the concern in his brother in law's eyes and, as per usual, Jason didn't disappoint;

"Aaron, are you sure that Pixie is REALLY alright after last night?"

Lacing his fingers together, Aaron folded his hands as he rested his elbows on the table;

"Yes and no, Jason. Physically, Jemma is just fine, however, emotionally, that is another story. You know how she can be when it comes to our children, add to that, the very thing that worried her for so long, this...stranger has basically come out and said; that she allowed herself to be sold into marriage. Combine that with her fear over the idea of Josh turning his back on the family because of this woman and she's a nervous wreck."

Sighing in frustration, Aaron shook his head;

"She keeps hoping that the feeling that we seem to get from her is just a case being raised in San Francisco and that, just maybe, some time spent with all of us will show Kassandra the REAL reason for marriage and children."

Jason stroked his chin in consideration;

"And what do you think, Aaron?"

Facing his brother in law with blunt honesty, Aaron admitted;

"That, bless her, my darling wife is quite a little optimist."

Shrugging, Jason ventured;

"Well, let's just pray that Pixie's hope comes to fruition and that, as far as Kassandra goes, we're all overreacting and she just needs time to prove what we're thinking wrong. As far as her father goes..."

His eyes growing darker with his determination, Aaron interrupted;

"As far as her father goes, he needs to focus more of his attention on his daughter and her assumptions and less of his attention on my wife and things that don't concern him and are none of his business."

Seeing the deadly serious glint in his brother in law's eyes and knowing how he felt about the situation himself, as well as noticing the look of concern his wife wore, Jason nodded;

"Agreed."

Aaron pulled his watch from his vest pocket;

"I better go, Jemma will have supper ready shortly, and since everyone has their own plans for tonight, I'm looking forward to spending a quiet evening with my wife and children."

Leaning over to place a kiss on his sister's cheek as well as one on his niece's forehead, Aaron asked;

"See you at church tomorrow?"

Julie nodded as she grasped her brother's hand;

"Of course, big brother, besides, we have to meet with Reverend Adams after services tomorrow about the Lisa, Alex, and Jamie's christenings next week, give Jemma our love."

Watching as he closed the door behind him, Julie turned to her husband;

"Jason, love, you don't think our first impressions of Kassandra and her father are wrong, do you?"

Julie had to brace herself for the look of worry she saw in her husband's eyes as he spoke;

"Julie sweet, I wish I did, but no, I don't. I think that Kassandra's interest in Josh is based on money and not love. There's one other thing that worries me; Carlin asked a lot of questions today and they only centered around two subjects, one of which was how well our business did financially."

Although she was certain that she knew the answer, Julie couldn't help but dread hearing her husband speak it aloud as she asked;

"And the other subject?"

His mouth thinning as his brow furrowed in concern, Jason met his wife's look of concern with his own look of worry as he answered simply;

"Jemma."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason confided;

"And the part that worries me the most about it is that I don't think his interest in the subject of my baby sister is based solely on financial greed. Mind you it was only for a fleeting moment, but I happened to notice how he looked at her when he didn't think anyone was paying attention, I'm just hoping I was mistaken."

Her eyes widening, Julie demanded;

"Jason, do you have ANY idea as to just what Aaron will do if that man tries anything where Jemma is concerned?"

Jason sighed heavily;

"Yes, darling, I do know, but I also know that we are caught in a trap. You see, if we try to talk to Josh about what's going on, right now he loves Kassandra and all he'll see is that we're attacking the woman he loves and we will, more than likely, lose our brother from our family, something that would devastate Pixie. However, I get the feeling that those two are going to use that knowledge to their benefit, especially him."

As she processed all of the information, Julie couldn't help but wonder aloud;

"Then, Jason darling, what do we do?"

Determined in his resolve, Jason stood and leaned over to kiss his wife before venturing;

"We keep a close eye on Mr. Carlin Everston and his daughter and hope and pray that Josh sees what's going on before it's too late. We also do everything possible to make sure that, if his intentions are as truly dishonorable as I believe they are, he has no opportunity to act upon them where Jemma is concerned."

At that, Jason left the kitchen and left his wife to wonder if there was any way possible to eliminate the Everstons without causing a rift in the Bolt-Stempel family.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

Josh sat in the kitchen of Jason and Julie's home drinking a cup of coffee, he had woke up early and, unable to go back to sleep, decided to head downstairs and start a pot of coffee. Aside from his inability to sleep, Josh found his mind swirling with a multitude of thoughts, all of them centering on the time that he had spent with Kassandra since their arrival. Even though he knew that Kassandra was a girl born and raised in the city, he had hoped that the beauty found in Seattle's wilderness would encourage her desire to explore the area, however, that had not been the case. Although she acted interested in everything he had to show her, it was obvious to Josh that her interest wasn't as heartfelt as he had hoped it would be, something that made him feel guilty, especially when she apologized;

"I'm sorry, dearest, I think that this is all very beautiful, but I supposed I just don't have the appreciation for it that you do. I suppose it must be due to having been raised in such a cosmopolitan city as San Francisco."

Waving her hand across the scene in front of her, Kassandra offered;

"Although, I can't deny just how beautiful this all is, but I suppose that, to fully appreciate it, you really have to be from here."

Wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close, he lowered his head to claim a kiss before soothing;

"It's alright, honey, you've had a lot to adjust to in a very short time. I mean, this is all so new to you; the area, my family, and everything that goes along with getting married. Once things are a bit more settled I'm sure you'll grow to love all of this just as much as I do."

Hearing the sound of his brother's heavy steps on the staircase, Josh's thoughts were brought to the present as Jason entered the kitchen and greeted brightly;

"Good morning, brother. Did you sleep well?"

Waiting until his brother had poured himself a cup of coffee and joined him at the table, Josh offered;

"I slept fine. Where's Julie?"

Lifting his head towards the ceiling, Jason explained;

"I let her sleep in, Lisa was a bit fussy last night so she didn't get very much sleep."

Sipping appreciatively at the steaming cup of liquid, Jason cut his eyes sideways as he asked;

"So what do you have planned for today's adventures with Kassandra?'

Josh shrugged slightly as he admitted;

"Not really anything for today. Benjamin and I are going to go over the inventory and compare notes to see what we have and what we need to fill Mr. Thorndyke's next order"  
Seeing the look of contemplation that his older brother wore, Josh explained;

"Kassandra isn't used to the type of terrain we have here, you have to remember, Jason, she was born and raised in the city so this is a little overwhelming for her, but she seems to be adapting to it pretty well. She asked if it would be alright if we took a break for today since I needed to go over things with Benjamin, it seemed like a good idea."

Jason could tell that there was more to the situation than what Josh was willing to admit, even to himself. He was certain that his brother didn't even realize that he was trying to qualify what was now taking place with his fiancee, however, he also knew that trying to point this out to Josh wouldn't help the situation either. There were no doubts in Jason's mind that the best way to deal with this particular situation was to allow Josh to come to his own conclusions about the situation for himself. Careful to make certain that his face was a mask of neutrality, Jason nodded;

"That makes sense to me. After all, the great Northwest can be a little intimidating for someone seeing it for the first time, so giving Kassandra a day to rest makes good sense."

Noticing the way Josh seemed to stare into his cup of coffee, as if he was searching for the answer to a question deep inside the dark liquid, Jason reached out to place his hand over his brother's, concern lighting his features;

"Is there something bothering you, Josh, something that I can help with?"

Lifting his eyes to meet the look of concern that Jason wore, Josh couldn't help but feel the love that he had for his big brother swell in his chest. For as long as he could remember, Jason had always done everything possible to be there for him and their younger brother and sister, and even though he was about to be married, Jeremy was married with a family as was Jemma, Jason still did everything possible to be there for them all, something that made him realize just how blessed little Lisa was to have this man as her father. Deciding to level with his brother, Josh ventured;

"I don't know if it's really anything Jason, I mean anything I should be worried about. But, well, I just sort of thought that Pixie, Candy, Julie, and Lottie would have been inviting Kassandra to spend time with them, especially Pixie. The only time those two have spent together was the night that Pixie had us all over to their house for dinner and Kassandra helped her in the kitchen."

Even though Jason knew what had taken place, he knew that, per his oath, he couldn't say anything to Josh. Bearing that in mind, Jason lowered his eyes to study the contents of his cup, buying a bit of time, before offering;

"Well, Josh, you have to remember, Pixie, Candy, and Julie just had babies a few weeks ago. Add to that, Pixie has three small children, Candy has Molly and Christopher plus Jamie to care for, and Julie is adjusting to being a new mother."

Shrugging as he took a sip of his coffee, Jason pointed out;

"I'm sure that with the girls working on the party for the babies' christenings as well as Amie and Jacob's birthday, they'll do everything possible to include Kassandra. You just have to let the girls warm up to her in their own ways, Josh, just give it some time."

Letting his eyes slide covertly in his brother's direction, Jason couldn't help but think to himself;_ 'And give yourself time to see if this is REALLY what you want, brother.'_ Seeking to change the direction of the subject, he offered;

"Why don't we go to Lottie's for breakfast, my treat? You go on ahead and I'll meet you there, I just want to check on Lisa and Julie before I leave."

Waiting until Josh had pulled the door closed behind him, Jason rose from his chair to wash up his and Josh's cups and was about to see to breakfast for his wife when she walked into the kitchen with their daughter. Seeing that she looked a bit more rested, Jason offered;

"Here, darling, let me take her, you sit down and I'll fix you some breakfast."

Placing their daughter in her husband's waiting arms, Julie shook her head;

"No, love, I should be fixing your breakfast."

Jason shook his head as he cuddled their daughter close to his chest;

"That's alright, Julie sweet, I'm going to treat Josh to breakfast at Lottie's. But why don't you fix what you'd like while I tend to Lisa; besides, there's something that I'd like to discuss with you before I leave."

Once she had finished fixing herself a light breakfast as Jason explained what he had in mind, Julie joined her husband at the table and began smearing butter over the popovers that she warmed for her morning meal as she furrowed her brow in consideration before asking;

"So let me see if I understand this; you want me, Jemma, and Candy to try and include Kassandra in planning the party for the babies' christenings and the twins' birthday?"

Her eyes showing her wariness at even the suggestion, Julie reminded;

"Darling, you know that Jemma is not going to be overly thrilled at the idea of Kassandra having any sort of say, especially given that this is for her children and especially given what Kassandra said to her."

Noticing that Lisa had fallen asleep clutching his finger, Jason rose from his chair to settle her in her bassinet before answering;

"Sweetheart, I know that she's going to have some misgivings, but you heard what your brother said just as well as I did, she's hoping that we have her upbringing to thank for her inconsiderate remarks. And that, just maybe, once we get to know her a little better and she gets to know all of us that episode can be just a bad memory."

Placing his hands on her shoulders as she stood to face him, Jason leaned down to brush his lips against her forehead before meeting her look of uncertainty with his own look of determination;

"Don't worry over it, darling, I'm going to stop by Jemma and Aaron's and talk to Pixie myself about this, I just need you and Candy to give her all the support you can."

Julie nodded before sighing;

"Jason love, you know that we'll give Jemma all the support she needs, but there is one other thing that you haven't considered in all of this."

Wrapping an arm about her waist to pull her closer, Jason used his free hand to place his forefinger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his as he demanded;

"Really, Julie sweet, and just what might that be?"

Despite the potential severity that the present situation posed, Julie couldn't help but find a slight bit of amusement as she placed her hands against her husband's broad chest before offering him a slight smile as she pointed out;

"That, considering we will be christening the three additions to our family, and celebrating the twins' first birthday, and because he missed the twins' christening, it's a pretty good bet that Uncle Duncan and Holly are going to make certain that they are here to celebrate with us. THAT, my darling, is what you have overlooked, and you and I both know that neither will bite their tongues on their opinions of Kassandra and her father."

Although the look of confidence he wore slipped a bit, Jason's resolve did not, something that Julie could see by the stubborn set of his jaw and the look of determination in his blue eyes as he vowed;

"You're right, for a moment, I did forget that they would be here, but that doesn't change anything, my darling wife. We just all have to impress upon them how important it is that we try to get to know the Everstons better and support Josh, whatever decision he makes."

Julie had no doubts that Jason had considered every avenue available when it came to deciding the way to approach the situation with Josh and Kassandra, so if he thought this was the best route to take, she had full faith and trust in his decision. While most wives might find the idea of their husband's concern and protectiveness for his siblings and their happiness bothersome, that was a quality that Julie found endearing in her husband. Although she had wondered if she would find marrying into the Bolt family intimidating, given that she had only been used to a small family, with just herself, Aaron, their father, and Marta. However, intimidation was the last thing that she felt when she was welcomed into the Bolt clan by Jason's siblings, she had no doubts that even had her older brother not been married to Jemma, she would have been no less welcomed into the family. Considering just how blessed she felt to be married to the man now holding her, Julie placed her hand against his cheek as she smiled lovingly before offering;

"Have I told you thank you?"

Noticing the puzzled look that lit his eyes, she wasn't surprised when he asked;

"For what, love?"

Lifting on tiptoes to loop her arms around his neck she pressed her lips against his as she gave him a kiss that conveyed her love, admiration, and adoration for her husband before pulling back;

"For loving me, for marrying me, and for blessing me with that beautiful little miracle asleep in her bassinet."

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Jason returned her kiss before cupping her face in his hands;

"I have news for you, Julie sweet, loving you is the easiest thing in the world for me, although I think you should be canonized for putting up with me. As far as marrying you, that is the smartest thing that I have ever done and I'm just grateful and very blessed that you agreed to marry me. And as far as little Miss Lisa goes, she is a miracle that we need to thank each other and, most especially, God for, love. Now, I think I should go and talk to a certain baby sister of mine about all of this and we'll go from there. You get some rest today and I will try and be home early, alright?"

Dropping a lingering kiss on her lips Jason hurried out the door, wondering what he might be able to expect after his planned conversation with his sister regarding their brother and future sister in law.

Josh took his time walking to Lottie's, he knew that, given the difficult night that she had, Jason would probably fix something for Julie before leaving to join him. He was actually happy for the chance to enjoy the scenery, something that he didn't realize he had missed so desperately. But now, walking among the trees, wildflowers, and the sounds of the water from the river, Josh realized just how much he truly missed Seattle. He knew that he could have taken a more direct route to Lottie's, the route that took him right by Jemma and Aaron's house, but he decided against it for the moment and opted for the more lengthy walk to enjoy the beauty of the morning. Although he had convinced himself that was the reason, deep down inside, he knew that a large part of the reason was the guilt he felt over the lack of time that he and Jemma had spent together since his return; despite his intentions, it always seemed as if his attention was diverted somehow, usually by Kassandra.

Alone with his thoughts, Josh found himself analyzing the conversation that he had had with her on the very subject of his sister. Although he had made several comments regarding his intention to spend some time with his sister and her children, it seemed as if each attempt was met with some sort of obstacle, however, he couldn't deny his fiancee's logic when she pointed out;

"Joshua, darling, you know that, with three small children, Jemma is probably very busy, especially considering the christenings and the twins' birthday party coming up. You would probably just distract her from getting anything accomplished."

Hearing the sound of soft humming, Josh's thoughts were diverted as he tracked down the source of the soft, lilting notes. Finding where, or more precisely who, the humming had originated from, Josh stood silent, hidden by the large trunks of the trees as he watched Peggy Thornly gathering wild strawberries. Crossing his arms over his chest, Josh leaned against the huge trunk of the pine tree, unable to prevent the corners of his mouth from curling in a smile as he studied her, unobserved. He couldn't help but notice how the glimmering beams of sunlight, that managed to pierce the canopy created by the branches of the trees, seemed to make the lighter shades of brown dance to the surface of the locks of her chestnut-colored hair. Recognizing the notes of the tune that she was humming, Josh waited a few moments longer before he began to whistle the tune along with her humming. Seeing her bright blue eyes widen in embarrassed shock, Josh stepped out from behind the curtain of low hanging tree branches to announce his presence. Noticing the irritation burning in her eyes, as well as the firm set of her small mouth and the stubborn stance that she took as she placed her hands on her hips as she stood to turn to face him, he wasn't surprised when she chastised him;

"Joshua Bolt! Just what do you think you're doing hiding and scaring me like that?"

Glancing around, her eyes reflected her curiosity as she asked;

"And where's your fiancee?"

Holding his hands up in a sign of surrender;

"First thing's first. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you, but I heard you humming and followed the sound. As far as Kassandra, more than likely, she is still sleeping. She's not exactly a morning person like most everyone else in Seattle."

Nodding towards the basket in her hand, he asked; "I'm guessing that you're picking them for some pies?"

Peggy glanced at her basket before offering;

"Well, yes. Amie and Jacob seem to have developed a fondness for wild strawberries, and Jemma mentioned a few days ago about trying to find some time to come pick some so she could bake the twins their own strawberry cakes. But, I know that with the party for the christenings and the twin's first birthday, she probably won't be able to find the time, so I decided to do it for her."

Furrowing his brow as his eyes showed how pleasantly shocked he was, Josh asked quietly;

"Do you mean to say that you woke up early just to pick strawberries for my sister and the kids?"

Peggy shrugged slightly;

"I didn't really get up THAT early, and Jemma is a friend, not to mention just how much I love those three little sweethearts."

Waving her hand over the basket she declared;

"This is really the least that I can do. Besides, considering how delicious your sister's cooking is, this is a small price to pay for a piece of one of her cakes."

Seeing that the basket was only half full as he raised his head slightly to peer over the rim, he offered;

"Well, I have a few more minutes until I need to meet Jason at Lottie's, how about if I help you fill that basket up. I think I'd enjoy a piece of one of Pixie's strawberry cakes myself."

Although he wouldn't admit it, Josh found more enjoyment and peace in Peggy's quiet company than what he could remember in quite some time, something that became even more apparent when Peggy laughed softly;

"I think that this should be more than enough, Josh, especially considering that the basket is overflowing."

Glancing at the basket in surprise and back to the strawberry in his hand, Josh shrugged before popping the treat in his mouth as he smiled, reminding Peggy of a mischievous little boy. Clearing her throat, she suggested;

"Since the basket is full and since you're supposed to be meeting Jason, I think we better go now."

Hurrying to the path, she turned to glance over her shoulder;

"Thank you for helping me pick the berries, Josh."

Josh stood for a few minutes, pondering what had just taken place, before deciding that it was best to push those thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment as he hurried to Lottie's to join his brother.

Lottie was in her kitchen, preparing Jason and Josh's breakfast when she glanced out the window and noticed Peggy Thornly hurrying from the trail towards the dorm, a basket on her arm, she thought nothing about it until, a few minutes later as she was preparing the plates she saw Josh coming from the same path. Narrowing her eyes in contemplation, Lottie suddenly found herself hopeful as she prayed softly;

"Dear Lord, whatever you feel is meant to be is what will be. I just pray that, whatever You allow to happen, that boy will be happy."

Taking the plates in hand, Lottie made her way to the main part of the saloon to served the two eldest Bolt siblings their breakfast.

Once she had finished feeding Amie and Jacob and had them settled in their play area, Jemma turned her attention to nursing Alex before he could become truly fussy. She couldn't help but marvel as just how eager her son was to satisfy his appetite as she laughed;

"Well, one thing is for certain, my little heart, you, your big brother, and, sometimes, your sister all seem to have gotten your appetites from your daddy, you certainly didn't get it from me."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Aaron hurried into the kitchen to advise;

"Sweetheart, breakfast smells wonderful, I'm starving."

Shaking her head in amusement, Jemma looked down into her son's small face;

"See, sweetie? Mommy told you."

Casting her a quizzical glance as he reached for the coffee pot to feel his cup, Aaron

demanded;

"Just what was it you told our son, love?"

Jemma couldn't help but quip in amusement as she shifted the infant to her shoulder and began gently patting his back;

"Only the truth, honey; that he, his big brother, and sometimes even his sister all inherited their appetites from you."

Hearing the slight gurgling noise from her son, Jemma rose to see about changing his diaper and settling him in his bassinet before joining her husband for breakfast. Watching covertly as she began buttering a biscuit, the only thing on her plate, Aaron lifted one eyebrow to issue;

"That is not all that you're going to eat, Jemma Elysia."

Jemma huffed in frustration;

"Aaron, my love, if I were to eat as much as you and everyone else seems to think I should, I would be as big as the side of a house."

Placing his hands on either side of his plate, Aaron fixed his gaze on his wife as he stated, in no uncertain terms;

"My darling wife, just in case it's escaped your memory, you happen to be nursing our youngest son. That being the case, you need to take in a lot more food then what you normally do, otherwise, you're going to waste away to nothing. Now,"

taking it upon himself he began piling more food on her plate before challenging;

"I expect you to eat as much of that as you can, and no arguments, young lady."

Shaking her head as she rolled her eyes, Jemma replied sarcastically;

"Yes, sir."

Chuckling slightly, Aaron quipped;

"You can 'yes sir' me all you want, Jemma love, just so long as you do what I said and eat."

Waiting until she began eating the food from the plate that he had prepared for her, Aaron nodded in satisfaction as he went back to satisfy his own appetite. Finishing his breakfast, he noticed the pleading look on his wife's face just as there was a knock on the back door. Seeing that she had eaten, at least, half of what he had piled on her plate, he nodded as he rose from his chair to place a kiss on her forehead;

"Alright, sweetheart, I know that's a lot for you; thank you for humoring me."

Answering the door as Jemma began clearing the table, Aaron wasn't exactly surprised to find his eldest brother in law on the other side of the portal, although he wasn't certain just when Jason might be showing up. But, he knew that always anxious to keep the peace between the four Bolt siblings and their families, Jason would make it a point to have a discussion with the youngest and, by far, prettiest Bolt sibling in an effort to make the waters as smooth as possible where Josh was concerned. Glancing at her brother as she put the kettle of water on to boil in preparation for washing the dishes, Jemma offered him a warm smile as she invited;

"Well hello, Big Brother, would you care for some breakfast?"

Jason shook his head;

"Thank you but no, Pixie. Josh and I just had breakfast at Lottie's. Actually, I dropped by because I was hoping that I might have a little talk with you, if you wouldn't mind."

Turning from the sink to lean against the counter as she folded her arms across her middle, Jemma squared her shoulders as she lifted her head in what, both, Aaron and Jason recognized as a defiant stance before tilting her head to the side slightly as she pointed out;

"You know, Jason, as memory serves, when you ask to talk to me like that, it usually doesn't bode very well."

Jemma heaved a deep sigh of resignation as she motioned towards the table;

"Alright, let's sit down and talk."

Jason accepted the cup of coffee that Aaron poured for him as his brother in law speculated;

"Maybe I should go..."

The remainder of his statement was cut off as Jemma declared;

"No, you shouldn't go anywhere, honey, you're my husband and there's no earthly reason why you should leave your own table. Besides, you know I'll just tell you everything anyway, and I'm sure that Jason doesn't mind, do you?"

Turning to his brother in law, Jason shook his head;

"Aaron, it's fine, really, especially considering that this affects you and the children."

Aaron raised one eyebrow in suspicion as his dark eyes filled with curiosity;

"Considering this affects our children, you've just guaranteed that I'm staying, Jason. What's on your mind?"

Detailing his and Josh's conversation, Jason looked at his sister hopefully as he explained his idea for including Kassandra in helping plan the upcoming family festivities as he tried to gauge her reaction to his suggestion. Her expression remaining impassive and neutral, Jason glanced to his brother in law who, unwilling to have his wife's temper turned in his direction, shrugged and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture before declaring;

"You're on your own with this one, Jason. I'm sorry, but my main concern is Jemma and our children, she's had much closer interaction with Kassandra than what I have so, whatever she thinks is best, I'm backing her one hundred percent."

About to speak, Jason found his retort cut off as Jemma folded her arms across her middle as she lifted her chin to glance pointedly at her husband before turning to pin her brother with her eyes before stating;

"So I see my darling husband discussed the 'conversation' that Kassandra and I had in the kitchen with you."

Uncertain as to the best way to address the issue, Jason found himself breathing a sigh of relief as Aaron drew her attention;

"Yes, sweetheart, your 'darling husband' did discuss the issue with Jason and Julie, as well as Candy and Jeremy. But, in my defense, you made me swear that I wouldn't say anything to Josh and I haven't, I made them swear the same thing and they all agreed."

Shaking his head, he pointed out;

"Jemma love, this affects all of us. I know that you were trying to keep things quiet to keep down the possibility of any problems, but you and I aren't the only ones who have an odd feeling about Kassandra and her father."

Jemma's eyes widened in surprise as she turned to her brother to demand;

"You, Julie, Jeremy, and Candy have a feeling about her too?"

At Jason's nod, Jemma sighed as she admitted;

"So does Lottie, she knows what happened the other night, but I made her promise not to say anything."

Reaching across the table to take her hand, Jason met her look of concern with his own look of sincerity;

"Pixie, I know why you were trying to keep this quiet, and Jeremy and I love you that much more for it, but Aaron is right, this affects all of us, so we all need to stick together."

Given how well he knew his sister, Jason decided to address an aspect of Kassandra's conversation that he knew would pray on her mind the most;

"And just so you know, Baby Sister, giving our blessing for you to marry Aaron had nothing to do with the idea of merging our businesses. The ONLY issue that Josh, Jeremy, and I considered when we gave our blessing for you two to get married was seeing just how much you and Aaron love each other. I can promise you, sweetie, you were not sold or bought into marriage, the only thing that we were thinking of was your and Aaron's happiness."

Jason felt infinitely relieved as the corners of her mouth curled in a warm smile as she took her brother's hand in both of hers;

"Thank you for that, Big Brother, but I know why my husband and I got married and I know that there wasn't anything mercenary about my brothers' part in it. I won't say that what she said didn't bother me, but, Jason, what worries me most is Josh."

Jason nodded;

"I know, Pixie, but that's why I'm hoping that there's just a side to her that we haven't gotten to see or know yet, something that explains what drew Josh to her in the first place. I'm also inclined to think that, just maybe, if she spends some more time around you, Julie, and Candy that might help things as well, maybe give her an idea of the right reasons for marriage and children."

Jemma sighed in resignation, determined to do what she could to help ensure their brother's future happiness, especially if that happiness was to be found with Kassandra Everston. Nodding, Jemma offered;

"Alright, I'll talk to Josh and Kassandra and ask her to help us with the party for the babies' christenings and Jacob and Amie's birthday."

Jason could see the deadly seriousness in his sister's eyes as she declared;

"But, I want everyone to understand something; this is to celebrate the three newest members of our family, and the first year of Jacob and Amie's lives, Jason. I wouldn't allow ANYONE, no matter who they are, to spoil this. Do I make myself clear?"

Knowing that, when his sister was determined, arguing with her would prove futile, Jason simply agreed;

"I understand, Pixie, and you know that, given it's our children's christenings as well, you will have all of our support."

Rising from his chair, Jason leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek;

"Thank you for being so reasonable, little sister."

Jemma gave a slight shake of her head;

"Let's just hope that I don't regret it."

Waiting until his brother in law left, Aaron couldn't help but turn to his wife to ask somewhat hesitantly;

"Sweetheart, you're not upset that I talked to Jason and Jeremy about this, are you?"

Rising from her chair, Jemma circled to stand behind her husband's chair as she laid her arms over his shoulders to embrace him before leaning closer to place a kiss on his cheek as admitted;

"No, love, and even if I were, we both know that it would be an act of futility since I can never stay mad at you. You were right, this affects all of us, and Jason and Jeremy needed to know what happened, they have just as much at stake in this as I do."

Deciding that, per the promise he had made his wife on their wedding night, he needed to tell her everything, Aaron took her hand and gently pulled her around to sit in his lap as he advised;

"Jemma love, there's something that I need to talk to you about."

Seeing the curious look in her eyes, he began;

"I don't know why, but the other day, Carlin came to the mill and asked quite a few questions about our shipments to San Francisco to Mr. Thorndyke. He also wanted to know about the partnership between the mill and the logging operation., Jason said that he did the same thing at the logging camp. He and I both feel like the questions that he was asking were rather strange. But more than that, neither of us cared for his reaction when he found out your part in the two businesses."

Given the puzzled look he saw in her eyes, Aaron wasn't shocked when she asked;

"But, why should he have a reaction to anything? I mean, it's not any of his business, but what sort of reaction did he have?"

Huffing in aggravation at the idea of the man's audacity, Aaron relayed the events at the mill and what he had been told had taken place at the logging camp before fussing;

"Quite frankly, I think Carlin Everston could greatly benefit from having someone knock the hell out of him, especially if his comments are any indication of his mentality."

Finding her curiosity piqued, Jemma couldn't help question;

"Aaron love, just exactly what was it that he said that has you so aggravated?"

Given the look of aggravation that she saw in his dark eyes, Jemma wasn't surprised by the sharp tone in his voice;

"Sweetheart, let's just say that I resent him having the audacity to question your right to own a fourth of your family's land and logging business. Not to mention, I don't appreciate him second-guessing my decision to make certain that you don't just own half of the mill because you're my wife, but that you own half of the mill legally as well."

The shock she felt was obvious in the expression she wore as well as the tone of her voice as she demanded;

"But that's none of his affairs."

Connecting the pieces of what her husband had told her and the conversation between her and Kassandra, Jemma couldn't help the sadness she felt as she ventured aloud;

"No wonder Kassandra has the mentality that she does. Darling, this man sounds as if he thinks that women are..."

Aaron nodded his agreement as he finished her statement;

"I know, sweetheart, he seems to think that women are nothing more than property and a means to an end. And, judging by the conversation that you had with her, I'm willing to bet that he raised Kassandra to believe that she is nothing more than a commodity to be traded for financial gain."

Narrowing his eyes, Aaron stated in no uncertain terms;

"But that's no excuse for her behavior. By that logic, you should be a wild tomboy in the treetops who could give Holly Houston a run for her money."

Caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, the corners of Aaron's mouth lifted in a loving smile as his voice softened;

"But instead, you're a very beautiful, graceful, and intelligent lady who also happens to be a very warm, loving, and caring woman as well; not to mention, a wonderful wife and mother."

Taking his hand in hers, Jemma brought it to her lips before she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she laid her head against his shoulder before sighing in contentment;

"You, my darling heart, are most assuredly biased."

Wrapping his arms around her to hold her closer, Aaron turned his head to brush his lips against her forehead before declaring;

"When it comes to you, Jemma love, I most assuredly am. However, in this instance, I am simply telling it like it is because you are everything that I just said and so very much more."

Jemma couldn't help but blush at the compliment as she lifted her eyes slightly to meet her husband's;

"Have I told you lately how very happy I am that you asked me to marry you?"

Hugging her closer, Aaron chuckled;

"No, but have I told you lately how very happy I am that you said 'yes'?"

Pulling back slightly, Aaron placed his finger under her chin to lift her face slightly before brushing his lips against hers in a brief kiss before both found themselves amused as they heard Amie and Jacob's giggles of amusement as Jacob was pointing at them as both were chattering repeatedly;

"Ma, Ma, Ma. Da, Da, Da."

in between smacking their lips together in their imitations of a kiss. Jemma placed her hand against Aaron's chest as she laughed, the sound reminding him of something musical, as she reminded;

"Well, love, we knew they were smart. I mean, considering their toddling around and they've been working on their versions of 'Mommy' and "Daddy' for a couple of weeks now, I'm not really surprised that they're starting to put things together the way they are, are you?"

Seeing the pride reflected in the look he wore, Jemma already knew her husband's answer. Giving her a gentle push from his lap, Aaron crossed the space to unfasten the gate of their playpen before taking a place on the floor as Amie and Jacob wobbled their way into their father's waiting embrace. Hugging the two closer as he kissed the top of Amie, then Jacob's head, Aaron found himself rewarded as both placed their mouths against his cheeks before making a smacking sound in their version of a kiss. Looking up at Jemma, the love he felt for she and their children evident in his eyes, Aaron shook his head;

"Sweetheart, just like their mother, our children never cease to amaze me."

Noticing the time as he heard the sound of the grandfather clock in the living room, Aaron gave his children another hug before ushering back into their play area. Rising from the floor, Aaron turned to Jemma as he shrugged into his jacket;

"Darlin, are you going to talk to Candy and Julie about including Kassandra?"

Resigned to what she knew was the right thing to do, Jemma nodded;

"I suppose so. I mean, considering what her father's mentality seems to be, maybe it's just a case of her needing to be in a different environment and with people who have a different perspective then what she's been raised with."

Although he understood the reasoning and the motivation behind her decision, he had no qualms about putting his foot down if he felt it was what would be best for her. However, the one thing that he never wanted was to be heavy-handed or controlling where his wife was concerned. He had heard the rumors and innuendos when they had married that, given the age difference between them and the personality that everyone was certain they knew, everyone was certain that Jemma was about to be in for a rude awakening as they felt she would soon find herself under her husband's strict control. But, just as had been the case when the knowledge of their courtship and his proposal had been made public, everyone soon found themselves shocked to realize that the Aaron Stempel they all thought they knew was not a controlling or exacting husband, something that Jemma found delight in making public knowledge to those who dared to venture such opinions in her presence. Cupping her face in his hands, Aaron proved that factor once more;

"Sweetheart, You do whatever you think is best. You know that, whatever you do, I'm going to stand behind you all the way. Now, I need to get to the mill."

Lowering his head, Aaron placed a lingering kiss against her mouth before holding her close;

"I'll be home at the usual time, love."

Glancing to their eldest child, Aaron laughed;

"You two behave and don't give Mommy a hard time."

Placing his arm around her shoulders as she walked him to the door, he smiled;

"I love you, darlin."

Turning to wrap her arms around his waist before laying her head against his chest, Jemma sighed contentedly;

"I love you too."

After another brief kiss, Jemma followed her husband out the door and stood on the porch as he mounted his horse and headed in the direction of the mill, wondering what the day would bring for them both.

Carlin sat at a corner table in Lottie's, enjoying a libation as he sat reading Machiavelli's 'The Prince' when he noticed his daughter enter. Despite the calm outer appearance that she presented, he knew by the look of frustration flashing through her bright eyes that she was highly agitated. Marking his place in his book, Carlin gave a slight motion of his head towards the stairs before rising to follow Kassandra to her room. Once they were behind the security of a closed door, Carlin lowered himself into the armchair as he carefully and precisely crossed his long legs before resting his elbows on the arms of his chair as he laced his fingers together before addressing calmly;

"Now, Kassandra Eve, just what is it that seems to have you so agitated?"

Flouncing on her bed, Kassandra grasped the foot-board of her bed as her eyes widened in disbelief;

"Do you know what the little princess of Seattle wanted?"

Chuckling, Carlin replied calmly;

"Considering that she is, soon, to be your sister in law, I am assuming that she wished to include you in whatever activities she and the two Mrs. Bolts engage in to amuse themselves in between the tedium of housework and child-rearing."

Huffing in frustration Kassandra practically hissed her response;

"They expect me to help them plan and arrange for some type of event to celebrate the christenings and the births of those brats."

Carlin smiled contentedly;

"That's a good sign, my dear, that means that they want to get to know you better and accept you into the family."

Launching herself from her place at the end of the bed, Kassandra crossed the room to the window that overlooked Puget Sound before turning to challenge;

"I am NOT going to help organize any party for those...children. I am not their mother and, therefore, it's not my place to have to help with anything for them."

Flippantly, she waved her hand;

"Besides, what experience do I have in planning such things, especially for children."

Grasping the arms of his chair, Carlin rose in one fluid motion to close the distance between him and his daughter before placing his hand on her shoulder to turn her to face him as he took a firm hold of her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. Noticing the slight hint of fear darken her normally bright eyes, Carlin had no doubts that his daughter would take each and every word he was about to speak with the utmost seriousness. Carlin narrowed his eyes along with his voice to indicate his determination;

"Kassandra, you WILL graciously accept your future sister-in-laws' offer to help organize whatever event they deem appropriate to celebrate their children's christenings and birthdays. Not only will you help, but you will also do so happily and eagerly, AND you will do your best to fit in with them, especially Jemma."

Jerking her head to the side, effectively breaking her father's hold on her chin, Kassandra's eyes narrowed as she demanded;

"Father, ever since we've arrived you have badgered me over just how I should and should not treat that...woman. I am tired of constantly having Jemma Bolt Stempel shoved down my throat; by you, Joshua, anyone in this God-forsaken place. Everywhere you go and anyone you speak to all say the same thing when they find out that I'm engaged to Joshua; 'Oh, don't you just love the Bolts and isn't their sister, Jemma, just the sweetest lady you have ever met?' The only thing that sets her apart from any other girl in the world is that she has Bolt blood flowing through her veins and she happens to be married to a man with such an affluent business reputation."

Casting a look of frustrated disappointment at his daughter, Carlin crossed his arms over his chest to admonish;

"My dear, Kassa do you ever pay attention to anything aside from fashion and your latest whims? I'm guessing that you don't, because if you paid attention you would know that there is something more that sets that particular young woman apart, at least as far as our goals are concerned."

Noticing his daughter's perplexed look, Carlin shook his head;

"It's certainly a good thing that you grew into such a beautiful woman, Kassa. Because if we were to have to rely upon your intelligence we would be in sorrowful shape indeed."

Choosing to ignore the obvious pain that his barb had inflicted on his daughter, he continued;

"As it just so happens, Jemma plays a much more vital role in the Bolt-Stempel enterprises than what I realized."

Her curiosity piqued, Kassandra demanded;

"What role, aside from being the sister of one group of partners and the wife of the other?"

Running his hand through his hair in aggravation that he had underestimated the situation himself, Carlin's mouth thinned as he explained;

"That's just it, my dear daughter, she is not JUST the sister and wife. The logging operation is held between the four siblings, your Joshua, Jason, Jeremy, and Jemma; they each own one-fourth. And, as far as the mill goes, it seems that, upon their marriage, Aaron Stempel made Jemma the legal owner of one-half of everything that he owned."

Kassandra's eyes widened as she realized just what her father's explanation meant;

"Father, if she owns twenty-five percent of one entity of that partnership, and another fifty percent of the other entity..."

Carlin nodded as he praised;

"That's right Kassa, and you're much smarter then what I just gave you credit for, you're right; when it comes to decisions involving the Bolt-Stempel partnership and enterprises, technically and legally, Jemma Bolt Stempel actually has more say in it then what her brothers or husband does."

Unable to deny the humor that he found in the situation, Carlin laughed;

"The truly amusing part to the whole thing is the fact that neither she or they seem to realize just what that could mean if she were to ever truly dig her heels in on a business decision, such as allowing someone to buy into their concern."

The corners of Kassandra's mouth curled in a devious smile as she surmised;

"Something that she might well be willing to do if, for instance, she has a fondness for her future sister in law and shares my viewpoint regarding allowing my dear father to buy an interest in the lumber business with Mr. Thorndyke."

Carlin nodded;

"EXACTLY!"

As the thought suddenly struck her, Kassandra's brow was soon knit in concern as her lips thinned in a slight frown;

"But, Father, do we have the resources to buy into their business?"

Taking her hand in his, Carlin gave it an indulgent pat as he cajoled;

"Kassa, dear, you worry too much over the trivialities."

Turning his mouth up in a winsome smile, he ordered;

"All you need do is endear yourself to your future sister in law so that she's sympathetic to your desire to see your father properly situated in business with your soon to be family, the rest I have already begun to take care of. You see, there's a stretch of land that I happen to have learned would be an ideal investment for Bolt-Stempel Lumber and I'm working to secure the right to the property even now to give me something to offer."

Cupping her chin in his palm he continued;

"You simply be your normal charming self keep reminding Joshua of just what a lucky man he is and everything will be just fine."

At her eager nod, Carlin bobbed his head as he turned towards the door before advising;

"I believe that I shall have my dinner in my room tonight so that you and Joshua might have the opportunity to be alone. And I'm sure that after a good night's rest you'll have some wonderful ideas to offer for the children's party."

Once her father had closed her door, Kassandra began freshening up in expectation of Josh's arrival as she considered her father's plan and its merits. Glancing up into the mirror, she stared at her reflection before vowing to herself aloud;

"I only have to deal with this a while longer and then I will be my own woman. Even after I'm married I will still be able to do as I please, just so long as I make certain that I fulfill my wifely obligations. And then, Father, I'll never have to be at your mercy again."

Turning from the mirror, Kassandra began dressing as she considered just how she should begin her approach where Jemma was concerned. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Josh stood at the front of the church with his brothers and their wives, Jemma and Aaron, and Biddie as Reverend Adams began;

"As we have come to expect from the Bolt-Stempel families, this christening is a rather unique one in the fact that we will be blessing, not just two new additions, as we did with Amie and Jacob, but three new souls today. Mind you, they're not all Jemma and Aaron's, much, I'm sure, to Jemma's relief."

Seeing the delicate pink hue creep into her cheeks, Reverend Adams chuckled;

"I'm sorry, Jemma, I couldn't resist."

Turning serious once more, he motioned for Jeremy and Candy to step forward and began speaking as he dribbled a small amount of water over their son's head;

"I christen thee, James Benjamin Bolt. May the Good Lord bless and keep thee always."

Candy found herself unable to prevent the slight giggle as her son gave a little snort as Jeremy turned with the child in his arms so that she could pat his head dry. Turning to Jason and Julie, the reverend motioned them forward as Jason held their daughter snuggled contentedly in his arms. Repeating the steps, Reverend Adams splashed a few drops of water over the top of the infants head before pronouncing;

"I christen thee, Alissa Julietta Bolt. May the Good Lord Bless and keep thee always."

Hearing the slight 'humph' from his daughter, Jason laughed softly as she looked up at the reverend before puckering her small mouth. Shaking his head he lightly admonished;

"Now none of that, little miss. You'll have the good reverend thinking that Mommy and I aren't raising you to be a proper lady."

Julie couldn't help but smile lovingly as she took the small cloth Jemma handed her to pat the water from her daughter's head. Facing Jemma and Aaron, Reverend Adams smiled warmly;

"And now for our repeat customers."

Noticing Aaron's slight frown as well as how Jemma rolled her eyes, the reverend remarked;

"But considering just how much love there is between the parents, it's only natural that there be children enough to share in that wealth."

Motioning for them to approach, Reverend Adams smiled warmly as he allowed the water to drizzle over the top of Alex's head as he was held securely in his father's arms before blessing;

"I christen thee, Alexander Gregory Stempel. May the Good Lord bless and keep thee always."

Reverend Adams couldn't help but chuckle as Alex's small face scrunched up before issuing a small sneeze, just as his older sister and brother had done at their own christenings the year before. Turning from Jemma to Aaron as Jemma took her son in her arms to pat his head dry, he joked;

"Well, he certainly takes after his big brother and sister, doesn't he?"

Once the parents had returned to their seats with their children and Reverend Adams said the closing prayers, he reminded the congregation;

"The Bolts and Stempels asked that I remind everyone that we'll be celebrating, not just the three newest citizens of Seattle's christenings, but Jacob and Amie Stempel's first birthday as well with a picnic at the lake."

Hearing the tittering giggles at the mention of their names, Lottie, who had been holding Amie while Aaron and Jemma saw to their youngest child's christening, hugged her adopted granddaughter close as she placed a kiss on top of the child's head;

"Yes, little Miss Amie, the good reverend was talking about you and your big brother."

Lottie, feeling a nudge at her elbow, turned to Clancey, who was holding Jacob, as he pointed out;

"Lottie me darlin, I think that someone's feeling a wee bit left out."

Lottie couldn't help the slight giggle as she watched her adopted grandson look at her in reproach as he smacked his lips to mimic a kiss. Shaking her head slightly, she leaned over and placed her cheek against the child's mouth to receive his affection before placing a kiss on top of his head;

"There you go, Mr. Jealous, you know good and well that Grammy Lottie loves you too."

Noticing the picture that Lottie and Clancey made holding their children, Jemma asked quietly;

"Darling is it just me, or do you hate when we have to take our babies from those two as much as I do."

Studying the scene, Aaron gave a slight shrug;

"There's definitely no denying how much those two love our children, all of the kids, but I have the sneaking suspicion that those two are going to have a very special place where Lottie and Clancey are concerned."

Approaching the subjects of their conversation, Jemma offered her gratitude;

"Thank you for taking charge of them during the christenings, I'm sure you're ready for us to take them off your hands now."

Maintaining his hold on his adopted grandson, Clancey ventured;

"Well, actually, Jemma girl, me and Lottie, we was discussing it earlier ya sees, and we thought that, what with little Alex there and the picnic and everything, why don't ya's let me and Lottie see to getting these two little nippers to the lake for ya's?"

Glancing at each other in question, Aaron voiced;

"Sweetheart, if you're fine with it then I am. I mean Lottie and Clancey are family and I completely trust them with our children."

Seeing the hopeful look in Lottie and Clancey's eyes as well as the obvious affection her children held for them, Jemma nodded;

"I don't see a problem with it. Besides, it would make it easier for us to get everything to the lake."

Giving a slight bob of her head, Lottie decreed in finality;

"It's settled then! We'll see you at the lake."

Noticing the looks on Amie and Jacob's faces, Lottie waved Clancey forward as she ordered;

"Alright you two, give Mommy and Daddy a hug and kiss and we'll see them a little later."

Lottie's heart felt warm and light as she watched the children wrap their small arms around, first, Jemma and then Aaron's necks to place their version of a kiss on each parent's cheek before babbling;

"Ma, Ma, Ma, Da, Da, Da."

Overcome with emotion at the touching scene, Clancey cleared his throat;

"Lottie, me love, I think we should make our way to the lake so's we can help set everything up."

Noticing the look on her face, Aaron placed his arm around his wife's shoulders to ask quietly;

"What are you thinking, love."

Turning and tilting her head to meet her husband's gaze, Jemma admitted;

"I was just thinking about how much of a double-edged sword it is; there are so many people in our babies' lives who love them so much and I'm very happy that they are blessed like that. But, I can't help feeling a little jealous over the fact when I see how much they love them in return."

Touching the tip of her nose with the tip of his finger, Aaron reminded;

"That's because they have big hearts, just like their mother."

Waving towards the door, Aaron suggested;

"Come on, love, let's head home, change our clothes, and get everything loaded into the buggy so we can celebrate our babies' special day."

Kassandra strolled about the edge of the lake, admiring the beauty of the dark bluish-green water as it reflected the higher hills of Bridal Veil mountain in its glassy surface. She was studying the U shaped pier with the rough-hewn bench swing in the middle of the connecting pier at the end when Josh approached her and placed his arm around her shoulders to inquire;

"What do you think, sweetheart?"

Heaving a deep breath, she admitted;

"It's quite beautiful and rather impressive. I assume that it's family land?"

Josh chuckled as he explained;

"Well, yes and no. You see, this is part of the mountain, but this has always been Pixie's favorite place, do you remember the bet that I told you about between us and Aaron?"

At her silent nod of agreement, Josh explained the reasons behind the bet on Aaron's part, something that found her staring in disbelief as she asked;

"Do you mean to say that he financed such an expensive trip and his entire reason was to ensure that this,"

waving her hand about to encompass the expanse of what they were seeing, Kassandra continued;

"wouldn't be touched without Jemma's permission? Just because she is so fond of this lake and this part of the mountain?"

Josh simply shrugged nonchalantly;

"Yeah, it's really not a big deal."

Her eyes widening in disbelief, she demanded bluntly;

"Joshua dear, don't you think that's just a bit much? I mean, Aaron goes to thousands of dollars of expense in an effort to lay a mountain at her feet and then you and your brothers reward her by giving her a clear deed to one-quarter of the mountain when neither you, Jason, or Jeremy have such a thing. It certainly seems as if all your sister has to do is simply hint and she gets what she wants."

The broad smile that he wore quickly faded as he removed his arm from her shoulders before crossing them over his chest as he pinned her with his eyes;

"Kassandra, I think you need to understand something; first of all, you make it sound as if Pixie pitched a temper tantrum to get what she wanted, that's not the case. Aaron knew that this was her favorite spot and he also knew that we were considering opening a camp up here to start logging this section, he didn't want to see her lose something that meant so much to her so when the idea of the bet came up that was his motivation. He knew that Jemma would never stop us from logging the mountain, but it would have also meant she would have kept this place just as it is. She never asked him to do that or expected him to do that, in fact, if not for that bet she and Aaron could have been married a lot sooner then what they were. As far as what my brothers and I chose to do, we WANTED to give Pixie the deed to her portion. We had already talked about some sort of a sanctuary for the animals that are displaced when we begin logging, and when we found out just how much this place meant to our sister, that made our decision.

There are a lot of things that Jemma might be, but spoiled, petulant, and demanding isn't anywhere on that list."

Kassandra's eyes widened in fear as he turned away from her to stare at the distant hills of the mountain. Her mind raced with a way to control the anger that she had raised in her fiance, something that found her becoming even more desperate as she noticed her father's disapproving gaze burning holes of irritation through her, even from the distance between them where he stood on the pier. Taking control of her reactions, Kassandra closed the distance between her and Josh to put her hand tentatively on his arm as she called softly;

"Joshua, dear, I'm sorry. I know that what I said must have sounded perfectly horrible and I apologize. It's just that, well, what you explained that Aaron did for Jemma was the most romantic thing that I think I have ever heard, and I had no right to say what I did. I apologize, darling, can you ever forgive me?"

Although he didn't let her see it, Josh let a measured sigh of relief escape between his lips before turning to enfold her in his embrace;

"Of course, love. I know that there are a lot of things that my family considers normal that others would think a bit strange."

Pulling her closer to brush his lips against hers, Josh broke the kiss;

"But, you'll learn to appreciate the romantic side of my character, sweetheart, I promise."

Before either could say anything else, Molly and Christopher ran towards them, clutching fishing poles in their hands;

"Hi, Uncle Josh, hi, Miss Kassandra, Candy and Jeremy said we could go fishing, ya wanna come?"

Laughing, Josh shook his head;

"Thank you guys, but I think I'll go talk to Uncle Jason and Uncle Aaron for a few minutes."

Just as she had dreaded would be the case, the children turned to Kassandra to invite;

"Would you like to go, Miss Kassandra?"

Seeking to find a tactful way to refuse, she found herself infinitely grateful to her father as he appeared to advise;

"Normally, Kassandra would love to join you, children. However, I'm afraid that I need her to join me for a little walk, alright?"

Giving a slight bob of their heads before scampering off, Carlin waited until they were well out of hearing at the far point of the lake with their poles in the water before taking her arm to offer, although he brooked no refusal;

"Why don't we take a walk, Kassa dear."

Leading her to where the pier began, Carlin turned to demand;

"Would you care to tell me just what I witnessed between you two was all about?"

Turning her head to allow her eyes to take in all that could be seen, she turned back to face her father;

"Do you know that this all belongs to HER."

Seeing the confusion in her father's eyes, Kassandra clarified;

"The princess of Seattle, little Miss Jemma. Do you know that her husband, before they were ever married, put up thousands of dollars to finance the trip to New Bedford for the brides, just to enter into that bet with the Bolt brothers so he could get the mountain for HER so she could have this place? And then, as a wedding present, her brothers deeded twenty-five percent of the mountain that includes this section to her, free and clear, AND she still owns one-fourth of the logging operation. Mind you, that's aside from what her husband gave her, legally, when they were married."

Folding her arms across her middle, Kassandra seethed;

"It seems as if there are no lengths that the men in her life won't go to to ensure that SHE'S happy."

Narrowing his eyes to dangerous slits of warning, Carlin advised in a hushed tone;

"My dearest daughter, allow me to offer you this piece of advice; stop letting your envy of Jemma Stempel cloud your judgment, and remember our goal. You're in a similar position with Joshua that she was with her husband IF you're intelligent enough to use that to your advantage, the way that she used it to hers. Now, I suggest that you contain that green-eyed monster of yours before it destroys everything that we've worked for at this point."

Taking her arm he led her out onto the pier;

"Take a few minutes, enjoy the scenery, and gather your bearings."

Doing as her father suggested, Kassandra remained quiet as she made her way to the end of the pier to sit in the swing and collect her thoughts. She knew that her father was right, she was jealous of Jemma and she had to come to grips with her feelings or end up losing everything that she had worked for. She wasn't sure what frustrated her more, the fact that she was jealous, or the reason she was jealous. She had no doubts that she could have anything she wished for, all she had to do was ask. However, the part that she found so galling was that Jemma never seemed to ask for anything, and yet, the men in her life seemed more than eager to go to the greatest of lengths to grant her wishes. Noticing the dejected way that Kassandra seemed to slump into the swing, Julie motioned towards the end of the pier;

"I wonder what that's about?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Candy shook her head;

"There's no telling, but I noticed that it seemed like she and Josh had words earlier."

Glancing towards Jemma, both waited expectantly, something that found their sister in law placing her hands on her hips as she reminded;

"Yes, I know what it seemed like, but, we all said that we were going to try and make her feel a part of everything. I mean, she did help us with the idea for the picnic for the kids."

Tilting her head to the side, Julie's mouth became a straight line as she reminded;

"Actually, Christopher and Molly suggested it and she simply said she thought it sounded like a perfect idea, as opposed to being cooped up inside of Lottie's."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jemma huffed;

"Alright, but she did help us with the food and the cakes."

Candy turned to stare are her sister in law in disbelief as she exclaimed;

"Jemma Elysia Bolt Stempel, I cannot believe that you just said that! The only thing that...woman did was supervise while others washed the pots and pans and helped dry them once they were done."

Tilting her head back slightly as she huffed in frustration, Jemma took a moment before lowering her voice;

"Look, I know that she hasn't exactly embraced our attempts to include her, but I also know that we, at least, have tried. If she doesn't accept our offers or make the effort on her part then that's her fault, not ours, and our consciences are clear."

Her gaze swinging from Candy to Julie, neither missing the pleading look in her eyes, Jemma begged;

"I don't want Josh to think that we aren't willing to welcome her into the family. We may not understand her, or even care for her at the moment, but if Josh asked her to spend her life with him, there HAS to be some kind of redeeming qualities to her and we just have to find them."

Noticing the looks of anticipation on everyone's faces as they kept glancing towards the food-laden tables, Jemma smiled brightly as her hand swept over the area of the table;

"But for now, let's just enjoy today and what it's about; our babies."

Catching her husband's attention, Jemma nodded and couldn't help but laugh as she heard his deep voice booming;

"TIME TO EAT!"

As they began approaching the table, everyone found themselves shocked to hear a voice with a heavy Scottish brogue bellow;

"OH NO YA DON'T! I DIDNA MAKE IT IN TIME TO SEE MA GREAT NIECES AND NEPHEWS BLESSED, BUT I'LL NOT BE MISSIN OUT ON ASKING A BLESSIN FOR EM MA SELF AFORE ANYONE TAKES A SINGLE BITE OF THIS DELICIOUS FOOD."

Glancing to each other the Bolt siblings all laughed as Jemma smiled broadly before declaring;

"I KNEW HE'D MAKE IT!"

Turning as he and Holly Houston approached after having tethered their horses, Jemma lifted her skirt in both hands and hurried to greet her uncle and Holly. Having never had children of his own, Duncan Bolt, Laird of Kilmarron tended to dote on his twin brother's four children, especially given that they were all that was left of his blood family. However, being the only girl born to his brother Jonathan and his wife Julietta, and given that she had never had the opportunity to have a relationship with their parents the way her brothers had, Duncan tended to be protective where his niece was concerned. Seeing her rushing to greet him, Duncan couldn't help but smile as he caught her slight frame to lift her off her feet in a giant hug;

"I take it you're happy to see your old uncle then, Jemma lass."

Placing a kiss on his whiskered cheek just before he set her back on her feet, Jemma laughed;

"You know we are, Uncle Duncan. I'm sorry you didn't make it in time to see the babies christened, but we're awfully glad that you're here now."

Reaching over, Jemma hugged Holly tightly;

"And you know that we're happy to see you too, Holly. How were the kids?"

Although they had not wanted to leave, because of the impending births, Holly had received a wire that her niece, Laurel, was gravely ill and had been asking for her aunt. Unable to refuse the girl's plea, Holly had set out on her way to Ohio by the fastest means possible; As usual, Duncan refused to let the headstrong mountain woman travel alone and had insisted on accompanying her. Seeing the contented and happy smile that she wore, Jemma knew the answer before Holly explained;

"Ah shoot, them younguns is just fine. Now speaking of younguns, where's all these new little un's at?"

Linking her arms through theirs, Jemma led them towards their family as Jason and Julie stepped forward as Jason placed their daughter in his uncle's arms to introduce;

"Uncle, Holly, allow me to present our daughter, Alissa Julietta Bolt, we call her Lisa."

His pale blue eyes alight with the love and joy of the moment, Duncan declared softly;

"And a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance, little lass."

Lisa's vivid blue eyes studied the man holding her for a moment before waving her tiny fists up and down as she cooed. Chuckling as he placed the child back in her father's arms, Duncan nodded his approval;

"She has her mother's beauty and her father's brazen gumption."

Placing his hand against Julie's cheek as he placed a kiss on her other cheek, he praised;

"Ya did well indeed, Julie lass, she's a little beauty."

Studying the infant for a moment, Holly couldn't help but laugh;

"You two shore can't deny that one, she looks like the two of ya combined."

Noticing Jeremy and Candy close by with Candy's grandfather, Benjamin, as well as Molly and Christopher, Duncan sat on his heels and held his arms wide in invitation;

"Has it been so long that the two of ya have forgotten your old Uncle Duncan?"

Duncan's heart soared at the side of the bright, happy smiles that they wore as they rushed to be caught in a bear hug as Christopher promised;

"We didn't forget ya, Uncle Duncan, honest. We missed ya a lot."

Nodding, Molly confirmed; "Fishing just isn't as much fun when you and Holly aren't here."

Releasing them, Duncan laughed as they almost knocked Holly over in their exuberance to embrace her. Standing straight, he approached Benjamin;

"Benjamin, it's nice to see ya, man. I hope ya have been watching over our family in ma absence."

Offering his hand, Benjamin replied;

"Now, Duncan, you know that I take my role as an elder of our family very seriously and that, given your absence, I would take it even more so to heart. I can promise you that I've done everything within my power to make sure that our family was well looked after."

Taking his the man's hand in his and pumping it enthusiastically as he clapped his shoulder, Duncan praised;

"Good man, Benjamin."

Turning to Jeremy and Candy, Duncan looked at his nephew expectantly as he placed his son into his uncle's waiting arms;

"Uncle, I'd like you to meet mine and Candy's son, your great-nephew, James Benjamin Bolt, we call him Jamie."

Duncan chuckled as he studied the infant in his arms, noting the slight smile the child wore as well as the good-natured twinkle in his bright blue eyes. He couldn't help but notice slight hints of red in the baby's hair as he cradled the infant closer to his chest and sighed contentedly before lifting his eyes to meet Candy and Jeremy's anxious looks. Nodding, Duncan approved as he placed the child in his mother's arms before squeezing her hand;

"Candy, ya did yourself and our family very proud with this wee one."

Not bothering to hide her curiosity, Holly stood next to Candy to gush;

"Aw, just look at that little feller, he shore is handsome, just like his pa. You did real good, Candy."

Duncan glanced over his shoulder and, noticing his niece with her husband and their children, approached to offer his hand to Aaron as Holly offered;

"Here, Aaron, why don't you hand me Jacob there. I shore did miss these two younguns."

Once Jacob was secured in Holly's arms, Duncan offered Aaron his hand;

"I can see that you and ma niece have been occupied since I left. But I canna say this isn't a rather nice homecoming."

Unable to hide his amusement, Aaron chuckled;

"Welcome back, Duncan."

Turning towards her, he greeted;

"You too, Holly."

Nodding towards his wife and their youngest child, Aaron offered;

"Would you like to meet your youngest great-nephew?"

Facing his niece's husband, Duncan wore a broad grin as he gave a slight bob of his head;

"Aye, man, I thought ya'd never ask."

Aaron turned towards his wife;

"Sweetheart, by all means."

Approaching her uncle, Jemma placed her son in his waiting arms;

"Uncle Duncan, I would like you to meet your great-nephew; Alexander Gregory Stempel."

Holding the infant securely in his arms, Duncan studied the child just as he did his Jason and Julie's, and Jeremy and Candy's. He couldn't help chuckling as Holly studied the infant before observing;

"One thing for shore, that youngun looks just like his big brother and pa."

Noticing the slight glint in the infant's dark eyes, which mirrored his father and brother's, Duncan emitted a slight laugh;

"Aye, that he does. There certainly no way that Aaron could deny these two lads, but I do see a bit of their mother in them too."

Placing the baby back in Jemma's arms, Duncan placed his hand on her cheek as he kissed her forehead before praising;

"Jemma lass, ya done yourself, your husband, and your family proud with this little lad, not to mention Jacob and Amie."

Aaron found himself shocked as Duncan turned to address him;

"Aaron, I have to admit it, when I found out that ya married ma niece without ma consent, I was a wee bit skeptical and a bit angry. However, I canna deny that ya have proven yourself a good husband and father, not to mention how happy ya make her. I'm proud ta have ya as part of the Bolt clan."

Having stood towards the back and away from the gathering, Kassandra and Carlin watched the scene in front of them with interest, especially Carlin. Waving his hand in Duncan's direction, he demanded;

"Do you have any idea who that man is, Kassa?"

Leaning closer towards her father, Kassandra explained;

"Yes, that is the uncle you've heard mentioned; Duncan Bolt. He holds the title in the Bolt family, I believe that Josh said it was Lord of Kilmarron, those were the Bolt family's ancestral lands in Scotland. He and their father were twin brothers, but Duncan was born first so he was considered the eldest."

The worry evident in his eyes, Carlin questioned;

"Does Joshua have to have his approval to marry you?"

Shrugging slightly as she flicked her fan open to begin fluttering it back and forth, Kassandra admitted;

"I don't know, but I can't see why he would. I know that Jason and Julie were married without his knowledge and, of course, everybody's little darling, Jemma, didn't ask for it either.

Casting a sideways glare as his daughter, Carlin roughly grabbed her upper arm to his in her ear;

"I am warning you, Kassandra Eve, if you allow that jealousy of yours to ruin what we have worked for..."

Although he left the threat unspoken, Kassandra knew her father well enough to need no clarification to understand what her father was saying. She breathed a sigh of relief as, noticing Josh's approach, her father released her arm with a warning pinch as Josh took her hand and motioned towards his uncle;

"Come on, you two, I want you to meet Uncle Duncan and Holly."

Seeing his middle nephew, Duncan grinned broadly, as he reached out to hug him in greeting;

"Aye, Joshua lad, I knew ya'd not be missing seeing your new niece and nephews, or celebrating Jacob and Amie's first birthday."

Noticing the ebony-haired woman off to Josh's side, as well as the man standing behind her, Duncan invited;

"Joshua lad, I know you're not lacking in manners. Would ya care to introduce me?"

Somewhat chagrined, Josh took Kassandra's hand to pull her closer as she introduced;

"Uncle Duncan, allow me to present Miss Kassandra Everston, my fiancee, and her father, Carlin."

Waving his hand towards Duncan, Josh continued;

"Kassandra, Carlin, this is my uncle, Duncan Bolt, Laird of Kilmarron."

Seeing that she had an advantage, Kassandra took control by extending her hand as she curtsied;

"Lord Bolt, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. Joshua has told me a great deal about you."

Pushing his trepidation to the side, Duncan took her hand and bowed over it as he greeted;

"Charmed, I'm sure, Miss Everston, although I can't say that I'm as knowledgeable of you as you are of me."

Seeking to diffuse a possible situation, Carlin stepped forward to extend his hand;

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. As my daughter said, Joshua has told us a great deal about you and has spoken very fondly of you, I hope that we'll become better acquainted."

Noticing the familiar look of stubbornness on her uncle's face, Aaron wasn't surprised when his wife turned towards him, a pleading look in her eyes;

"Darling, please"

Understanding her plea and sharing her concern that such a special day would be marred for their children, as well as their niece and nephew, Aaron shifted Amie a bit as he motioned towards the food-laden table before addressing Reverend Adams;

"Reverend, I'm sure everyone has worked up quite an appetite, why don't you ask the blessing and we can all enjoy the feast that these ladies have prepared for us."

Understanding Aaron's motivation, the reverend complied as Aaron slipped closer to Duncan. Once the prayer ended Aaron grasped Duncan's elbow before addressing Josh, Kassandra, and Carlin;

"Excuse us a moment, would you? I need Duncan's help."

Although he had been too surprised by the man's actions to argue, Duncan had recovered enough when Aaron stopped to face him to demand;

"Just what do ya think you're doing, man?"

Duncan found himself taken aback as Aaron's eyes darkened just before narrowing as he decreed;

"Duncan, I am going to say this once, and only once, I understand your concerns because, believe me, we all share them; however, today is not the day for those concerns to be discussed. If you believe nothing else you need to believe this; you got away with creating a scene when Jacob and Amie were christened, but you WILL NOT give a repeat performance and ruin their first birthday, not to mention Alex, Lisa, and Jamie's christening. Do I make myself clear?"

Duncan's indignation soon turned to regret as he shook his head sadly;

"Aaron, I swear, man, I regret what I did that day and the tears I brought to Pixie's eyes, surely ya know that."

Placing his hand on the older man's shoulder, Aaron nodded as his tone softened;

"I know, Duncan, but I want you to understand something. I know that you're concerned, we're all worried about Josh, but he is a grown man and has to make his own decisions. Aside from that, because of the incident between Jason and Josh over Valerie Watkins, we have to let Josh make this decision for himself. Jemma is scared to death that, if any of us try to interfere Josh will choose to distance himself from the family, and you know how that would affect her, especially after what happened last year when Candy and Jeremy got married."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Duncan nodded;

"Aye, and I'll do as ya suggest. I promise I won't cause any problems or spoil this day for the wee ones."

Waving towards the table, Aaron offered;

"Good man, now, why don't you go get something to eat."

Once everyone had satisfied their initial hunger, Jemma sat the cakes that she had made for her two eldest children's birthday in front of them as everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday' to the toddlers. Aaron couldn't help but laugh as his wife tried to encourage their children to blow out the single candles on each cake;

"Alright, Amie, Jacob, come on, angels, let's blow out your candles."

Puffing her cheeks and blowing slightly, Jemma tried to teach their children how to blow out the candles. However, misunderstanding their mother's actions, Jemma soon found her son and daughter placing their mouths against her cheeks in their imitation of a kiss. Laughing, Aaron suggested;

"Sweetheart, why don't we help them?"

Both children giggled and clapped with glee at the sight of their parents blowing out the candles. Removing the candles, Jemma quipped;

"Well, if nothing else, we know that we're able to amuse our children."

Spooning some cake into their daughter's mouth, Aaron smiled as he watched her eyes widen in delight as she smacked her lips together in obvious enjoyment of the desert,

"You know there are worse things, darlin."

Feeding Jacob another bite, Jemma shrugged as she smiled at her son and daughter's obvious enjoyment of the small strawberry cakes that she had made for them;

"I suppose you're right, honey. I just still can't believe that they're a year old already."

After they finished feeding their children their cake, Molly and Christopher came running to beg;

"Aunt Jemma, Uncle Aaron, can we take Jacob and Amie to play?"

After asking each other's silent permission, Aaron ventured;

"I don't see why not, just keep them away from the water and stay close where we can see you, alright?"

Solemnly, both promised in unison;

"We promise, Uncle Aaron."

Taking Amie from her high chair Aaron was about to set her down for Molly to take her hand when she wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck before shaking her head to declare;

"Dada."

Seeing the disappointment in Molly's eyes, Jemma apologized;

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I guess Amie wants her Daddy today."

Reaching for her son, Jemma inquired;

"What about you, angel, would you like to go play with Molly and Christopher?"

Kicking his legs eagerly, Jacob offered his mother a lopsided grin. Laughing, Jemma set him on his feet as Molly took one hand and Christopher took the other before she ventured;

"Well, I guess we have our answer. Just remember what Uncle Aaron said, you stay close so we can see you. Now, go have some fun."

Hearing the sounds of their son's beginning frustration, Jemma theorized;

"It sounds as if our youngest requires my attention, love."

Rising, she found herself stalled for a moment as Aaron took her hand to pull her closer before brushing his lips against hers;

"Have I told you just how much I love you, Jemma darlin, or just how thankful I am that you're my wife, not to mention the mother of my children."

Placing her hand against his cheek, Jemma nodded;

"Yes, but I never grow tired of hearing it, just as I hope you never get tired of hearing me tell you that I'm thankful you're my husband and the father of my children."

Lifting her head from her father's shoulder, Amie grasped her mother's hand in hers to place a kiss on it before laughing;

"Mama."

Placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek, Jemma stroked her head;

"Thank you, baby."

Hearing their son's earnest frustration, Jemma hurried to take Alex from his basket to make her way to the area that Aaron and her brothers had set up so that she, Candy, and Julie would have privacy to nurse their children. Studying her son, Jemma couldn't help but feel infinitely blessed as she reflected on her life; the love she shared with her husband, and the blessing of their children. Cuddling her son closer, she softly declared;

"I don't think I can ever thank the Good Lord enough for blessing me with you, your brother and sister, and your daddy, my little heart."

Feeling her son's contented sigh, Jemma marveled at her baby's understanding.

Molly and Christopher were rolling a ball back and forth while Jacob toddled between them to catch it when Charlie Bates came running up to declare excitedly;

"Hey, did you guys bring your poles? The fish are really bitin."

Turning to each other, their eyes wide in delight, Molly and Christopher were about to get up when Molly's face fell as she frowned;

"We can't, we're watching Jacob."

Passing by at that moment, Josh, overhearing the conversation, offered a solution;

"You know what, Molly, I haven't gotten to spend much time with Jacob since I got back, so why don't you let me take him and you two go with Charlie and see about catching some big ones."

Bending down and taking his nephew in his arms, Josh waved them off;

"Go on, you two. Go have fun.'

Watching as they hurried off, Josh made the rounds of socializing with the guests who remained. Noticing her sitting to herself, Josh casually made his way to where Peggy Thornly was sitting to ask;

"And just where's your date, Peggy?"

Shading her eyes from the bright sun shining behind him, making his blond hair shine like a halo, Peggy shrugged;

"I don't have one, actually. Besides, I'd rather come to a picnic, especially one with food that your sister cooked, alone. That way, I don't have to pretend I'm not hungry and I can enjoy eating."

Glancing about, Peggy returned;

"But I would think that you'd be more worried about your fiancee than my date, where is she?"

Josh glanced about and soon found his fiancee standing on the pier with her father, deep in conversation. However, even from the distance, he could see her blue-green eyes boring into him as she noticed Peggy's presence. Noticing the same thing, Peggy nodded in Kassandra's direction;

"I think you had better go before your fiancee thinks I'm competition."

His amusement showing, Josh quipped;

"Are you?"

Rising from her place, Peggy brushed the loose grass from her dress before tilting her head to the side, the look on her face one of complete neutrality;

"THAT, Joshua Bolt, is a question that only you can answer."

Josh stood still for a moment, trying to solve the riddle of Peggy's answer. He found his attention redirected when he felt his nephew's hand on his cheek as the boy giggled in glee before bouncing in his uncle's arms. Laughing softly, Josh nodded;

"You're right, Jacob, let's go see what your, soon to be, aunt is doing and then we'll have some fun."

Kassandra and Carlin stood on the section of the pier where one of the long walkways met the wide end section that connected the two walkways and held the swing, 'discussing' the day's events. Or, Kassandra thought silently, more like Carlin was lecturing his daughter on her behavior as he reminded her;

"Kassandra Eve, you have got to get a hold of this jealousy that you have against Jemma Stempel. Because, if you don't, my darling child, you will ruin everything that we have planned and worked for. Besides, what does it matter to you if she's the belle of some little backwoods town stuck in the middle of nowhere like Seattle? You're the belle of San Francisco and I'm quite certain that she wouldn't be able to hold a candle to you were she to be in YOUR city."

Noticing Josh as he was in conversation with the attractive young woman sitting near the bank of the lake, Carlin waved his hand in their direction as he advised;

"Besides, dear, if I were you, I'd be a bit more concerned about who your fiancee is socializing with then what people think of your future sister in law."

Following her father's gaze, Kassandra became somewhat frustrated as she noticed Josh talking to one of the brides. She couldn't deny a certain amount of satisfaction as he noticed her watching him and immediately broke off his conversation to make his way towards her. Although, in the back of her mind was the thought that her satisfaction was based on the idea that he was so eager to fulfill her slightest whim and not in the fact that he was concerned for her feelings. Pushing the thought back, she smiled demurely as he approached, although she felt a slight aggravation that he was holding his oldest nephew, she hid the fact as she greeted;

"There you are, dearest, and you brought little Jack with you."

Reaching her hand out, Kassandra took Jacob's small hand in hers as Josh corrected;

"It's 'Jacob', sweetheart, not Jack."

Although he noticed the look of censure that his nephew gave his fiancee as he jerked his hand from her grasp, Josh chose to overlook it as he leaned over to give her a slight peck on her cheek before lightly chastising;

"He's going to be your nephew too, Kassandra love, please try to remember."

Noticing his daughter's ire beginning to rise, Carlin interceded;

"Joshua, I know it's an imposition, but would you please do me a favor? I could really use something to drink, and I'm sure that Kassa must be thirsty as well."

Glancing from one to the other, Josh suggested;

"Lemonade for both of you?"

Giving him her most beguiling smile, Kassandra nodded;

"That would be wonderful, dear."

About to turn Josh stopped, as if a thought suddenly struck him, before placing Joshua in Kassandra's arms, much to her protest;

"But, Joshua darling, he doesn't really know me and..."

Touching the tip of her nose with his fingertip, Josh ventured;

"And this is the perfect way for him to get acquainted with his soon to be aunt, sweetheart. Now, I'll be right back with some lemonade.'

Ruffling his nephew's hair, Josh bribed;

"You be good for Aunt Kassandra and I'll bring you back a little of your mommy's cake."

With that, Josh hurried from the pier to make his way to the refreshment table. Staring at his back as he departed, Kassandra turned to her father in bewilderment;

"Father?"

Raising his hands as if to ward off her pleas, Carlin ordered sharply;

"Don't look at me, Kassa, I barely held you when you were an infant. I left that to your mother, grandfather, and the nurse we hired to care for you."

Noticing how Jacob was becoming agitated as he squirmed in her arms, Kassandra hissed in a low and threatening tone;

"Be still you little brat! Surely you can behave for the few minutes it takes your uncle to return."

She was about to turn and leave when her father placed his hand on her arm, halting her to demand;

"What do you think you're about to do?"

Staring at him in disbelief, she could only gape;

"I should think that would be obvious, Father. I'm going to take this little brat back to his mother, he's her responsibility, not mine or Joshua's and since everyone touts at just what a wonderful mother she is looking after her child shouldn't present a challenge."

His grip on her arm tightening to iron, Carlin shook his head as he issued;

"No, you will not. Joshua left that child with you and you will meet that challenge, Kassa. Have you considered that this might be a test of some sort?"

Huffing in frustrated anger, Kassandra demanded;

"Fine, but he will not be still, what do you suggest I do?"

His patience exhausted, Jacob began whining as he pointed downwards before demanding;

"Dow! Dow!"

Waving his hand in a downward motion, Carlin advised;

"Give the child what he wants, put him down. He is only a year old, it's not as if he can exactly run away, now is it?"

Nodding in agreement, Kassandra lowered Jacob to sit on the pier as she acknowledged;

"You're right, Father, besides, I know that Jemma keeps him and his sister in a confined play area so I'm sure there isn't a problem. And he can't exactly walk on his own, so I don't see him being able to wander off."

Noticing a school of fish jumping in the lake, Kassandra and Carlin's attention became distracted as they watched the play of colors the sun made on the water where the fish were splashing. However, since their backs were to him, they failed to notice Jacob manage to push himself up to stand before he began wobbling, unfortunately, in the direction of the end of the pier and the water below it.

Having finished tending her youngest child, Jemma left the privacy of the temporary shelter that had been set up for her and her sisters in law's convenience. Glancing about she noticed Aaron close by, deep in conversation with Jason, Jeremy, and a few other men; Amie sleeping contentedly in her daddy's arms with her head on his shoulder. Catching his attention as he gazed her way, she simply smiled before mouthing; 'I love you' as he responded in kind with; 'I love you, too.' Noticing her middle brother at the food table as she placed her sleeping son in his basket nearby, she joked;

"What's the matter, Josh, didn't you get enough?"

Shaking his head, Josh admitted;

"There is no such thing as enough of your cooking, Pixie, you know that."

Nodding towards the piece of cake he had placed on a napkin, Josh explained;

"Actually, I was getting a little piece of cake for your eldest as a treat and some lemonade for Kassandra and her father. By the way, thank you for trying to include her in everything, it means a whole lot to me."

Sparing him a quick glance, Jemma admitted;

"I know it does, Josh. Believe me, it's just as important to me that we all get along and love the woman you decide to spend your life..."

Having finished with settling Alex in his basket, Jemma stood straight to look at her brother and found her attention immediately drawn to the end of the pier. Josh's brow furrowed in concern as her eyes widened in panic just before she exclaimed;

"OH DEAR GOD, NO!"

Before Josh could question his sister's panic, he watched in disbelief as she took off at a dead run as she quickly snatched the bodice of her dress open before shoving it down to kick it free from her legs and quickly sent her petticoat to follow, something that caught the attention of those present, especially her husband even before she screamed his name;

"AARON!"

Shocked at the sight of his half-dressed wife running for all she was worth towards the water, Aaron bellowed;

"JEMMA, WHAT THE HELL?"

Aaron's eyes quickly searched the direction his wife was heading and, seeing the same danger she had, quickly thrust his daughter into Jason's arms as he ordered;

"JASON, TAKE HER!"

Taking off in the same direction as his wife, Aaron followed her example as he snatched off his jacket and vest and prayed that Jemma would be fast enough, especially when he watched in horror as their son teetered on the inside edge of the pier. He knew that she saw the same thing when he heard her scream;

"JACOB! NO!"

He watched as Jemma hit the end of the pier before diving off the side to break the surface of the water in the lagoon area created by the design of the pier. Aaron felt his heart sink as he watched their son wobble off the edge into the water below, something that found his wife diving under the surface. Fear increasing his speed, Aaron followed his wife's example and dove into the water, he broke the surface of the water just in time to see his wife surface with their son in her arms. Jemma wrapped an arm around her son as she used her other arm to hold onto the pier while kicking her legs to keep her and Jacob afloat as she caught her breath. Seeing her husband swimming towards them, she cautioned;

"Careful, Daddy, we don't want someone to be permanently afraid of the water, now do we?"

Nodding his understanding and seeing her trying to keep her and their son afloat, Aaron braced his arm on the pier as he wrapped his free arm around his wife to advise;

"I've got you, love. BOTH of you."

Jemma wiped the water from Jacob's face as she softly cajoled;

"I guess someone was ready for their very first swim, Daddy. Although I think, next time, it might be a good idea until someone is with you."

Noticing Carlin and Kassandra watching them, gaping with shock and fear in their eyes, Jemma's eyes narrowed in anger as she elaborated;

"Someone responsible and trustworthy, that is."

Before either she or Aaron could say anything more, Jason, Jeremy, and Josh were on the pier as Jason demanded;

"Aaron, are you, Pixie, and Jacob alright?"

Nodding, Aaron offered;

"We're fine, Jason, and, thank God, so is Jacob."

Narrowing his gaze in anger, Aaron demanded;

"Would someone care to tell me just how in the hell our son came to be on this pier without either me or his mother."

The look on his face reflecting his horror for the unknowing part that he played in what almost happened, Josh lamented;

"It's my fault, Aaron, I told Molly and Christopher to go fishing with Charlie and I'd watch Jacob."

Feeling her father's nudge, Kassandra stepped forward;

"It's really my fault, Aaron, Jemma. I am so very sorry, Josh asked me to watch him while he went to get us something to drink and something for Jackie and he wanted down, I didn't know he could walk yet, so I set him down. I only turned my back for a moment..."

Seeing the look on his sister's face as she handed Jacob into his arms, Josh shook his head to advise;

"Kassandra, don't, not right now."

Josh watched in trepidation as Aaron gave his wife a boost from the water while Jeremy and Jason pulled her up onto the pier. While they were helping her husband up onto the pier, Jemma took her son in her arms and, unmindful of the picture she presented soaking wet in her underclothes, approached Kassandra and Carlin, her eyes burning with anger, reminding the pair of what emeralds must look like when on fire. Letting her eyes swing from one to the other, both swallowed hard as she spoke in a deadly tone of deceptive calmness;

"I am going to say this as calmly and collectively as I possibly can because I want you two to understand just how serious I am in what I am about to say. First of all, whether JACOB can walk or not is not the issue here. You DO NOT leave a child, ANY child unattended anywhere and certainly never near water. I saw him walking towards the edge of the pier and your back was to him, Kassandra, that was far more than 'a minute', trust me, because I can assure you, watching my child fall off the edge and into the water has probably shortened my lifespan by several years."

Cuddling her child closer, Jemma's breathing grew more rapid as her anger increased;

"Secondly, and I suggest that you pay attention to this as if your life depended on it because believe me, it does. I can't dictate what my brothers or sisters in law allow where their children are concerned, however, I can most assuredly do so with mine and Aaron's babies, and you can rest assured that you will never be left to care for, or alone with ANY of my children EVER again; at least not during my lifetime. And finally,"

Kassandra's eyes reflected her fear as Jemma came even closer before narrowing her eyes to promise;

"So help me, after this, if you EVER touch my children, I will personally rip your hand off at the wrist and slap you with it myself. Do you understand me?"

At her silent nod, Jemma turned, and as if remembering a detail, threw over her shoulder;

"And by the way, my son's name is 'Jacob', since you almost caused him to drown, the least you can do is remember it."

Jeremy, noticing the way that Carlin was ogling his sister, motioned discreetly as he called softly;

"Aaron."

Having been as angry as Jemma, Aaron had failed to consider his wife's rather revealing appearance as she unleashed her temper. However, noticing the way Carlin Everston seemed to be feasting his eyes on the sight his wife made as she stood in front of his daughter, dripping wet. Aaron glanced around and, noticing the pile of his and Jemma's clothes that one of his brothers in law had managed to gather, snatched his jacket from the pile before approaching his wife to drape the garment over her shoulder, effectively cutting off Carlin's view as the coat hung past her knees. Placing his arm protectively around her shoulders, Aaron led her towards the walkway;

"Sweetheart lets get Jacob and you into some dry clothes, the last thing we need is for either of you to catch a chill."

Meeting Jason's look of concern with a determined one of his own, Aaron pushed her towards her eldest brother as he observed;

"I think it's safe to say the picnics over."

Agreeing, Jason nodded;

"I think you're right, Aaron."

Noticing his brother in law's intent, Jason placed his arm around his sister's shoulders;

"Come on, Pixie, let's get you two taken care of."

Seeing the indecision in his brother's eyes, Jeremy placed his hand on Josh's shoulder;

"Josh, are you coming?'

Panic soon joined the fear in Kassandra's eyes as she cast a look of pleading towards her fiancee;

"Joshua?"

Reaching out to squeeze her hand, Josh took a deep breath;

"We'll discuss this later, Kassandra. I think that your father should take you back to Lottie's and I'll see you later."

Before either, Kassandra or Carlin could try and decipher Josh's reaction as he followed his younger brother off the pier, Aaron turned to face the father and daughter, his face a mask of seriousness;

"I suggest you heed what Jemma said, Kassandra, because I can promise you when it comes to those she loves, especially our children, she doesn't have a sense of humor, most especially when their lives are placed in danger, and neither do I. If I were you, I'd be grateful that she didn't send YOU over the pier."

Carlin felt his heart drop as the look on Aaron's face altered from serious to deadly as his dark eyes narrowed, but not nearly enough to hide the burning hatred he saw focused on him just before, his eyes never wavering in his stare, he addressed his adversaries daughter;

"Kassandra, why don't you go join the others, your father and I have something to discuss between ourselves."

Hearing the deadly tone in his voice as well as realizing that the look he wore warned against any attempts at argument, Kassandra didn't bother to seek her father's approval before sidling past Aaron to hurry from the pier. Certain that they were alone, Aaron took a deep breath as he began, his tone brooking no doubts as to just how deadly and serious he was;

"Everston, I'll admit, you escaped my attention, momentarily, but I couldn't help but notice just EXACTLY how you were looking at Jemma earlier; something I find quite disturbing considering just how tragic this could have been had she not just happened to notice what was happening when she did."

Seeking to placate the man who, he had no doubts, would have no qualms about taking matters into his own hands where his wife was concerned, Carlin stammered;

"I, uh, I, I apologize. I'm just as thankful as you are that she was in time and I can't tell you how sorry I am about my daughter's negligence. I'm afraid Kassa isn't used to small children, any children really."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Aaron did his best to restrain his desire to punch the man standing in front of him in the mouth as he reminded;

"You were standing right there with her, Everston. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as responsible."

Swallowing hard, Carlin offered;

"And I most assuredly apologize that I was not more vigilant as well."

His eyes narrowing to mere slits, Aaron demanded angrily;

"And the way you were ogling Jemma?"

Despite the severity of the situation, Carlin shrugged slightly;

"I apologize, there was no disrespect intended. However, I'm quite certain that it hasn't escaped your notice that your wife is a very beautiful woman, and I'm afraid that what I saw simply overrode my good sense, sir. For that, I apologize."

His jaw tightening considerably, Aaron warned;

"I think that you and I need to have an understanding, Everston. Now, I've seen what it looks like when a man looks at my wife and appreciates her beauty; THAT I can appreciate. I've also seen what it looks like when a man looks at my wife and has things on his mind OTHER than just appreciating how beautiful Jemma is; THAT I don't appreciate, and I think that, in all fairness, I should tell you that there's only been one other man to look at my wife the way you did earlier."

Testing his limits, Carlin questioned;

"Really? And did he get run out of town for daring to admire Jemma?"

Finding his patience at an end, Aaron shook his head;

"No, he did not, he died for his trouble."

Carlin paled considerably as Aaron issued;

"If I were you, Everston, I would limit your contact with Jemma as much as possible. Because trust me, I give no quarter where my wife and children are concerned and certainly not to the likes of you. If you believe nothing else, believe this; even though I have no doubts that no jury would convict me, that is the LAST concern I have if you overstep or try to overstep your bounds where my wife is concerned. I promise you, Everston, if you do anything or try to do anything to my wife, I'll kill you."

Having declared himself, Aaron turned on his heel and stalked off to join his family, leaving a very frightened Carlin standing on the pier, wondering just how far his luck might hold where Jemma Stempel was concerned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kassandra sat slumped in the armchair in her room as her father railed;

"Do you have ANY idea just exactly what you've done, Kassa. There is NO WAY in this world, now, that Jemma would let you get closer to her, let alone close enough to try and convince her to let me buy into their business."

Stopping in front of her, his hands on his hips, Carlin bent to shove his face close to his daughter's;

"All of our work, all of our planning, and for what? NOTHING! That's what it's been for, NOTHING! Not to mention, have you thought of just WHAT will become of you if Joshua decides to back out of his proposal?"

Rising to his full height, Carlin crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head;

"Your offers of marriage won't be coming in forever, Kassa dear, especially as you grow older. I mean, technically, considering that you're twenty-four now, the term 'old maid' could most assuredly apply."

Defiant, Kassandra retorted;

"That's only two years older than Jemma Stempel."

Amused Carlin laughed;

"True, however, she HAS a husband and children, does she not? And from what I understand, her husband proposed when she was eighteen, so she had her future secured."

Lifting her eyes, Kassandra glared at her father;

"As I recall, Father dear, I also had a proposal at eighteen, one which you refused to let me accept."

Scowling at the reminder, Carlin turned away as he decreed;

"That wasn't a proposal, Kassa, it was a joke. Warden was hardly suitable husband material for you, my dear."

Shaking her head slowly, sending her ebony ringlets swishing about, Kassandra clarified;

"No, Father, he wasn't suitable husband material for YOU. There was nothing to be gained by you, except for the fact that I would have been marrying a man that I loved very much and would have been happy."

Glaring at her over his shoulder, Carlin reminded;

"Kassa dear, you seem to forget, that your 'great love' was a pauper, he could hardly have provided the lifestyle that you were raised to appreciate."

Emitting a humorless laugh, Kassandra prodded;

"Strange, Father, but as I understand it, especially now, Grandfather and Mother made provision for that, didn't they? Of course, I don't imagine that they considered that what they left for MY future and security would have to stretch to include ensuring yours as well."

His chest heaving with anger, Carlin swung around to face his daughter;

"This is NOT a conversation that I will be having with you, Kassandra Eve."

Covering the distance between where he stood and the doorway in long, quick strides, Carlin reached for the knob and stopped just before taking it in his hand, as if the thought suddenly struck him, to challenge his daughter;

"I strongly suggest, my petulant and spoiled child, that you try to think of a way to, at least, hold Joshua Bolt to his proposal. Because believe me, Kassa, opportunities such as the one you were given with that man are not going to be very forthcoming, and I don't imagine working as a barmaid to support yourself would be to your liking. Let me assure you that if I have to take matters into my hands to ensure that, at least, I'm assured a place in their business interests with Mr. Thorndyke, you, my dearest daughter, will need to make your own way in this world."

Kassandra watched, the fear and shock of her father's words evident in the look she wore, as her father snatched the door open before pulling it shut behind him as he left her room, slamming the door soundly, leaving her to wonder what options she had at her disposal.

Considering what had taken place, Peggy had brooked no argument from Jemma, or any other member of the Bolt-Stempel family when she volunteered to oversee the cleanup from the picnic, something that met with everyone's gratitude, especially Jason's. He knew his sister well enough to know just what was going to happen once the anger she felt over what had taken place with her child cooled, especially when the realization of just how tragic the event could have been begun sinking in, something that he knew would shake her to her core. Any concerns that he might have had that he was overreacting to the situation were soon put to rest when Lottie sought him out, as well as Josh and Jeremy. Pulling them to the side, and in her usual way, Lottie came straight to the point;

"Jason, I think you need to talk to Aaron and have him hurry up and get Jemma home. You three know just what's going to happen when that temper of hers calms down and it hits her what COULD have happened. The last thing that she needs is for anyone else to be a witness to that."

The look on his face reflecting his concern for his sister, Jeremy ventured;

"Maybe me and Candy, since we have Benjamin, Molly, and Christopher to help, should take Amie and Jacob home with us so she can get some rest. I mean, that way, she'll only have to worry about Alex for tonight."

Glancing over her shoulder to where Jemma was tending to her children, Lottie heaved a loud side;

"You can offer, Jeremy, but considering what almost happened, I'm not too sure that you're going to be able to convince her to let her children, especially Jacob, out of her sight."

Seeing the merit of Jeremy's offer, Jason began walking towards the subject of their conversation after placing his hand on Jeremy's shoulder to advise;

"Let me talk to her first, Jeremy."

Loading the buggy Aaron kept glancing at his wife as she was trying her best to settle their children. Alex thankfully was sleeping sounding in his basket. Amie, however, was another matter, especially knowing that something was so obviously off with her parents. Jemma had Jacob dried and changed into dry clothes in no time at all, but it was obvious that she was highly agitated, something that her children were keenly aware of, although neither understood why. Aaron knew that she was doing her best not to allow her anger to affect how she treated their children, however, he could tell that she was losing the battle when Amie became fussy and anxious in her attempt to hug her mother, thinking it would help ease her mother's mood. Noticing from the corner of her eye, as she sat Jacob on his feet, that Amie had her arms outstretched and was about to lose her balance and fall from the seat of the buggy, Jemma raised her voice in panic;

"AMIE! SIT DOWN THIS MINUTE BEFORE YOU FALL AND GET HURT!"

Jemma's hands flew to her mouth in regret when she saw her daughter's bottom lip trembling as the child's eyes widened with a combination of fear and pain at the sting of her mother's sharp words. Jemma quickly reached out to take her daughter in her arms as she cuddled the child close to her;

"Oh, Baby Girl, Mommy is so sorry! I didn't mean to be so mean to you, I was just afraid you would get hurt, baby. Mommy would die if anything happened to you or your brothers, I was just afraid that you would get hurt, angel."

Seeing the fierceness with which she was hugging their daughter and the confusion clouding Amie's eyes, Aaron closed the distance that separated him from his wife and daughter to place his hand on Amie's arm as he coaxed gently;

"Mommy's just had a very rough day, why don't you come to Daddy, Princess."

Taking their daughter in his arms, Aaron wasn't surprised when she wrapped her small arms around his neck tightly before laying her head on his shoulder. Seeing the devastation in her eyes from how she had spoken to their daughter, Aaron placed his hand against her cheek as he tried to console her;

"Jemma sweetheart, I promise you that it really is going to be alright. Amie knows you love her and she loves you, she's not going to remember that you raised your voice to her, let alone hold it against you. You weren't trying to be mean to her, you were just worried she would get hurt."

Swallowing hard, she lamented;

"But Aaron, she was just trying to reach out and offer me comfort because she could tell I was upset. She just wanted her mommy to know how much she loves her and what did I do? I yelled at our sweet baby girl when she was just trying to offer me comfort."

Before either could say anything more, Aaron found himself infinitely relieved to hear his eldest brother in law's booming voice;

"Aaron, Pixie, could I have a few words with you?'

Grateful for the intervention, Aaron nodded;

"Certainly, Jason."

Noticing how his niece was clinging to her father, her eyes on the verge of tears, and the gleam of misery in his sister's eyes, Jason knew just how imperative it was for him to be able to convince Aaron of how important it was that he accept Jeremy's offer. Recognizing the signs of what he knew was coming with his sister, Jason, noticing Alex beginning to fuss, suggested;

"Pixie, I think someone wants your attention. I'll just have a quick word with your husband, alright, baby sister?"

Jemma nodded silently as she moved towards her youngest child to take him in her arms while Jason took the opportunity to lead Aaron just out of his sister's hearing before ordering in a hushed tone;

"Aaron, I'm asking you to trust, not just me, but Lottie too. Let Jeremy and Candy keep Jacob and Amie for tonight, they have Benjamin, Molly, and Christopher to help keep them occupied. And, for heaven's sake, get Pixie home and get her home quickly."

Aaron's brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed before demanding;

"Jason, just what are you..."

Glancing over his shoulder to make certain that his sister was still occupied, Jason growled his warning;

"Look, Aaron, I'm telling you from experience, when her temper calms down, I mean completely calms down, especially when it hits her just EXACTLY what could have happened today if she hadn't of looked up just when she did, you're going to see a side to your wife that you've never seen before."

Glaring at his brother in law, Aaron seethed;

"I'm well aware of just how upset my wife is, Jason. You seem to forget, that was MY son that went off that pier today too, and I've seen Jemma's temper before."

Noticing Amie's agitation, Aaron shifted her slightly as he patted her back gently, trying to calm her;

"It's alright, Princess. Uncle Jason's just being foolish, that's all."

Silently, Jason counted to five before speaking frankly;

"Aaron, I know that you and Pixie are very close, even for a married couple. But tell me this: have you ever seen Jemma as mad as you did today?"

Jason knew that, by the look in his eyes, Aaron was searching his memory and he knew that he had made his point when his brother in law grudgingly admitted;

"No, I've seen her furious, mad enough to spit nails, but I've never seen her temper the way that I did today."

Nodding, Jason explained;

"I have, Aaron, so has Lottie, Josh, and Jeremy, and I'm telling you that it's like climbing a mountain; the higher you climb, the harder the landing if you fall. And Aaron, there's no way not to fall off this particular mountain. Let the twins go with Jeremy and Candy and you take Pixie home, she'll be able to take care of Alex, with your help, but I'm telling you, get her home before she falls."

Aaron felt shame for allowing his arrogance and jealousy over the idea of someone, even his brother in law, trying to tell him anything about his wife. The look on his face reflecting his concern, especially considering that he wasn't certain what to expect, or more precisely the best way to help his wife, Aaron begged;

"Jason, what do I do to help her?"

Jason motioned for Jeremy and Benjamin before turning to Aaron;

"Just what I've suggested, let the twins stay with Jeremy and Candy and hurry up and get her home."

Noticing that his daughter had finally fallen asleep, Aaron placed a kiss on her forehead as she turned her head to bury her face against the side of his neck as her small arms tightened around his neck. Turning to Jason, he asked;

"Jason?"

Having already guessed his question, Jason shook his head;

"Aaron, I don't really know what to tell you to expect. The last time she lost her temper like this I don't know what it was over. THIS time, it was a matter of life and death and it was over your child, I have no idea just how that's going to affect her. All I know is how she reacted last time and that was bad enough."

Glancing over his shoulder to where she was settling their youngest child in his basket, Aaron's chest rose and fell heavily as he reminded;

"You realize that we still have to convince her to let Jacob and Amie out of her sight, and THAT is not going to be too easy considering what happened today."

Turning to Jeremy, Jason ventured;

"Well, as long as you back us and are willing to put your foot down if necessary, I think that, between the three of us, we'll be able to convince her."

His mouth set in a firm line, Aaron huffed as he swore;

"Alright dammit, let's get this over with."

Shocked by his brother in law's outburst, Jeremy responded in irritation;

"I realize it's an imposition, Aaron, but I thought that you wouldn't mind making time for it. Especially since it involves your children and my sister."

Narrowing his eyes, Aaron glared as his deep voice took on a warning tone;

"Jeremy, I don't find ANY of this an imposition, what I find it is detestable. Today began as a celebration of all of our children's christenings, as well as Jacob and Amie's birthday. However, rather than spending our evening thinking about how we can't believe just how much the twins have grown and how blessed we are to have our children, we'll be spending it thanking God that we were just in time to prevent our son from drowning, thanks to some careless...woman's negligence. And on top of that, from what Jason tells me, my wife may be headed for some sort of a breakdown, AND I'm going to have to, more than likely, be heavy-handed with her, something I HATE doing, for her and our eldest children's sake. Now, does that satisfy the sense of righteous indignation that you have where my motives are concerned regarding your sister, MY WIFE?"

Lowering his head, his eyes reflecting the embarrassing shame he felt for jumping to such a conclusion, Jeremy stammered a bit;

"I, I'm s-sorry, Aaron. I should have known better. I know that what's best for Pixie and the kids are always what's most important to you."

Aaron frowned slightly before sighing in regret as he placed his hand on his youngest brother in law's shoulder;

"It's just as much my fault, Jeremy. I know how what I said sounded, and I'm sorry about that."

Shaking his head, Aaron met Jeremy's look of concern with his own look of sincere honesty as he declared;

"I can promise you, the word 'imposition' has no place in my vocabulary when it comes to anything to do with your sister or our children. Now, let's get this over with so I can get her home."

None present were shocked when Jemma adamantly refused to allow Jacob and Amie to accompany Jeremy and Candy home. The moment Jason had mentioned it and he saw the stubborn glint in her eyes, Aaron knew that his wife was going to dig her heels in, especially when she glared at her brother in disbelief;

"Jason, have you lost your mind?! After what almost happened today, and you want me to let my babies out of my sight?"

Aaron was about to intercede when, much to everyone's surprise, Benjamin stepped forward to place his arm about Jemma's shoulders in a fatherly manner as he motioned towards where Jacob sat in the grass, fascinated by the growth of flowers surrounding him;

"Jemma, I know that you're worried. I remember something similar with Candy when she was a bit older than your little boy and girl. She disappeared at a church social, turns out she got sleepy and crawled under one of the tables. But, I remember her mother and father were so worried and frightened that they wouldn't let her out of their sight for quite some time."

Her green eyes reflecting the conflicting emotions that she was suffering, Jemma begged quietly;

"Then you understand. Candy simply fell asleep and was safe, Jacob..."

Before she could finish, Benjamin nodded;

"Yes, I understand dear. But, I don't think that you want this event to be something to marks that little boy of yours for the rest of his life, how you act is going to determine if this scars him. Now, the decision is certainly yours and Aaron's to make, and I understand how hard this is on you, but I would let your little ones think they're having an adventure with their Aunt Candy, Uncle Jeremy, their cousins, and the rest of us. This is more upsetting to you than what it is to those little ones right now."

Shaking his head, he speculated;

"I don't think that you want to take what you're feeling and what you're going to feel out on your babies, now do you."

Seeing that what the elder said was having an impact on her, Aaron placed Amie in Benjamin's arms before placing his hands on his wife's shoulders;

"Sweetheart, don't you think that it would be a good idea to let them go have some fun and let us calm down about all of this? Alex is too little to be affected by this, not to mention needing to stay close to you, but Jacob and Amie are different, you know they know when we're upset. Besides, Holly and Duncan mentioned before they left before all the excitement that they'd be back this evening and they'll be over at Jeremy and Candy's, you know how much the kids love those two characters. We know they'll be well looked after and well cared for."

Biting at her lip in trepidation, he couldn't help but notice the sadness as she begged;

"But we can get them back tomorrow, can't we?"

Wrapping his arms about her, he pulled her close in a fierce embrace as he promised;

"Yes, love, I promise, they'll be home tomorrow."

Feeling her slight struggle to push away, Aaron slackened his hold, already knowing her motivation. Approaching her son, she lifted him in her arms and was rewarded by a smack of his lips against her cheek as he grinned at her lopsidedly before babbling;

"Wuv mama."

Holding him tightly, Jemma fought back tears of joy and love that were also mixed with horror at the idea of what might have happened earlier. Easing her grip on her child, she pulled back a bit to lean her forehead against his as she sadly smiled;

"And Mommy loves you, my big boy."

Turning to Benjamin, she held her son out to him;

"Now, you go with Grandpa Benjamin so you and your sister can have fun with your cousins."

Stepping up to her eldest brother's side to study her daughter's face, she noticed that the child was sound asleep. Placing a kiss on her cheek as Jason stooped a bit to give her better access, she whispered;

"You behave, baby girl, and Mommy and Daddy will see you tomorrow."

Facing his sister, Jason ordered quietly;

"I want you to go home, get your baby settled and then I want you to get YOU settled. Alright, Jemma Elysia?"

Taking her silent nod as her agreement, Jason turned to Jeremy and Benjamin;

"Let's go make sure that Candy and Julie are ready."

Glancing over his shoulder towards his sister and brother in law, Jason decreed;

"You two get some rest and we'll bring these two back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Taking her hand to pull her towards him, Aaron tried to comfort her;

"Darlin, I know you don't like this, neither do I. But, I do think that this is the best thing for them under the circumstances."

Noticing how downcast she seemed, Aaron led her to the buggy to lift her up into the seat as he pointed out;

"I think that it's time we get you and Alex home. I know that I'd like to relax a little after today, so while you're settling Alex, I'll fix you a nice hot bath and while you're relaxing in the tub, I'll relax with a drink, alright, love?"

Remaining silent, Jemma gave a slight nod in agreement with his suggestion. Aaron had seen a number of his wife's moods; from furious to elated and everything in between. But what he was seeing now worried him greatly, even more than what he had seen from her when she was expecting the twins and dealing with Helen Dalton's hatred towards her. It just seemed as if she was retreating further and further inside of herself, determined to let as little, if anything, show of what she was experiencing. He soon realized that Jason's comparison of what she would experience to that of falling off a mountain was proving more accurate than he liked. However, he was just as stubborn and just as determined that, if she was going to fall, it wasn't going to be alone and he could, at least, cushion as much of the fall as possible. Set in his course of action, Aaron set the horse in motion as he steered it in the direction of their home.

Josh worked steadily as he helped clear up the tables and debris from the picnic. He had wanted to talk to his sister, to apologize for the part that he had played in what had taken place with Jacob, but he could tell by his sister's behavior, not to mention the fact she was allowing her children to stay with Jeremy and Candy, that it would be best to heed Jason's advice. He could still hear his older brother's words echoing in his ears when he had suggested going to talk to Jemma;

"Joshua, do you happen to remember the last time Pixie's temper got as hot as what it did today?"

Remembering the occasion to which Jason was referring, Josh nodded;

"Yeah, although we still don't know just why she was so mad."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest as he bobbed his head;

"EXACTLY! We had and still have no idea as to what lit the fuse on that temper of hers, but we know the reason this time. We also know just what happens when she starts calming down. You need to give her a day or two, Josh, because talking to her right now would be useless and would, more than likely, just upset her worse, and knowing how kindly Aaron would take to that do you really want to risk that?"

His mind flashing to the look on his brother in law's face when he had discovered what Josh had said to Jemma at Jeremy and Candy's wedding, Josh quickly shook his head;

"No, I think letting her calm down would be a good idea. But, Jason, I know they're close but did you happen to tell Aaron what to expect, as she calms down I mean?"

His chest rising and falling heavily, Jason admitted;

"I told him SOME of what to expect, at least what I knew to tell him to expect. We know that, as much as he loves her, if anyone can help her it'll be Aaron."

Hearing the last of Jason's statement as he joined his brothers, Jeremy chimed in;

"If she'll let him help her, you mean."

Josh, knowing a bit more of their sister's marriage thanks to Jemma's confidences, shook his head as he stated confidently;

"She won't have a choice, Jeremy. Haven't you come to realize yet that, whether she likes it or not, Aaron's going to do whatever is best for Pixie, even if it means riling that temper of hers. If Aaron feels like it's for her own good he's going to put his foot down and when that stubborn nature of his kicks in he can be just as formidable as our baby sister can, even more so."

Glancing between his elder and younger brother, Josh lamented softly;

"Jason, Jeremy, I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen. If I had any idea..."

Placing his hand on his shoulder, Jason locked eyes with his younger brother;

Josh, we know that! And, more importantly, Pixie does too, but she was scared to death today about what could have happened to her son. Add to that, and I'm sorry to say it this way, she saw for herself that Kassandra wasn't paying the attention to Jacob that she should have been. When you combine the fear she felt with the anger she felt over the negligence..."

Josh realizing the reason that Jason left the remainder of his statement unspoken, hung his head as he muttered;

"I know, Jason, and I don't hold it against Pixie for what she said. To be honest, I'm surprised that she didn't toss Kassandra into the water. I think the only thing that stopped her was the fact she was holding Jacob."

Heaving a heavy sigh of resignation, Josh confided;

"Look, if you two don't mind and you're sure you don't need a hand with Jacob and Amie, I'll stay here and help clean up. Since Holly and Uncle Duncan are going to be at your place, Jeremy, I'll be home in a bit, Jason."

Maintaining a, somewhat, somber look, Jason gave a quick nod of his head;

"That's fine, Josh. I think that will give you a little time with your thoughts without anyone influencing you either. I'll leave the back door unlocked, just don't let that damn cat in when you come in."

Motioning for Jeremy to follow, Jeremy leaned in before demanding in a whisper;

"Jason, you realize that he's been talking to Peggy Thornly, don't you?"

Jason turned his head slightly, not wanting to disturb Amie as she slept, before letting his eyes slide in his brother's direction;

"Yes, Jeremy, I'm well aware that Peggy is here cleaning up. I'm also aware that she and Joshua have had a conversation or two since his arrival. However, I think that, since Peggy isn't trying to cause any problems between Josh and Kassandra, if she offers him a friendly ear and he accepts it then that's between the two of them."

Shifting his niece slightly in his arms, Jason gave a slight shake of his head;

"I know Josh has had some issues when it comes to women, Jeremy, but I also know that he has also always done what was right in the end, and that's what I'm hoping and praying will be the case this time as well. Now, Brother, I suggest that we do what we can for this situation; we hope and pray, we let Josh work this out for himself, and we take very good care of our niece and nephew, just as we promised Pixie we would."

Approaching the wagon, Jason waited until Benjamin was settled in his seat before, gently, placing Amie in his arms. Waiting until he was certain that she wouldn't wake, he breathed a sigh of relief as she shifted slightly before settling back to sleep. Feeling his brother's hand on his shoulder, he leaned against the back wagon wheel as Jacob reached out from where he sat securely between Molly and Christopher to grab his uncle's fingers before grinning lopsidedly at his uncle as he bounced on his bottom and waved his and Jason's hand up and down. Jason chuckled as he smiled at his oldest nephew and praised;

"You're well on your way to having a grip just like your father's, young man. I certainly feel sorry for anyone you punch if you get into a fistfight when you get older, especially if your punch is anything like your daddy's."

Ruffling the boy's hair, he gave his small hand a fond squeeze before facing Jeremy to wait for the question that he already knew would be coming. Sure enough, Jeremy pinned him with his intense blue eyes;

"Jason, what about Pixie? What do we do about her?"

Inhaling sharply, Jason placed his arm around Jeremy's shoulders;

"Just what we're doing, Jeremy; we make certain that her babies are taken care of and we let Aaron do what he has proven he does best where our sister is concerned."

Puzzled, Jeremy demanded;

"And what's that?"

Giving his brother a slight push towards the driver's seat of the wagon, Jason replied;

"We let him take care of her, and we don't interfere unless our help is asked for. But given what we've seen since those two have been married, I don't anticipate that happening. Now, take your family home, and it's up to you to keep Holly and Uncle Duncan under control when they find out what happened after they left."

Climbing up into the wagon, Jeremy turned as he took the reins in hand to cast a look of wry frustration at his brother;

"Thanks a lot!"

Jason shrugged;

"Fair is fair! I've had my turn at keeping that loose cannon calm, Josh, Pixie, and even Aaron have all dealt with our uncle. Just think of it as a right of passage."

Although he knew they didn't realize it, Josh had heard more than a lion's share of his brothers' conversation. He soon found his attention brought back to the moment as he noticed Peggy struggling with a large table cloth. Hurrying towards her, he grabbed the ends of the cloth that had slipped from her grasp to bring them together as he motioned towards the cloth;

"Don't worry, I'll help you with it."

Josh waited in anticipation as they finished folding the cloth, and even into folding the next cloth, but when Peggy remained silent, Josh found himself demanding as he handed her the cloth;

"Alright, go ahead and say it."

Glancing over her shoulder as she was bent packing the cloths into the large basket on the ground, Peggy's blue eyes reflected her perplexity as she asked;

"Say what, Joshua?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Josh huffed;

"How stupid I was to leave Jacob under Kassandra's watch when I had no idea whether or not she was capable of being responsible for a child, especially one as young as Jacob."

Finished with packing the cloths away, Peggy straightened before placing her hands on her hips to admonish;

"Joshua Bolt! Why in the world would I say such a thing? You had no idea that would happen and you need to stop beating yourself up over it and just thank God that Jemma and Aaron's little boy is safe and sound instead of feeling sorry for yourself for making a decision that you had no way of knowing would result in what happened."

Josh started to speak and had even opened his mouth to do so when he realized just how right she was and that he had no justification in arguing her point. Slowly, he closed his mouth before giving a slight nod;

"You're right! I'm standing here feeling sorry for myself because I made a mistake in judgment instead of being grateful that Pixie was able to get to her son in time."

Shaking his head, Josh asked in self-frustration;

"Peggy, how did you keep from calling me a fool just then?"

Bending to lift the basket, something that found Josh rushing to do it for her, Peggy shrugged as she straightened;

"Why should I do that? I mean, you did such a wonderful job of concluding that for yourself that you certainly didn't need my help."

Walking about to do an inspection of the area as men from the logging camp and the mill were loading up the sawhorses and boards that had been used as makeshift tables, Josh asked somewhat hesitantly;

"Peggy, could I ask you something?"

Her eyes never halting from their close inspection to ensure that the area was left just as it had been found, Peggy nodded;

"I don't see why not, go ahead."

Placing his hand on her arm, Josh pulled her to a stop before turning to face her as he searched her deep blue eyes;

"Peggy, I want your honest opinion, what do you think of Kassandra?"

Pulling her arm from his grasp, Peggy crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head stubbornly;

"Oh no you don't, Joshua Bolt! You're the one who needs to decide what YOU think of Kassandra. Besides, I don't know her well enough to have formed an opinion about her, not to mention, I'm also not the one who has to live with her. YOU ARE! So you need to ask yourself THAT question."

Resuming her trek and inspection of the area, Josh huffed in frustration before shaking his head as he lowered it. Finding humor at her stubbornness, Josh chuckled softly before hurrying to catch up with her as he apologized;

"Peggy, I'm sorry. I never should have asked you that, it's just that, well, when I asked Kassandra to marry me, I thought I knew EXACTLY what I wanted. But, since we've been here..."

Tilting her head to the side, Peggy ventured;

"Things have become confusing?"

At his nod, Peggy's eyes reflected the sympathy that she felt for his situation, especially as he tried to explain his feelings;

"Yes, at least that's how it feels. Peggy..."

Holding her hand up, Peggy suggested;

"Josh, I don't mind lending you my ear, but if I can suggest something, why don't you give yourself some time to calm down after everything that happened this afternoon before you make any rash decisions. I mean, between the tension of the situation, and what happened with Jacob, and,"

Pinning Josh with her eyes, Peggy stated knowingly;

"And I know that everyone, including me, is worried about Jemma. So I think that, until things are back to normal that it would be a good idea if you took that time to give this all some very careful thought."

Josh's eyes widened in shock as he demanded;

"How did you know we were worried about Pixie?"

Peggy sent the ringlets pulled together at the nape of her neck dangling back and forth as she shook her head before issuing a short laugh;

"Well, first of all, Jemma is my friend and I've seen your sister's temper before, but never like what I saw it today. Even when she was so mad at you last year for what you said, it still didn't compare to what I saw today."

Josh crossed his arms as he tilted his head to the side for a moment to study the young woman in front of him before freeing his curiosity as he asked;

"Peggy, why would Jemma's temper worry you?"

Motioning to where the men had strung up some blankets to make a private area for Jemma, Julie, and Candy to tend to their babies, Peggy pointed out;

"We almost forgot to take care of that."

Walking to the far side of the improvised structure to begin deconstructing the blanket walls, Peggy responded to Josh's question;

"As far as why does Jemma's temper worry me; Jemma is one of the sweetest, warmest, loving, and kindest people that I've ever known. Think about it, do you know anyone else who could have brought just how good of a man Aaron Stempel is out into the open the way your sister did?"

When Josh gave a silent shake of his head for his answer, Peggy gave a brief nod before sighing as she pointed out;

"But, there's a downside to that wonderful nature. When someone as sweet and loving as Jemma lets their temper explode the way hers did today, once they calm down, they also have a bad fall because they feel guilty, embarrassed, confused, hurt, and even angry at themselves for allowing their anger to overrun them, THAT'S why I'm worried about her. Mark my words, I hate to say it but, Jemma will end up having some sort of a breakdown because she'll be so angry with herself. I just hope that Aaron will be patient with her and help her through it."

Peggy was relieved as Josh defended his brother in law;

"Oh, believe me, he will. There's one thing that I can say without a doubt; Aaron Stempel loves my sister more than anything else in this world, the only thing that Aaron loves as much as he loves Pixie is their kids. Even if she tries to refuse to let him help her, he won't back down, not if he thinks it's for her own good."

Peggy found herself distracted from the subject at hand as her foot slipped from the knot on the tree that she was using to stand on to loosen the rope from the tree. Losing her balance she was about to fall sideways to the ground when Josh's reflexes kicked in and he reached out to grab her, wrapping his arms about her as he stopped her fall by pulling her close against his chest. Each lost their self in the other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity before Peggy swallowed the nervous lump lodged in her throat;

"I guess I slipped."

Noticing the heavy rise and fall of Josh's chest Peggy had an idea what was about to happen, something that worried her since she wasn't sure whether or not she was frightened or excited by the prospect. Her confusion deepened as the arm across her back seemed to become, both, gentle and as strong as steel at the same time as he pulled her closer to declare softly;

"I'm glad you did."

Although she had felt it was going to happen, she still felt surprised as he lowered his head and placed his lips against hers to claim her mouth in a long deep kiss. Peggy's mind reeled with the pleasure she felt, especially given the warmth she felt in the center of her being that seemed to be spreading, throughout her body, reminding her of being covered with a warm quilt. However, in the back of her mind, she heard a tiny voice screaming at her that, no matter how much she might feel otherwise, what was taking place between her and Josh wasn't right, not with Kassandra Everston lurking in the background. Finding every bit of resolve that she possessed, Peggy placed her hands against Josh's chest and pushed with all her might, breaking the kiss. Realizing what had just taken place, Josh's eyes widened as he began stammering;

"Peggy, I, I'm sorry. I..."

Leaning against the tree trunk, Peggy brought her hand to her chest as she fought to catch her breath, not to mention gather her bearings. Raising one hand to stall him, Peggy interrupted;

"I know, Josh, I know. 'You didn't mean to do that.' Right?"

Trying to sort out his own thoughts and feelings, Josh stepped a bit closer to her before placing his hand against her cheek as he shook his head;

"That's the thing, Peggy, I'm not sure that I didn't mean to do that. To be honest with you, I've wanted to do that for quite some time."

Without a word, Peggy reached past him to finish snatching the blankets from their makeshift moorings on the ropes and began folding them. It took Josh a moment before he moved to help her as he offered;

"Here, let me..."

Whirling on him in frustration, Peggy shook her head vehemently;

"I can do this myself, thank you very much."

Seeing the frustration in her eyes, Josh began softly;

"Peggy, I swear, I'm not trying to play games with your feelings, I promise. I really did want to kiss you, I can't explain, but, well, let's just say that I didn't do it for sport. I wish that I could explain how..."

Taking a deep breath to steady her own beating heart, Peggy placed her hand over Josh's lips;

"JOSH DON'T!"

Peggy's tone softened;

"Look, I think that there are some things that you REALLY need to think about. Before you can explain how you feel to me, you need to know what it is you're feeling. Do like I said; take the next day or two while things settle to do some thinking, REAL thinking about what's going on and just what it is you want."

Josh's brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed somewhat;

"And what if what I decide isn't what everyone is expecting?"

Peggy shrugged as she gave a slight shake of her head;

"Then that's your decision. But there's something that I think you need to understand, Josh, whatever you decide, if the idea of 'games' where I'm concerned is one of those thoughts occupying your mind, I strongly suggest that you think again. I refuse to accept anything less than someone who's serious about me, so keep that in mind when making your decision."

With that she spun on her heel and hurried from the cover of the trees to pack the blankets in the wagon, leaving Josh to ponder her statement as his mind returned to the subject of his sister as he wondered how she was doing at the moment.

Despite the relatively short distance, Aaron could tell that Jemma was eager for the journey to be over with. Any doubts he might have had were quickly put to rest when he tried to calm her;

"We're almost home, love."

He had seen the rough side of his wife's temper before, but what he saw now held no comparison as she jerked her head to stare at him in aggravation before seething between clenched teeth;

"I can see that, thank you. I can assure you that I've not forgotten where we live."

The words had no sooner left her mouth then she realized what she had said and how she had said it, something that found her eyes widening in regret and sorrow as she clasped both hands over her mouth before turning, to place both of her hands on her husband's arm before begging;

"Oh, Aaron, honey, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to say that, you must think I'm turning into some horrible shrew."

Bringing the buggy to a halt at the back door, Aaron jumped down and hurried to place his hands around Jemma's waist as he lifted her from the buggy to set her on her feet. He wasn't shocked when her arms seemed to automatically go around him as she laid her head against his chest before pleading softly;

"Please say that you forgive me. I can't stand the idea of you being mad at me."

Wrapping his arms about her to hold her closer, Aaron kissed the top of her head before laying his cheek against it;

"Sweetheart, I swear that I'm not mad at you, but I am concerned."

Pushing her away from him slightly, Aaron placed his finger under her chin to tilt her face so that he could look into her eyes as he suggested;

"I know that this has been a trying day, and I know that you must be tired. I want you to do me a favor, I want you to take Alex inside and get him settled."

Motioning towards the buggy, he explained;

"I'll take care of all of this. When I'm done, I'm going to come upstairs, wash off, and change out of these wet clothes. And then, I'm going to fix you a nice, warm bath, I figure by the time you have Alex settled I'll have your bath ready, and you can relax and after you're done we'll have a quiet evening, alright, darlin?"

At her silent nod, Aaron turned and took their youngest child in his arms, just as he was waking up. Despite the gravity of the situation at hand, Aaron couldn't help but smile as he observed;

"I think someone knew we were talking about him, Mommy."

Laying their son in his wife's arms, Aaron stepped up onto the porch to open the door for her. Once she was inside he pulled the door to and hurried to put the buggy away in the barn before seeing to the horse for the evening. Once inside he hurried up the stairs and heard the soft sound of his wife's voice from the nursery as she sang their child a lullaby. Lighting the stove in the washroom, Aaron raised the window and made quick work of his own bath and changing into dry clothes while heating the water for Jemma's bath. Just as he had hoped, Jemma entered their bedroom just as he finished pouring the last kettle of water into the tub. Turning to find her standing in the doorway, he held his hand out to her;

"The water's just the way you like it, darlin. Come on and I'll help you with your dress."

Presenting her back to him, Jemma informed him in a quiet voice;

"Alex is asleep. He's such a good baby, we're very blessed by our children, aren't we?"

Aaron nodded as his fingers made quick work of the small hooks on the back of her dress;

"Yes, love, we are very blessed."

Once the last fastener was freed, Aaron was about to push the sleeve of her dress from her shoulder when she spun on him to plead;

"Aaron, love, I appreciate that you want to help me and it was very sweet of you to fix my bath for me, but, please, PLEASE, just let me do this myself. I'm fine, really, I just want to soak in the tub for a bit, alright?"

Unable to miss the look of slight panic in her eyes, despite the smile she wore, Aaron tried to keep his worry from showing as he recalled what Jason had shared with him earlier. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Aaron placed his hand against her cheek as he reminded her;

"Alright, sweetheart. If you need me just yell, otherwise I'll leave you be."

He was about to turn and leave when she took hold of his hand;

"Thank you."

Giving her slight fingers an affectionate squeeze, Aaron gave a slight nod of his head as he left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. Deciding to give her a bit of privacy, Aaron headed downstairs where he fixed himself a stiff drink and decided to catch up on a bit of reading as he picked up a paper and began scanning the articles. Taking a sip from his glass, he couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, Jason might have exaggerated what to expect where Jemma was concerned.

Upstairs, Jemma sat in the tub, soaking, trying to bring her raging emotions under control. She kept pushing several thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing just what would happen if she allowed herself to dwell too long on those thoughts. Having already washed her hair and bathed, Jemma decided she was tired of soaking and stood to wrap a large towel around herself before stepping from the tub. Taking another towel she began bristling the cloth over the strands of her hair to soak up as much dampness as possible. Glancing at the mirror over the washbasin, Jemma carefully searched her reflection for any signs that might give her husband any clue as to what her true emotional state was. She hated worrying Aaron, especially when she knew that she just had to give herself a bit of time to get past what she felt and she would be back to normal.

Although her thoughts were whirling through her mind in a tornado-like swirl, Jemma was able to grasp at the thought, much like a straw, that she needed to appear as normal as possible. Holding that thought in mind, she quickly finished towel drying her hair to run a comb through the locks before fastening a clasp at the nape of her neck to hold the strands together to fall down her back. Satisfied with her efforts she slipped on a cool dress before hurrying downstairs, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to quickly pinch her cheeks in the hopes of alleviating her pale appearance and placing, what she hoped, was a convincing smile on her face before rounding the corner to enter the living room as she faced her husband in a cheerful voice;

"I don't know about you, my love, but I'm feeling a bit hungry. Why don't I fix us a nice cold supper with some of that leftover roast beef and some cheese? I think I might even have some of those strawberry turnovers left if you'd like."

Aaron lowered his paper and stared at his wife in amazement; the difference between what he had seen for himself earlier, what Jason had told him he might expect, and what he was now seeing was as different as night and day. Folding his paper and tossing it on the table next to his chair, Aaron rose from his chair to close the distance between him and Jemma. Hooking his finger under her chin he tilted her head to lift her eyes to meet his as he searched them before demanding;

"Jemma love, are you sure that you feel up to it? I mean, we did have a rather 'eventful' day, to say the least."

Taking his hand in hers, Jemma maintained, what she hoped was, a warm smile as she lowered her eyes slightly in the hopes that she could avoid her husband's dark, probing gaze. She knew that the only chance she had of convincing Aaron that she was fine was if she could keep him, somewhat, at bay; close enough not to arouse his suspicions but far enough away to keep him from being able to study her too closely. Raising on tiptoe she gave him a quick kiss before patting his hand;

"I feel just fine, love. Just give me a few minutes and I'll have it ready."

Hurrying to the kitchen before he could question, or study, her any more closely then what he already had, Jemma breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned her back against the door frame as the door closed. Glad that, so far, her plan seemed to be working, Jemma glanced about the kitchen and began the task she had set for herself. Quickly, she gathered the dishes she would need before fetching the leftover roast beef and cheese from the cooler in the cellar. She was busy slicing the beef when her eyes fell on the basket that Aaron had sat nearby that held their wet things from earlier. She didn't realize that she had been staring as intently at Jacob's, still, wet shirt, which was laying at the top of the pile, as she was, at least not until she felt the painful slice of the knife against the soft flesh of her hand.

Jemma knew that she was losing her ability to maintain the control that she was holding over her emotions as her eyes kept darting from the bloodied cut on her hand to her son's shirt as the realization of just how differently the day could have ended fully hit home. The thought kept running through her mind that, had she not just so happened to look up when she did, she and Aaron would have been mourning the loss of their son rather than being thankful for and celebrating his birth. The anger that she had felt earlier was nowhere near as severe as the anger she felt with herself, something that found her striking out to sweep the dishes from the countertop with a cry of anguish as she sank to her knees in tears before backing against the cabinet to hug her knees against her chest as she lowered her head, weeping. Dimly, she knew that she had failed in her efforts to keep from worrying her husband as she heard the sound of his heavy, hurried footsteps.

Although Aaron's gut feeling told him that she wasn't being exactly 'forthcoming' with him, he also knew how the idea of worrying him, especially after everything that had happened that day, would plague her mind. Given how she had been affected by everything that had happened he was more than willing to allow the issue to drop to prevent her from feeling any worse then what she already did. However, Aaron soon came to regret his decision of not trying to break through to her earlier when he heard dishes crashing to the floor in the kitchen. Aaron was out of his chair like a shot and half-way to the kitchen door when he heard the sound of his wife's cry, something that found him, virtually, flying through the kitchen door, already panicked by what he had heard, Aaron's eyes quickly searched the room. He was about to call out in fear when he heard a slight whimpering sound, hurrying around the kitchen counter Aaron stopped short as his eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of his wife, hugging her knees to her chest as tightly as she could with her head bowed, as if she were trying to curl herself into a tight ball as she sobbed. Sweeping the shards of broken pottery and glass aside with his foot before lowering himself to sit on his heels to face her, Aaron tried to take hold of her hands, something that found her whimpering louder as she jerked them from his grasp before thrashing her head from side to side as she begged;

"Aaron, please, PLEASE, I'm begging you, if you love me leave me alone right now. I don't want you to see me like this."

Finding himself stunned into momentary silence, having never seen this side of his wife before, Aaron found himself at a loss. However, that loss soon proved a short-lived one as Aaron glanced down at his hands in an attempt to try and fathom a solution as to what to do. His eyes widened in fright at the sight of the blood staining his hands, even more so when he noticed the blood staining the skirt of Jemma's dress where her hand rested on her upraised knee. His fear overriding all else, Aaron took her hand in a gentle, yet firm, grip, his voice full of worry as he demanded;

"OH MY GOD! SWEETHEART, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Glancing around, hoping for a clue, Aaron's eyes fell on the large carving knife and, noticing the blood staining the blade, Aaron's heart sank at the thought that ran through his mind. Firm in his resolve, Aaron gripped her upper arms and pulled her to stand as he rose, seeing that she was about to protest, he cut off any argument that she might have tried as he stated firmly;

"No, Jemma Elysia, I am not going to leave you alone. Look at your hand, darlin."

Aaron knew that his words were getting through to her as she slowly looked down at her hand before meeting the look of intense worry in his eyes with one of frightened confusion in her own before shaking her head as she stammered between her broken sobs;

"I, I, didn't mean to. It...was...an...accident."

Despite her present condition, Aaron breathed a sigh of relief to learn that she didn't inflict an intentional injury on herself. Pulling her closer to the sink, Aaron quickly worked the handle on the pump before holding Jemma's hand under the gush of water to rinse the blood away. Once he was satisfied that her wound was clean, he took a clean dish towel and wrapped around her hand to help stop the flow of blood. Seeing that she still wasn't calming down, he wasn't surprised when she tried once more;

"Pl, please, honey, please. Ju, just leave me alone, I, I'll be fine in a wh, while."

Cupping her face in his hands, Aaron shook his head;

"Jemma love, I am not going to leave you alone. But you're right in the fact that you'll be fine because I'm going to be here with you to help make sure you are."

He knew that her stubborn nature was stronger than what she was dealing with at the moment, proof of which became evident when she tried to argue;

"B, but, I don't w, want you s, seeing me..."

Placing his fingers against her lips, Aaron shook his head as he left her no further room for argument;

"Listen to me, sweetheart, we said 'for better or for worse' and that means just that. I happen to love you very much, my little love and when you hurt, I hurt, and I'm not going to leave you to deal with this on our own."

Mentally, Aaron kicked himself for even giving a moment's consideration to the idea that Jason might have exaggerated what to expect where Jemma was concerned, if anything, given what he was now seeing, his brother in law had understated just how bad things might really get. Despite his inexperience in this situation, Aaron was bound and determined that he was going to see Jemma through what she was dealing with. As worried as he was by the fact that her hysteria wasn't calming, his concern became even greater as her knees began to buckle. Aaron's reflexes kicked in and his arms automatically wrapped around her waist as she sagged weakly against him. Pulling her close, Aaron held her against his chest and, despite the seriousness of the situation, found himself grateful to feel her arms wrap about his neck as she buried her face against his neck. Holding her securely in his arms, Aaron turned his head slightly as he whispered near her ear;

"I've got you, darlin."

Tightening his hold on her even more, Aaron kissed her cheek;

"I've always got you, my little love."

As his eyes surveyed the mess of broken dishes scattered about, Aaron, knowing that the last thing she needed was to be reminded of what had happened, made his decision. Loosening his hold a slight bit, Aaron kept one arm around her waist as he turned her slightly in his embrace to slide his other arm behind her legs to swing her up into his arms as he patted her back;

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart, I promise."

Hurrying upstairs and, after a glance into the nursery to make certain that Alex was still sleeping, into their bedroom, Aaron decided to address the situation as logically as possible. Deciding that making her as comfortable as possible was of the utmost importance, Aaron sat her on the side of the bed before explaining;

"Love, we need to tend to your hand, I'm going to get some bandages and your nightgown, there's blood all over your dress."

Seeing the panic in her eyes at the mention of him leaving her alone, Aaron cupped her face in his hands as he vowed;

"Sweetheart, I PROMISE, I'm just going into the washroom to get some bandages for your hand and one of your gowns from the dresser. I SWEAR, I'm not going to leave you, darlin, I'll only be a few feet away, alright?"

He noticed as she gave him a slight nod how she was trying desperately hard to bring her weeping under control. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he praised;

"That's my girl!"

Aaron hurried into the washroom to get a proper bandage before opening a dresser drawer and snatching one of her gowns as he hurried back to their bed. Sitting next to her on the bed, Aaron took her hand in his and carefully unwound the dishcloth from around her hand, thankful that the bleeding had stopped, before bandaging the cut securely. Once he was satisfied that her hand was taken care of, Aaron rose to pull her up to stand in front of him;

"Let's make you more comfortable, love."

Helping her out of her dress, Aaron slipped her gown over her head, noticing the look of shame in her eyes as her tears continued flowing. Taking her hand, he led her to the rocking chair and sat down before pulling her onto his lap. Releasing the clasp that was holding her hair back, Aaron used his fingers to comb out the length before nodding;

"There, that's better."

Not even bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes, Jemma lowered her head as she muttered in a voice that was full of shame between tears;

"I'm so sorry, darling. I never wanted you to see me like this."

Cupping her chin in his hand, Aaron lifted her face to search her eyes, something that found his heart aching for what he saw there; traces of fear, anger, sadness, and self-loathing. Wrapping his arms around her, Aaron pulled her close, letting her head rest against his chest as he began stroking her hair;

"You, my darling little wife, are THE most stubborn woman. Jemma, my little love, it might surprise you to know that, while I thought and still think that you're the most beautiful woman in the world, at least to me. When I made up my mind that I wanted you for my wife, I was aware of the fact that you're human and that means there are going to be times, such as now, when you won't be at your best."

Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he continued;

"But that doesn't mean that I want, love, or need you any less for the fact. What it does mean is that I'm going to do everything within my power to see to it you have what you need to help you. Even at the risk of riling that temper of yours, I don't care if you're at your best or not, I'm not going anywhere. If you need to cry then so be it, but it's going to be on my shoulder while I hold you and not into a towel by yourself, darlin."

Jemma, her tears seeming to have been exhausted, tilted her head to study her husband's face as he looked down into hers. Lifting her hand from where it rested on his chest, Jemma placed it against his cheek in a loving caress as she asked softly;

"Do you have any idea as to how much I love you, or as to how blessed I am to be your wife?"

Relieved to see that her tears had stopped, Aaron gave a slight chuckle as he captured her hand to bring it to his lips as he placed a kiss on her palm;

"As far as having an idea about how much you love me? Yes, my sweet little Jemma, I do, and I'm very thankful for that. As to how blessed you are?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders a bit, Aaron shook his head as he stated ruefully;

"Sweetheart, I'm not too sure about how much of a blessing it is to you, being my wife, but, I do know how blessed I am having you as my wife."

Brushing the last trace of the tears that she had shed from her cheeks, Aaron could see that she was regaining her emotional composure as he gazed into her eyes. Although he could still see a glimpse of the sadness and self-frustration in the deep green of her eyes, he could also see the love and gratitude that she felt for him glowing in their emerald depths. Despite the tears that she had shed earlier and what they had cost her, seeing the picture that she made, held in his arms as she was with her face upturned looking into his eyes and reflecting the love, trust, and adoration that she felt for him, Aaron found desire accompanying the thoughts of love that he had for his wife. Jemma could feel the rough rise and fall of her husband's chest beneath her hand and cheek as Aaron let a shuddering sigh escape as his breathing quickened. Understanding what had prompted her husband's motivation, Jemma ventured softly;

"It's alright, Aaron love, I promise."

Giving a quick shake of his head Aaron met her look of understanding with his own look of trepidation;

"Jemma darlin, you have to understand something..."

Jemma lowered her eyes as the thought suddenly occurred to her;

"I know, I must look horrible."

Sighing sadly, she shook her head;

"I'm sorry that I let you see me like that."

Aaron's eyes widened in concern, especially as he considered how fragile she might feel in her ability to temp him at the moment. Placing his hand on her cheek, Aaron brought her eyes up to meet his as he met her hesitant gaze with a reassuring one of his own;

"Oh, Jemma! Sweetheart, when you look like that and say things like that, like you doubt how much I love you, and how much I need you, not to mention just how much I want and desire you, it breaks my heart."

Aaron shook his head ruefully;

"Love, you have no idea just how much I want you right now. But, I know that you've been through a lot today, which by the way we still need to talk about, and I don't want to take advantage of how vulnerable you are right now. Believe me, you have no idea just how hard I'm fighting the temptation you present, especially considering the way you look with your hair all loose and in your gown, looking at me with those beautiful emerald eyes of yours so full of love and trust."

Their eyes never left each other's as Jemma's hand slid tantalizingly upwards over the fabric of his shirt to stop just below his collar before her fingers made quick work of flicking the buttons holding the garment closed free, exposing more and more of his chest to her touch. Swiping her tongue over her lips to wet them, Jemma challenged huskily;

"Then why waste the effort, or energy, doing so? Besides,"

Aaron sucked in a deep breath as the small fingers of her one hand delicately grazed across the skin of his chest, while the fingers of her other hand began caressing the nape of his neck. Leaning his head back, Aaron closed his eyes as he savored the feel of her touch against his skin as she finished her statement;

"I can think of so many more enjoyable pursuits for you to spend your energy on."

Giving his chivalrous side one last opportunity, Aaron lifted his head to lock gazes with his wife, his deep voice filled with desire as growled warningly;

"Jemma, my love, you have no idea of the fire that you're playing with right now."

Seeing the desire smoldering in his dark eyes, Jemma swallowed her nervousness as she placed her hands against his bare chest before sliding gracefully from his lap to stand in front of him. Without a word, Jemma brought her hands up to the ribbon that held the bodice of her gown together to take the end of the ribbons between the thumb and forefinger of each hand before pulling them in opposite directions, opening the neckline of her gown wider. Although her cheeks took on a delicate blush at her wanton behavior, she couldn't deny the pleasure it gave her to realize the ability that she seemed to possess when it came to tempting and arousing her husband's desires, something he left no doubts about given the flames of desire she saw smoldering in his dark eyes.

At first, as she rose from his lap, Aaron wondered if she might be upset at the thought that he might be rejecting her. He soon realized just how foolish that thought was as she faced him, their gazes remaining locked, to part the neckline of her gown before pushing, first, one sleeve down her arm to bare her shoulder, and then the other. Aaron inhaled sharply as the gown slid smoothly down her body, something that found him absently comparing what he was seeing to the unveiling of a work of art as the garment formed a silken puddle at her feet. Any self-restraint that he might have had left quickly evaporated as she stood before him, an impish smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she challenged seductively;

"Considering how chilly it seems to have suddenly become, I'd love to welcome the heat from that particular fire, my darling husband."

Needing no further encouragement, Aaron stood abruptly to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close against his chest before lifting her against him as he demanded;

"Sweetheart, are you sure, I mean REALLY sure? I don't want to take..."

With one arm wrapped around his neck as he held her, dangling, above the floor, Jemma brought her fingers to place them against his lips as she gave a slight shake of her head;

"Honey, Alex is over seven, almost eight weeks old now, so that eliminates that argument. And, as far as being vulnerable, I freely admit to being vulnerable, my love."

Using the tip of her finger she began tracing the outline of his mouth before continuing;

"But then again, I've always been vulnerable, as you well know, where you're concerned.  
And, judging by your reaction, I'd like to flatter myself that I spark more than just a flicker of desire in you."

Staring at her in disbelief, Aaron couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped his lips against her fingers as he held her more tightly and placed a kiss against her palm before stating in amusement;

"A 'flicker' of desire? Darlin, that's rich! In case it's escaped your attention you ignite more than just a flicker of desire in me. Just the sight of you, my sweet little temptress, is more than enough to light a fire of desire in me that could easily consume all of the Washington territory, if not the entire Western half of this country."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jemma brought her lips against his in a kiss filled with the love, passion, and desire that filled her heart for her husband. Pulling back a bit, she slowly opened her eyes to look into his as she lightly ran her fingers through his hair before tilting her head to the side;

"Well, considering that you have that same effect on me, my darling husband, I think that should eliminate any concerns that you might have as to whether or not you might be taking advantage of me, my love."

Aaron was gratified when she leaned her head back and laughed, the sound reminding him of something magically musical before she cupped his face in her hands;

"Besides, Aaron love, if what you do to me is what you consider 'taking advantage', then I willingly surrender and give you full permission to do so."

Letting her body slide down the length of his until she was back on her feet, Aaron leaned his forehead against hers as he agreed;

"On one condition, sweetheart, that you take 'full and free advantage' of me as well."

Gliding her hands across the width of his chest, Jemma spread her fingers under the shoulders of his shirt to push it from his body and let it float to the floor before teasing;

"Would you consider this 'taking advantage', darling?"

Glancing down pointedly, Aaron encouraged;

"Oh, I'd definitely say that you're getting warm, darlin."

Shuddering at the feel of her small, cool hands against his skin as they glided downwards to release his belt buckle, Aaron gasped;

"You're most definitely on fire, you little vixen."

What little reserve Aaron had left disappeared as he felt the soft skin of her hands sliding over his hips as she pushed the waist of his trousers to fall to the floor. Although she had an idea of what to expect by the heavy rise and fall of his chest, Jemma found herself issuing a slight squeal of surprise as her husband moved swiftly to sweep her up into his arms before crossing the room to place her in the center of their bed. Leaning over her, Aaron pushed her hair away from her face before blazing a trail of kisses over her brow, eyes, and cheeks before stopping just above her mouth;

"I think it's time we did something about this fire burning between us, don't you, my darling little minx?"

Wrapping her arms around her husband, Jemma spread her hands across his back to pull him closer to her as she brought her mouth closer to his;

"More than time, my darling heart."

Jemma closed her eyes in elation as she savored the sensations that Aaron was invoking in her. The sensations that his mouth alone could wreak on her body, whether it was his lips against hers or her skin, alone were enough to find her more than pliant to her husband's desires. However, there was no denying that the touch of his hands on her body and the feel of his skin against hers as they made love could easily find her melting in her husband's arms.

It wasn't long before the only thing that either Jemma or Aaron could think of was the ecstasy that each found in the other's arms, both determined for the other to receive as much pleasure as they took. Finding themselves intoxicated with each other as they rode the waves of enraptured delight, Aaron and Jemma soon reached the crest of those waves, something that found them, both, crying out in delight. With her head lying on his chest in the euphoric aftermath of their lovemaking, Jemma sighed contentedly before turning her head to study her husband's face as he leaned back against the pillows with his eyes closed, relaxing. Smiling contentedly, Jemma lightly drew the tip of her finger across his chest as she asked coyly;

"Do you think that we've managed to put out that 'fire' of yours that I was playing with earlier, darling?"

Her question taking him off guard, something that found him slowly opening his eyes to smile lazily as the hand at her waist began gliding up and down the length of her back caressingly. Aaron brought his free hand up to push the long fall of her curls and waves over her shoulder as he chuckled in amusement;

"I've got news for you, my sweet, little darling wife, THAT particular fire will NEVER be extinguished where you're concerned, the best I MIGHT be able to do in that area would be a low to medium contained flame. And, mind you, that's only when you're not near me, or I'm distracted."

Curiosity lighting her eyes, Jemma probed;

"And when I'm close to you or you're thinking about me?"

His chest rising and falling sharply, Aaron brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek before confessing;

"THAT flame, sweetheart, is the one that you just experienced, so you tell me."

Inhaling sharply, Jemma exclaimed;

"I'm amazed that we're not a pile of ash right now."

Laughing, Aaron hugged her closer to him as he placed a kiss on her forehead before turning serious;

"Jemma love, despite how very much we enjoyed ourselves earlier, and believe me, sweetheart, I did very much enjoy myself, there's something that we need to discuss."

Aaron noticed how her eyes clouded over and she turned her head away from him as she ventured;

"You want to talk about what happened earlier, don't you?"

Grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Aaron turned her to face him as he nodded;

"Yes, sweetheart, I do."

Giving a slight shake of his head, he admitted;

"Jemma Elysia, I've known you most of your life and, admittedly, didn't really start noticing you until you were sixteen. But, darlin, I thought that I had seen that temper of yours fired to all sorts of varying degrees, until today. Believe me, I understand the anger you felt, I felt it too, but, what happened earlier,"

Shaking his head, he continued;

"Jemma love, I know you might not understand it all yourself, but can you try and explain it to me?"

Jemma took a minute to search for the right words before taking a deep breath;

"When I began calming down, I started feeling mad at myself for what happened. I mean, if I hadn't of let Molly and Christopher take Jacob off to play then Josh wouldn't have taken him and he wouldn't have been on the pier with HER."

Giving a slight shake of her head, she admitted;

"But I also knew that was being silly because the bottom line was SHE shouldn't have left him, unsupervised, on that pier. I tried to push everything to the back of my mind, but then I noticed his little shirt on top of the pile of all our clothes in the kitchen, still soaking wet, and it hit me what almost happened."

Finding it difficult to speak past the lump of emotion that had risen in her throat, Jemma's eyes began watering as she lamented;

"Aaron, honey, today could have ended on a very different note. If I hadn't of just happened to look up we might have been mourning the loss of our son, instead of being grateful for his birth. And it would have all been because of HER and her carelessness."

Noticing the slight shake of her shoulders as her tears began flowing, Aaron shifted to a sitting position before pulling her across his lap to wrap his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest. Seeing that she was trying to fight letting her tears fall, Aaron gently chastised;

"No, Jemma love, don't try and fight it, just let it out. We had a very close call today with our son and you have every right to feel the way you do."

Resting his cheek against the top of her head, he waited until she had quieted before holding her away from him slightly to ask;

"Do you feel a little better now, darlin?"

At her slight nod, he brushed the tears from her cheeks before stating;

"Good! But there's something I want you to realize, sweetheart; I know from Jason that what happened earlier happened one time before, and I understand that you felt like you had to deal with this by yourself, but you don't have to deal with ANYTHING by yourself anymore. Jemma love, I want you to promise me that if you ever feel what you felt today again, no matter what, you'll come to me and let me help you. I don't care if you just need a good cry, you come to me, alright?"

Once he was certain they had the matter settled, his curiosity got the better of him pushing him to ask;

"By the way, there's something I have to know, just when was the other time your temper was like it was today?"

Jemma blushed in slight embarrassment as she explained;

"The day you and I had our 'discussion' about why I couldn't accept your marriage proposal. You know, the day that you and Jason made that bet?"

Shifting her so that he could lay down, Aaron settled her against his side before pulling her closer as he quipped ruefully;

"I should have guessed."

Making certain that she was settled comfortably, Aaron closed his eyes to find his own rest once he was certain that she was well on her way to finding hers. Holding onto the thought of just how blessed and lucky they were in their love for each other and their children.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 **

Kassandra wandered aimlessly along the bank of the flowing river, stopping occasionally to admire the reflection of Bridal Veil Mountain against the glassy waves of the water. Despite just how rustic Seattle was, she couldn't deny the beauty to be found, all one had to do was look, something that Kassandra was beginning to appreciate as it allowed her the excuse of staying off on her own, especially after what had taken place with Jacob at the picnic. Noticing a flat boulder that faced the water, Kassandra spread her skirt to sit on the surface, once she was comfortably settled she clasped her hands in her lap and stared at the water, hoping for a solution to her problem.

She had tried to talk to Josh, but, aside from checking on her to see how she was doing and seeing to her comfort, he had kept himself occupied between the camp and the mill, the only conversation that she had been able to have with him had been a dismal failure. Kassandra couldn't help but flinch as she recalled the look of intense frustration and anger that filled Josh's blue eyes, let alone the vein of anger that filled his voice. Despite the opinion that, she was certain, everyone had of her, especially after what had taken place with Jacob, Kassandra wasn't happy in the role that seemed to have been cast for her. Any doubts that she had in that regards were soon eliminated by her and Josh's conversation. She could still hear his words as her memory brought the incident to mind.

The day after the picnic, when Josh had come to see about her, Kassandra had tried to discuss the incident at the pond with him, but Josh didn't seem so inclined, a fact made obvious as he stated firmly;

"Look, Kassandra, I know that you didn't meant for Jacob to fall into the water. And, I know that you're sorry for what happened, but I_ really_ think you need to let things calm down before we talk about this, alright?"

Reaching across the table to take his hand in hers, Kassandra tried cajoling;

"Maybe I should go and talk to Jemma, to make her see that..."

The remainder of her statement was cut off as Josh snatched his hand from her grasp before shooting to his feet, knocking his chair backwards before placing his hands flat on the surface as he leaned across the table to hiss;

"Listen to me and listen to me good, Kassandra; you _WILL NOT_ say one word to Jemma unless you are told to do otherwise, at least not right now."

Realizing just how harsh he sounded, Josh relented somewhat;

"I'm sorry, Kassandra, it's just that, well, Pixie's been through a lot and you need to give this a few days. I can promise you, what she said, she meant every word of it. You need to let her get past her anger before you try to approach her."

Kassandra's eyes narrowed in aggravation as her own temper rose, something that found her lifting her head as she demanded haughtily;

"And just how long do I have to wait for Little Miss Princess Jemma'stemper to cool to everyone's satisfaction? Especially since I should have the right to, at least, apologize to _'her highness'_, and defend myself for something that was an accident. I mean, after all, everything turned out just fine."

Josh stared at her in disbelief, however, before he could voice his outrage, both found themselves shocked as the owner of a deep, familiar voice challenged;

"Our son had the right to not have his life put in danger because of the carelessness and negligence of some spoiled San Francisco socialite, _especially_ on his and his sister's birthday. But you didn't seem to respect that fact so why should we be concerned about what you see your_ 'rights'_ to be?"

Trying to divert his brother in law's focus from Kassandra, Josh asked;

"Aaron, how's Pixie doing today?"

Shifting his eyes from Kassandra to Josh, Aaron debated just how much he wanted to say about what had happened. But, knowing how worried Josh was and, admittedly, wanting an opportunity to force the woman to own up to some type of remorse for her actions, Aaron decided to share what had taken place the evening before; well, SOME of what had taken place. Pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot Lottie kept at hand on the stove, Aaron took a long sip before he began;

"She's a little better then what she was yesterday. Mind you, that was after she tried to just push everything that had happened to the back of her mind, which, I might add, did not work."

Josh's eyes darted towards Kassandra in silent warning to remain quiet before turning to his brother in law. However, before he had the chance to speak, Kassandra, ignoring his warning, blurted;

"Well, everything turned out just fine in the end with your little boy. I mean, she should have just focused on the good and not the bad, and maybe she wouldn't have had such a bad time."

Josh closed his eyes as he hung his head to lament;

"Why can you not just take a hint and learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes?"

Although he already knew what to expect, Josh slowly turned to study his brother in law's reaction to Kassandra's remark. Just as he had known would be the case, Aaron's dark eyes were burning with restrained anger, reminding Josh of burning embers of coal. Even though Josh was familiar with the man's temper, he realized that, to someone who didn't know Aaron, he appeared calm and in control of his emotions. However, as Josh knew from experience especially when it came to the subject of Jemma, fanning the flames of Aaron's temper, the way that Kassandra had just done, was a dangerous petition. Any doubts that he might have had as to just how furious his brother in law was were soon put to rest as Aaron, very deliberately, set his coffee cup on the bar before taking a few long strides to stop in front of Kassandra's chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Turning to face Josh, and in a very quiet, low, and dangerous tone of voice that left no doubt as to the deadly seriousness behind his words, Aaron addressed his brother in law;

"Joshua, I'm about to say something that you may well not like. But, to be blunt, I don't particularly give a damn at this moment, something I'm sure you're going to appreciate after you've heard what I have to say."

Kassandra paled considerably as Aaron turned to focus on her, his dark eyes pinning her to her chair more effectively than had she been tied to it. As frightening as the look she saw was she felt her blood chill, as if she had been given a transfusion of ice water, when Aaron began to speak;

"I want to make something _VERY _clear to you, Miss Everston. When our children were born my wife and I were smart enough and realistic enough to know that there might be moments, such as yesterday, that would scare the daylights out of us. However, we never thought that those moments would happen out of negligence, or selfishness."

Narrowing his eyes as he tried to retain his control over his anger, Aaron continued;

"As far as your _'observation' _goes, Jemma and I, both, were _VERY_ grateful that she just happened to look up when she did. Although, as we discovered last night, the sight of our son falling off the pier into the water is probably going to haunt her for quite some time."

Aaron took a moment before launching back in;

" An innocent child, more specifically, mine and Jemma's son, could have died because of you and you have the gall to demand to know when you can apologize to his mother? And by the way, just so you have no doubts as to how I feel about this whole situation, if you were a man I would have thrown you off that pier myself. You need to be thankful that Jemma didn't, the only thing that held her back was having Jacob in her arms."

Leaning in closer, Aaron seethed;

"I can promise you that if you were a man, and especially after what my wife went through last night, thanks to you, you and I would be having a much different conversation."

Deciding that he needed to try and get his brother in law's anger reined in somewhat, Josh interceded;

"Aaron, I know that what happened was bad, and I'm just as upset as you, Pixie, and everyone else. But, I know that, despite appearances, Kassandra feels..."

Aaron spun around to face him so quickly that it left Josh reeling as the man railed;

"_Kassandra feels? Really, Josh? _ Well, I'll tell you what, why don't you just ask her what it is that she does 'feel'. She didn't seem to feel anything yesterday, except for maybe fear, when mine and Jemma's son, _YOUR_ nephew, fell off that pier, and the only reason she felt that was because she came face to face with Jemma and her temper. Oh, and while you're at it, why don't you ask your future wife about her conversation with _MY_ wife the night of the dinner party at my house. Maybe then you'll understand what's been wrong with your sister lately."

His eyes registering his shock as he narrowed them, Josh faced his fiancee to demand;

"What's he talking about, Kassandra?"

Seeing by the look of guilt and fear in her eyes that she was reluctant to disclose the events, Josh turned to Aaron;

"Do you know _EXACTLY_ what happened?"

Bobbing his head slightly, Aaron huffed;

"Yes, I do."

Despite her trepidation, Kassandra's desperation overrode her good sense, something that found her blurting;

"_Oh, of course, you know HER side!_ I'm sure the little princess just couldn't wait to fall into her big, strong husband's arms sobbing and telling you all sorts of lies, just so she could get attention."

Kassandra blanched considerably as Aaron's fist slammed on the tabletop in front of her as he warned;

"Miss Everston, let me explain something to you. I try to be a gentleman, at all times, but let me assure you, you are sorely testing my limits at this moment. But to answer your statement;_ NO_, my wife did not do that."

Glancing at Josh, Aaron's voice lowered slightly as he admitted;

"She didn't want to tell me at all, but there's one thing that Jemma can't do and that's hide what she's feeling, at least not with me. I knew she was upset, no matter how she tried to act otherwise, and I knew that it had to have something to do with the time she and _HER_,"

Aaron jerked his thumb in Kassandra's direction before continuing;

"spent together alone in the kitchen, and I was right. At first, she wouldn't tell me, she kept trying to say that it was nothing, but you know your sister well enough to know that it takes something mighty bad to dim how happy and cheerful she normally is, especially considering that you're home."

Josh swallowed hard, not certain that he really wanted to know, before turning to his brother in law to demand;

"What happened, Aaron? How did you finally get her to tell you?"

Crossing his arms in a defiant stance, Aaron confessed;

"I told her that I knew it had to have something to do with whatever took place in the kitchen between her and Kassandra and that if she wasn't going to tell me, I had no choice but to talk to you about it and see if we could get to the bottom of it."

Shocked by the admission, Josh huffed somewhat;

"And you're still standing here? I mean, that would have made her furious..."

Shaking his head, Aaron corrected;

"No, Joshua, it did not! Actually, it terrified her."

Cutting his eyes in Kassandra's direction, Aaron snarled;

"I'd like to thank you for that, by the way, Miss Everston. Thanks to you, I saw terror in my wife's eyes that night at the thought of me saying something to her brother."

Shrugging as he spread his hands wide, Josh puzzled;

"I don't get it, Aaron. I mean, why in the world would Pixie be afraid of you saying something to me?"

Aaron's chest rose and fell in a heavy sigh as he pointed out;

"Because, Josh, after what happened between you and Jason over Valerie Watkins and what happened last year between you and her, Jemma's been afraid that if anyone said anything to you about some of this that you would turn your back on the family in defense of your fiancee."

Josh made momentary eye contact with Kassandra, and seeing the fear lurking in their depths, making them glow brightly, he knew he had to let his brother in law finish;

"Go on, Aaron, what happened?"

Josh knew how truly angry and aggravated the man was as he huffed;

"What happened was that the minute I said I would have to talk to you to get to the bottom of things, Jemma became hysterical and begged me not to say anything. I told her that I wouldn't but that I wanted to know what happened to upset her so much."

Shaking his head, Aaron lamented for a moment;

"I had no intention of it, but I can't sit silent anymore either. Anyway, she calmed down enough to tell me what happened. It seems that your _'intended' _believes that you, Jason, and Jeremy_ 'sold'_ your sister into marriage to combine your logging business with my mill, and that I was at a point where I was ready to settle down and Jemma was the logical choice so I '_bought' _myself a wife and into your logging business. Oh and did I mention that she also advised her that, as long as she was discreet and we kept up the appearance of a normal marriage for _'propriety'_ sake, there's no reason why Jemma can't find happiness outside of our marriage? And, I almost forgot this little treasure, Jemma more than did her_ 'duty'_ in giving me an heir with Jacob and Amie, but she can understand how we ended up with Alex since she can't blame Jemma for giving into my more_ 'attentive'_ side since she, apparently, thinks I'm attractive."

Turning his focus on Kassandra, Aaron directed;

"I think there are a few things that you and I need to come to an understanding about, Miss Everston. First, and most importantly; I married Jemma because I was and still, very much, am in love with her, the Bolts business plays no part into that. For your information, I asked Jemma to sign her part of the mountain over to her brothers before we were married so that there were no doubts that I wanted Jemma for Jemma and for no other reason. Secondly, as far as it being time to settle down, that was something I decided the moment I realized I was in love with her, however, I had also decided that if I couldn't marry Jemma, I wasn't getting married, so that eliminates the idea she just happened to be the 'ideal candidate' as you put it. And last, but not least, as far as our children are concerned; we didn't have those children because it was expected or because it was our _'duty' _to do so. Our children happen to be a blessing to us and even more so because they're the result of mine and Jemma's love for each other. Despite what you may think, children are not a commodity and anyone who thinks that should be horsewhipped."

Having stood by quietly, Lottie poured a drink in a glass before holding it up to offer;

"Aaron, a drink?"

His chest heaving, Aaron nodded as he closed the distance between where he stood and the bar to take the glass before nodding;

"Thanks, Lottie! I need it!"

Taking a long sip from the glass, Aaron glanced over his shoulder;

"Oh, and, Miss Everston, I happened to overhear you refer to my wife as '_a princess' _and _'your highness'_, something I'm quite sure you didn't mean in a flattering way. I'm more than aware of your resentment towards her, as is she. In Jemma's case, she feels it's because you might be jealous over the close relationship that she and Josh have, I don't happen to think that's all there is to it. I think that you resent my wife because you're jealous of her. Period! You don't like the fact that, most people, are as fond of her as they are, but maybe you need to ask yourself why that is. I find it funny you refer to her the way you do, since she's not the one around here who wants to wear a crown or be a Queen Bee."

Slinging back the rest of his drink, Aaron nodded his gratitude;

"Thank you, Lottie."

Making his way towards the door Aaron stopped to place his hand on his brother in law's shoulder as he begged;

"Josh, I know that you're, more than likely, upset by what I said, and I can't exactly blame you. But I'm asking you to, please, take it out on me and not your sister, it's not fair to her and I don't want to see her hurt any more than what she already has been."

Hanging his head somewhat dejectedly, Aaron sighed;

"Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go tell my wife that I just broke a promise I made to her."

Before he got to the door, Josh shot to his feet;

"Aaron, don't! Don't say anything to Pixie. I'm not mad at you and certainly not at her."

Kassandra's eyes widened in panic as he faced her and declared;

"I think I need to do some thinking, some very _SERIOUS_ thinking about what I do and don't need to do."

With that, he brushed past Aaron as he hurried out the door. Turning to face her, Aaron shook his head;

"Miss Everston, I'm sorry. Not for what I said but for the fact that Josh is a very good man and I truly believe he'll be a wonderful husband to the right girl, but I don't think you're that girl because I don't think you understand what love is. But I do want you to understand something; I meant what I said, man or woman, I won't see my wife hurt, by _ANYBODY._"

Feeling shaken to her core, Kassandra slowly rose from her chair before bracing her hands against the top of the table. Lottie, who had tried to remain silent during the exchange, shook her head before chastising;

"I'm sorry about that, Kassandra. But, I warned you when you first arrived and I know that you had to have taken notice of just how much Aaron loves Jemma, the only thing that shocks me about what just happened is the fact that Aaron held his tongue for so long. And just so you know; Jemma is very dear to me, she's like a daughter and I consider her children to be my grandchildren, had I been in her shoes yesterday-well, let's just say you wouldn't be standing here today."

Watching as Lottie turned on her heel and left the bar, Kassandra decided that she needed time on her own and away from everyone, something that soon found her strolling the riverbank in the woods. She had spent most of that day at the river and had returned the next day and spent the better part of the morning soul searching as she sought to commune with nature in the hopes of finding some peace. Although the more she tried the more her thoughts seemed want to punish her as they continuously conflicted with each other.

Her mind returning to the present, Kassandra found herself lamenting;

"How did I become such a horrible person?"

Before she knew what was happening, Kassandra heard the sound of a twig snapping as a vaguely familiar voice ventured;

"I don't think you're such a horrible person, Kassie."

Jumping from the boulder, Kassandra whirled in the direction of the sound of the voice, she stood staring in shock as she began breathing in short, quick breaths as her eyes widened before exclaiming;

"WARDEN!"

Josh paced back and forth in the small glen where he had always come to think, he was furious but only at himself. Picking up a hand full of stones from the water's edge, he began tossing them angrily into the small pond's depths, as he tossed the last stone he swore aloud;

"Joshua Duncan Bolt, you're a damn fool and you know it."

Surprised, Josh swung around as he heard a female giggle before acknowledging;

"Well, Josh, I have heard it said that there's hope for someone who admits they have a problem."

Placing his hands on his hips, Josh demanded sharply;

"Peggy, what are you doing here?

Pointing to a few small trees just behind him as she held up her basket, Peggy reminded him;

"I'm picking some wild cherries, or did you forget the fundraiser so we can add on to the schoolhouse?"

Tilting her head to the side, Peggy offered quietly;

"There are other trees, I'll leave you be."

She was about to take a step away when Josh closed the distance between them to place his hand on her arm;

"Please don't! I mean,"

Sighing in frustration, Josh admitted;

"Peggy, please don't go. Here,"

Taking the basket he waved towards the trees;

"I'll help you with the picking. I'd really like to talk to you, if that's okay."

Although she didn't really want to stay, not because she didn't want to help Josh, far from it, but Peggy knew what Josh didn't; she was vulnerable to the man standing next to her. Even though both had declined to get married once they had seen the last of her Uncle Jebediah, that didn't, however, end the feelings that she had for Josh. She had been so proud of herself, of how she had kept herself aloof, yet friendly where Josh had been concerned. But then she had to go and slip from the tree right into his arms, something that led to a kiss and reminded her of just how she felt for Joshua Bolt. However, seeing the sad, lost, and forlorn look he was now wearing, Peggy felt her heart going out to him and found she could no more refuse him then she could stop breathing. Nodding, Peggy agreed;

"Alright, Josh, let's talk."

Making their way across the glen, Josh sat the basket on the ground between them as he began picking at the cherries, finally, he began speaking;

"I thought that when I first saw her, Kassandra was the woman I wanted to spend my life with."

Focusing on her own sections of the tree, Peggy shrugged;

"So what's changed? Don't you love her anymore?"

Stopping to drop the handful of cherries he was holding into the basket, Josh spread his hands as he huffed in frustration;

"That's just it! I thought that I did love her, but, "

Shaking his head, Josh huffed in frustration;

"Seeing how she is, especially after what I found out yesterday, and seeing how we just seem so...distant. Peggy, I can't marry her!"

Letting the cherries that she had been holding drop from her hand, Peggy stared at him in shock before demanding;

"Joshua Bolt! Why on earth did you ever ask her to marry you then?"

Leaning his head back as he tried to find a way to express himself, Josh sighed as he shook his head;

"I thought that I was in love with her, but, looking back, I think that it was more a case of being awestruck by her beauty. I guess I thought that if she was so pretty on the outside that must be the case on the inside, I'm finding out I was wrong about that."

Turning to face him, Peggy shook her head as she admonished;

"You and your weakness for a pretty face! Josh, ever since I've known you, it's as if you see a pretty face and stop there. You never look for a girl's worth or her substance, as long as they look pretty that seems to be your only requirement. But you seem to forget, a pretty face ages and changes, a good heart and personality never change or fade, at least not as long as they're treated right."

Josh hung his head before muttering in self-contempt;

"I always was a sucker for_ 'fool's gold' _I guess."

Lifting his head to search her eyes, a gleam of hope in his own, Josh cupped her face in his hands;

"I think I know the difference now."

Hesitation showing in her eyes, Peggy grabbed his wrists to demand;

"Joshua, do you remember what I said after the picnic?"

Refusing to relinquish his hold, Josh nodded;

"Yes, I do! And I've been doing just what you suggested, Peggy; I've been doing a lot of thinking. Even before Aaron told me what happened, I knew that there was no way I could go through with marrying Kassandra."

Josh shook his head;

"I realized that we seem to have nothing in common. She doesn't seem to find enjoyment in the small things like I do, and like a certain young lady I happen to know does."

Closing her eyes, Peggy inhaled sharply before opening them to look into Josh's;

"Josh, do you remember what I said?"

At his nod, Peggy vowed adamantly;

"I meant it! I _won't_ be part of any game, if you're not..."

His hands holding her face firmly in his grasp, Josh stared intently into her deep blue eyes;

"Peggy! I am not playing games with you! I've been giving this _A LOT_ of thought, even before what happened with Jacob at the pond. I don't want to marry Kassandra, the more I think about it and the more time I try to spend with her here in Seattle, the more I'm coming to see just what a mistake it would be."

Even though there was no denying the sincerity that she saw flooding the depths of his bright blue eyes, Peggy's heart was beating wildly with a combination of fear and hopeful excitement as she asked softly;

"But you were so sure in San Francisco, Josh. How can you..."

Josh shook his head as he finished her question;

"How can I be sure? I told you what attracted me to her in the first place, I let myself be taken in by a pretty face. But, as far as how can I be sure? That's simple! I never knew exactly what it was that I wanted before, but now, I know."

The corners of his mouth turning up in a warm and inviting smile, Josh brushed the back of his fingers gently over her cheek;

"I want someone who I can enjoy spending time with, even if it's just doing the small things, like picking berries or having a conversation with them about nothing in particular. Peggy, I want to feel that I can talk about anything with the woman I spend my life with, not just frivolous or fun things, and I want her to be able to feel she can be the same way with me. I want a woman, no I want a wife, who isn't afraid to be herself, speak her mind, or tell me what I need to hear; not what she thinks I want to hear, but what I need to hear."

Placing his arms around her shoulders, Josh's tone softened;

"Peggy, when I kiss or hold the woman I spend my like with, I want that to be a bonus, not the main reason why she's a part of my life."

Lowering his head as he pulled her closer, Josh claimed her mouth in a deep, yet tender, kiss in the hopes that he could convey, through his actions, what he couldn't seem to communicate through his words, at least not to his satisfaction. When he slowly pulled back and Peggy opened her eyes, he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and nodded;

"I want to spend my life with you, Peggy, not someone like you, but _YOU_."

Peggy's eyes widened in disbelief as she demanded;

"Joshua Bolt! Did you say what I just thought you said?"

Noticing a fallen log not too far behind them and his eyes never leaving hers, Josh, gently, pushed her backward until she was sitting on the log. Taking her hand in his, Josh fell to one knee;

"Miss Margaret Yvonne Thornly, would you do me the honor of agreeing to marry me and becoming my wife?"

Josh, seeing her shock, asked worriedly;

"Peggy, are you alright?"

Finding her voice, Peggy asked quietly;

"Josh, are you sure? I mean are you _REALLY_ sure that this is what you want.? What if I'm just a mistake? I mean, what if it's just a case of you thinking that I'm what you want..."

Placing his fingers over her lips, Josh looked into her eyes so that there would be no doubts as to his sincerity;

"Peggy, I've cared about you for a very long time. I should have married you when we got that license when your uncle was here. But, well, my pride was involved because I didn't want to feel that I _HAD_ to do anything. Outside of that, I saw the look in your eyes; you would have felt guilty and I didn't want any of that standing between us, not if we were going to try and have a good marriage."

Running the idea through his mind, Josh's brow furrowed as he asked quietly;

"Although I guess I should have asked the two most important questions before asking you to marry me. Peggy, how do you feel about me, _HONESTLY?"  
_  
Peggy lowered her head for a moment, something that found Josh's heart beating a mile a minute as he began panicking over what possible answer she might give him. Finally, she raised her head to meet his gaze of concern and trepidation with love and adoration overflowing the depths of her own eyes as she bit at her bottom lip nervously before confessing;

"Do you remember me telling you once how I thought that I wanted to marry you ever since I first laid eyes on you?"

At Josh's slight nod, Peggy continued;

"Well, that's never changed. But I knew that I had to find my own happiness and not necessarily depend on anyone else for it."

Peggy gave a slight shake of her head;

"Josh, I want to make sure you understand something; I did and do love you, and I very much want to be your wife, but I think it's only fair to tell you that I'm not that same agreeable girl you knew before. I don't and won't agree with a man, even you, just because I think it's what you want to hear and I want to keep the peace. I have my own opinions, and I'm not afraid to speak my mind or stand my ground when something is important to me. Now, if you feel that you can live, and be happy, with that, then I would love nothing better than to become your wife."

Seeing the look on his face, Peggy felt her heart skipping as she wondered if the admission of her character was more than what he could deal with. However, as was his want, she found herself surprised by the wide grin that broke across his face when he asked;

"Peggy, do you remember what Aaron Stempel was like before he and Jemma were married?"

Uncertain as to where he was going with his statement, Peggy nodded as Josh laughed;

"Well, look at what being married to a smart, strong-willed girl did for him. Just imagine how happy that'll make me."

Hope and excitement brimming in his eyes, Josh placed his hand on her cheek;

"Did I hear what I hope I heard? You'll marry me?"

Although she knew there would be problems to solve before they could do so, Peggy nodded eagerly;

"Yes, Joshua, I'll marry you!"

Unable to contain his happiness, Josh pulled her up from the log to swing her about as he whooped in delight before holding her close to him as he gave her a deep, lengthy kiss. Despite her own happiness, when Josh ended the kiss, Peggy couldn't help but remind him;

"Josh, not that I want to spoil this moment for anything in the world, but don't you think there's something you should take care of before we start planning our wedding?"

Feeling the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he sighed, Peggy knew that he wasn't particularly looking forward to the task that lay ahead for him, but she also knew that he was determined to see it through for the sake of their happiness. He left no doubts as to that fact when he nodded and assured her;

"Yes and I plan on doing that very thing by tomorrow at the latest. The only reason that I don't do it now is that I want to give her time to think and myself time to cool down."

Seeing the curiosity alight in Peggy's eyes, Josh explained what had taken place the day before with Aaron, something that found Peggy shaking her head in aggravation as she huffed;

"No wonder Jemma was so upset!"

Her face reflecting her concern, Peggy demanded;

"You mentioned that Aaron said Jemma broke down, is she alright now?"

Facing her, Josh demanded wryly;

"Knowing how Aaron is about her, do you have any doubts that, as long as he has a say in it, Pixie will be anything but alright?"

Shaking her head, Peggy admitted;

"No, there's no denying how much he loves your sister or how much he'll do to make sure that she'll be fine."

Casting a glance towards their basket, Peggy grabbed his hand as she suggested;

"Well, since you need some time and space and we haven't even made a dent in filling that basket, I think we should get busy. Don't you, Mr. Bolt?"

Remaining steadfast in his spot, Josh pulled her back towards him to give her another kiss as he laughed;

"Sharpening up your bossiness for when we're married?"

Looping her arms around his neck, Peggy smiled coyly as she shook her head;

"Nope! I plan on finding a more pleasant way of convincing you on the merits of helping me with things like this."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Josh smiled;

"And I look forward to seeing just how creative you can be when you're Mrs. Bolt. Now, lets pick some wild cherries!"

With that, the couple went back to their task, stopping now and then for a kiss as they made quick work of filling the basket. Although he was certain in his decision and felt elated, Josh couldn't help but wonder what he would be facing when he had his discussion with Kassandra.

Kassandra stood so suddenly that the full skirt of her dress took a moment to stop swishing about her legs. Her breathing quickened as she stared in disbelief before exclaiming;

"Warden! What, what in heaven's name are you doing here, in Seattle?"

Ward Kimberly took a moment to study the lady in front of him. He had been very deeply in love with Kassandra Everston five, almost six years before, and truth be told, there was a part of him that still was and always would be. Although she was still the same ebony haired beauty with the same mysterious blue-green eyes that had always been able to captivate him, Ward could also see the changes that the time and exposure to her father's cynicism had wreaked on her. However, he could also see a hint of the same sweet girl that he had loved, what seemed like, a lifetime ago. Motioning towards the boulder, Ward asked;

"May I?"

Kassandra nodded as she settled herself once more to ask again;

"You didn't answer me, what are you doing here in Seattle?"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, having forgotten just what having her so near to him could do for his pulse, Ward began;

"Well, after your father's and my 'discussion' I decided that I was fed up with San Francisco and the, so-called, high society there. I heard about a possible opening here in Seattle at Stempel's Mill so I decided to settle here."

Shocked, Kassandra demanded sharply;

_"You work for Aaron Stempel?" _

Nodding, Ward explained;

"Well, here in Seattle, Kassie, it's either the Bolts or Mr. Stempel. I like it at the mill, I've been there since I arrived and I'm a foreman there now. So, despite your father's predictions, I think I've done pretty well."

Lowering her eyes to study the ground, Kassandra scuffed some of the dirt with her foot as she ventured;

"I wouldn't put very much faith in my father's predictions if I were you, Warden."

Before she could continue he placed his hand on her arm and pleaded;

"Kassie, I know it's been a while, but let's not have any formality or pretensions between us. We never did before, okay?"

Turning to study him for a moment, Kassandra could see that the only thing time had done was to make Warden Kimberly more attractive, although the one thing that hadn't changed was the sincerity that she had always been able to find in his grayish blue eyes. Smiling timidly, she nodded;

"Alright, Ward, I'd like to avoid that as well."

Sighing heavily, she lamented;

"I supposed that, as small as Seattle is, you're more than aware of why I'm here? Or, should I say, why I was here."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ward gave a slight nod;

"I heard that you're engaged to Joshua Bolt. He's a good man, Kassie, and all the Bolts are nice and a close-knit family, even Mr. Stempel, since he married Miss Jemma. It won't be anytime at all before you're a sister instead of a sister-in-law, just like Miss Julie and Miss Candy are."

Shaking her head vehemently, Kassandra couldn't prevent the tears that began falling as she exclaimed;

"No, I won't!"

Before she knew it, she was pouring her heart out about everything; from her engagement and her father's encouragement to what had taken place the day before with Aaron Stempel. Normally, she scoffed at women who shed tears over regret of their actions, but sitting so close to a man who knew her, despite the years of separation that stood between them, better than even her own father, Kassandra couldn't help the sorrow and regret she felt over her actions. Putting his arm around her shoulders, Ward pulled her against his side and let her lay her head against his chest and let her cry out her sorrows as he shook his head;

"Oh, Kassie! Honey, how could you let your father push you into that? You were such a sweet girl! No, never mind, I know the answer. You were trying to please him, you always did try to get him to make some fatherly affectionate gesture."

Lifting her head from his chest as she wiped the tears form her eyes, Kassandra nodded as she stated in self-loathing;

"I know, Ward, I know! How could I be so stupid? I wanted my father to care for me, that's part of why I didn't except your marriage proposal because I was trying to please _HIM!_ I should have begged you to elope when you proposed and been rid of him!"

Ward's face reflected his shock as he asked quietly;

"Kassie, do you mean to say that you wanted to marry me?"

Puzzled, Kassandra demanded;

"Ward, I told you that I did, why would you believe otherwise?"

Noticing the granite set to his jaw, Kassandra knew, from past experience, that Ward was angry, something that became contagious as soon as he explained his reasons;

"I believed otherwise, Kassie because your father told me when I asked for his blessing to marry you that you were much too valuable to him to allow you to marry a poor nobody like me. He told me that you let your heart run away with your good sense and that you didn't really love me, but that if I truly loved you I wouldn't force the issue, that I'd let you have your chance to marry a wealthy gentleman who could give you the life that you deserved."

The look on his face an open book of his feelings for her, Ward begged;

"Then why, Kassie? Why didn't you find a way to come to me or let me know that he was lying?"

Kassandra hung her head in shame as tears began streaming from her eyes;

"Because I didn't want to see you in jail or worse."

Placing his hands on her upper arms, Ward turned her to face him;

"What do you mean by that? Kassie, what did he say to you?"

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Kassandra began relaying the events of the night that Ward had offered her marriage. She found that she had to stop a moment to catch her breath before continuing;

"I told you that I was trying to please him and that it was part of why I went along with him, that wasn't the only reason. He told me that if I tried eloping that he would make certain that he saw you in jail or worse. He threatened to go to the authorities and tell them that you 'compromised' my virtue and that if the law wouldn't do anything about it then he would hire professional toughs to take care of it for him. I couldn't let him do that to you!"

Ward stared at her in shock before shaking his head;

"He was determined to get me out of the way, wasn't he?"

At her nod, Ward asked softly;

"Kassie, what did _YOU_ want?"

Her eyes reflecting her sincerity, Kassandra declared;

"I wanted to marry you! I didn't want to become his pawn."

Her voice full of self-loathing, she continued;

"I'm wrong for going along with him all this time. I thought that, if I couldn't have what I wanted; to be your wife, then I'd make the best of the situation for myself that I could. I figured that, at least, I could find a way to enjoy my existence, somehow."

Rising from where they sat, Ward paced back and forth for a few minutes before turning to face her;

"Kassie, I've never married, there's never been anyone that made me feel the way you did, the way you still do for that matter. I know that sounds silly, we haven't seen each other in nearly six years, but the moment I saw you I felt it all over again."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ward sighed heavily, dreading her answer he asked;

"Tell me truthfully, Kassie, do you want to marry Joshua Bolt?"

Folding her hands in her lap, Kassandra bit at her bottom lip nervously;

"Ward, I didn't think there was a possibility of a marriage for me that would include love. I thought that, at best, if I was very lucky I would marry a man that I liked and didn't mind spending some time with. Josh fit that perfectly."

Shaking her head, she confessed;

"But, I don't love him! I like him well enough, but I don't love him. The funny part is that I thought I could do this; marry Joshua, I mean. And, had we stayed in San Francisco, I might well have been able to do just that, but coming here and seeing all of this,"

Making a sweeping gesture with her hands to indicate the expanse of the area around them, Kassandra continued;

"where Josh came from and seeing what his brothers' and sister's marriages are like, I know that I can't go through with it. Not that he would probably want to at this point anyway, especially after what happened with his nephew and what I said to his sister."

Exhaling sharply as he shook his head, Ward agreed;

"There's no doubt that you would have definitely riled some tempers, Kassie. Considering what you said to Miss Jemma, and what happened with little Jacob, I'm surprised that Mr. Stempel wasn't harsher with you than what he was. Trust me, that is one man that you do not want to push where his wife and children are concerned."

Pushing that aspect of their dilemma to the side, Ward approached her to sit on his heels as he took both of her hands in his;

"Kassie, is that the _ONLY_ reasons why you don't want to go through with marrying Josh?"

Meeting his look of hopefulness with her own look of brutal honesty, Kassandra shook her head;

"No, that's not the only reason. Ward, I never stopped loving you, every man I've met, every 'candidate' that Father found I would compare them to you and try to decide if they were enough like you that I could find some small bit of happiness with them. But no one, not even Joshua Bolt, even though he's a wonderful man, could compare to you."

Given the circumstances, Ward threw caution to the wind before falling to one knee;

"Kassie, I know that we have a lot to work out between us and that it's been six years. I also know that most people would think this was completely insane, but would you consider marrying me?"

Seeing the stunned look on her face, he rushed to assure her;

"I know it would be a shock, somewhat, but I make a good living here. Or, if you don't want to live here, we can live in San Francisco, I know Mr. Stempel will give me a good reference so I don't think getting a job will be a problem. As far as that goes, we can live anywhere you like."

Taking a moment to gather her bearings, Kassandra asked hesitantly;

"You, you still want me as your wife? Even after all of the horrible things I've admitted to you that I've done. Especially, after what I almost let happen to Jacob?"

Clasping her hand between his, Ward questioned;

"Kassie, honey, did you do that intentionally?"

Before she even spoke, he knew the answer by the look of absolute horror reflected in her eyes at just the suggestion that her actions had been intentional, let alone the vehement shake of her head as she exclaimed;

"_NO! I SWEAR IT WASN'T!_ But, I was careless and I never should have sat him down on the pier, but he got fussy. I wanted to take him to Jemma but Father insisted that I not do that and then when he asked to be put down, Father said just put him down. But that doesn't matter, I should have known better and done what was best for that child, not what my father ordered me to do."

Taking a deep breath, Ward advised;

"Kassie, hun, you realize that, if we get married, your father will probably not be a part of our lives, don't you?"

Giving his statement serious consideration, Kassandra nodded;

"Yes, Ward, I do."

His heart ached for the pain that he saw in her eyes at the reality that she was facing where her father was concerned, even more so as she wiped a tear from her eyes;

"I know that I should feel sad at the idea of not having him in my life, but I've come to realize recently that all I am for my father is a source of income and a bargaining chip to force his way into a partnership with Mr. Thorndyke."

His eyes narrowing, Ward asked;

"Thorndyke? Do you mean Edward Thorndyke, the man that Mr. Stempel and the Bolts are in a partnership with?"

At her nod, Ward thought for a few moments before pressing;

"Kassie, I never got an answer, you know there's no way that your father is going to give his blessing for our marriage though."

Kassandra shrugged slightly as she lifted her head in defiance;

"Considering that his main concern has been for his own financial gain, rather than what was best for me, or for my happiness, I don't care about having his blessing. As far as your answer, Ward, are you certain?"

Ward placed his hand on her cheek as he locked gazes with her;

"Kassie, sweetheart, I've never stopped loving you. I know you've been through a lot, and I know that your father is at the center of most of it. I also know that you must have loved me a great deal to put yourself through what you did for my sake. We'll have some things that we'll need to work through, but if we still love each other, and I KNOW we do, then there's nothing we can't work through. Not to mention, asking you to be my wife feels just as right in my heart and soul as it did the first time that I asked."

Taking a deep breath, Kassandra felt her heart lighten considerably as the corners of her mouth lifted in a genuine smile, something that she found miraculous given all the years she had spent perfecting a smile to charm and beguile. She had forgotten what it was like to have something make her so happy that she felt the actual need to smile just for the sake of expressing that happiness. Any doubts that she might have had about accepting Ward's proposal were squashed as she realized that she had him to thank for her discovery. Meeting his hopeful gaze with her own gaze, filled with certainty and love, Kassandra nodded eagerly;

"Yes, Ward, I'll marry you! Just as soon as you'd like!"

Pulling her from where she sat, Ward held her close to him before claiming her mouth in a kiss that conveyed how much he had missed her and how much love he had for her. Breaking the kiss, Kassandra put her hand against his chest as she took a deep breath before shaking her head;

"I think I understand now why no man was ever able to measure up to you."

Laughing, Ward lifted her chin with his finger to look into her eyes;

"Well, considering that I've been saving that up on the hope of having you in my arms again, I actually think it was rather mild, Kassie hun."

Turning serious, Ward ventured;

"Don't you think that we should find Josh and have a talk with him?"

Kassandra sighed as she nodded;

"Yes, I do. I think that he and I need to have a long overdue talk, but I think I should wait and have it with him tomorrow. He was very upset, and I can't blame him, I think I'll give him a little time to calm down."

Taking her hand, Ward ventured;

"Well, I have the rest of the day off, since we have to wait on a belt from Tacoma to arrive. Care to spend the day with me admiring the beautiful scenery and discussing our future together?"

Laughing, Kassandra gave his hand an affectionate squeeze;

"Yes, I would! Very much so!"

Their decision made, the couple walked hand and hand along the riverbank, contemplating their plans for the future. Although neither could have guessed just what a hindrance Carlin Everston was about to prove himself. _To everyone_!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Carlin Everston sat in his room, reading over the deed to the land that he had managed to acquire a short distance away from Seattle. He had no interest in the property for any reason, save that he felt it would secure him a place in the Bolt-Stempel business interests. And, by extension, a step closer to entering into business with Edward Thorndyke. He had thought that any opportunity he might have had at such a chance was no longer existent, thanks to what had happened with Kassandra and Jacob at the pier. Although he would never understand having such a fondness, even for one's own child, given the level of devotion that he had witnessed between the couple themselves, Carlin couldn't claim surprise by the fact that Aaron and Jemma were just as fiercely devoted to their children as they were to each other. A factor, he quickly realized, placed a stumbling block firmly in his path, something that found him more than a little irritated with his daughter.

Moving to the bureau, he poured himself a drink as he let his thoughts linger on his daughter. He had hoped that he would be able to realize his ambitions through Kassandra; not only to secure his business interests but the bonus of no longer having to deal with seeing to her welfare. Given those two goals, Carlin had no doubts that Josh was the perfect candidate to step into the role of his son-in-law, however, after the recent events he knew that possibility was hanging by a thread, at best. Despite the firm hand that he felt he still retained where his daughter was concerned, Carlin knew that, in all reality, Kassandra was the one who truly had the upper-hand, although she had no idea that was the case. However, if she were to become aware of the fact there was doubt in his mind as to just exactly what course of action she would take, something that he didn't want to contemplate given just what the results would mean for him.

He had found himself at an end, uncertain as to how to salvage an opportunity for himself where the Bolt-Stempel business partnership was concerned. Deciding to take matters in his own hands, Carlin had ventured to the logging camp, intent on trying to forge some type of truce with Jason Bolt. During his investigation into their business interests, Carlin had developed a fairly accurate assessment of, both, Jason Bolt and Aaron Stempel's personalities when it came to their business dealings. They were stern, but fair, businessmen and they expected the same from those they did business with.

Once Carlin had reached the tent that the Bolt's used as an office he was about to announce his presence when he overheard Jason and Aaron in the middle of a discussion regarding a certain piece of land that they felt would be a good addition to their holdings. Hearing the sound of, what he assumed were, maps being shuffled, Carlin positioned himself in a more secluded location that afforded him the luxury of hearing the conversation, and the benefit of remaining unseen. His attention became glued as a voice he recognized as Jason's began extolling the virtues of the property;

"Aaron, this would be a good investment for us. It adjoins the west side of the mountain, which means it's right on the waterway, we build a flume and we can get the lumber to the mill faster, and the price he's asking is very reasonable."

Listening carefully, Carlin waited with bated breath as Aaron replied;

"I can't deny it's a good price, Jason, and given the heavy amount of mature Birch trees to be found, as well as the saplings that will keep us supplied for years to come. It would definitely be a valuable asset."

Hearing a momentary silence followed by the sound of a pencil tapping against the paper of the map, Carlin focused as he heard Aaron venture;

"Jason, you know, Matt Balter has been talking about the idea of selling his mill. What if we bought it? I mean, think about it, rather than trying to get the lumber from Muskrat Creek to the mill here, we can run it through Matt's mill. This could be a win-win for all of us; Matt can get a nice profit for his mill, we get the supply of birch that Mr. Thorndyke wants, and we have another mill to help us process the lumber. We could easily take on more business that way you know?"

Given what he had learned of the eldest Bolt's adventurous spirit, he wasn't surprised when he heard Jason's booming voice suggest;

"Alright, Aaron, I think that's a good idea! Should we talk to Jeremy, Josh, and Pixie before we approach Matt about the mill and Landry about the land?"

Carlin felt that he waited an eternity before hearing the answer he was hoping for;

"I'd prefer it if we did, Jason. I know what Jemma said about leaving the decisions to me, but when it comes to decisions like this I want to make sure she agrees."

Having heard the information he felt was most important to him, Carlin quietly slipped away from the tent through the section of woods directly behind it until he came out on the trail leading back to Seattle. He was wracking his brain for a discreet means of finding out just where he might be able to find Matt Balter as well as this Landry fellow when a smile curled the corners of his mouth as he saw the solution to his problem approaching. Bowing as he offered her his most charming smile, Carter eagerly greeted;

"Good day, Miss Cloom, I was just out having a stroll. Would you care to join me and, perhaps, point out some of the more interesting sights?"

Noticing the blush that crept into her cheeks as she turned her head to glance at the ground shyly, Carlin had no doubts that he would be able to acquire all the information he needed, and all it need cost him was just a few compliments and a display of his gentlemanly charm. His prediction had proved quite accurate as, by the end of the day after having sent Biddie along, Carlin had come to an agreement with both men to purchase, both, the land and Matt Balter's mill under the strictest of confidences. Stopping by Ben Perkins' store, he sent a wire to the solicitor in San Francisco to ensure the funds would be available for his transactions through the bank in Olympia, as he had promised. Making his way back to Lottie's he couldn't help but feel elated by his success, especially in light of the mess that Kassandra had managed to make of things with the Bolts and Stempels. However, if things went the way he hoped they would, he might relent and see to it she had an allowance to support her, at least until he could manage a husband for her. He had no doubts that she would never be able to top Joshua Bolt's proposal, which he was certain would be reascended very shortly, however, that didn't mean that she couldn't manage a wealthy, older husband who might well prove beneficial to his financial plans at a later time.

Hearing the sound of a familiar voice from the street below, Carlin crossed the room to stand to the side of the window as he studied the object of his curiosity below: Jemma Stempel. He couldn't help himself from staring and admiring her as she stood with her sisters-in-law, laughing as they made their way into the general store. Standing as he was until he no longer had a view of her, Carlin's chest rose and fell heavily at the memory of what he saw the day at the lake as she emerged from the water, her wet undergarments leaving little to the imagination as they clung to her body, leaving little doubt as to just how little assistance she required in enhancing her figure, despite the birth of her three children. Regardless as to her husband's warning, Carlin had a firm belief that he could easily charm the lady given the chance, a card he was holding should it become necessary to find an alternate means to gain entrance into the Bolt-Stempel business interests. Noticing the ladies leaving the store, Carlin raised his glass in a salute as he voiced aloud;

"One way or another, whether it's to join business interests or just for the sake of satisfying my own curiosity, Mrs. Stempel, I plan on finding out if the passion I saw burning in you that day only extends to your temper."

Setting the dining room table, Jemma glanced up as she heard the sound of the kitchen door opening before smiling down as her eldest son and daughter;

"I bet that's Daddy, angels!"

No sooner had she spoke the words aloud than she heard her husband's deep voice announce;

"Jemma, sweetheart, I'm home."

Seeing the eager looks on their young faces as they stared up at her, Jemma laughed as she helped them stand;

"Go on, you two, go tell Daddy 'hello'."

Glancing towards each other, they wobbled, a bit unsteady, until they found their centers of balance as Aaron entered the dining room, stopping short to smile lovingly before kneeling to take his son and daughter up in his arms as he greeted;

"Well hello, you two! I see that you're getting this walking thing down a lot quicker than Mommy and I thought you would."

As happy as it made him to walk through the door at the end of the workday, his heart lightened even more as he lifted his children in his arms, something that found him laughing as they each smacked their lips against his cheeks before eagerly hugging him as Amie managed to greet;

"Da-dee!"

Neither he nor Jemma was surprised when, determined not to let his sister outdo him, Jacob laughed before following his sister's example;

"Da-da."

Crossing her arms as she studied the touching scene in front of her, Jemma couldn't help but smile in loving contentment at the sight of her husband holding their children, laughing as he happily accepted their affection. Glancing from one to the other, Aaron motioned towards Jemma before suggesting;

"I don't know about you two, but Mommy looks like she feels left out to me, how about we include her in our fun?"

Closing the distance, Aaron greeted;

"Hello, sweetheart, how was your day?"

Leaning in closer to kiss her soundly, he felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile against his lips as they felt their son and daughter's lips press against their cheeks as they were kissing. Unable to help giggling as she gave her him a quick kiss, Jemma reached to take their son, since he had his arms around her neck, before venturing;

"Well, if nothing else, darling, we know that our children love us."

Nodding his agreement, Aaron glanced pointedly at the table before making an assumption;

"I won't even bother to ask how you know that we're having dinner guests this evening. I know that between you, Julie, and Candy, you three usually know what your brothers and I have up our sleeves before we've even made up our minds for ourselves."

Following her as she went into the kitchen, he followed suit as she put Jacob in the play area and sat Amie down to join him before asking;

"Do you also happen to know the reason, love?"

Checking her baked chicken, Jemma nodded;

"I think so, at least the way I understand it. You and Jason have been looking at some land at Muskrat Creek near Balter's Mill?"

Noticing the plate of fresh-baked cookies, Aaron took one and bit it in half as his eyes widened before declaring;

"Sweetheart, these butter cookies are _EXACTLY_ the way I remember my mother's cookies tasting. They're delicious!"

Pouring him some milk she fussed;

"You're going to ruin your supper, you know that don't you?"

Taking a sip from the glass she handed him, Aaron shook his head as he helped himself to another cookie before shaking his head;

"Considering just how much my mouth has been watering all day for your baked chicken and dumplings, I don't see that happening, darlin."

Smiling, Jemma brushed the crumbs from his mouth as he wrapped one arm around her waist and used his free hand to drain the milk from the glass. Setting the glass on the counter Aaron challenged;

"There, I promise, no more cookies until after supper, fair enough?"

Huffing a bit, Jemma laughed a little as she wiped the milk from his mouth with the hem of her apron;

"Alright, fair enough. Aaron Stempel, I swear! You know that boyish charm of yours, when you choose to show it, isn't going to always be able to get you out of trouble."

Wrapping his other arm around her waist to pull her closer, Aaron smiled mischievously;

"Hmm, I thought you said that you couldn't resist my _'boyish charm'_, Jemma love."

Looping her arms around his neck, she tilted her face to look into his eyes, the adoration she had for him making hers shine even brighter as she admitted;

"Yes, I did say that! And I meant it! However, considering that I better be the _ONLY_ one you demonstrate those _'charms'_ to, you're going to have to rely on that brilliant mind of yours my darling heart to get you out of trouble with anyone besides me."

Lifting her against him, Aaron chuckled as he held her close;

"I've got news for you, my little love, you're the _ONLY_ one who I've _EVER_ let see that side of me. So on that count, darlin, you have absolutely nothing worry about. Actually, you have nothing to worry about on _ANY_ count."

Brushing their lips against each other's, they met each other in a kiss of mutual love and adoration. When their kiss ended, Jemma laid her head on her husband's shoulder and whispered lovingly;

"And just so _YOU_ know, my darling heart, you're the _ONLY_ one who will ever see _that_ side of me."

Giving a quick nod, Aaron emphasized;

"Good! I'm a very selfish man and I have _NO_ intentions of sharing you, with _ANYONE_!"

Noticing that Alex was becoming fussy, Jemma gave her husband a sound kiss as she corrected;

"Wrong, love! You have to share me with our children, one of which is demanding my attention."

Loosening his hold to let her slide back to her feet, Aaron released her and focused his attention on Amie and Jacob while Jemma focused hers on Alex. Once she was settled in the rocking chair, tending to their youngest child, Jemma encouraged;

"So exactly what is this proposal that you and Jason are considering?"

Explaining, in detail, his and Jason's plan to acquire Landry's land for the excess of Birch trees the area possessed, as well as the benefits of buying Balter's mill, Aaron studied her reaction once he had finished his explanation. Although she had given him free rein when it came to handling her business interests in, both, the logging operation and the mill, Aaron made certain to consult his wife on all major decisions. He could tell that she was weighing the pros and cons of the idea in her mind, and, given her astute business sense when it came to the mill and the logging operation, he was relieved when, as she lifted their son to her shoulder to begin patting his back, she nodded;

"I think it would be a wonderful idea! I mean, you said that Mr. Thorndyke said he wanted to begin using Birch, so this would solve the issue of where to find it. And, since it adjoins the western side of Bridal Veil and near Balter's Mill, that means that it will be much easier to process that timber without having to transport it all the way to the mill."

Jemma grew quiet for a moment as she bit at her bottom lip in consideration before stating hesitantly;

"But, Aaron love, you realize that Matt Balter isn't nearly as fastidious as you are when it comes to ensuring his equipment is well maintained and kept up to date. It's very possible that the existing equipment will need to be overhauled and new equipment installed before you would be able to run the mill at full capacity."

Having taken up a place on the floor to play with Amie and Jacob, Aaron agreed;

"I know, sweetheart. But, Jason and I considered that possibility when we were contemplating this idea. We may well have to invest some time and money into the mill. But, it won't take very long to recoup whatever we invest once we have the mill running at capacity."

Changing Alex's diaper, Jemma glanced over her shoulder to ask timidly;

"Darling, I know this will sound like a silly question, but, can we afford to do this?"

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at her question. One thing that he quickly realized shortly after their marriage was that, although Jemma was a far cry from being a spendthrift and very economically minded, she was more than satisfied to leave their family's financial concerns in his hands. While she made certain that the household accounts were always accurate, she left it to Aaron to see to paying the bills. The only time he could remember her withdrawing money from the account Jason has set up for her when she was a child to save her share of the logging operation's profits, was to purchase gifts for special occasions, such as their anniversary, his birthday, and Christmas.

Launching herself at him for a hug, Amie brought her father's thoughts back to the present and Jemma's question. Catching their daughter up in his arms, Aaron turned to his wife;

"Yes, love, I promise we can afford it. Jason and I considered that when we began discussing the merits of the idea. Actually, this investment can easily pay for itself in just a couple of months or so once the mill is operating at full capacity."

Satisfied that Alex was full and comfortable, Jemma settled him in his bassinet and watched as he sighed contentedly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Deciding to join her husband and older children, Jemma took a place on the floor next to Aaron as Amie held her arms up to beg;

"_Maw-mee_"

Unable to prevent the smile of pleasure that lit her face at the sound of her child asking for her, Jemma held her arms out to take their daughter from Aaron;

"I bet you have no idea just how much I love hearing you and your brother call me that, do you, baby girl?"

Accepting their daughter's giggles as an answer, Jemma caught one of Amie's small hands in her own as she laughed;

"On second thought, just maybe you do."

Glancing to Aaron, Jemma nodded before offering;

"Aaron love, if you're asking for my input; I say that if you and Jason think this is such a wonderful proposition you have my full agreement with it."

Leaning over as he lowered Jacob from where he had been hoisting him over his head, much to their son's delight, Jemma placed a kiss on her husband's cheek before venturing;

"Thank you!"

Puzzled, Aaron turned to ask;

"For what, sweetheart?"

Holding Amie's hands as she bounced up and down, Jemma met her husband's puzzled look with her own look of sincere appreciation;

"Because, you don't have to ask me before you make these decisions, but you always do."

Hearing the excited sound of Molly and Christopher's voices as they approached the back door, Aaron rose to rake Jacob and Amie's hands to lead them back to their play area. Once he had the gate secured he turned and offered his wife his hand to pull her up from the floor before brushing his lips against hers as he reminded;

"As you recall, my love, I told you that you are just as much a part of that mill as I am. And, even though you gave me the authority to manage your interests, that doesn't mean that I'm going to make decisions without your approval or input. You put a lot of faith and trust in me and I never want you to regret that."

Hearing the sounds of their family approaching, Jemma hugged him quickly before reminding;

"Well, considering just how well you take care of my heart, darling, why on earth wouldn't I have that same trust and faith in you over something as unimportant as our money."

Before they could say anything more the door opened as Molly and Christopher burst in, leading the way for everyone else. Once they had concluded the meal and while Molly and Christopher kept Jacob and Amie occupied, the adults discussed Aaron and Jason's idea regarding acquiring the land and Balter's mill. Josh and Jeremy, as well as, Candy, Julie, and even Benjamin agreed to the merits of the idea and the benefits that such an acquisition would have for the family business. Glancing around the table, Jason asked;

"So we're all agreed then."

At everyone's nod, Aaron faced his brother in law;

"Alright, how should we do this?"

Motioning towards Josh, Aaron suggested;

"Old Landry is rather fond of you, Josh. Why don't you go and talk with him tomorrow? Jason and I can go talk with Matt Balter."

Facing his brother in law, he asked;

"Does that sound good to you, Jason?"

Jason nodded;

"Yes, I think that's the best way to do it."

Turning to Jeremy, Jason smiled apologetically;

"I hope you don't mind, Jeremy, but..."

Holding his hand up, Jeremy gave a slight shake of his head;

"I know, Jason, I know; someone has to stay behind and make sure everything keeps running. I'm good with that, besides, you three do better at brokering deals anyway, give me an ax any day."

Jemma's eyes suddenly widened as she stated excitedly;

"Oh, wait a minute! Candy, Julie, and I were in Ben's today and we overheard Mr. Landry mention something about going to Olympia and that Matt Balter was probably going to keep him company. He said they won't be around tomorrow."

Shrugging slightly, Aaron amended;

"Alright, well we'll just take care of it the day after tomorrow."

Noticing the time, Josh excused;

"That works out just fine, Aaron. Besides, there's something important that I need to deal with tomorrow."

Coming around the table to where his sister sat, Josh leaned over to kiss her cheek;

"Thank you for another wonderful meal, Pixie doll. I hate to leave so early, but there are some things I need to think about."

Staring after him as he left, Jason glanced about;

"I don't believe it! That's not like Josh."

Nodding his agreement as he accepted a large piece of Apple Butter cake, Jeremy ventured;

"I know! I'm shocked too, I never thought I'd ever see the day that Josh would leave the table before getting himself a helping of one of Pixie's desserts."

Meeting each other's looks of disbelief at Jeremy's statement, Jason and Jemma began laughing, something that triggered everyone's amusement. Settling the group decided to drop the subject as they enjoyed their dessert, although everyone was wondering just what was so important that Josh voluntarily left before getting a piece of his favorite cake.

Josh and Kassandra had agreed to meet in the clearing that she had found near the river, where she and Ward had made their decision regarding their joint future together. Josh had agonized most of the night over the most sensitive way to handle the situation, but no matter what idea he came up with, nothing seemed the right approach to him. He didn't realize just how long he had been up until he heard his sister-in-law's light footsteps and the sound of his niece's cooing just before Julie entered the kitchen. Giving a slight yelp of surprise, Julie blushed in embarrassment as she fussed;

"Josh! What on earth are you doing up at this hour?"

Motioning to the small pot on the stove he explained;

"I had some thinking to do and, I hope you don't mind, I made myself a little hot cocoa."

Julie shook her head as she poured herself a small cup from the pot;

"Not at all, Josh! This is your home too you know? Besides, a cup of cocoa sounds wonderful."

After settling Lisa in her bassinet, Julie took a seat at the table to keep her brother-in-law company as he glanced at the bassinet and asked;

"I'm guessing Miss Lisa is a bit fussy?"

Julie nodded as she took a sip;

"Not too fussy, but Jason didn't sleep very well last night and I didn't want to take a chance on her disturbing his rest."

Josh slowly shook his head;

"He sure has taken to being a father, hasn't he?"

Julie lifted her eyebrow as she challenged;

"Considering what a wonderful job he did with you and your sister, does that _REALLY_ surprise you?"

Bracing his arms on the table, Josh gave a slow shake of his head as he admitted;

"No, not really. It's just that, after seeing my big brother with an ax in his hands for so long, seeing him with a baby and realizing it's _HIS_ is just a little bit of a shock to my system, that's all. I feel the same way about Jeremy, although he wasn't as big a shock thanks to seeing him with Molly and Christopher."

Julie cradled her cup between her hands as she smiled knowingly;

"And Jemma?"

Josh chuckled slightly;

"Well, Jemma was a bit different. No offense, Julie, but once we got past the surprise of our sister marrying your brother, the idea of her having a baby was something that seemed a natural course of events. However, the idea that Aaron was going to be a father and then when they had twins...well, let's just say that Pixie's always had a knack for pulling a trick or two out of her bag in the surprise department."

Noticing the same glint her brother-in-law's eyes that she had seen in her husband's and their siblings from time to time, Julie tilted her head to the side as she placed her hand over Josh's to venture;

"Josh, you know, my concern for this family doesn't just end with my husband and child, or my brother, Jemma, and their children. You, Jeremy, and his family are my family too and that means I love and worry about you as well. Would you like to talk about it?"

Searching her face, he demanded;

"Do you promise not to say anything, at least not until I say something?"

Although she nodded, Josh emphasized;

"I mean it, Julie, not to anyone! That means Candy and most especially Jemma, I don't want her blaming herself, and I know my sister, she very well might unless I make it clear. Do you promise?"

Drawing a cross over her heart with her finger, Julie swore;

"I promise, Josh."

Drawing in a deep breath, Josh confided;

"Julie, I plan on telling Kassandra tomorrow that I'm not going to marry her."

Noticing the mask of neutrality that she wore, Josh stated rather than asked;

"You're not surprised by my decision, are you?"

Biting at her bottom lip, Julie leveled with him;

"In all honesty? No, Joshua, I'm not. Please don't be angry about what I say. I could see that you were attracted to her, but you and she just don't seem to 'fit'. Then, when that happened at the picnic, you two just don't seem to complete each other. You reminded me of Blake Anderson and myself. I think that you were hoping she was 'the one', but I also know that you're smart enough to realize the fact that she isn't."

Josh felt infinitely relieved as he unburdened himself to his sister-in-law. Once he was finished, Josh couldn't believe how much lighter his heart and spirit felt for having vented his feelings. Yet, despite feeling lighter in spirit, Josh couldn't help glancing at Julie before asking in trepidation;

"You think I'm wrong for asking Peggy to marry me before I broke off my engagement with Kassandra, don't you?"

Her face full of sarcasm, Julie stated wryly;

"Yes, Joshua, I think you are a terrible, horrible person for doing that. I mean it was _SO_ much different than when I did the _EXACT_ same thing."

The look on her face becoming more sympathetic, Julie ventured;

"Josh, you did the same thing I did: you let yourself mistake something that wasn't love for love. It sounds as if we're more alike than we thought. You were trying to forget Peggy because you got that stubborn Bolt pride of yours up over the idea you might 'have' to do something. Just the way Jason and I were stubborn at the thought that, in trying to trick Aaron into giving me my share of our inheritance, we ended up tricking ourselves and _REALLY_ falling in love. It sounds as if you experienced something similar with Peggy."

Josh nodded;

"Yes, and I know this will sound horrible, but I just don't think that Kassandra is going to be overly distraught over this."

Glancing towards the bassinet and seeing that Lisa had settled back to sleep, Julie rose from her chair and placed her hand on Josh's shoulder before advising;

"Josh, I don't think that Kassandra is going to be as devastated as you may think. If you're completely honest with yourself, you know that love might not have been her main motivation in accepting your proposal in the first place."

Reaching into the bassinet to take her daughter in her arms, Julie settled the child against her shoulder as she bid her brother-in-law goodnight;

"Well, I had better get my little angel back to bed, we have to be up early and make sure that her daddy has a good breakfast before he heads to the logging camp. Goodnight, Josh, try to get some rest and don't worry, everything is going to work out."

Hearing the sound of twigs breaking, Josh turned and found Kassandra standing there, studying him before greeting timidly;

"Hello, Joshua."

Josh braced himself, determined in his course;

"Hello, Kassandra, I think we need to have a serious talk."

Kassandra nodded;

"Yes, Joshua, we most certainly do."

Jemma was in the middle of setting the table in the kitchen when Aaron burst through the door, obviously angry. Seeing the look of thunder on her husband's face she was grateful that Amie, Jacob, and Alex were upstairs in their cribs napping, not wanting them to see their father in such an angry mood. Jemma, noticing the effort her husband was putting into remaining calm, silently took a glass and bottle of whiskey from one of the cabinets and poured a liberal portion in the glass before approaching her husband and offering it to him. Aaron had been so wrapped in his anger when he entered the house that he hadn't stopped to consider how his mood might affect his wife and children, the realization of which found his mood swiftly changing to regret at the sight of Jemma, her eyes full of love and understanding, standing there offering him a drink in an effort to help ease his mood. Taking the glass from her hand, Aaron sat it on the counter as he spoke softly;

"I thank you for your thoughtfulness, darlin, but I need this more than what's in that glass."

Taking her hand in his, Aaron pulled her into a fierce embrace, something that helped to quickly calm the anger he had felt earlier. Holding her close, Aaron placed a kiss on her forehead before offering;

"Thank you, Jemma love."

Leaning her head back slightly to look into his eyes, curiosity lighting her own, Jemma asked;

"For what, honey?"

Brushing his thumb over her cheek, Aaron sighed;

"For just being you, sweetheart, for just being you."

Seeing that his anger had abated considerably, Jemma placed her hand against his cheek;  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Judging by the sharp rise and fall of his chest, Jemma knew that whatever had triggered her husband's temper had to be something extreme. However, before Aaron could explain, Jason and Jeremy burst in as Jason demanded;

"Aaron! Did you hear?"

Nodding, Aaron grabbed the glass his wife had offered him earlier to offer it to his brother-in-law;

"Yes, I did. Here, I think you need this worse than what Jemma thought I did earlier."

Taking the glass in hand, Jason quickly downed the contents before setting the glass down heavily on the counter to thunder;

"I want to know just who and how in the hell this happened!"

Glancing from her brothers to her husband, Jemma folded her arms across her middle as she demanded in agitation;

"Would one of you_ PLEASE_ tell me what's happened?"

Giving her eldest brother a withering look, Jemma fussed;

"And, Jason, would you _PLEASE_ remember that I have three babies upstairs napping and contain your temper and tone of voice?"

His hands on his hips, his face a mask of frustration, Jeremy answered;

"We found out this morning, Pixie, that Balter's Mill and the land we were going to see about buying were bought out from under us."

Jemma's eyes widened as her mouth gaped slightly, her face reflecting her disbelief as she exclaimed;

"_BUT WHY AND HOW_?! I mean, why in heaven's name would anyone want to buy either one? This doesn't make any sense...unless."

Putting the tip of her forefinger between her teeth, Jemma's brow furrowed as she concentrated before turning to her husband;

"Aaron, there's something strange about this."

Aaron frowned;

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

Jemma glanced to her brothers before turning back to face her husband as she presented her theory;

"What I mean is, well, think about it: even if the same person bought, both, the mill and that land, where's the benefit? The land alone wouldn't offer enough timber, especially considering that it's mostly Birch, to be profitable for the mill. And the mill needs a broader source of timber to turn a profit."

Realization dawning in their eyes, Aaron expressed their comprehension;

"So basically, unless they have another source for timber and considering that would mean either Caleb Balter's land, which we all know he wouldn't allow and Matt backs that decision or Bridal Veil mountain which we_ KNOW _isn't an option. Whoever did this is either trying to hinder us or force us into something."

Stroking his chin, Jason contemplated;

"That also means that whoever did this knew that we were planning on buying the land and mill. But the question is how? Aaron, you and I just discussed this a couple of days ago, this was done fast considering we just learned about it today. Mind you, that was thanks to Ben."

Curious, Jemma asked;

"What do you mean, '_thanks to Ben'._ Jason?"

His own frustration rising over the situation, Jeremy huffed;

"Apparently, Matt and Landry decided to make a trip to Olympia together since they both had business to attend to there; collecting their payments for the mill and the land they each sold. Ben overheard them discussing it when they stopped in at his store just before riding out. And, since Ben had no idea that we were interested in buying either one, he didn't think anything about it."

Shaking her head, Jemma pointed out;

"That in itself is strange, isn't it? Think about it, usually, three people in Seattle seem to always know what's going on; Ben, Lottie, and Biddie. Yet, none of them were aware of any of this, which means that this was all done very quickly and very secretly."

Pinning her husband and two brothers with her eyes, Jemma stated determinedly;

"This isn't a coincidence! Whoever did this did it with a very specific reason, something that I'm sure they're waiting for just the right time to divulge."

Taking matters in hand, Jemma motioned towards the table as she ordered sternly;

"I want the three of you to sit down and have some lunch. I know we're all aggravated, but, right this second, there's nothing that we can do to change this. I'm quite sure that we'll find out who is behind it soon enough."

Deciding to heed her advice, Aaron, Jason, and Jeremy took a seat as she sat the food on the table. Each wondering just why someone wanted to upset their plans. And, more importantly, just who was behind the act.

Josh sat at the small table in Ward Kimberly's cabin, still having difficulty believing the turn of events that had taken place. When he had met Kassandra earlier, he had expected a flood of tears, pleading, and apologies. Although he had received a wealth of apologies, he had been stunned, to say the least, by what Kassandra had to say. He had wanted to let her down as easily as possible, however, when he had told her that he felt it would be a mistake for them to marry, Josh found himself at a loss as she placed her hand over her chest and breathed a sigh of relief;

"Oh thank goodness! I was afraid that you might want to go through with the marriage."  
Noticing the odd look he wore, Kassandra held her hand up and anxiously assured him;

"Oh, Josh! Please don't misunderstand! You're a wonderful man and I'm very honored that you even asked to marry me. But, well, Josh...can we sit and talk?"

Stepping aside, Josh motioned towards the flat boulder;

"Yes, I think we should. Here, let me help you."

Taking her hand, Josh helped her settle herself on the makeshift bench and invited;

"Why don't you start, Kassandra."

Lowering her head to study her feet, Kassandra took a moment to formulate just how she wanted to express her thoughts before beginning. Finally, she looked up to lock eyes with Josh as she began her confession;

"Josh, before I begin, there's something that I want you to understand and believe; I was and still am very fond of you, and I'm very honored that you asked me to be your wife."

Kassandra reached out and took his hand in hers;

"Do you remember telling me when we were on Clancey's ship how I would see things here in Seattle that I had never seen before and how amazed I would be?"

At Josh's silent, brief nod, she continued;

"Well, you were right! My father had drilled it into me that marriage was really nothing more than a merger, a way for one, or both parties to benefit financially and provide them with a lifetime companion. I thought that, if I was lucky, I would marry someone I could, at least, like. That was one reason I was glad about your proposal: you're a good man and we enjoyed each other's company so I felt that we would be friends and, if it was possible, in time we might become fond of each other."

Josh couldn't help feeling pity for her, even though he had realized that what he had felt for her hadn't been enough to base a marriage on, he had believed himself in love with her. However, it wasn't until he couldn't help finding himself drawn to Peggy after his return that he realized what he felt for Kassandra was admiration for her beauty and the idea that he would be happy with her. After his first conversation with Peggy Josh came to understand that there was more to love than admiration for someone's outer beauty. Josh came to appreciate the fact as he found himself enjoying simply being able to spend time near her or talking to her, with or without the benefit of physical affection. Furrowing his brow, Josh questioned;

"And now?"

There was no denying the glint of shame that showed in her eyes as she confessed;

"I've learned just how wrong _HE_ was for teaching me that and how wrong I was for believing it. Josh, when I said what I did to Jemma, it was because I thought that was the type of marriage that she and Aaron have, but I was so very wrong. Any doubts I had to the contrary as to just _WHY_ your sister and her husband married were certainly put to rest by, both, Aaron and Jemma. Seeing how your sister and her husband are with each other, and seeing how your brothers are with their wives, not to mention with their children, I came to understand just what love _REALLY_ is. I knew what I hoped and wanted it to be a few years ago, but my father put a quick halt to that."

Crossing his arms, Josh asked quietly;

"And, Pixie? Why do you have so much jealousy and resentment towards her? All she's done is try very hard, despite what you said to her, to be nothing but kind to you and to make you a part of our family. So why would you act that way towards her?"

Despite the shame and embarrassment that she felt, Kassandra looked him in the eyes;

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I resented her because of how much everyone seems to love her, and all she has to do is just be herself. I mean, think about it: the expense that Aaron went to just to enter into that bet over the mountain, and it was never for the sake of gaining the mountain for himself, but to hand it over to Jemma. Then, he waited to be able to marry her; mind you, that's aside from what you and your brothers

do for her. All any of you, even Candy and Julie, have to do is just _THINK_ she wants or needs something and you all bend over backward for her."

Josh lifted his shoulders slightly;

"Kassandra, what can I say? For a long time, it was just the four of us and we took care of Jemma, she was just a baby when we lost our parents and we're protective of her. As for Aaron: he's been in love with her since she was sixteen and they've had no easy road, I can assure you. But there's something you don't seem to understand, Kassandra: Pixie isn't the spoiled princess that you seem to want to accuse her of being."

Nodding, Kassandra admitted;

"I know, I realize that now. I think I knew it before but I let my stupidity and jealousy blind me. I understand now that Jemma is just so naturally sweet and loving, I think that was part of my problem. You see, Father has always based my worth on my looks, he's made it seem as if that was all there was to me. But when I met Candy, Julie, and especially Jemma, I realized that outer beauty is nothing without inner beauty, something that I didn't think I had."

Tilting his head slightly as he noticed a definite difference in her, Josh asked;

"So what changed your mind?"

Blushing slightly, Kassandra confessed;

"Josh, when I was eighteen there was a man that asked me to marry him, I was in love with him, but Father disapproved and refused his blessing. And, well, I sent him away, not because he wasn't wealthy, but because Father threatened to go to the authorities and accuse him of 'compromising' me. He said that if that didn't work, then he would hire professional toughs to 'discourage' his attention and change his mind."

Shaking her head as a few tears slid down her cheeks, she lamented;

"Josh, I couldn't let that happen! I let Father tell him that I had no desire to be his wife and send him away, I cried the entire night, that night. Afterward, Father informed me that he had not 'invested' everything that he did in my upbringing and into making me a proper young lady, suitable to be a rich man's wife and that love had no part in his plans for me. He made it clear that he expected that I would make a successful and wealthy match that would benefit him.

Squaring her shoulders, Kassandra shook her head;

"I'm not telling you this for sympathy, but I wanted you to understand a little more about me than what you did before. After Father told me that, I became determined that, somehow, I would find a little happiness for myself. I had actually managed to convince myself of Father's point of view, I suppose so that I didn't have to accept the fact that I was nothing but a commodity for him to trade as he wanted for his benefit. But, when I met your family and saw how much your brothers love their wives, and how much love Jemma and Aaron share, I was reminded of how wrong Father was and is and how badly I want to experience that type of marriage for myself."

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Josh rationalized;

"Kassandra, not that I'm not glad we came to an understanding, and not that I'm not glad that you've come to realize what you want. But I get the feeling that my brothers' and sister's marriages and what happened with Jacob aren't the only contributing factors that helped bring you to that conclusion, are they?"

Blushing, she admitted;

"That's a very large part of it, Joshua. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to Jacob and for what I said to Jemma. But, well, the man I told you about, it turns out that he is here in Seattle and, we still feel the same way that we did for each other back then. Josh, he asked me to marry him, and now that I'm over twenty-one years of age, I no longer need Father's consent, and having his blessing is no longer something I care about having."

Stunned by her announcement, Josh stared, wide-eyed. Seeing the worry reflected in her face, Josh rushed to assure her;

"It's okay, Kassandra, really, it is! It's just that, well, I sort of had something to tell you, you see..."

Understanding dawning on her, Kassandra nodded;

"Let me guess! You finally admitted to yourself that you love Peggy and you told her. Am I wrong?"

Shaking his head, Josh admitted;

"No, you're right. As a matter of fact, I asked Peggy to marry me. I...well, I guess that I realized when I spent time with her that I've been in love with her for some time but I was being stubborn about it. I'm sorry, Kassandra."

Kassandra stood to take his hand in both of hers as she smiled happily before assuring him;

"No, Josh, don't be! I think it's wonderful! I want you to understand something; I was very flattered by your proposal, and I felt that I would find contentment as your wife. But, let's be honest, we never loved each other. You were taken by my outer beauty and flattered that I enjoyed your company, not to mention the fact that I was willing to marry you."

Furrowing his brow, Josh nodded;

"You're right, I was. I thought that I loved you, although I care about you, I don't love you. But what about you, Kassandra, why were you willing to marry me?"

Hearing a rustling sound both turned as Ward and Peggy appeared, looking chagrined as Peggy rushed to explain;

"We sort of ran into each other and, well, I guess you could say we compared notes."

Throwing back his head, Josh laughed heartily as Ward offered;

"We couldn't help but overhear the last of your conversation, Josh. My cabin isn't too far from here and I'm pretty sure no one will see us going there. I think that, for the rest of your talk, more privacy would be a good idea."

Bringing his thoughts to the present and the topic at hand, Josh took a sip from the cup of coffee that Ward handed him before asking;

"So let me see if I understand this right: the reason that you accepted my marriage proposal was that your father pushed you into it? I don't understand, why? I mean, I'm not a rich man, so what did he hope to gain?"

Studying her hands as she had them clasped upon the table in front of her, Kassandra admitted;

"Please understand something, Joshua, the reason I agreed was that I was and am still very fond of you. As I told you earlier, I was resigned to a loveless marriage, but I felt that you and I would at least become good friends and, perhaps, love would come later. But the reason Father wanted me to marry you so much was because he believes that, as your father-in-law, you and your family would be obligated to include him in your business ventures; most especially those involving Edward Thorndyke."

Her face becoming a mask of concern, Kassandra begged;

"I know that, given my part in everything, asking a favor is rather nervy. However, please, let's keep the fact that we've called our engagement off a secret for now."

Glancing between Peggy and Ward, she rushed to assure them;

"It's not because I have anything underhanded in mind, or because I'm not proud at the thought of marrying you, Ward. But, I know my father and if he has any idea of what's going on he may try to cause problems. To be honest, I wish there was a way I could talk to the attorney who is overseeing my grandfather and mother's estates."

Josh and Ward turned to look at each other, the same thought in both men's minds as Ward reached over to place his hand over his fiancee's;

"Kassie, I know that you don't want anyone outside of the four of us to know just what's going on. But, I think there's someone who can help, especially when it comes to contacting your attorney, although I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it since that means we'll have to let him in on just what's going on."

Turning to face each, in turn, none failing to notice the hope brimming in her eyes as she pleaded;

"Fine, then let's go talk to him! I know what my father is capable of and I want out from under his heel, but more than that, I want to make up for being such a selfish and spoiled little fool."

Josh raised an eyebrow as he asked;

"No matter _WHO _the person is?"

Pulling back her shoulders as she raised her head, Kassandra affirmed;

"No matter, _WHO _it is!

Josh, Ward, and Peggy all shared the same look as each lifted their shoulders in unison before Peggy observed;

"Don't all of you think that, just maybe, it would be a good idea if we asked HIM to come here?"

Pushing his chair back from the table, Josh leaned over to kiss Peggy's cheek before stating;

"I'll be back in just a little while, hopefully, I can catch him by himself."

Shaking his head, Josh sighed heavily;

"Otherwise, I'm going to have to do some fast talking to avoid someone's curious nature."

After he had pulled the door closed behind him, Kassandra asked Peggy;

"Do you really think that this person can help the way you all seem to think he can?"

Seeing the concern written on the woman's face, Peggy assured her;

"There are only two people in Seattle who I believe might be able to help this situation and he's one of them. Trust me, if it's possible, he'll make it happen."

Biting at her bottom lip, Kassandra asked quietly;

"And if he can't?"

Pouring himself another cup of coffee, Ward sighed;

"Then he'll ask the other person Peggy's talking about for some help, and you'll be amazed at what happens then."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Aaron sat in disbelief, trying to fathom the level of selfishness and greed that Carlin Everston possessed, as he and Jason listened to Kassandra's narrative of her father's character. He had been, to say the least, surprised when Josh had stopped him on his way back to the mill after lunch to ask him to join him. When he had explained just why it was so important that he accompany him to Ward Kimberly's cabin, Aaron could only stare at his brother-in-law in disbelief as he demanded;

"Josh, you have got to be kidding! You ACTUALLY want me to hear that woman out?"

Placing his hand on Aaron's shoulder, Josh nodded;

"Aaron if I didn't think it was important you know I wouldn't ask. Please, just listen to what she has to say."

Giving a slow shake of his head, frustrated, Aaron huffed;

"I must be losing my mind! Alright, dammit! I'll hear her out, but only if you go get Jason as well."

Half an hour later found Jason and Aaron listening as Kassandra shared what she had told the others, a tale that found both men turning to each other, both wearing a look that combined anger, disbelief, shock, and revulsion. Seeing the unasked question in his brother-in-law's eyes, Aaron shook his head;

"NO! There's no way I'd let anything like this happen with Amie or ANY daughter that Jemma and I might have. Our children are blessings, not bargaining chips."

Jason nodded as he turned to Kassandra;

"I don't know what all your father might have told you, Kassandra, but I can promise you that you were not born to be a means to an end for your father. I feel the same way as Aaron about Lisa, I'd NEVER allow her to be used in such a way."

Kassandra swallowed the emotional lump in her throat before begging;

"Please forgive me for my part in this. And, Aaron, I am so sorry for what I said to Jemma and for what happened with Jacob. I'm afraid that I let my jealousy over what she has with you and your children color my logic and my decisions."

Giving a slight nod in acceptance of her apology, Aaron issued;

"THAT is something that we'll discuss at a later point, WITH my wife. However, as to the rest of it,"

Aaron could only shake his head before admitting;

"I feel very sorry for what you've gone through, Kassandra. But, it's to your credit that you don't want to be a part of your father's schemes anymore. Now, we just have to figure out how to go about putting a halt to your father's plans, whatever they might be."

Jason slowly turned his head as his eyes widened in disbelief;

"WE! And just how do you propose that WE are supposed to do this, Aaron?"

Aaron lifted one eyebrow in amusement before replying sarcastically;

"The same way we've done everything else that seemed to defy odds, Jason; we just DO IT. But, in this instance, the odds are a little more in our favor this time."

Seeing the astonishment written on the faces of those around him, Aaron lifted his shoulders nonchalantly;

"What? Oh, come on! There had to be a reason that you four wanted me and Jason in on all of this. So the idea that one, or both, of us, had something up our sleeve surely isn't a TOTAL surprise."

His eyes wide with shock, Jason demanded;

"What exactly did you do, Aaron?"

Standing to stretch his legs, Aaron leaned against the fireplace mantle and shoved his hands in his pockets before explaining;

"No offense meant to Kassandra, or you, Joshua, but when you two arrived and after some of the 'inquiries" Carlin Everston made about our business interests, I decided to do a little 'inquiring' of my own. I sent a wire to Mr. Thorndyke as well as someone I've persuaded to relocate to Seattle to help oversee our legal interests. If my theory proves right there should be some interesting information in a report that he's bringing with him. He should be arriving with Clancey any day now, and if what I think is in that report is what's in there, then, Kassandra, I think you may well be in for a surprise."

Seeing the curious looks that he was getting from his companions Aaron gave a slight shake of his head;

"NO! I have my suspicions, but without proof, that's all they are. I'm not willing to discuss any of this until I have that report in my hands. Now, as to what do we do about our current situation as it stands right now."

Addressing the two couples at the table, Aaron questioned;

"If I understand you correctly, the four of you want to keep the fact that Josh and Kassandra have decided not to get married a secret for now; am I right?"

Looking to each other for confirmation of their decision, Josh nodded;

"Yes, Kassandra feels that it would be best for the moment. She thinks that, if her father knows, he'll try something."

Leaning back in his chair to lace his hands together over his chest, Jason glanced at his brother-in-law speculatively;

"She makes a good point, Aaron. It's better that we keep everyone in the dark."

Narrowing his eyes, Aaron issued;

"I have no problem keeping this a secret, with one exception: JEMMA!"

Pinning each one with his dark eyes, Aaron informed the occupants at the table;

"I REFUSE to keep secrets from my wife! Not to mention,"

Looking between Josh and Kassandra, Aaron reminded;

"Josh, she has a right to know what's going on."

Glancing between his two brothers-in-law, Aaron chuckled as he challenged;

"And you have to admit that me and Jemma are pretty good at keeping secrets."

Twitching his lips wryly, Jason huffed;

"I can't deny it, you two managed to keep one hell of a secret from 'almost' all of Seattle, including me, for over four years."

Finding humor in his brother-in-law's agitation, Aaron clasped his hand on his shoulder and laughed;

"Don't feel bad, Jason! Besides, Jemma and I managed to keep that same secret from each other for two of those four years."

His features resuming their usual mask of seriousness, Aaron turned to Josh to address;

"But I'm serious, Josh! I think it would be better if you talked to her about it, but make no mistake, if you don't tell her, I will."

Turning to Kassandra, Josh silently asked her permission, letting out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding when she nodded her agreement. Meeting Aaron's unrelenting look of determination, Josh agreed;

"You're right, Aaron. However, when and where are the best time and place to do that?"

Rising from her chair, Peggy offered;

"Why don't you leave THAT to me! Don't worry, I'll get Jemma here!"

Concerned curiosity lighting their eyes, Aaron and Jason faced each other before Aaron turned to Josh to demand;

"Just what's up her sleeve, Joshua?"

Shrugging carelessly, a broad grin of amusement on his face, Josh laughed;

"Aaron, do you ever REALLY know what's up Pixie's sleeve when she makes her mind up to something?"

Sighing in resignation, Aaron gave a slow shake of his head as he admitted;

"No, not really. You, of all people, should know that when that little spitfire sets her mind to something, she's not going to stop until she accomplishes her goal."

Amused, Josh inquired;

"Well, if you can't foretell what Pixie might or might not do, then how can you expect me to be able to tell just what Peggy's got up her sleeve?"

Motioning towards the coffee pot, Aaron ventured;

"Well, Ward, since all we can do now is wait, could I get a cup of coffee, and if you have any a shot of whiskey in it would be good?"

Glancing towards where Kassandra sat, Aaron sighed;

"Somehow, I think I'm going to need it when that little tornado I'm married to gets here."  
Grateful, Aaron accepted the cup and took a long sip, wondering just what reaction Jemma might have when she arrived, especially when she laid eyes on Kassandra.

Jemma had just finished settling Alex in his bassinet after nursing him. Hearing the sound of her twins' giggles, Jemma approached their play area to kneel before leaning over the railing as she laughed;

"You two are certainly easy to amuse, aren't you?"

Noticing Jacob's lopsided grin and Amie's gentle smile, Jemma couldn't help but feel contentment in her children's company as she watched them entertain themselves with the assortment of toys at their disposal. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but state her amusement aloud;

"So much for Daddy promising not to let the two of you become so spoiled. But, considering that what he didn't buy you I did, I don't suppose I can actually fuss; now can I?"

Both children tilted their heads to the side to give her a quizzical glance before turning to each other in silent question, at which point, both children laughed before turning their attention back to their toys. Jemma couldn't help but join them in their laughter;

"Well, let's just hope that you pay a bit more attention to me than that as you get older."

Hearing a knock on the door, Jemma quickly stood and crossed the room to open it. Finding Peggy at her threshold, Jemma happily greeted;

"Hi, Peggy! Let me guess, you wanted to see my adorable children, right?"

Noting the anxious look on her friend's face, Jemma took her arm to pull her inside before demanding, the worry evident in her voice;

"Peggy, what on earth is the matter?"

Reaching out, Peggy grasped Jemma's hand, her blue eyes filled with apprehension as she offered a heartfelt plea;

"Jemma, I know this is going to sound strange, but would you do me a favor, please?"

Seeing her friend's unease, Jemma sat in a chair facing her friend, her worry and concern for Peggy obvious as she took both of Peggy's hands in hers before promising;

"Of course, Peggy! You know that I'm only too happy to do anything I can for you."

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Peggy rushed in;

"Jemma, I need you to come with me, please."

Stumped, Jemma gave a slight shake of her head;

"Well, Peggy, I have no problem going with you, but I can't just leave my babies."

Frustrated, Peggy bit at her bottom lip trying to fathom a solution when the kitchen door opened as Holly greeted;

"Hey, Jemma! I shore hope you don't mind a little company since yer uncle up and decided to go up to the camp and see what Jeremy was up to. Now, where's them younguns?"

Her eyes lighting with inspiration, Peggy exclaimed;

"Problem solved!"

Reconciled to the fact that the fates seemed determined, Jemma sighed before turning to Holly to ask;

"Holly, I know it's a lot to ask, but would you mind keeping an eye on the kids for a little bit? Peggy and I have something we need to see about."

Waving her hand dismissively Holly rushed to assure her;

"Ah shoot! You and Peggy go ahead on, I don't mind sitting with these younguns a bit."

Jemma nodded;

"Thank you so much, Holly! I just nursed Alex and he's sleeping. Jacob and Amie had a nap earlier and they're playing, although they might want a snack in a bit, there are cookies in the jar for them. I don't think I'll be long."

Making herself comfortable on the floor next to their play area, Holly waved her hand in a shooing motion;

"Just take your time, we'll be just fine till you get back."

Opening the door, Jemma reminded;

"Okay, Peggy, let's go! The sooner there, the sooner back."

Pulling the door closed behind them, Jemma wondered just exactly what type of mystery she was about to walk into.

Aaron sat sipping at his second cup of coffee, his nervous tension almost palpable as he muttered for, what seemed like, the hundredth time since Peggy had left;

"I should have gone and gotten Jemma myself. I could have told her what was going on, that way, she would have been calmed down by the time she got here."

Lifting her hands, Kassandra queried;

"How mad could she possibly be? I mean, surely it couldn't be worse then what it was at the lake."

Looking at each man, in turn, she asked worriedly;

"Could it?"

Josh, Jason, and Aaron looked to each other before Aaron leaned forward to brace his forearms on the tabletop to warn;

"Let me put it this way, Kassandra; Jemma is the type of woman who, just when you think you've learned all there is to know about her, amazes you by just how much more to her there is. Let me assure you, her temper, is no exception. There isn't any way to measure just how deep THAT particular well goes, and quite frankly, I don't particularly care to find out."

At that moment, the door opened as the subject of their speculation entered the room. Everyone present, especially Aaron and her brothers, knew the moment the fuse to Jemma's temper had been ignited. Seeing the sparks flickering in his wife's emerald-colored eyes as they settled on Kassandra, a fact that she didn't miss given the hint of worry and fear he saw on the woman's face, Aaron bolted from his chair. Quickly closing the distance between them, Aaron placed his hands on her shoulders, his dark eyes full of pleading;

"Jemma, sweetheart!"

Aaron knew by the slow and deliberate way she lifted her eyes to meet his, not to mention the anger he saw making them glow even brighter, that describing her mood as 'infuriated' would have been a vast understatement. If he needed any further proof of just how angry she was, he got it when she demanded in a deceptively calm tone;

"Aaron Stempel! I sincerely hope for your sake, "

Glancing past him to her brothers, and then to Peggy, before meeting her husband's worried look, Jemma continued;

"ALL of your sakes, that there is a GOOD reason for bringing me here."

Pointing in Kassandra's direction, Jemma emphasized;

"Especially to bring me here with HER here!"

Taking her arm, Aaron pleaded;

"Jemma love, let's talk outside, please?"

Spinning on her heel, Jemma jerked the door open to precede her husband outside onto the cabin's porch. Once Aaron had pulled the door closed behind him, Jemma turned, her hands on her hips, to glare at him;

"Aaron! How in the world, considering what almost happened to our son, could you, of all people, go along with bringing me here and THAT woman here?"

Holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture, Aaron begged;

"Jemma darlin, please, just let me explain."

Crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest, Jemma warned;

"Alright, fine! But fair warning, THIS had better be good, Aaron Stempel. Otherwise, you're going to find out just how chilly my half of our bed can become."

Aaron had no doubts that she meant every word she said. One thing about Jemma: she didn't issue threats, she made promises! Clearing his throat, he began explaining some of the highlights of what he had learned earlier from Kassandra, and, as he had expected, he could see the flames of anger dimming in his wife's eyes and replaced by hints of compassion. Once he had finished, Aaron approached her to take her hand in his as he vowed;

"Sweetheart, I know that what she's been through doesn't excuse what happened on the pier with Jacob. But, darlin, by the grace of God and your quick thinking, our son is safe and sound."

Before she could offer a reply, Jemma, as well as Aaron, found themselves shocked by the sound of Joshua's voice;

"Pixie, I know it's a lot to ask; but, for your own sake, please try and forgive Kassandra."  
Leaning her head back, Jemma sighed;

"Josh, you're going to have to give me some time. I know that she didn't intentionally let Jacob fall into the water, but she was careless and negligent and I understand what Aaron's saying as well. But, you all are just going to have to give me a bit more time to come to terms with all of this."

Although she knew that, judging by the heavy rise and fall of his chest, her brother's statement was serious, Jemma was unprepared for just how serious his words truly were;  
"Pixie, I want you to forgive her because I know how truly horrible she feels."

Jemma gave a slight shake of her head;

"I understand that she feels remorse and I appreciate that. But, Joshua..."

Frustrated, Josh cut off the remainder of his sister's statement as he swore;

"DAMMIT, PIXIE! THE REASON I WANT YOU TO FORGIVE HER IS BECAUSE I DID THE SAME THING TO YOU!"

Noticing how she paled considerably, Aaron wrapped his arms around his wife to pull her against his chest before demanding;

"JOSH! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Despite her shock, Jemma found her voice as she shook her head;

"Joshua! What on earth are you talking about? I don't remember you EVER doing anything like THAT, you never let me fall into the water."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Josh shook his head sadly;

"Really, Pixie? Maybe you don't remember, you were so delirious from the fever you had and so sick from pneumonia that you might well not remember it."

Seeing the intense concentration reflected in her eyes as she lowered her head slightly, Aaron had a fairly accurate idea of what was coming next when she lifted her head to look into his eyes, silently begging for help filling in the missing memory. Aaron found himself forced to recall the event that, when he had realized just how much he loved her, haunted him at the idea that Jemma could have been lost to those who loved her forever. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Aaron explained;

"I don't remember just how old you were, sweetheart..."

His voice sounding far away, recalling the memory as well, Josh supplied;

"She was about eight years old or so."

Nodding, Aaron continued;

"Anyway, you fell into the Sound. I don't know how it happened, but I remember seeing you, Josh, and Jeremy standing on the pier when I went into Ben's store to get some cigars. When I came out I heard a splash and noticed you weren't on the pier and Josh and Jeremy were yelling, and on top of it, it was a bitterly cold January that year."

Jemma's head practically swiveled as she demanded;

"But why don't I remember any of it? And how did I get out of the water?"

Embarrassed, Josh confessed;

"Jeremy and I didn't know what to do, and Jason was inside Lottie's talking to her about something. I remember trying to figure out what to do, but before I knew it, Aaron ran and dove into the water after you."

Jemma's eyes widened in shock as she stared at her husband;

"YOU dove in after me?"

Giving a slight shake of her head, her frustration an almost palpable thing, Jemma entreated;

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!"

Placing his hand against her cheek, Aaron tried calming her;

"Jemma love, it's simple. The reason you can't remember is that when you hit the water you must have been stunned unconscious. Sweetheart, that water was freezing! Believe me, I remember THAT quite clearly."

Softly, Jemma observed;

"But you weren't."

Aaron lifted his shoulders nonchalantly;

"No, I wasn't. But, darlin, you forget, I was a grown man in his twenties and you were a little girl. Trust me, love, it took everything I had to deal with that freezing cold water."

Turning to look at Josh in disbelief, Jemma slowly shook her head;

"But, Josh! You, Jeremy, and Jason have ALWAYS protected me, I can't believe that you just let me fall off the pier into the Sound."

Josh lowered his head in shame before lifting his guilt-filled eyes to meet his sisters look of confusion;

"Pixie, I swear it was an accident! Jeremy kept trying to tell me he was as strong as me and Jason and he started shoving me. I was in one of my moods where I wasn't in the mood to humor him and after he shoved me several times I gave him a push back."

His tone conveying his self-loathing, Josh confessed;

"I didn't think about it at the time, I was just so aggravated, but you were right behind him and you were standing near the edge of the dock. When I pushed him he bumped into you and you fell off the side of the dock and into the water."

Confused, Jemma turned to Aaron;

"How is it that you came to jump in after me?"

Lifting his shoulders slightly, Aaron shook his head;

"I really can't give you a clear answer on that, darlin. All I know is that when I came out of Ben's and heard a splash, and I realized that it was you, I knew someone had to do something. So I dove in to get you, and I'm glad I did!"

His eyes reflecting his remorse, Josh begged;

"My point, Pixie, is this: never, in a million years would Jeremy and I have done ANYTHING to bring harm to you. BUT, accidents happen and I know that, given some of the things you've heard and seen from her, your anger towards Kassandra is justified. But, sweetie, you know, deep down in your heart, you know that what happened with Jacob wasn't intentional or malicious."

Taking her hand, his face a reflection of his concern, Josh pleaded;

"Pixie, please, for your own sake, let go of the anger you have towards her, that's the most important thing. Aside from that, I think you should hear what she has to say, it might help you understand her a little better."

Jemma closed her eyes as she tried her best to process everything she had learned. Opening her eyes she sighed heavily before turning to look into her husband's eyes;

"Honey?"

Placing his hand against her cheek, Aaron gave a slight shake of his head;

"Jemma love, only you can make this decision. But, I will say this; I think it's important you at least hear her out. Sweetheart, I'm no less happy then what you are about what could have happened to Jacob, but thankfully, you were fast enough to prevent it; just like I was when you were in a similar situation."

Jemma pursed her lips as she wrestled with the inner turmoil she felt. On one hand, she was still angry over the fear she had suffered when she saw her son fall off the pier into the water. On the other hand, however, she knew that, logically, she would have to come to terms with what had taken place, otherwise it might well eat away at her. Coming to her decision, Jemma slowly nodded;

"You're right, darling. Alright, let's get this over with, let's hear what she has to say."

Entering the cabin, followed closely by her brother and husband, Jemma slowly and deliberately took the chair across from Kassandra. Noticing the fear clouding the woman's blue eyes as she faced her, Jemma tried to ease her concern, somewhat;

"I'm not going to lie and say that I'm overly thrilled about this, Kassandra. However, my brothers and husband seem to think that I should hear you out, so I'm listening."

Just as he had suspected would be the case, Aaron could tell, as the look of determination left her eyes, Jemma was finding it in her heart to forgive Kassandra for her transgressions. After Kassandra had finished her tale, Jemma swallowed back the tears that had found their way lodged in her throat before turning to Jason to place her hand over his. Her eyes full of love for her brother and sorrow for what Kassandra had been forced to endure, Jemma spoke quietly;

"Just in case I've never told you before, Jason, thank you for being such a wonderful big brother to me. You could have easily treated me the way Kassandra's father did her and used me the way he has tried to use her."

Reaching over, Jemma placed her hand over Aaron's as she continued;

"But you only wanted me to be happy and, despite your differences, you let me follow my heart and marry the man I love rather than someone you chose with the idea of how it might benefit you."

Standing, she leaned over to place a kiss on her eldest brother's cheek;

"Thank you for being, both, a wonderful big brother and father to me, especially when you didn't have to be."

Finding himself reminded of the little girl she once was by the look of pure gratitude and love that his sister wore, Jason took her small hand between both of his and held it tightly before placing one hand against her cheek;

"Well, just what other choice was there, Pixie? You were too precious to us not to adore, and much too special to let you marry just anyone."

Stunned by his brother-in-law's statement, Aaron stammered slightly;

"I'll take that as a compliment, Jason."

Glancing past his sister, Jason nodded;

"You should, Aaron, you should."

Returning to the subject at hand, Jemma resumed her seat as she folded her hands together on the tabletop before summing up the situation;

"First, I appreciate that you're sincere in your apology for what happened with Jacob. A large part of why I was so angry with you was because I felt you were being callous about the danger you put my and Aaron's son in, so knowing that you are truly sorry for what happened shows me that there's more to you than just a spoiled, vain, and callous woman. Secondly, I'm very sorry for what you've been made to suffer at your father's hands. I suppose that if I were in your position I would have felt the same as you did, and I thank you for admitting what you did, that took a great deal of character on your part, Kassandra."

Allowing her eyes to roam from Peggy and Josh to Kassandra and Ward, Jemma allowed a sincere smile to cross her lips as she observed;

"And I'm very glad that things seemed to have worked out for the best for the four of you."

Locking eyes with Josh, Jemma stated pointedly;

"Although, if SOME people weren't so stubborn..."

Raising one hand, Josh halted the remainder of her statement;

"Alright, baby sister, I get the hint. Fine! I can be a very stubborn jackass! There! Happy now?"

Tilting her head to the side, Jemma allowed her amused side to show as she smiled serenely;

"Why yes, I am, Joshua! Very much so!"

Turning the topic and tone of the conversation to a more serious note, Aaron addressed another of Kassandra's concerns;

"Now, as far as your mother and grandfather's estates go, Kassandra, if my suspicions are right, you may have a recourse open to help you recoup some of what your father lost. However, until I get that information in my hand, which should be fairly soon, I think we need to keep your father guessing about your and Josh's engagement, at least for now, that way, he's less likely to do anything rash."

Glancing towards each other, Ward asserted his position;

"Mr. Stempel, just how long do we have to keep up the charade? I mean, I don't know about Josh and Peggy, but Kassie and I want to be married as soon as possible. I don't care anything about her money, I just want her. Anything Kassie needs I'll work to make sure she gets it."

Seeing that her husband was about to assert his stubborn nature, Jemma placed her hand on his arm to draw his attention. Aaron found himself unable to argue when he turned to see the pleading look in his wife's eyes as she reminded;

"Aaron love, do you remember when my brothers found out that you wanted to marry me?"

Furrowing his brow, Aaron demanded;

"Darlin, what does that have to do with this?"

Softly, Jemma reminded him;

"Honey, do you remember how you felt when Jason accused you of only wanting to marry me because of Bridal Veil Mountain?"

Seeing the hint of anger glowing in the depths of his dark eyes, Jemma nodded;

"I see that you do."

Taking his hand she pleaded;

"Then, darling, I'm sure you also remember how you said the EXACT same things that Ward just said."

Shaking her head, she placed her hand against his cheek;

"Aaron love, you didn't care if I had nothing to my name. All you wanted was me, just the same as Ward does Kassandra."

Taking her hand, Aaron placed his lips against her palm before nodding as he turned to Ward and Kassandra;

"I have no right to tell you what to do or what not to do. But I do ask that we let your father continue guessing until we get that information, as far as the two of you getting married, we'll do everything we can to help you and support you."

Turning to her fiancee, Kassandra vowed;

"Ward, I don't care if we're rich or poor as long as we're together. But, I would like to see him stopped from causing any more misery, if possible, or from having a chance to interfere in our lives in the future."

Taking her hand in his, Ward nodded as he placed a kiss on her cheek;

"If you're agreeable to Mr. Stempel's plan, Kassie, then so am I."

Noticing how Josh and Peggy glanced at each other questioningly, Aaron wasn't surprised when they both nodded as Josh volunteered;

"We agree too, Aaron. What do we need to do?"

Relieved at the cooperation he was receiving Aaron sighed in relief. However, as he knew would be the case, once she had a chance to consider everything that had taken place, Jemma queried;

"Honey, what did you mean about 'legal help'?"

Shrugging, Aaron replied lightly;

"Just what I said, sweetheart. Trust me, it'll be a good thing for all of Seattle. And, unless I miss my guess, it's going to prove to be a VERY good thing for one person in particular."

Seeing the frustration in her eyes, he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze as he begged;

"Please, just trust me on this one, Jemma love."

Sighing in resignation, Jemma nodded;

"Alright, love, I always have so why should this time be any different?"

Satisfied that everyone would cooperate, Aaron and Jason discussed what the next plan of action should be, confident that everything would turn out for the good and benefit of everyone involved; with the exception of Carlin Everston.

Carlin Everston sat at one of the corner tables in Lottie's enjoying his drink. He was silently congratulating himself on, what he was considering his triumph. Although things had been 'tense', to say the least after what had taken place at the picnic, Carlin was relieved to discover that his daughter had made amends to Aaron and Jemma Stempel. From his observations it appeared as if Kassandra was putting forth her best efforts, especially considering that she had spent the last few days with Jemma, Julie, and Candy. Something he found encouraging given that she had spent several evenings in the Bolt/Stempel family's company.

Noticing Lottie fluttering about, Carlin left his chair to approach the bar as he asked good-naturedly;

"My, but you're awfully busy today, Miss Hatfield! Might I ask what all the activity's about?

Fussing with a flower arrangement, Lottie gave a quick nod of her head;

"Certainly! We're having a party in a couple of days to celebrate Candy and Jeremy's first anniversary."

Raising his glass in a salute, Carlin ventured;

"Ah, the joys of glorious matrimony! It won't be very much longer before Kassandra and young Joshua will be experiencing that joy for themselves, I would imagine."

Lifting her shoulders in a careless shrug, Lottie ventured lightly;

"I suppose we'll see, won't we?"

Bringing the glass to his lips, Carlin muttered as Lottie glided away from him;

"Yes we will, Miss Lottie, yes we will."

With that, Carlin quickly downed the amber liquid, smiling at just how cleverly he had managed to manipulate the situation in his favor. Never could the man imagine just what the future was about to hold in store for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Ward sat at his desk in the mill's warehouse going over the inventory sheet for Mr. Thorndyke's latest order. Glancing at the paper, he soon realized that he had been going over the same set of figures for more than half an hour, something that found him tossing the clipboard on his desk in frustration. Noticing his aggravation, Harve suggested;

"Ward, why don't you take a break? It's almost lunchtime anyway, so go ahead and go, as hard as you work I'm sure Mr. Stempel won't mind."

Pushing his desk chair back, Ward agreed;

"You're right, Harve! I probably just need a break, I'll be back in a bit."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ward hung his head somewhat dejectedly as he left the warehouse. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, most of which centered around one subject in particular; Kassandra, that he found himself surprised as he almost collided with his employer. Aaron reached out to grab the man's arm as he chastised lightly;

"Ward! Come on, man, wake up! You know daydreaming around a sawmill isn't exactly a good idea, right?"

Recovering quickly, Ward apologized;

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stempel! I was just thinking, I have a lot on my mind right now. I promise I'm trying to stay focused on my job."

Aaron scrutinized the man carefully before a knowing grin crossed his features as the nature of Ward's dilemma became apparent. Jerking his head in the general direction of his home, Aaron suggested;

"Come on, Ward, I think I know what you need; a good lunch!"

As they walked along, Aaron reminisced;

"You know, I remember when I was waiting to marry Jemma."

Shaking his head, Aaron chuckled;

"I never thought we'd ever get to the day when I could put that ring on her finger and finally claim her as my wife."

Stopping, Aaron turned to face Ward;

"The reason I'm saying this is because I don't want you to think I don't understand what you're going through. I promise you, I remember all too well just how miserable the waiting could be."

Ward was, to say the least, shocked by Aaron's admission of any type of weakness in his character. Something that found him trying to satisfy his curiosity;

"Mr. Stempel, do you mean to say that Miss Jemma had THAT much of an effect on you?"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh;

"Had and still has, Ward."

Shaking his head, Aaron admitted;

"To tell you the truth, she makes my heart race just as much now as she did the first time I took her in my arms when she was sixteen."

Ward couldn't help but nod;

"I know, I felt the same way when I saw Kassie that day. Even after all the years that passed between us, when I saw her I thought my heart was going to fly out of my chest. I had always suspected it, but I knew, without a doubt, that I'd always love her. I think that, deep down inside, I always knew that would be the case that's why I never tried to find anyone else to settle down with."

Seeing the hesitancy, but fairly certain as to the nature of his curiosity, Aaron volunteered;

"I can understand that. When I made my mind up that I wanted Jemma for my wife, I also made my mind up that, if I couldn't marry her, I wasn't going to marry anybody."

Reaching the Stempel house, Ward found himself even more puzzled then what he had previously been, something that prompted;

"Not that I don't appreciate this, Mr. Stempel, but why did you bring me here?"

Reaching for the doorknob, Aaron paused a moment as he glanced at the man over his shoulder;

"Because I know how difficult all of this has been on you and Kassandra. The two of you have been trying to keep things quiet for a little less than a week now; Jemma and I did it for two years. However, you two have an advantage that we didn't."

Furrowing his brow, Ward demanded;

"What's that, Mr. Stempel?"

Chuckling, Aaron offered;

"Well, first off, call me 'Aaron'. Secondly,"

Opening the kitchen door of his home, he motioned Ward forward as he continued;

"You have friends who understand what you're dealing with and who, just so happen, to be in a position to give you someplace where you can spend some time with the woman you love without fear of discovery or gossip."

Seeing the smile that brightened Kassandra's face, Ward hurried inside to catch her as she flew into his arms before meeting each other in a lengthy heartfelt kiss. Leaning against the door after he closed it behind him, Aaron took Jemma in his arms when she approached him to greet;

"I hope you don't mind, sweetheart, but I brought a guest for lunch."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Jemma tipped her face up to lock eyes with her husband's as she chided good-naturedly;

"You know perfectly well that I don't mind at all, love. However, you realize that, now, you have no ground to stand on when it comes to fussing at me about match-making, don't you?"

Shaking his head as he held her close, Aaron reminded;

"I don't see it that way at all, Jemma darlin. I didn't play match-maker, Ward and Kassandra were already matched together, I just offered them an opportunity to spend some time together without fear of gossip."

Aaron couldn't help but offer a loving smile as he placed a kiss on his wife's forehead;

"Besides, I remember how miserable I used to feel when I couldn't see you. But, I also happen to remember just how happy I felt whenever I had the chance to hold and kiss you."

Motioning to the couple, so obviously enraptured with each other, Aaron ventured;

"This can be my good deed for today."

Clearing her throat discreetly, Jemma suggested;

"Kassandra and I have lunch all ready if you'd like to sit down and eat, Ward."

Blushing, Kassandra apologized;

"We're sorry, it's just that..."

Jemma held up her hand to stall the remainder of her statement;

"It's alright, really."

A fond smile of remembrance lifting the corners of her mouth, Jemma looked on her husband lovingly;

"I understand how you feel. I can remember how excited I used to feel when Aaron and I were able to spend time together before we were able to get married."

Shaking her head, Jemma promised;

"You don't need to feel embarrassed about being excited about spending time together."

Relieved, Kassandra sighed;

"I just wish that we could be done with all of this and start our life together."

Turning to Jemma and Aaron, she demanded;

"How in the world did you two manage to wait as long as you did before you got married? That had to have been torture!"

Aaron gave a slight nod as he mumbled, between bites of food;

"You have no idea just how much torture it was!"

Noticing the stricken look of regret on Jemma's face, Aaron rushed to assure her as he took her hand in his;

"But it was worth all of that and more just for the chance to have you by my side, love."

Addressing the couple at their table, Aaron ventured;

"I know it's frustrating, truly I do. However, if my timing's right, your wait should be over with fairly soon."

Toying with the food on her plate, Kassandra nodded;

"I know, I just dread trying to act my way through Jeremy and Candy's anniversary party tomorrow with Josh."

Before anyone could reply to her comment, they heard the distant sound of several voices announcing;

"CLANCEY'S BACK! THE SHIP'S IN!"

Hurrying to finish his lunch, Aaron quickly rose from his chair as Jason rushed in to demand excitedly;

"AARON! DID YOU HEAR?!"

Nodding, Aaron faced Ward and Kassandra to offer;

"Your wait may be over with sooner then you think."

Noticing the puzzled look his wife wore, Aaron gave Jemma a quick kiss as he answered her unasked question;

"I promise, sweetheart, if Clancey's brought back what I hope he's brought back, I'll explain everything this evening."

Watching as Aaron and Jason hurried out the door, Jemma turned and noticed the strange looks that Ward and Kassandra wore. Trying to ease their tension, she offered;

"I'm as lost as you two. I don't know what he has up his sleeve, but I do know that if he's this anxious, whatever it is must be something very important."

Trying to divert their attention from their worries for the moment, Jemma began making small talk with the couple. Although she was gratified to see that she had been successful in her efforts to divert their attention, she couldn't help but wonder just what it was that Aaron was so anxious about.

As soon as the Shamus had been moored to the dock and the gangway had been secured into place, Aaron and Jason hurried to board the ship. Catching Clancey in his cabin, Aaron and Jason demanded eagerly;

"Well, did you get it? And where's he at?"

Raising his hands in a surrendering gesture, Clancey begged;

"Easy there now, lads! Give an old man a chance to catch his breath there would ya."

Pouring himself a drink, Clancey took a long sip of the bracing liquid before reaching into his desk drawer to remove a think envelope marked simply; 'Aaron Stempel' Taking the packet from Clancey's grasp, Aaron quickly tore into the envelope and pulled the thick sheaf of papers out and began reading through them. Anxious as he watched him reading and unable to restrain his curiosity, Jason waited until he was on the third or fourth page before demanding sharply;

"Well, what does it say?!"

Handing the pages he had already read to his brother-in-law, Aaron ordered;

"Read for yourself, but it's pretty much what I suspected."

Jason scanned the pages and could only shake his head in disbelief;

"Well, I'm glad that Josh won't have to suffer that man as his father-in-law. But, poor Kassandra! He's been using her as nothing more than a source of income her entire life."

Meeting Aaron's look of worry with his own look of concern, Jason asked;

"What are we supposed to do with this now, Aaron?"

Turning to Clancey, Aaron demanded;

"What about your 'passenger'?"

Clancey poured himself another drin before explaining;

"He said to tell ya's that he'll be along directly. Something about some important business in Olympia he had to correct, but that he should be along in a day or so."

Handing the papers back to his brother-in-law, Jason shrugged;

"What do we do with this information, Aaron?"

Stuffing the papers back inside the envelope, Aaron tucked the envelope inside his vest pocket;

"Right now? We need to let Kassandra read this report for herself, at least now she has the key to her freedom. And, if everyone agrees, I think that we'll take the opportunity tomorrow night presents to shine a bright light on Carlin Everston's transgressions."

As he had suspected would be the case, once everyone had gathered together and been made aware of what was in the report Clancey had brought from San Francisco, there was no hesitation in agreeing with his plan to confront Carlin publicly at the party planned. Even Jemma, once Candy and Jeremy had assured her that they had no qualms were such a thing to take place during a party meant to celebrate their first anniversary. Seeing his sister's worry, Jeremy had rushed to assure her;

"Pixie, we promise, we don't mind in the least. I mean, think about it, if there wasn't some type of fuss raised then it just wouldn't be a normal Seattle party. Now would it?"

Jemma could only sigh before shaking her head as she admitted;

"No, I don't suppose it would be a normal Seattle party. Alright, if you're sure."

Once the details had been ironed out, everyone sat down to enjoy the meal that Jemma, Julie, Candy, Peggy, and Kassandra had prepared. After the meal had been finished, Molly, Christopher, Benjamin, and Duncan volunteered to take charge of the infants while the men enjoyed a drink in the living room and the women took charge of clearing away the meal and cleaning the kitchen. Seeking to break the rather somber mood, Candy asked;

"Jemma, have you picked out the dress you're going to wear tomorrow night?"

Noticing the look of intense worry that Kassandra wore, Julie offered;

"Kassandra, I know you're worried, but believe me, if Jason and Aaron think that this will work, then I have every faith that it will."

Her blue eyes filled with hope, Kassandra begged;

"Do you really think so?"

Having finished with the last of the dishes, Jemma rinsed her hands before turning to Kassandra;

"Kassandra, I want you to listen to me and then YOU decide if you think their plan will work. Four years ago Jason decided to bring one hundred marriageable women to Seattle from New Bedford, no one thought that he would be able to do that, but he did. When Aaron took over the mill it was about to go under and, even though I was just a little girl, I can still remember everyone saying that there was no way he could make it successful again. But, as you can see, he proved everyone wrong."

A slight smile gracing her features, Jemma continued;

"When our father died, no one thought Jason would be able to care for Josh, Jeremy, and me, but he proved them all wrong. Then, when everyone learned that Aaron wanted to marry me, everyone was certain that there was no way Jason would ever give his blessing. As you can see, he proved everyone wrong, once again."

Placing her hand over Kassandra's she ventured;

"In case you haven't come to realize it yet, my brother and my husband thrive on making what seems impossible possible. Believe me, if anyone can accomplish this, it's Aaron and Jason, you just need to have faith in that."

Nodding, Kassandra admitted;

"I do, Jemma! I just wish that Ward and I didn't have to hide, it just seems so 'illicit' somehow."

Seeing the look of frustration and sadness her one-time adversary wore, Jemma couldn't help but be reminded of having those same feelings when she and Aaron had confessed their love for each other. Despite never having done anything more than what every other couple in love would have done chaperoned, knowing that they had to keep their love a secret until they could convince her brothers of their sincerity had made their few stolen moments seem clandestine. A sudden thought crossing her mind, Jemma's face brightened as she asked;

"Kassandra, do you and Ward necessarily want a large wedding?"

Shaking her head furiously, Kassandra vowed;

"I don't! I only want to become Ward's wife!"

Narrowing her eyes in contemplation, Peggy asked;

"What about Ward, what does he want?"

The women found themselves shocked as a masculine voice answered;

"I want the same thing! All I want is to be able to marry Kassie and make her happy."

Noticing the look her sister-in-law wore as she crossed her arms over her middle, Candy asked hesitantly;

"Jemma, just what is it you're thinking?"

Hearing the sound of Christopher about to enter the kitchen, Jemma reached into one of the drawers to pull out a notepad she kept handy. As she suspected, Christopher rushed in to plead;

"Aunt Jemma, could Molly and me have some cookies?"

Quickly scribbling out a note, Jemma tore the paper from the pad and folded it before jotting a name on the outside as she instructed;

"Christopher, I want you to take this note, no questions, when you get back you and Molly can eat as many cookies as you want and with my blessing."

Seeing the name on the note, Christopher was about to open his mouth when Jemma shushed him;

"Ah, ah, ah! Remember, I said no questions! Just hurry up, and come straight back, understand?"

Christopher nodded;

"Yes, ma'am."

With that he hurried out the door as everyone looked at Jemma, puzzled. Smiling broadly, Jemma clapped her hands together as she eagerly declared;

"Don't look so worried! We're not having a funeral, quite the opposite."

Motioning towards the doorway, she ordered;

"Ward, you go back in there with the other men, it's bad luck for you to see Kassandra right now anyway. Julie, Candy, Peggy, take her upstairs and help her get ready."

Her confusion showing, Kassandra demanded;

"Ready for what?"

Ushering them out the door, Jemma fussed;

"Your wedding silly, what else?"

Despite the surreal nature that everything seemed to be taking on, no one bothered to question or deny the possibility of just such an event taking place. To all involved, it only seemed a natural course of action that if Jemma Bolt Stempel decreed something was about to happen, then there was no doubt that it would.

Aaron sat in the living room with his brother's in law and Ward, enjoying a drink, when Ward decided to see what the women were up to. More specifically to check on his fiancee, something that seemed to amuse Josh and Jeremy to no end. Feeling irritated by the younger men's amusement at Ward's expense, Aaron and Jason frowned slightly as Jason chastised his brothers;

"And I suppose that you two have never done the same thing? Jeremy, just how many times have you just so happened to decide to 'check' on Candy, before and after you were married?"

Seeing that he had made his point with his youngest brother, Jason turned his eyes to his middle brother, who was now finding humor in Jeremy's discomfort at having the fact of just how much he doted on his wife become spoken knowledge. Crossing his long legs, Jason rested his elbows on the arms of his chair before pressing the tips of his fingers together in a steeple fashion as he pinned his middle brother with his eyes;

"And, Joshua, I happened to notice how you've taken every opportunity possible to come into contact with Peggy. I also happened to notice tonight just how you would look at her when you didn't think anyone was looking."

His gaze swinging from one to the other of his brothers, Jason admonished;

"I hardly think that either of you is in a position to criticize how a man in love acts considering the jackasses that I've seen the two of you make of yourselves in the past."

Somewhat incensed, Josh began pointing wildly at Aaron and Jason as he demanded;

"WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO?!"

Narrowing his eyes, Jeremy stared at his oldest brother in disbelief;

"You're no different when it comes to Julie, Jason."

Nodding his head slightly, Jason agreed;

"You're absolutely right, Jeremy, I am the same way when it comes to my wife. However, unlike you and Josh, I'm not in the least timid when it comes to letting my feelings for my wife show."

His head swiveling, Josh faced his brother-in-law to accuse;

"And you definitely have no room to talk, Aaron. A blind man couldn't miss seeing how you feel about our sister."

Holding his glass in front of him, as if carefully studying the amber liquid, Aaron chuckled in amusement;

"And you, Joshua, are right as well. Even when Jemma and I were trying to keep our relationship a secret I was barely able to keep from showing how I felt about her. Quite frankly, now that we're married, I see no reason why I shouldn't show how much I love my wife."

Glancing at each other, the three brothers couldn't help but laugh, a reaction that prompted Aaron to demand;

"Now just what's so funny about me wanting to show how much I love Jemma?"

Shaking his head, Jason clarified;

"It's not the idea of you showing your love for Pixie that has us laughing, Aaron. It's being reminded of you trying to hide your feelings for her that's so amusing."

Nodding, Jeremy piped up;

"Especially just how well you hid your 'reaction' when you found out about Pixie, Candy, and Biddie working in that saloon trying to find out where Josh and I were when we were shanghaied."

Irritated, Aaron huffed;

"Well, weren't you concerned about the three of them in a saloon?"

Although he tried to maintain a stoic visage, Josh's attempt failed as he laughed;

"Oh, we were worried alright, Aaron. However, I don't recall Jeremy asking Candy, after he fussed at her, mind you if she happened to still have the dress."

Bracing his forehead against his hand, Aaron grumbled;

"I can't believe Jemma told you I asked her that."

Shaking his head, Josh confessed;

"She didn't! I overheard you ask her that, I just didn't put the pieces together as to the reason for your curiosity until we found out about the two of you."

Aaron had a retort on the tip of his tongue, however, before he could open his mouth the kitchen door swung open as Candy, Julie, and Peggy were ushering a flustered Kassandra upstairs towards his and Jemma's bedroom. Baffled, Aaron hurried to the staircase just as Jemma was hurrying from the kitchen to follow in the women's wake. Recognizing the determination behind the look on his wife's face, Aaron reached out to catch her around her waist as she began climbing the staircase to declare;

"Not so fast you little whirlwind!"

Lifting her to swing her from the staircase to stand in front of him, Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist;

"Now, not that it's any of my business or anything, I mean just because this is my house too, but would you mind telling me what's going on that has you girls in such an uproar, Jemma Elysia?"

Lifting on tiptoe to place a sound kiss on his mouth, Jemma pulled back slightly and patted the flats of her hands against her husband's chest as she cajoled;

"I'll explain it to you later, Aaron love, but for right now, just trust me please."

Turning to her brothers, she ordered;

"Josh, you and Jeremy go with Ward to his cabin so he can get ready, just have him back here in twenty minutes please."

Placing her hand against her husband's cheek she begged;

"Darling, when Reverend Adams gets here, please make him comfortable, we won't be long."

Slipping from Aaron's embrace, Jemma hurried upstairs, leaving her brothers and husband bewildered and Ward somewhat shocked. Turning to Jason, Aaron demanded;

"What the hell just happened? I started out determined to get some answers and now, not only didn't I get any answers, but I've got even more questions."

Staring at his brother-in-law in disbelief, Jason grumbled;

"Well, Aaron, you had her right here in front of you. Why didn't you ask your questions?"

Aaron could only shake his head as he admitted;

"Because, Jason, that little vixen I'm married to managed to sidetrack me and I forgot."

Noticing Ward standing near the door, Aaron questioned;

"Ward, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Clearing his throat, Ward admitted in a mystified tone of voice;

"I'm not one hundred percent certain myself, Aaron, but I think Kassie and I getting married."

Although he understood that her heart was in the right place, Aaron knew that, realistically, he had to make certain that marriage was what both parties wanted. Approaching Ward, Aaron placed his hand on the man's shoulder;

"Ward, please believe that Jemma's heart was in the right place."

The amazement reflected in his eyes, Ward demanded;

"How did you know this was Miss Jemma's doing?"

Lifting his shoulders, Aaron chuckled;

"Call it a hunch. I'm familiar with my wife's good-hearted nature. But, Ward, if this isn't what you and Kassandra want or you're not ready for it yet..."

Holding his hand up to stall any further argument, Ward shook his head;

"No, Aaron! Kassie and I want this, more than anything! It's just that, well, you,"

Glancing past Aaron's shoulder to the Bolt brothers, he continued;

"all of you, have done so much to help us, especially Kassie, we just don't know how we can ever thank you. Kassie and I both want to be married, more than anything, we just weren't sure how to make it happen. But Miss Jemma, she saw what it meant to us and she's doing everything she knows to do to see our dreams come true."

Shaking his head, Ward vowed softly;

"We'll never be able to thank her."

Turning to Josh and Jeremy, Ward prompted;

"I guess we better do as Miss Jemma said and hurry up. Besides, there's a ring I've been waiting to give a certain someone for quite some time and I need to get it."

Watching as the three hurried out the door, Jason noticed the look of astonishment Aaron wore. Puzzled, Jason queried;

"Something wrong, Aaron?"

Shoving his hands in his hip pockets, Aaron turned to his brother-in-law;

"There's nothing wrong, Jason. But just when I think there's no way she can possibly do so, my wife finds a new way to amaze me even more."

Placing his hand on the man's shoulder, Jason laughed;

"I don't see why you'd be surprised by that, Aaron. You know, probably better than most, just how stubborn Pixie can be and usually is; a trait you should be grateful she possesses, especially considering it played a large part in helping see the two of you married."

Crossing to the liquor cabinet, Aaron refilled his and Jason's glasses before offering Jason his. Once Jason held the glass firmly in his grasp, Aaron lifted his as he toasted;

"Then God bless Jemma Elysia and that stubbornness of hers."

Downing the contents of their glasses, Aaron and Jason waited patiently for Reverend Adams arrival. Both silently wondering just what the couple might have to face when Carlin Everston discovered his daughter's marriage. That, of course, was aside from the much larger surprise awaiting the man.

Kassandra felt as if she was caught in a whirlwind as she sat at Jemma's dressing table while Jemma, Candy, Julie, and Peggy fussed over her. Noticing how Jemma had her lips pursed, Kassandra wondered what she was thinking, a mystery that was soon solved as Jemma put her hands on her hips to declare;

"She needs a wedding dress! The problem, however, is that there's no way to get one of her dresses without her father becoming suspicious, and that just won't do at all."

Tapping her lips with her index finger, Jemma's eyes suddenly widened as she recalled her husband's last business trip to Olympia. Hurrying to the large wardrobe, Jemma threw the doors open before motioning to Peggy;

"Peggy, can you help me with this, please?"

Pulling a large box from the top shelf, Jemma and Peggy placed it on the bed before lifting the lid to reveal a wealth of ivory-colored satin. Pulling the dress from its nest of tissue paper, Jemma felt pleased with her idea as Kassandra's face lit with happiness as she rose from the chair and crossed the space to, hesitantly, reach out and let her fingers graze the smooth, shiny fabric of the gown. Swallowing hard, Kassandra looked into Jemma's face;

"Jemma, it's beautiful! But, are you sure? I mean..."

Her eyes did a quick assessment as she marked the obvious difference in their heights as well as a marked difference in how they were endowed, Kassandra sought a tactful way to ask;

"it's just that, well, we're not exactly the same size."

Nodding as she laid the dress on her bed, Jemma explained;

"I know, but that's why I think this may be perfect. You see, Aaron bought this for me on his last business trip to Olympia, I can't deny the dress is beautiful, but there were just a couple of things he didn't think about. Basically, the dress is meant for a taller woman with..."

Glancing down pointedly at her bust, she met her companions' shocked looks with her own look of amusement as she finished her statement;

"not as many blessings as I've seemed to acquire since my three children."

Jemma couldn't help but smile thinly at Kassandra;

"No offense meant, Kassandra. But, I think the dress might fit you perfectly and if it does I think it would make a beautiful wedding dress, if you'd like to wear it, that is."

Touched by the gesture, Kassandra felt compelled to ask;

"But, Jemma, since it was a gift from Aaron, won't he be upset?'

Holding the dress up to Kassandra's shoulders, Jemma shook her head as she assured her;

"No, not at all! The truth be told he'll probably be relieved. He was so upset when it didn't fit the way he thought it would, but maybe that was as it was meant to be so you would have a proper dress to be married in."

Glancing to her sisters-in-law and Peggy for support, Jemma turned her gaze to Kassandra;

"Kassandra, if you want to wear the dress, then I want that for you, this is my gift to you."

Brushing a tear from her eyes, Kassandra nodded as she offered her gratitude;

"Thank you, Jemma. This means the world to me."

Clasping her hands together, Jemma declared;

"Now, we have a bride to get ready for her wedding."

Kassandra laughed as she gave her friends free rein to help her prepare for her wedding.

Downstairs, Ward paced back and forth, nervously, as Aaron and Jason explained the situation to Reverend Adams. Although Ward had always liked the kindly old minister, he hadn't been certain that Reverend Adams would be willing to perform such a sacred ceremony with so little knowledge of Kassandra, even with Aaron and Jason's support. He had known a moment of concern when the reverend had turned to him to demand;

"Ward, there's something that I'd like to ask you. Do you truly love this young woman, and are you certain that she has the same feelings for you?"

Nodding, Ward stated in a solemn tone;

"Yes, sir, I am! Kassandra and I have loved each other a long time, Reverend Adams, and had it not been for her father's interference, she and I would have been married years ago."

Having met Carlin Everston, Reverend Adams had an idea of the man's character and, that being the case, he couldn't help but feel pity for the man's daughter, especially when he had learned of how the man had tried to use the girl for his own financial gain. Making his mind up to help the couple, and to help Kassandra find love and happiness, Reverend Adams nodded;

"I'll be very happy to perform your marriage ceremony, Ward."

Relieved, Ward extended his hand;

"Thank you, Reverend! You have no idea just how grateful Kassie and I are or how happy you've made us."

Chuckling, Reverend Adams admitted;

"Besides, judging by what I've seen of Mr. Everston's character for myself, I can certainly understand why you and Miss Kassandra have no desire to have the man present when you exchange vows."

Hearing the grandfather clock chime the hour, Ward began;

"I wonder what's taking them so..."

Before he could finish, the bedroom door opened as Jemma came bounding down the stairs to address the men gathered;

"Alright, gentlemen! I believe we're ready!"

Turning to her middle brother, Jemma waved her hand towards the staircase;

"Josh, Kassandra's asked that you give her away, and considering her reason I think it's a very good idea and Peggy is in complete agreement."

Turning to Ward, Jemma placed her hand on his arm as she smiled warmly;

"Ward, you'll need someone to stand up with you, although we'll all do that. And I promise, when you see Kassandra you'll realize that it was worth the wait."

Determined to leave no detail lacking, Jemma faced her eldest brother to order;

"Jason, please go pick some roses for me."

Glancing at her youngest brother, she asked;

"Jeremy, do you think you can play the piano softly? And can do you know the piece I'm hoping you know?"

Facing each other, both, Jason and Jeremy nodded as they each kissed a cheek;

"No problem, Pixie, we're on it!"

Making his decision, Ward addressed Aaron;

"Aaron, considering everything you and Miss Jemma have done to help us, I can't think of anybody I'd rather have as my best man. Would you?"

Understanding that her husband's silence was an indication of just how touched he was by the request, Jemma grabbed his jacket and tie from where they hung near the door before approaching he and Ward to answer;

"He'd be very happy and honored to do that, Ward. Here, darling, let me fix your tie."

Leading him away from Ward and the reverend, Jemma began fussing with his tie after Aaron got into his jacket. Lifting his head so she would have better access while she fixed his tie, Aaron could only chuckle when she gave a slight bob of her head and placed her hands against his shoulders to declare;

"There, perfect!"

Placing his hands on her upper arms, Aaron bent slightly to place his lips near her ear;

"You, my darling wife, are something else. Only you could put together a wedding on a moment's notice, Jemma love."

Hearing Jason at the door, Aaron placed a kiss on his wife's cheek;

"Go on, sweetheart, let's get these two married."

Aaron found his compliment rewarded by her bright and loving smile as she lifted on tiptoe to brush her lips against his;

"Thank you, my love."

Hurrying, Jemma relieved Jason of the armful of roses he had managed to gather before issuing;

"Alright, all you take your places!"

With that, she hurried up the staircase to her bedroom. A few minutes later the bedroom door opened as Candy, Julie, Peggy, and Jemma descended the stairs. Once they reached the bottom and took their places opposite where Ward and Aaron stood in front of Reverend Adams, Jemma nodded to her brother;

"Alright, Jeremy, go ahead. Just keep it soft, we don't want to let the cat out of the bag just yet."

Jeremy began working his fingers over the keys or the piano to softly play the Bridal March as Josh led Kassandra down the staircase. Even though everyone was in awe of just what a beautiful bride Kassandra made, there was none more awed than Ward as he watched his bride descend the stairs. He knew that Jemma and the other women had been determined to make the occasion as special as possible, even with such a limited amount of time to work with, however, what he saw made him truly wonder if Jemma Stempel wasn't some sort of a magician as he stared in disbelief at his bride.

Ward had never thought of Kassandra as anything less than a beautiful woman, but looking at her now, he couldn't help but compare her to a princess. The dress she wore was made of a beautiful ivory colored satin with a simple full skirt. The neckline was rounded to come slightly off the shoulders with short capped sleeves. The only adornment to the dress was a simple sash fastened at the waist that had a rose made of the same satin material with a small pearl pin to hold it in place. Ward couldn't help but think of just how the elegant simplicity of dress, without extravagant frills to distract, enhanced and showcased Kassandra's natural beauty. Seeing the look in her fiancee's eyes, Kassandra blushed as Josh placed her hand in Wards;

"It was a gift from Jemma. Isn't it beautiful?"

Holding her hand tightly, Ward smiled warmly as he looked into her eyes, the love he felt for her shining in his;

"Not nearly as beautiful as the woman wearing it."

Clearing his throat to gain their attention, Reverend Adams asked;

"Are we ready?"

Handing the bouquet of roses that Candy had put together for her and tied together with a blue ribbon to Jemma, Kassandra grasped Ward's other hand and turned to face him, the smile of love she wore making her even more radiant than before. Sparing the man a glance, Kassandra nodded;

"Yes, Reverend Adams, I think we've both been ready for quite some time."

Opening his Bible, Reverend Adams began;

"Very well then! Dearly beloved..."

Everyone present remained solemn and reverent given the seriousness of the ceremony, each reminded of when they had said those same words, pledging their love, hearts, and lives to their soulmates. Once he had gotten through the preliminaries, Reverend Adams looked kindly on the couple as he recited;

"Do you, Warden Phillip Kimberly, take this woman, Kassandra Eve Everston to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, to love and honor, forsaking all others till death do you part, and do you pledge your troth only onto thee for as long as you both shall live?"

In a firm voice and without hesitation, Ward vowed eagerly; "I DO!"

Turning, the minister addressed Kassandra;

"And now, it's your turn, my dear. Do you, Kassandra Eve Everston take Warden Phillip Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, to love, honor, and obey, forsaking all others till death do you part, and do you pledge your troth only onto thee for as long as you both shall live?"  
Ward knew her answer by the love reflected in her eyes, even before she slowly nodded to state softly, yet firmly;

"More than anything in this world, I DO!"

Looking to Aaron, the minister asked;

"Do you have the ring?"

Given just how quickly their wedding had been pulled together, Kassandra had not thought that she would have a wedding ring, at least not for the ceremony, so when Aaron reached inside his vest pocket where he had placed the ring Ward had given him to hold for safekeeping, she had assumed that it was borrowed for the ceremony. However, once the golden circle had been placed on Reverend Adams' Bible and prayed over, Ward slid the band into place on her finger to vow;

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Giving her fingers an affectionate squeeze, he couldn't help but grin proudly as he claimed;

"THERE! I finally put that right where it belongs!"

Seeing her confusion, Ward explained;

"That wedding ring belonged to my mother, Kassie. I've waited a long time to put it on just the right woman's finger; YOURS!"

Touched by the gesture, Kassandra blushed as she gushed softly;

"Oh, Ward, how can I ever thank you for this!"

Lifting his shoulders slightly, Ward ventured;

"Simple! Just love me and let me love you."

Remembering they weren't quite finished, Ward turned to the reverend;

"I'm sorry, Reverend, I guess we lost track of ourselves."

Raising his hand to halt the remainder of the young man's comment, Reverend Adams gave a slight shake of his head as he remarked;

"That's quite alright, my boy."

Glancing pointedly at Aaron and Jemma, Jason and Julie, and Jeremy and Candy, the minister remarked in wry amusement;

"Besides, I happen to know some other couples who also 'lose track of themselves' as well."

The well-meaning minister couldn't help but find humor in his comment as he noticed Jemma blush as she looked down at the floor while Julie and Candy followed suit as one inspected the walls while the other became fascinated with the window. Noticing his oldest brother's glance, Jeremy railed;

"Well don't look at me! Candy and I had a nice, respectable, long engagement."

Pointing wildly at their brother-in-law, Jeremy demanded;

"What about them?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Aaron challenged;

"What about us? If you'll recall, Jeremy, your sister and I had an engagement longer than what your and Candy's was; we waited for a little over two years to get married. Mind you, that's aside from the two years we waited to admit we loved each other. "

Nodding his head towards Jason, Aaron reminded;

"If I remember correctly, there was a certain couple who ended up tricking themselves into falling in love with each other and were rather stubborn about owning up to it. I think they were engaged for an entire month, six weeks at best before they married."

His eyes wide with embarrassment, Jason waved his hand in Josh's direction as he stammered;

"Well...that's different! We just had to..."

Before he could finish his statement, Jemma smiled to sweetly offer;

"Stop being such a stubborn mule and admit that you were in love?"

Scowling somewhat, Jason chastised;

"Not entirely helpful, Pixie."

Shaking his head, Jason corrected;

"I was going to say 'come to terms'. But, it's not like I arrived intending to marry one person, and then decided to marry someone else. Mind you that's turned out for the best for all involved, but..."

Shaking her head, Julie speculated;

"Jason, darling, that's not REALLY the best argument for either of us to make."

Despite the seriousness with which he always took the ceremony he was performing, Reverend Adams laughed as he turned to Ward and Kassandra;

"I apologize for instigating this hullabaloo, but before it goes any further, I suggest we make this marriage official. Agreed?!"

Everyone present nodded as Jemma spoke for all;

"More than agreed, Reverend. We apologize! Please, continue."

Smiling warmly at the couple, the minister gave a slight nod;

"Now, with no further adieu. By the power vested in me by the Washington territory, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Taking Kassandra in his arms, Ward placed his lips against hers in a kiss that was meant to convey his love, respect, and need for her. He wasn't surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder as Aaron suggested;

"Although I understand."

Glancing past Ward's shoulder to meet his wife's look of contentment, Aaron couldn't help but sigh as he continued;

"BELIEVE ME! I understand, fully! However, you might want to consider pacing yourself, especially since there are still a few kinks that need to be worked out yet."

Understanding his meaning, Ward nodded as he reluctantly released Kassandra from his embrace to offer Reverend Adams his hand in thanks. Eagerly the minister accepted the young man's hand as he congratulated him and Kassandra, swearing his silence. Glancing at his watch, Reverend Adams advised;

"Although I would love to stay and celebrate with all of you if we're going to maintain secrecy I think I'd best leave now."

Noticing Aaron pouring drinks for the men in anticipation of toasting the newly married couple, Jemma offered;

"I'll see you to the door, Reverend."

Once they reached the portal the kindly man lowered his voice to confide;

"Jemma, you know I would have done this as a favor without any enticement, don't you?"

Nodding, Jemma placed her hand over his;

"Yes, but I also happen to know how much you enjoy your 'guilty' pleasure."

Clearing his throat slightly, he stammered a bit;

"Um, yes, well, I do indeed enjoy it."

Leaning closer, Jemma promised;

"Alright then, we're agreed. I'll bring it with me and hide it in the rectory Sunday before church."

Patting her hand, Reverend Adams gushed;

"You're a dear, Jemma! Until Sunday!"

Having heard part of the exchange, once Jemma closed the door behind the minister, Aaron furrowed his brow in curiosity as he questioned;

"Sweetheart, not that I don't trust you, but just what was that clandestine exchange between you and the good minister about?"

Linking her arm through her husband's Jemma walked with him towards the dining room where Julie and Candy were setting the cake she had made for dessert on the table, having decreed it to now be Ward and Kassandra's wedding cake. Stopping she tilted her face to look into Aaron's eyes as she giggled a bit before confessing;

"Well, I, sort of, bribed the good reverend with one of his favorite vices."

Frowning slightly, Aaron questioned;

"Vice? Reverend Adams? I have a hard time believing that, and an even harder time believing that you would do such a thing, Jemma love. Just what sort of vice are we talking about here?"

Jemma couldn't prevent her laughter as she explained;

"Well, honey, it seems the good reverend has developed quite a fondness for my rum cake."

Aaron stood, stunned, for a moment by his wife's statement before leaning his head back to laugh heartily. Placing his arm around her shoulders, Aaron led his wife to the dining room table as Ward and Kassandra were cutting the cake. Glancing down, he couldn't help but smile, caught up in her happy mood, and the realization that they had helped such a deserving couple, as well as paved the way for Josh and Peggy. Placing a kiss on her cheek, he wasn't surprised when she tilted her head to ask;

"Not that I object, but what was that for?"

Setting his glass on the table, Aaron shifted to stand behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer as he bent close to her ear to whisper;

"That was just because I love you, and because I'm so very thankful that you agreed to spend your life with me. It also happens to be because I think you're a very special, loving, and wonderful woman who I'm extremely proud to have as my wife. You know, you could have let Ward and Kassandra figure this out on their own, but you pulled all of this together and helped make a dream they've had for a long time come true."

Leaning back slightly, Jemma tilted her head to remind him quietly;

"You seem to forget that you played a very big hand in this too, love. Thanks to you asking the right questions and not stopping until you had the answers, Kassandra can now be free of her father"

Frowning slightly as she scrunched her brow, she questioned;

"But you never did tell me about the 'legal help' you've talked into coming here. What about that?"

Holding her tighter, Aaron kissed the top of her head as he chuckled;

"Patience, my love, patience! You'll know soon enough! For now, let's help the newlyweds celebrate."

Ward and Kassandra seemed to radiate happiness as if it was a bright lantern that burned brightly. The only note of discontent came when Benjamin, ever practical, had reminded;

"Not that I want to put a damper on the celebration, but have you two considered just where you'll stay your first night as husband and wife? I only ask because of your father, Miss Kassandra."

Glancing at each other in question, Ward reminded;

"It's small, but there's always my cabin, honey. I know you're used to more refined, but..."

Placing her fingers against his lips, Kassandra shook her head;

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT FINERY, WARD!"

Her voice softening, she wrapped her arms around his neck before brushing her lips against his;

"I care about YOU. You give me something I've never had before; love!"

Biting at her bottom lip, Jemma muttered;

"I wonder?"

Recognizing the look his sister wore, Josh surmised;

"You have an idea don't you, Pixie?"

Having made certain that all the children, except for Molly and Christopher, were settled, Holly and Duncan had joined the party. Having learned what had been taking place, Holly offered her thoughts on the subject at hand;

"No offense or disrespect meant to you there, Kassie, but why in the heck can't we jest go and whoop the tar outta yer pa and be done with it?"

Crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest, Duncan shook his head as he reminded her;

"Holly lass, if I've told ya once, I've told ya a million times; ya can't just go around whoopin ever scoundrel ya meet. Besides, a man like this here Everston didna strike me as the type to learn a lesson from a simple whoopin, he's gonna be needin a wee bit more of an intellectual lesson. Do ya not think so, clan?"

At there unanimous nods of agreement Aaron reminded;

"You had an idea, sweetheart?"

Nodding, Jemma explained;

"Well, he seemed eager at the idea of Kassandra and I becoming friends, right? So what if we just send a note to him saying that Kassandra's going to spend the night here in our guest room? That way, she and Ward can spend their wedding night together without worrying about the possibility of Carlin looking for them."

Pondering her idea, Ward was the first to venture;

"You know, she's right, I think it'll work!"

Looking to his bride, Ward asked;

"Kassie, what do you think?"

Nodding eagerly, Kassandra promised;

"Oh, I know it will! He wants nothing more than for me to get close to Jemma so he'll just think he's getting his way."

Reaching for his glass, Aaron decreed;

"Alright, it's settled then. Now, on to more important things."

Raising his glass he began;

"As the best man, it's my pleasure to offer the first toast to the newlyweds."

Waiting until everyone had a glass in their hands, Aaron continued;

"Ward, Kassandra, despite how things might have started, we're all very happy for the two of you that they've worked out as they have. When I look at you two I see the love you share between you."

Looking down into his wife's emerald eyes so full of love for him, he couldn't help but smile as he confessed;

"And believe me, I'm familiar enough with the look to recognize it when I see it in others. What I wish, what we all wish is that the two of you are as happy in your marriage as we are in ours."

Once the festivities were concluded and their guests had left, including the newlyweds under the careful cover and with help from the others, Jemma and Aaron saw their children settled and prepared to retire for the night. Noticing the faraway look he wore as he sat propped up by pillows in their bed, his hands laced behind his head, Jemma studied her husband for a moment as she slid in the bed next to him. Finally, unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Jemma called softly;

"Aaron?"

Having been lost in thought, Aaron started slightly as his wife's summons startled him. Somewhat chagrined, Aaron apologized;

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I was just thinking."

Lifting one eyebrow, Jemma replied wryly;

"Obviously! My question is; about what?"

Sighing heavily, Aaron admitted;

"About Carlin Everston, love."

Sitting on her knees, Jemma folded her hands in her lap as she tilted her head before narrowing her eyes slightly in contemplation;

"Darling, do you really think that this is going to all work out? I mean, can he REALLY be stopped? What he's done to poor Kassandra..."

Aaron could see, as she shook her head, the sadness in her eyes as she continued;

"I just can't help but think...what if Jason had treated me like a bargaining chip? Not just that, but when I look at Amie and Lisa, any of the children, especially

our own, I just can't understand how he can be like this about his own child."

Tentatively, she reached out to take his hand in hers;

"Thank you for being the type of man you are. I know that you'd never let anything happen to our baby girl like what Carlin Everston has done to his own daughter."

Reaching out, Aaron took her in his arms and shifted her to lay against his side and began stroking her hair away from her face as he promised;

"Jemma darlin, I SWEAR to you! I'd die before I'd ever let anything like what's happened to Kassandra happen to our Amie, or to any daughter we may have in the future."

Lifting her face to stare at his profile, Jemma's mouth curved in a tender smile as she placed her hand on his cheek;

"I know that my darling heart, and you have no idea just how much I love you for being that type of man."

Grasping her hand in his, Aaron pressed his lips against her palm before leaning over to bring his lips against hers. Lifting his head he brushed a kiss against her forehead and cheek before suggesting;

"Well, the plus is that we can help Kassandra now and stop him; plus, we helped make her and Ward a very happy couple. Now, considering the party taking place tomorrow evening and the fact you have a certain bribe to make good on, I say we get some sleep, sweetheart."

Reaching over to turn the bedside lamp down, Aaron settled himself and waited until he was sure his wife was comfortable against his side to situate the bed covers around them. Sighing contentedly, Jemma bid;

"Goodnight, my love."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Aaron patted the hand she had resting on his chest before returning;

"Goodnight to you too, my little love. Sweet dreams!"

Although he could tell that Jemma had fallen asleep, held securely against his side, Aaron remained awake for a while longer, asking the same questions in his mind that his wife had given voice to earlier. He couldn't understand how ANY man could take one of the greatest blessings that a man could be given and do what Carlin Everston had done. Glancing down at Jemma, her face relaxed in sleep, Aaron couldn't help but feel revulsion at the part of the report he had kept to himself regarding Everston's treatment of his own wife, Aaron amended his thought as he gently lifted Jemma's hand and kissed it before stating softly;

"TWO of the greatest blessings."

Deciding that Carlin Everston's character, or lack thereof, had occupied more than enough of his thoughts, Aaron closed his eyes and followed his wife to find his rest, wondering just what the next day's events might bring. Had he had any idea of what was yet to come, Aaron might well have never closed his eyes again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Candy sat at her dressing table, pinning her hair into place as Biddie sat on the bed holding Jamie. Although she wouldn't give voice to the thoughts occupying her mind, Candy couldn't help that her heart went out to her friend, especially when she caught glimpses of Biddie in the dressing table mirror as she cooed and cuddled Jamie. The fact that Biddie wanted a husband, home, and children of her own was an obvious one, but it was becoming even more obvious as of late. It seemed as if the activities that Biddie was throwing herself, even more, into were centered around the very things Biddie so longed for; weddings, christenings, and anything centering on the children, such as the school and library. Finished with her hair, Candy turned in her chair, smiling at the picture Biddie made holding a baby in her arms, wearing a serene smile as she now was, so caught up in the joy of little Jamie's coos and giggles. Noticing that he seemed to be getting a bit fussy, Candy crossed the space to take her son in her arms. Seeing the stricken look that began on Biddie's features, Candy rushed to assure her;

"Oh, Biddie, it's nothing you've done, I promise! He's just getting fussy because he's hungry, that's all."

Settling herself in the rocker, Candy began, carefully;

"You know, Biddie, you're going to make a wonderful wife and mother for just the right man."

Seeing the sad look that seemed to cloud her friend's face, Candy hurriedly offered;

"Oh, Biddie! Please don't look so sad, I know that the right man is out there for you, and not someone that you settle for either! You deserve someone who will appreciate just what a wonderful girl you are and just how much of a treasure he'll be blessed with by having you as his wife and the mother of his children."

Candy felt a reserved sense of relief as Biddie raised her head, having hung it to look at the floor earlier, and smiled, somewhat, sadly;

"Oh, I'm alright, Candy. It's just that, well, I see how happy you and Jeremy are, Jason and Julie, and Jemma and Aaron, and then I see how much you love your children and how much joy they bring you and I just feel sort of left out I guess."

Sighing heavily, Biddie admitted;

"I know I act silly about men sometimes. I suppose I just really want someone to make me feel as if I'm wanted for just me. I see how your husbands make you, Jemma, and Julie feel, and I want that, to feel as if I'm just what someone's always wanted. But, so far, there's only been one man to ever really make me feel appreciated like that; Barnabas."

Shaking her head, Biddie confessed;

"But it's just been ever so long since I've heard anything from him. I guess I was wrong when I thought we felt something for each other."

Seeking to divert her mind from her troubles, Candy finished burping her son before pleading;

"Biddie, I hate to impose, but I do need to finish getting dressed. Would you mind terribly changing Jamie for me and make certain that Molly and Christopher are about ready? Grandpa and Jeremy are getting ready at the camp so we only have to leave when they get home."

Her usual effervescent smile back in place, Biddle nodded eagerly;

"Why yes indeedy! I'd be ever so happy to, Candy."

Reaching for her godson, Biddie ordered;

"You just come to your Aunt Biddie, little boy and we'll get you all nice and tidy in no time."

Hurrying to the bedroom door, Biddie turned just as she opened it;

"And, Candy...thank you!"

With that, she hurried into the other room and left Candy shaking her head in amazement at her friend's fortitude as she stepped into her dress.

Glancing about, Julie was taking a mental inventory of what there was left to do. Frustrated she placed her hands on her hips and huffed just before she heard a cooing sound from her daughter's bassinet. Pushing her frustration aside, Julie lifted her daughter in her arms to cuddle the child next to her cheek as the infant placed her hand against her mother's mouth;

"You certainly know how to remind Mommy of just what's truly important, don't you, my little angel love?"

At the baby's tiny giggle, Julie placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek as she cuddled her closer, unable to prevent the smile that lit her face as she gazed at the tiny miracle she held in her arms as Lisa waved her tiny fists happily. Hearing a slight creaking of the floorboards, Julie looked up and yelped slightly at the sight of her husband leaning casually in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest in that self-determined way that she always associated with him. Noticing his wife's slight start, Jason quickly closed the distance to apologize;

"I'm sorry, Julie sweet! I certainly didn't mean to scare you, it's just that when I walked in and saw the picture you and Lisa made together,"

Placing his arm around her, Jason admitted;

"I just couldn't help myself from watching the two of you."

Placing a kiss on her cheek as he let their daughter wrap her small hand around his finger, Jason's face lit up with the love he held in his heart for his wife and child as he confessed;

"I never get tired of watching the two of you together, it reminds me of just how lucky and what a blessed man I truly am."

Jason gazed into his wife's eyes;

"And I have you to thank for that, darling."

Noticing their daughter's slightly lopsided grin, Jason reached out and took their daughter in his arms to observe;

"Especially for the gift you gave me of our little angel."

Lacing her fingers together to rest her hands on her husband's shoulder, Julie laid her head against his arm as she reminded;

"I'd say that we're even on that score, my love. I have you to thank for our daughter and my happiness."

Remembering her earlier mood, Julie laughed lightly as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek before remarking;

"Do you know something? Earlier, I was just so frustrated because I couldn't think of what I had already done and what else I needed to do for the party tonight."

Lifting an eyebrow in question, Jason ventured;

"But I'm willing to bet that there was a certain little someone who helped alleviate that frustration?"

Nodding as she caressed the top of their daughter's head, Julie laughed softly, reminding Jason of something delicate and musical;

"And you'd win your bet, my love! You know, it's strange, but no matter how bad my mood or how frustrating I may find something, whenever I look at our daughter, none of it seems to matter."

Glancing down at Lisa, who seemed to have become fascinated with her fingers, Jason could only agree;

"I know what you mean, darling. I used to get so aggravated and ill-tempered with things at the logging camp, but ever since you and I were married and with our little miss's appearance, just thinking about the two of you seems to clear all of that away for me. Sometimes, I even think I was silly to let it bother me as much as it did in the first place."

Feeling much more at peace, Julie moved about the kitchen, making certain that she had everything for the party gathered together as Jason kept Lisa occupied. Glancing over her shoulder, Julie couldn't help but remind him;

"It's a bit of poetic justice in a way, don't you think, sweetheart?"

Jason scowled somewhat;

"How so, sweet?"

Setting the basket she had finished packing on the table, Julie couldn't help but giggle slightly;

"It's just that, well, I couldn't help but think of how you once found it so amusing that, as gruff as my brother tended to be, a look or word from you sister could seem to calm him down with little to no fuss, not to mention just how Jacob and Amie seemed to affect him in that regard. You do realize that here you are, confessing the same weakness?"

Chuckling as he engaged in a sort of 'tug of war' with his daughter as he pulled his hand back slightly to allow her the chance to yank his finger back towards her, only to giggle as she hugged her father's hand to her. Jason couldn't help but shake his head as she glanced at his wife to confess;

"Would you like to know a secret that I've never told anyone else, love? I can remember when Jemma was about seventeen, about to turn eighteen, when I realized just what sort of woman she was growing into, how much Aaron could benefit if he were to find a woman like Pixie and marry her. I even remember contemplating the idea of just how it would take a man with your brother's personality to make Jemma a good husband. Little did I ever imagine that the two of them would prove my theory right and that it would be by marrying each other."

Hearing the chime of the clock in the hallway, Jason asked;

"Darling, do you have everything ready that you needed for the party tonight?"

Having come to the same conclusion that her husband had, Julie nodded as she reached to take their daughter, who had begun fussing in anticipation of her feeding;

"Yes, love, why don't you go and get ready while I see to our daughter's evening meal."

Settling her in his wife's arms, Jason tried to look stern as he ordered;

"Now you mind your manners, young lady, and let Mommy get you fed."

Any attempts he had made to look fatherly and stern soon failed as his daughter waved her tiny fists excitedly before offering him a lopsided grin as she cooed. Shaking his head, Jason raised his head to meet his wife's look of amusement;

"I would be upset, but considering that's the same responses Aaron and Pixie used to get from Jacob and Amie, I'm not overly shocked."

Jason brushed his lips against her cheek;

"I'll hurry, sweet, I promise. Besides, I know Aaron's been held up, he asked if we'd mind helping Pixie get to the party."

Nodding as she settled in the corner chair to tend to Lisa, Julie agreed;

"I would imagine she would need help with everything that she's made for the party and three small children. Go ahead, love, we should be done by the time you are."

Jason hurried to their bedroom, eager to wash up. He knew his sister would require assistance, he simply wasn't aware that it would be a different type of assistance than what he thought, or how desperately in need of that help his sister would truly be.

Josh studied his reflection in the small shaving mirror that Ward had attached to the wall over the washbasin. Satisfied that his appearance was satisfactory, Josh's eyes slid in Ward's direction as he asked;

"So how are you finding married life so far?"

Snapping the rag he was using to polish his boots, Ward exclaimed;

"I LOVE IT!"

Sighing in frustration, Ward confided;

"Although, I'm sure that I'll love it a whole lot more when Kassie and I don't have to hide the fact she's my wife."

Coming to stand behind the man that he had quickly come to think of as a friend, Josh clasped his hand on Ward's shoulder to console;

"I know it's frustrating, believe me, I'd love nothing better than to climb the tallest pine and shout how much I love Peggy. But, this is almost over, from what Aaron said, tonight should see an end to it."

Nodding, Ward stated fervently;

"I hope so, Josh! I certainly hope so!"

Rising from his chair to face Josh, Ward sought to show his gratitude;

"By the way, Josh, I don't know how Kassie and I will ever be able to thank you and your family, especially Miss Jemma and Aaron for everything you've done to help us. Especially considering all the time you've spent here so no one would be suspicious of just why Kassie was here so much."

Shrugging it off, Josh laughed;

"Well, considering that it gave me an excuse to spend more time with Peggy, I'm just as grateful to you, Ward."

Shaking his head, Josh pondered;

"That part that I find so miraculous though is the fact that Carlin's yet to figure out you live in Seattle."

Huffing slightly, Ward pointed out;

"I'm not! As I recall, once that man thought he had everything under control and back on track where you and Kassie were concerned, his first course of action was to find his way into a bottle to congratulate himself. And since I don't really go to Lottie's or spend much time in town, missing my presence is something that's pretty easy to do. Mind you, that's aside from the fact the man is so arrogant that, I'm sure, once he thought he had managed to drive me out of Kassie's life he dismissed the idea that I even existed."

Realizing just how helpful Carlin's arrogance was proving to be to their cause now, Josh theorized;

"I think we should be grateful he's that arrogant, Ward. Think about it, it's really a sort of poetic justice that the man has his own arrogance to thank for his downfall."

Taking a deep breath and giving a slight shake of his head, Ward wished;

"Let's hope so, Josh, let's hope so. Hopefully, Aaron's plan will work out."

Giving it a moment's thought, Ward laughed;

"But then again, considering no one ever thought he'd marry anyone, let alone YOUR sister, I'd say that if anyone, outside of a Bolt, can pull this off, it would be that man"

Noticing the time on the small mantle clock, Ward suggested;

"Well, I suppose we better get going, I don't think the girls would be happy if we were late for tonight. Do you?"

Josh bowed slightly as he held the cabin door open and made a grand sweeping gesture with his arm;

"After you, sir! I'm quite certain that you must be as anxious to collect your bride as I am to collect my soon-to-be bride."

His face splitting in a wide grin, full of pride at the thought of his new wife, Ward nodded enthusiastically;

"Amen to that! Let's go!"

Hurrying on their way towards the dorm to collect Kassandra and Peggy, both whistling in anticipation, certain that the evening's events would see to a happy future for both couples. However, if Josh had any inkling of some of the events that would be taking place that evening, his happy mood would have quickly turned to one of panic and fury.

Jemma was carefully packing the last of the food that she had prepared for the party into a basket. The special anniversary cake that she had made, a recreation of their wedding cake, for Jeremy and Candy had already been taken to Lottie's earlier that day, thanks to Kassandra and Peggy's careful help. Consulting the list she had made up the night before, Jemma began checking items in the food basket before nodding in satisfaction;

"There! Everything packed and accounted for!"

Hearing the sound of her daughter's giggles, Jemma glanced over her shoulder to smile lovingly at her children as she lectured;

"Oh, you laugh now, young lady, but you just wait until your Daddy takes you under his wing! Besides, who do you think taught Mommy this little trick?"

Enjoying the back and forth with her children, Jemma jumped a bit as she heard a knock at the kitchen door. Assuming that it was Jason and Julie since Aaron had told her at lunch they would be helping her due to his having to work late, Jemma didn't think anything about inviting;

"Come in!"

Her back turned to the door as she was gathering her children's diapers and blankets together, Jemma greeted;

"I certainly owe you and Julie, Big Brother. I had no idea how in heaven's name I was going to manage to get the four of us to Lottie's, not to mention this food and the babies' things."

Jemma's head shot up as she spun around in shock as she heard a familiar voice advise;

"I'm afraid that I'm not who you were expecting, Miss Jemma. However, I'll be more than happy to _'assist' _you in whatever way you'd think would be most agreeable."

Noticing the look of surprise mixed with a tinge of fear in her green eyes, Carlin slowly let his most charming smile lift the corners of his mouth. He had debated trying to approach Jemma Stempel, especially after the warning he had received from her husband, but when he had happened to overhear a comment Lottie had made regarding the fact that Aaron had to work later than usual, leaving Jemma and the children alone, he had decided to pay her a visit. Casually, he raked his eyes up and down her slight frame to take in her appearance. He couldn't help but admire just how well her gown, with its sweetheart neckline that allowed a modest, yet tantalizing, view of her cleavage, as well as it's short capped sleeves with a short fall of lace that fell to just above her elbows flattered her petite, yet enticing figure. Combined with the gown's color, a bluish/green hue that reminded Carlin of a colorful peacock feather, as well as simple, yet elegant, way that she had coiled her hair atop her head, leaving a few curling tendrils to fall here and there, he couldn't deny the strong pull of attraction that he felt. He could see by the sudden stiffness of her posture just how ill at ease she was in his presence, something she confirmed as she stated;

"Thank you for the _'kind'_ offer, Mr. Everston, but I can assure you I have more than enough help."

Smirking somewhat, Carlin eased his way closer to close the distance between him and Jemma as he ventured casually;

"I'm somewhat surprised that your husband isn't here to attend to that pleasure himself."

Despite being a wife and the mother of three small children, not to mention having been brought up in a primarily male environment, Jemma's knowledge of men was surprisingly limited, especially when it came to the intimate aspect of the relationship between a man and a woman. The fact was, the only intimate knowledge Jemma possessed, aside from the basic facts of life that Jason and Lottie had ensured was a part of her education, was what she and Aaron shared between them. However, despite her naivete where the opposite sex was concerned, her instincts told her two things; Carlin Everston was a man not to be trusted who could be very dangerous when he chose, and, judging by the look she saw in his eyes, the man's visit wasn't motivated by his desire to prove himself helpful to a young mother in her husband's absence. Noticing how Carlin continued creeping ever closer towards her, Jemma placed as much distance between them before advising;

"Normally, Aaron would have, but, as I'm sure you're probably aware, he had to work a little later than usual today. However, Jason and Julie should be here any minute to help me with the children, so I'm afraid you made the trip for nothing, Mr. Everston."

Despite her inexperience, Jemma couldn't help but notice the leering glint in the man's eyes as he offered provocatively;

"I can assure you, Miss Jemma, any effort made where the reward is being able to see you is a far from wasted one."

Noticing how his eyes seem to rake up and down her body from head to toe, Jemma shivered in revulsion as he ventured suggestively;

"I'm only too happy to offer my services to you, in _ANY _capacity you feel you might need them."

Her eyes widening at the implication of his statement, Jemma felt panic until she heard the blessed sound of her brother's heavy footsteps on the porch outside and his boisterous voice booming;

"Alright, Baby Sister, we're here to see you and your little one's safely to the party!"

Jason stopped short when he opened the door and caught sight of the look on his sister's face. Glancing to his wife, Jason could see the same worry in Julie's eyes as she met his look with a questioning one of her own. Setting her basket on the table, Julie hurried to place herself between Jemma and Carlin as Jason narrowed his eyes in suspicion before demanding;

"Pixie, is there anything wrong?"

Knowing that discretion was the better part of valor, Carlin offered a slight bow before bidding;

"Mrs. Bolt, a delight as always. Mrs. Stempel, I'm glad to see that you have such capable assistance in your husband's absence. Jason, I'll see you at Miss Lottie's."

With that, Carlin made a hasty exit, holding the delusion that, as was always the case in the past with other young women, Jemma in her innocence would be too shocked and too embarrassed to tell anyone what had taken place, leaving him safe. However, just as he would realize in a very short time, his luck had run out. But for the moment, he felt secure that he was safe and focused his concern on making himself presentable for the party.

Once the door had closed, Jason turned to his sister and, recognizing the look she wore from when she was a child, hurried to place Lisa in her mother's arms before closing the distance between Jemma and himself to pull her into an embrace before demanding;

"Pixie, did he hurt you?"

Jemma took a steadying breath before shaking her head;

"No, he didn't touch me, but, Jason...I, the things he said. They weren't...they...he."

Seeing her distress, Julie tried to help her express herself;

"Jemma, did he make_ 'advances' _of some type towards you?"

Jemma nodded;

"He didn't come out and directly say anything, but, well, it was the _WAY _he said things. He kept making innuendos, he was saying things like how he wanted to offer his services in _ANY_ capacity that I found acceptable in Aaron's absence. And that's the other thing; how did he know that Aaron was working late tonight?"

Holding his sister protectively, as if she was still a little girl, Jason shook his head;

"I don't know, Pixie. Seattle isn't that big, he could have overheard something from one of the men from the mill, but he had no right coming here knowing you were by yourself. When Aaron..."

Already knowing what the rest of his statement would be, Jemma shook her head vehemently as she begged;

"JASON! YOU CANNOT TELL AARON WHAT HAPPENED! Do you have any idea of what he would do to Carlin Everston if he knew? Please, Jason, don't say anything, he'll be gone soon and that will be that."

Stepping back to cross his arms over his chest, Jason looked down into his sister's eyes and saw the desperation there. Glancing to his wife, already knowing her reaction, he wasn't surprised when Julie nodded, her eyes reflecting her own concern as she confirmed Jemma's fears;

"She's right, darling! You know that if we were the ones in this situation, you'd be the _EXACT_ same way and we both know what you would do. I think we should do as Jemma asks, but we just need to make sure we keep an eye on Carlin Everston until he leaves."

Jason threw his hands up in the air as he huffed;

"Alright, Jemma Elysia, I won't mention this to Aaron."

Wagging his finger at her, he ordered;

"But so help me, baby sister, if that man approaches you again or gives you _ANY_ problems you had better tell me _IMMEDIATELY,_ or so help me I'll turn you over my knee myself and then _YOU'LL_ tell your husband why I did it. Agreed?"

Making a crossing sign over her heart, Jemma vowed;

"I promise! Thank you, Jason."

Nodding, Jason waved his hand across the room as he speculated;

"Alright, let's get these little ones, and you ladies get your baskets and we'll be off to the party."

Gathering the children and miscellaneous items together, they hurried out the door to Lottie's, eager to celebrate Jeremy and Candy's anniversary. No one had any idea of just what the evening had in store, for if they had, no one would have been inclined to do any type of celebrating.

Aaron sat at his desk, reading over all the documents Seattle's new resident lawyer had brought with him from Olympia and San Francisco. Inhaling sharply as he shook his head, further disgusted by Carlin Everston's actions, Aaron pressed;

"Is this everything? I mean _EVERYTHING_ there was to find on this man?"

Taking a sip from the cup of coffee that he had been offered earlier, Aaron's guest nodded;

"Yes, Mr. Stempel! And, as you'll recall from my requests for additional funds, some of that information was rather expensive to acquire."

His eyes scanning the pages in front of him again, Aaron grimly declared;

"I can assure you, whatever it takes to protect my family from being victimized by this man is more than worth it."

Holding one set of papers, in particular, Aaron couldn't help but ask in astonishment as he slapped the documents with the back of his hand;

"What I want to know is just how in the hell did this...monster avoid prison?"

Leaning forward, the expert explained;

"From what I was able to learn, Mr. Stempel, the usual way...he bribed his way out. Sometimes it was payoffs to the authorities, sometimes he bought his way out by offering money to the young women. Considering that most of the girls were either young and naive, or they were impoverished, offering them, what they considered, a small fortune to help change their circumstances, seemed to quiet the matter to everyone's satisfaction. It seems that when he decides on a _'conquest' _it's usually some young woman of, what some consider, no consequence."

Exhaling heavily as he tossed the documents on his desk, Aaron leaned his elbow on the desktop to rest his chin on his fist before venturing quietly;

"Until now."

The young man sitting across from him scowled sharply;

"I beg your pardon?"

Sitting up abruptly, Aaron shook his head as he rested his arms on the desktop;

"Never mind! It's something, if necessary, I'll deal with. Now, what about the deeds, were you able to get those dealt with properly?"

Nodding, the gentleman explained;

"With little to no trouble actually. Once the officials saw the reports from Miss Everston's attorney they were more than happy to correct the '_error'_, especially when I pointed out to them that Miss Everston wasn't yet aware of what was taking place and would have legal recourse, especially on those with knowledge, they were more than happy to reissue the deeds in her name."

Patting his satchel;

"I have them right here, Mr. Stempel."

Glancing at his watch, Aaron pointed out;

"I'm going to assume that you'd like to freshen up before meeting me at Lottie's?"

Seeing his nervousness, Aaron smiled encouragingly;

"I can assure you, SHE'LL be there, and she has no idea."

Nodding slightly, the young man, noticing the photo frame on the corner of Aaron's desk, asked hesitantly;

"May I?"

At Aaron's nod, he took the frame in hand to study the recent photograph taken of the Stempel family. Amused the man pointed out;

"I have to admit, when I heard that you had married Miss Jemma I was shocked, although I can certainly understand why you did. It's hard to believe looking at her that she's the mother of three children."

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle;

"How do you think I feel? I look at her and have a hard time believing she's old enough to be my wife, let alone the mother of my children."

Taking the frame from his guest, Aaron studied the image a moment as a smile he couldn't contain lifted the corners of his mouth;

"But I'm very glad and happy that she is."

Placing the photo back on his desk, Aaron motioned toward the side room before inviting;

"Why don't you go in there and wash some of the dust off yourself, and we'll head to Lottie's and get the unpleasant part of tonight's festivities out of the way. I think everyone will be the better for it when it's done, especially a certain newlywed couple and a young lady who is about to be in for one heck of a surprise."

Watching as his guest followed his suggestion, Aaron's eyes fell on the report he had read earlier before falling on his wife's image. Picking up the frame, Aaron ventured aloud;

"I pray I'm just being an overprotective and jealous husband, sweetheart, but I know what I saw in that man's eyes that day and these reports confirm what I suspected about Carlin Everston. What scares me is that, if I was right about that, I just might be right about what I'm afraid he's thinking where you're concerned, and I _REFUSE_ to let that happen."

Hearing the sounds of his guest approaching, Aaron pushed his chair back from his desk to stand as he hurried to the door before shouting out;

"I'm going to go ahead to Lottie's, I'll see you there."

Hurrying out the door, Aaron made his way quickly down the trail, anxious to join his wife and children for the evening.

Candy and Jeremy hurried to join their friends and family at Lottie's for their anniversary party, having already sent Benjamin ahead to keep up with Molly and Christopher. Holding their son close to his chest, Jeremy tried to ease his wife's concerns;

"Candy heart, slow down! We don't want to jostle Jamie too much considering that doing so earlier is why we're running late now."

Holding her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle, Candy couldn't help but remind him;

"Well, love, you were the one who thought it would be a good idea to bounce him around. You can't exactly blame him for spitting up."

Glancing at their son's face lovingly, Jeremy could only smile tenderly;

"I know, sweetheart, and that's why I'm not fussing."

Lifting his shoulders carelessly, Jeremy quipped;

"He probably just didn't like my suit and thought I should wear something different."

Laughing as they entered Lottie's they greeted everyone enthusiastically as their friends and family gathered around to congratulate them on their anniversary. Noticing how Jamie was getting cranky, Candy and Jeremy excused themselves as they made their way to Lottie's back room, where she had set up a nursery for her adopted grandchildren for just such occasions. Opening the door, they found Jemma, Julie, and Jason, along with Molly and Christopher trying to settle Jacob, Amie, Alex, and Lisa. Noticing Jamie's crankiness, Jason invited;

"Welcome brother!"

Smiling warmly at Candy, he greeted;

"And sister! Come on in, the more the merrier!"

As Candy was settling Jamie in the bassinet next to Alex, Jemma turned to her sister in law and raised one delicately arched eyebrow in question;

"I take it you had unforeseen delays?"

Giving a slight shake of her head, Candy sighed;

"You have no idea! Jamie decided that he wasn't happy with what his father was wearing, so he tried to 'discourage' him, by the strongest means possible. You have no idea how frustrating that was."

Having let just what Candy was saying sink in fully, Jemma began laughing softly, trying to avoid disturbing her children as Candy stared at her, puzzled by her reaction. Noticing Candy's look of disbelief, Jemma shook her head;

"I'm sorry, Candy. It's just that, well, don't you remember? On the day of your wedding, Jacob spit up on himself and Amie, and then Amie spit up all over Aaron. I just find it amusing that Jamie decided to do the same thing to Jeremy on your anniversary."

Reminded of the occasion, Candy laughed;

"I supposed it really is funny."

Once they had their children settled, the adults decided to join the party. As he held the door open for the women to leave the room, Jason couldn't help but notice how his sister's body stiffened. Jason instinctively scanned the group of people gathered and seeing Carlin Everston knew the reason for Jemma's trepidation, placing his arm around her shoulders, he softly consoled;

"It's alright, Pixie, I promise! You know good and well that me, Jeremy, and Josh won't let him get anywhere near you. Besides, once your husband gets here he won't have a chance to get anywhere near you."

Feeling some of the tension in her body ease, Jason suggested;

"Go enjoy yourself, baby sister."

Puzzled by the exchange, Jeremy waited until their sister was out of earshot before demanding;

"What was that all about?"

Her curiosity piqued, Candy stopped as she turned to Julie.

"What's the matter, did something happen to Jemma?"

Crossing his arms in his distinctive fashion, Jason jaw tightened somewhat as he explained;

"When Julie and I got to Aaron and Jemma's to help her with the kids, Everston was there."

Julie, seeing a look that mirrored her own shock and concern reflected on Candy's face, nodded;

"We could tell that it upset Jemma a great deal, especially since he as good as said that he was there because he knew Aaron was going to be working late and she would need 'assistance', as he put it. He claimed he was trying to help her to get to the party with the children and what have you, but you know that was an excuse."

Indignant, Jeremy faced his oldest brother as he observed;

"Jason, you know how that man looked at Pixie that day at the lake. I don't know about you but there's no doubt in my mind what he has in mind where our sister's concerned. And when Aaron hears about..."

Cutting off the remainder of his brother's statement, Jason shook his head;

"We _CAN'T_ tell Aaron, Jeremy."

Disbelief showing in his blue eyes, Jeremy placed his hands on his hips as he demanded;  
"And why not, he's her husband and you know good and well that when he finds out..."

Placing her hand on her husband's arm, having understood the look she saw in Julie's eyes at the mention of the possibility of telling Aaron what had taken place, Candy speculated;

"And _THAT'S_ why we can't tell him, Jeremy. I'm willing to bet that Jemma made Jason and Julie promise not to say a word because she knows just how Aaron will react."

At the couple's twin nods of confirmation, Candy continued;

"We _ALL_ know just how Aaron will react, Jeremy; the same way that you and Jason would react if it were me or Julie in that situation."

Candy shook her head;

"If Jemma thinks it's best not to tell Aaron, at least not at this moment, I think we should respect her decision. But, that doesn't mean that we can't make sure one of us is always around her to prevent him from getting near her again."

Noticing Josh, Peggy, Ward, and Kassandra entering, Jason motioned for them to join their group as he hastily explained what was going on. As they knew would be the case, Jason and Jeremy found themselves trying to calm their brother over the idea of someone causing their sister any problems as he noticed Carlin's entrance and thundered;

"Pixie doesn't want Aaron to know what happened? Fine! I'll take care of the problem myself!"

Before Josh could even turn, Jason and Jeremy each grabbed an arm as Jason growled in a low and dangerous tone;

"Joshua, you will do no such thing! Just how do you think that would make our baby sister feel?"

Narrowing his eyes to mere slits of anger, Josh hissed;

"I'm not going to let him get away with that, Jason! I wouldn't let him get away with it with Peggy, Julie, or Candy, and he's not about to get away with it where Pixie's concerned either. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go over there and take that man apart right now."

Before Jason or Jeremy could say anything Josh heard the one reason, softly uttered, that could stop him in his tracks;

"Because, I'm asking you not to do that, Joshua. I'm also asking you not to say anything to Aaron, please."

Josh sighed heavily as he begged;

"Pixie, do you have any idea as to just how furious your husband would be if he were to find out what that man did and the fact that we didn't tell him, or do anything about it?"

Turning to Kassandra, Jemma began;

"Kassandra, I apologize in advance for what I'm about to say."

Placing her hands on her brother's arm, Jemma reasoned;

"Josh, I'm very much aware of just how angry Aaron will be. However, if that man was brazen enough to do what he did, don't you think he might well be brazen enough to also be dangerous. I have no doubts that Aaron would be able to deal with that man in a physical confrontation, however, I don't believe that Carlin Everston would be inclined to _'play fair'_, do you?"

Lowering her voice as she locked eyes with her brother, hers full of worry and fear at the thought she was giving voice to, Jemma's eyes were bright with the tears that were threatening to fall at the mere idea as she demanded;

"Josh, what if he were to pull a gun or a knife to _'even up the odds'_?"

Shaking her head furiously, Jemma vowed;

"No! I won't put my husband at risk, or allow anyone else to! I wasn't hurt and he didn't pose a threat to our babies. He's going to be gone very soon and that will see an end to _ALL _of this."

Glancing over to his fiancee, Josh knew what needed to be done as Peggy came a bit closer;

"Josh, this really is a decision that should be left to Jemma. Besides, from the way he talked a few days ago, Aaron has a plan, and acting rashly might ruin that and I'd hate to see that, especially if his plan will help Kassandra."

Josh found he could only sigh in resignation as he patted his sister's hand;

"Alright, Pixie, you win. But, none of us are letting you out of our sight until Aaron walked through that door, and even then we're sticking close by."

Deciding to lighten the mood, Ward suggested;

"Come on, Kassie love, let's dance."

Her eyes wide with trepidation, Kassandra was about to speak when Ward shook his head as he took her hand;

"No more hiding, sweetheart! I want to dance with my beautiful wife, your father be damned! Besides, love, he seems intent on blending into the woodwork tonight so let's enjoy ourselves."

Ward and Kassandra joined the other couples on the floor as Jemma turned to Candy and Jeremy to encourage;

"Go on, you two, it's your anniversary, go enjoy yourselves. Besides, Jason and Josh will make keep me company until Aaron arrives."

Jeremy took Candy's hand as they joined the others enjoying the music. However, as it turned out, that expectation of keeping close to Jemma was short-lived as Aaron hurriedly entered Lottie's. Noticing his entrance first, Jason motioned in his direction as he advised;

"Speak of the devil, there's your husband now, Pixie."

Noticing his appearance, Jason pondered;

"This must be something pretty important considering he's still in his work clothes."

Seeing the look of determination, along with thinly veiled disgust and anger on her husband's face, Jemma muttered quietly;

"I think that may well be an understatement. If that look he's wearing means what I think it may very well mean, trust me, Jason, the last thing on Aaron's mind is what he's wearing."

However, before anything more could be said, Carlin seemed to notice that Kassandra wasn't dancing with Joshua. Although it took him a moment to realize just who she was dancing with, he more than made up for his slowness by his anger at, what he considered, the man's brazenness to dare defy his dictates, even after all these years. He was even more offended by his daughter's defiance, although most of that stemmed from the shock that she would dare to do so. Stalking towards the couple, Carlin roughly grabbed his daughter's wrist to jerk it painfully from Ward's arm as he demanded loudly;

"KASSANDRA EVE! HOW DARE YOU!"

Narrowing to mere slits, Carlin let his eyes slide from one to the other as he hissed menacingly;

"I told you what I'd do to him if you disobeyed me, and I meant it."

Trying to maintain his imagined facade of respectability, Carlin raised his voice slightly for effect;

"What will all of these people say, seeing you dancing with this _'MAN_' and not your fiancee."

Before Kassandra could offer an explanation, Josh gave caution to the wind and spoke up;

"They'll probably realize that she's dancing with the right man since he's the one she loves, just as they'll think that about Peggy and me when we dance."

Glancing down as he pulled her arm through his, Josh smiled lovingly as he ventured;

"Or at least I hope so."

Seeing the stares of curiosity, Josh raised his voice;

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement. Mrs. Ward Kimberly, formerly, Miss Kassandra Everston, and I have mutually agreed not to wed, although we shall remain good friends. I would, however, like to proudly announce that Miss Margaret Thornly and I will be marrying fairly soon."

His eyes widening to the size of large saucers, Carlin stammered in a panicked voice;

"But...but...but..."

Taking a step to bring him toe to toe with the man who had proven himself the bane of his and Kassandra's existence, Ward's mouth was fixed in a granite-like grimace while his eyes were steely blue slits of anger and determination as he closed his fist around the wrist that held Kassandra's in a grip of iron in his own unrelenting grip of steel as he issued in a dangerously low voice;

"Get your hands off _MY_ wife, Everston."

Closing his fist in a painful vice, forcing the man to release Kassandra, Ward challenged;

"Never, _EVER _put your hands on Kassie like that again! Father or not, I'll make you regret it!"

Satisfied when he released his wife's wrist, Ward took Kassandra's hand as Carlin huffed;

"You can't be married! You never asked my blessing, you can't..."

Shaking her head, Kassandra spoke;

"Oh yes, I can! As you, yourself, pointed out, Father, I am well over twenty-one, which means I need your permission for nothing."

Carlin couldn't miss the disdain with which she said 'Father' something that set off warning bells, pushing him to try another tactic.

"Fine, Kassa, but I'll get in touch with the attorney and make certain that your mother's and grandfather's estates are..."

Having always been one to know just when to take a cue, Aaron stepped forward as he held up a sheaf of papers demanding;

"Are what, Everston, made unavailable to her? The remainder that is, considering just what you've been stealing and pilfering from your daughter."

Handing the documents he had received earlier to Ward and Kassandra, Aaron elaborated;

"Kassandra, he's been working with a clerk at your attorney's office that he had managed to bribe. Basically, the clerk's been getting the necessary paperwork signed, or at least a reasonable signature that would pass a quick glance, to withdraw money from your accounts. Money, that is, aside from the monthly allotment he was receiving. He's been doing this for quite some time. It would seem that he's been funding his 'business ventures' with your money for years."

Studying the papers in her hand, Kassandra took a moment to let what Aaron had said and what she saw in black and white sink in before raising her head to pin her father with her eyes, which were full of hurt and betrayal, as she demanded, her voice full of confusion;

"Why? You're my father and I loved you, I would have gladly given my blessings for you to have the money you needed. Why not ask me, why go behind my back and steal from me?"

His indignation raised, Carlin railed;

"I shouldn't have to ask _ANY_ woman's permission, for _ANYTHING!_ You're my daughter, whatever you have is mine for the taking, not for the asking. The first thing I'm going to do when we get back to San Francisco is to have your _'marriage'_ ann..."

Before he could finish the word, Kassandra, standing her ground, advised him;

"You won't be having anything done, Father, except to have your belongings packed. And then, you'll leave _MY_ house."

Turning to glance to Ward for support, Kassandra corrected herself;

"Actually, I'm sorry, let me correct that; _OUR _house, mine, and Ward's."

Shaking her head, Kassandra vowed;

"As far as I'm concerned I want nothing more to do with you and certainly I don't want you anywhere near me, my husband, or any children that we might be blessed to have. I'll see to it that you retain your allowance, but that is the _ONLY_ thing that I'll be worried about where you're concerned in the future, Father. And even _THAT _I'm leaving for the lawyer to deal with."

His arrogance showing, Carlin challenged;

"Keep your charity, Kassandra. My new partnership shall, I'm quite certain, prove most profitable."

Glancing over his shoulder to his brothers in law for their confirmation, Aaron issued;

"I don't think so, Everston! You see, we found out about that little plan and we even found out about you going behind our backs to buy Mathew Balter's mill and the land with the stand of birch trees that we had planned to buy. It was just a little too convenient that a couple of days after Jason and I had discussed making an offer on both that they had suddenly been bought, although we didn't know at that time by who. However, that mystery was soon solved thanks to a little digging and Biddie, explaining about your '_questions'_ and asking her where you could find the owners, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together."

His temper rising, Carlin turned to Biddie to accuse;

"I should have known that the town spinster and resident gossip wouldn't have been able to hold her tongue. I'm sure you couldn't wait to get back to the dorm and entertain your other spinster friends with your delusional tales about your afternoon with the worldly Carlin Everston, could you? This might well be why you've yet to land some poor unsuspecting man in your matrimonial net."

Seeing the look on their friend's face as her bottom lip trembled slightly before she held her head down shamefully, Jemma, Candy, and Julie rushed forward and formed a protective circle around her as Jemma placed her arm around Biddie's shoulders to comfort her. She was about to give Carlin a piece of her mind when everyone found themselves surprised as they heard a vaguely familiar voice fume from the doorway;

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MISS CLOOM THAT WAY!"

Her head lifting sharply, Biddie's eyes widened as they stared in shock while Carlin demanded;

"And just who the hell are you?"

Crossing the space to stand nose to nose with Carlin, the newcomer advised;

"I just happen to be Barnabas Webster, attorney at law, and Miss Cloom's fiancee."

Somewhat dazed, Biddie could only mutter;

"Fiancee?"

Turning to look over his shoulder, Barnabas admitted;

"Well, it wasn't quite how I had planned on asking you, but yes, Biddie, if you'll have me and do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Clasping Julie and Candy's hands tightly, Biddie looked at each in turn before facing Jemma. Squeezing her friend's shoulders reassuringly, Jemma asked;

"Biddie, what do _YOU_ want?"

Giving it a moment's thought, Biddie wiped the tears from her eyes before smiling sweetly and nodding;

"Yes, Barnabas, I'll marry you!"

Relieved, Barnabas breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled lovingly at his future bride. Ensuring that his mask of sternness was back in place, Barnabas turned to, once more, face Carlin to warn;

"_NEVER_ let me hear you ever say anything more about Miss Cloom the likes of what I heard you say earlier."

Having indulged in more than a liberal share of liquor, Carlin snickered;

"How romantic! The knight in shining armor, rising to the defense of the pitiful old maid's honor if she has any, that is."

Much to everyone's, including Barnabas', surprise, Carlin found himself the recipient of a sound right hook across the mouth; courtesy of Barnabas Webster, attorney at law. Whistling low, Aaron advised;

"If I were you, Everston I would quit while you're ahead."

Glaring, Carlin began laughing somewhat;

"Oh, I'm quite aware I'm ahead, Mr. Stempel. You see, whether you and your family wish it or not, I'm going to be your new business partner, at least in your ventures with Edwards Thorndyke. I've been trying to get into business with that gentleman for quite some time, I had hoped that when Kassandra and Josh became engaged that was going to be my opening. However, thanks to my daughter's carelessness where your son was concerned, I was certain that was going to fall through, so much so that I was doing my best to forge some type of alliance with you and the Bolt brothers."

Smiling broadly as he shook his head, Carlin confessed;

"I was on my way to do just that when I overhead your and Jason's conversation regarding the mill and the land. Realizing just how important those seemed to be to you I bought them."

Laughing, Carlin issued;

"Face it, Aaron! You have no choice, you have to take me in as a partner or risk losing what your business needs the most at this point."

Aaron narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest to challenge;

"You think so? I've got news for you, Everston, Jason, and I have faced much tougher than you and survived, our businesses intact. Not to mention, do you honestly not think that we' haven't considered this attempt of yours?"

Seeing the shocked look his adversary wore, Jason nodded;

"Oh, we knew you purchased the land and mill since shortly after the sale, but while you were busy congratulating yourself, we were busy protecting ourselves."

Relishing this particular aspect of his position with great pleasure, Barnabas reached into his jacket to withdraw a packet of papers before handing them to Kassandra as he explained;

"Miss Ever...I mean, Mrs. Kimberly, I believe these belong to you."

Noticing the look of intense concern on Carlin's face as Kassandra read over the documents, neither, Aaron or the Bolt brothers could help but smile in satisfaction as Kassandra looked at each in turn, her confusion and shock evident by the look of perplexity she wore as she shook her head;

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Glancing to his brother's in law, Aaron requested;

"May I?"

At their eager nods of agreement, Jason made a sweeping motion with his hand in Carlin's direction;

"By all means, dear brother-in-law! After all, we have you to thank for having the foresight to set the wheels in motion to protect our interests."

Savoring the opportunity to put the man in his place, Aaron advised him;

"You see, Everston, I had several suspicions, especially when you had such detailed questions about the mill and logging camp. Admittedly, those suspicions became even stronger when you voiced your 'opinions' about Jemma's involvement in both businesses. So, that being the case and the fact that I had finally managed to convince Mr. Webster to relocate to Seattle, I wired him and set him to investigating my suspicions."

Motioning to the documents that Kassandra held, Aaron observed;

"And, as we can see, my suspicions were well-founded."

Narrowing his eyes in disgust, he lowered his voice;

"Apparently, _ALL_ of my suspicions where you're concerned."

Carlin understood Aaron's unspoken statement, especially when he noticed the man's dark eyes dart worriedly towards his wife, Jemma, before cutting back to narrow even more menacingly in a warning. However, ever reckless when it came to overestimating his luck, Carlin realized that he had made a grievous error in judgment as his own eyes slid sideways to enjoy a brief, appreciative glance of Jemma. Any doubts that he had to the contrary of how careless he had been were soon eliminated as his eyes returned to meet Aaron's dark stare of intense hatred and determination as he hissed menacingly;

"I told you that day on the pier, Everston, _THOSE_ types of thoughts where my wife is concerned will get you killed."

Having heard his brother-in-law's comment, Jason stepped forward and added his own opinion, especially given the man's earlier actions where Jemma was concerned, something that he knew his sister had been right to insist not be shared with her husband. His eyes narrowed and his mouth fixed firmly, Jason's, normally, booming voice took on a frightening quality as he lowered it to back Aaron's statement;

"Make no mistake, Mr. Everston, even if Aaron didn't deal with you for what you're _THINKING _where his wife is concerned, I can assure you, my brothers and I would make certain you regretted the day you were born where our sister is concerned."

Certain that they had made their positions clear, Aaron motioned towards the papers Kassandra held as he explained;

"As to what you're holding, Kassandra, those are the deeds to the land your father recently purchased and Mathew Balter's sawmill. Jason and I are still interested in purchasing them, I can assure you, we'll buy them from you for more than what your father paid so that you recoup what he spent and make a decent profit as well. However, if you decide not to sell, then we'd like to discuss some form of partnership with you."

Finding his reserve of discretion at an end with, what he considered the final insult, combined with the amount of liquor he had imbibed throughout the day and evening, Carlin turned to his daughter to sneer;

"_YOU_ have been nothing but a disappointment since the day you were born, Kassandra Eve! The one thing that you _COULD_ accomplish, considering you're just a woman, you failed even at that. Rather than marrying a man of means you married some lowly clerk with no future, I should have taken a friend of mine up on his offer when you were younger and send you to his 'finishing school' where you could have proven yourself very profitable."

Although the women within hearing distance were uncertain as to Carlin's exact meaning, given the man's sneer and tone of voice, Ward, as well as the other men knew all too well just what Kassandra's father meant by his statement. Seeing the pain brimming in his bride's eyes, Ward placed a gentle kiss on Kassandra's brow as he issued softly;

"Kassie, baby, I'm sorry."

Trying valiantly to hold back the tears to prevent her father from seeing just how he had hurt her, Kassandra's face reflected her puzzlement as she asked;

"For what?"

Placing himself between Kassandra and her father, Ward explained;

"For this!"

With that, Ward drew his right arm back and pushed forward with a right hook to Carlin's jaw, the momentum of which spun the man around, forcing him to brace himself against one of the tables to prevent him from falling to the floor. Giving the man a moment, Ward issued;

"Never, _EVER_ come near my wife or me again. And so help me, if I catch you near Kassie or any children we may have you had better be prepared to meet your maker."

Seeing that he was about to argue, Kassandra shook her head;

"Don't waste your breath! As far as I'm concerned, from this day forward, I'm an orphan and the only decent parent I had was Mother."

Seeing the pain in his wife's eyes, Ward took Kassandra in his arms and led her to a table. Testing his jaw, Carlin chuckled in sick amusement as he ventured;

"And _THIS_, gentleman, is why women are nothing but trouble and should be kept in their proper place. When you allow them too much freedom you soon regret it, but fools that we are, we allow our heads to be turned by these _'creatures' _with their feigned innocence and guile."

Allowing his eyes to roam over the shocked faces of Julie, Candy, Jemma, Biddie, and Lottie before bringing them back to stare pointedly at Jemma, Carlin lifted his hand as he pointed before accusing;

"And SHE should be burned at that stake as a witch! Considering the way she teases and tempts, but then hides behind her 'innocence', even though anyone with a brain in their head would know better. She asks, no begs, for the attention that any 'normal' man would pay to her, yet she makes it seem as if she's being victimized when she gets what she's been asking for. What woman would stand in front of a man, not her husband, half-dressed and soaking wet, her underthings nearly transparent the way she did if she wasn't wanting that man's attention?"

Mortified by the statement, Jemma defended;

"You make it sound as if I simply stripped off my dress and took a leisurely swim!"

Intent on stopping her father's slander, Kassandra came to stand by Jemma as she put her arm around her friend's shoulders protectively before testifying;

"_FATHER! _ You know good and well that had you and I been paying the proper attention to Jacob that never would have happened. The _ONLY_ reason Jemma was in her wet underclothes was that she jumped in to save Jacob from drowning and there's no way she could have swam in a long skirt or petticoat."

Focusing his eyes on Jemma, relishing how becoming he thought she looked in her present state of mortification and anger, Carlin pressed;

"I think she was glad for the incident, it gave her the opportunity she had been hoping for to show off what she had been blessed with, and despite her objections, she enjoys the attention of being able to flaunt herself so shamelessly behind the guise of saving her son's life."

Horrified at just the idea of what the man was accusing her of, Jemma cried out in anguish as she brought both hands up to cover her mouth. She was trying desperately hard to hold back the tears that she wanted desperately to cry, determined not to give Carlin Everston the satisfaction of seeing he had affected her in such a way. Even though all three Bolt brothers were incensed at the man's statement, before any of them could react, Aaron's natural instincts where his wife and children were concerned took over. He might well have been able to resist the temptation, however, always one to push his luck our of his arrogance, Carlin met Aaron's look of intense hatred with his own look of amusement as he challenged;

"Let me guess, Mr. Stempel, you'd love nothing better than to give me a good right hook."

Between the man's insult towards Jemma, the attitude towards women in general, the way he treated his daughter, and his conniving self-serving agendas, Carlin's taunt was the last straw as Aaron closed the gap between the two of them before shaking his head as he answered calmly;

"Actually? No."

Moving faster then anyone was able to comprehend, Aaron's left arm drew back and slammed forward as if it had been shot out of a cannon to connect with the left side of Carlin's jaw. Aaron's punch had packed enough power behind it that Carlin found himself looking up at the crowd around him from the floor. Seeking to clear his vision, Carlin gave a slight shake of his head as he looked up to find Aaron standing over him, still seething in anger as he was rubbing his fist before clarifying;

"I forgot to mention, I'm left-handed."

Motioning towards Jason, Aaron reached down and snatched Carlin's jacket front as Jason grabbed the man's arm to haul him up from the floor. Once he had him upright, Aaron held a death grip on Carlin's jacket as he stood toe to toe with the man;

"_NOW!_ I want you to understand something, you're no longer welcome in Seattle, nor around any of the women, and definitely not around my wife."

Turning towards Clancey, who had stood at the ready should he be needed, Aaron demanded loudly;

"CAPTAIN CLANCEY! WHEN WILL YOU BE SETTING SAIL FOR SAN FRANCISCO?"

Clearing his throat, Clancey stepped forward;

"Given the circumstances, Mr. Stempel, as well as the cargo I'm sure that you be askin me to haul, at yer earliest convenience, sir. Will tomorrow evenin with the next high tide be alright with ya's?"

Nodding, Aaron glared at Carlin;

"If I were you, I'd be packed and on that ship. Oh, and by the way, Mr. Webster took the liberty of suggesting to Kassandra's attorney that, until she returns, your personal items will be waiting for you to pick up when you return but you'll be denied access or entrance to the house. Now, get the hell out of here and out of my sight, this is supposed to be a happy get-together and your presence is spoiling it."

With that, Aaron pushed the man away from himself before Carlin snatched a bottle from the bar and left the saloon. His chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to rein his temper under control, Aaron turned to face the one person, outside of their children, who could help him accomplish his goal. Her face still reflecting just how embarrassed she was over Carlin's words as well as the horror over his accusation that she was glad for what had taken place with Jacob, Aaron's temper immediately cooled as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms protectively around her;

"It's alright, sweetheart, everyone knows that man for what he is, even his own daughter. Everyone knows how much we love our children and what a wonderful wife and mother you are. That man is sick and twisted and, sadly, he's trying to spread that poison by trying to blame his victims or, if he had of had his way, would-be victims."

Pulling back, oblivious to anyone else's presence, Aaron shook his head as he kept one arm wrapped around her waist while his free hand took her chin between his thumb and forefinger to beg;

"Don't let him make you a victim, love. I fought hard to keep that from being the case, please don't let my efforts be in vain."

After he brushed his lips against hers, Aaron brushed the stray tears from her cheeks as he asked solicitously;

"Are you alright now?"

Taking a deep breath, Jemma nodded before wrapping her arms tightly around her husband's middle as she laid her head against his chest. Waiting a moment she pulled away slightly to offer him a timid smile;

"I am now and thank you for doing all of this. Not just for Kassandra, but for me, and most especially what you've done for Biddie."

Turning they noticed that, now that the excitement was over with, Biddie and Barnabas were in a corner, obviously engaged in each other's company to the point that they were oblivious to anyone else's presence. Nodding, Aaron directed;

"You're most definitely welcome, Jemma love."

Noticing his attire, Aaron chuckled;

"Sweetheart, I'm going to run home and change into more appropriate clothes, alright?"

Seeing his point, Jemma giggled;

"I think that might be a good idea! Not that I don't find you attractive in your work clothes too. While you're gone I'll go tend to Alex and check on Jacob and Amie, honey."

Kissing the tip of her nose, Aaron's lips curled in a loving smile;

"Good! Because when I get back I intend to keep you busy on the dance floor, Jemma darlin."

Watching as he hurried through the saloon doors, Jemma turned as Jason and Julie approached;

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to take care of Alex, and check on Jacob and Amie."

Motioning towards the door, Jason demanded;

"Where's Aaron going?"

Placing her hand on her oldest brother's arm, Jemma explained;

"It's alright, he's just going to change into more appropriate clothes for the party."

Seeing that he was satisfied with her answer, Jemma reminded;

"I'll be right back."

Hurrying into Lottie's back parlor, Jemma could see that she was just in time as Alex's small face was beginning to scrunch up in irritation. Laughing lightly, Jemma teased;

"You're just like your Daddy, my little heart; when you're hungry you're hungry."

Taking her son in her arms she settled herself in the rocker in the secluded section of the parlor that Lottie had Ken fix for her, Candy and Julie for just such occasions as these. Holding her son close to her heart as he satisfied his hunger, Jemma cooed;

"Do you know just how proud I am of you, your big brother and sister, and most especially your Daddy, my sweet little angel?"

Noticing the intense way that her son stared at her, with eyes that mirrored his father's, Jemma sighed contentedly as she laid the baby against her shoulder to begin patting his back gently. Once she heard the small gurgle she readjusted the bodice of her dress before returning to the main part of the parlor where Christopher and Molly were trying to coax Amie with a piece of cookie. Noticing her daughter's agitation, Jemma eagerly seized on Molly's offer;

"Aunt Jemma, would ya like me to change Alex for you?"

Placing her son in Molly's arms, Jemma nodded before asking;

"Molly, has Amie been like this the whole time?"

Nodding as she began changing Alex's diaper, Molly explained;

"Yes, ma'am. Me and Christopher keep trying to get her to eat something from all the food that Aunt Lottie put back here for us, but she won't. Jacob keeps wanting more, but Amie just refuses and shakes her head, but she keeps saying something weird, I'm just not sure what it is though."

Worried, Jemma demanded;

"What is she saying, Molly?"

Furrowing her brow, as if trying to find the best way to say it, Molly tried to mimic;

"Well, it's kinda weird, but she says, 'bu ee'."

Thinking about the word, Jemma muttered;

"Bu ee?"

Hearing her mother say the word, Amie's eyes lit up as she grabbed the bars of her playpen to bounce up and down shouting excitedly;

"BU EE! BU EE! ONT BU EE!"

The thought suddenly struck Jemma; the last business trip that Aaron had made that took him away from home overnight, he had brought back presents for his family, and the present he had brought their daughter was a stuffed furry bunny rabbit, something that she had grown very attached to. Realizing what she was saying, Jemma nodded as she explained to Molly and Christopher;

"She wants her bunny that Uncle Aaron brought her from Tacoma the last time he went."

Glancing about the parlor, Jemma sighed in aggravation;

"Well, I know she had it when she left the house, she must have dropped it. Has she been out of the playpen?"

When both children shook their heads, Jemma realized that her daughter must have dropped the toy somewhere between the Stempel home and the side door to Lottie's parlor. Resigned to what she knew she had to do. Jemma placed her hands on her hips as she advised;

"Well, there's just no help for it! Amie must have dropped him between here and our house."

Seeing that Molly had Alex comfortable, Jemma asked;

"Molly, do you mind settling Alex for me, sweetie?"

At the little girl's nod of agreement, Jemma opened the door;

"Alright, thank you. I'm going to retrace the way between here and the house to see if I can find her bunny. I certainly hope I can find it, she's very attached to her stuffed rabbit."

Hurrying out the door, Jemma took slow deliberate steps, doing her best to remember exactly which way Jason had walked since he had been the one to carry Amie and Jacob from the house. She was about halfway back to the house, near the area near the dorm, thick with brush, trees, and a few shrubberies when she spotted the toy just under one of the wild ferns. Relieved she muttered;

"Oh, thank heavens! I don't know what Amie would do if she didn't have her bunny."

Before she could reach down to grab the toy, Jemma felt a strong arm wrap around her waist in a vice-like grip to pull her tightly against a wall of solid flesh as a hand clapped over her mouth, preventing her from screaming and nearly from breathing. Jemma felt true fear and panic as her suspicions and concerns were confirmed as she heard Carlin Everston's voice near her ear;

"I told you earlier, dearest Jemma, I would have been more than happy to offer you my 'services'. You should have taken me up on my generous offer, you would have enjoyed what's going to happen so much better because make no mistake, this is going to happen. Now, your enjoyment is hardly my concern, but I can promise you, I'll most assuredly enjoy myself when I find out just what it is that makes you so special, not to mention, I've been cheated out of what was rightly mine and since it was at the hands of your husband, it only seems fair that I enjoy something that's rightfully his. Don't you think, my dear? Besides, I have the feeling that if your passion is half what your beauty is, my patience will be well rewarded."

Jemma tried her best to fight, but given the difference between her and Carlin's sizes as well as the stranglehold he had around her waist and the effects she was beginning to feel from the lack of oxygen, she knew that her chances of winning against him physically weren't in her favor. Still, holding on to her stubbornness and her hope, Jemma prayed for divine intervention to stop Carlin Everston from carrying out his plan.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Aaron stood before the mirror in his and Jemma's bedroom trying to get his tie just right. Sighing in frustration he finally gave up the effort as he slipped the scrap of silk into his pocket;

"I'll get Jemma to do it when I get back to Lottie's."

Reminded of something his wife said not very long ago, Aaron laughed as he admitted aloud;

"She was right! I think my ability to tie my own tie disappeared about the time I put that ring on her finger."

Smiling broadly as the thought of his wife crossed his mind, Aaron hurried down the staircase and out the front door before acknowledging;

"I'd say that was more than a fair trade to have that lovely lady by my side for the rest of my life. I can live without a tie, but not without her."

Pleased with how things had turned out where Carlin Everston was concerned, Aaron's spirits lifted considerably, especially as he contemplated the idea of holding his wife in his arms as they enjoyed a few dances. Whistling a tune to himself, a sign of just how pleased and happy he was with the turn of events, Aaron sped up in anticipation of enjoying the evening with his wife. Entering Lottie's he was eagerly greeted by Kassandra and Ward as Kassandra gave him a big hug before gushing;

"Oh, Aaron, thank you so much for everything that you did to help me!"

Aaron patted her shoulders as she pulled away;

"You're more than welcome, Kassandra. To be honest, my main interest was in protecting my wife and family, but I couldn't leave it at that when I learned just how you were being manipulated too. I'm sorry, but your father is a man that had to be stopped, and not just with the fraud he was committing by stealing your money."

Straining his neck to search the crowd, Aaron searched eagerly until, having seen him as he walked in the door, Jason pressed a drink in his hand;

"If you're looking for your wife, Pixie is in the back parlor with your offspring."

Consulting his watch, Aaron frowned slightly;

"She said she was going to do that while I went home and changed. Has she been back there since I left?"

Hearing his question as she circulated among the guests with a tray full of drinks, Lottie stopped to venture;

"Well, I would assume so, Aaron. I mean, we haven't seen her come out since she went in there."

Concerned that there might be something wrong with one of their children, Aaron shoved his watch back in his pocket as he excused himself;

"I better go see what's keeping Jemma, she usually doesn't take this long to get the kids settled. She may need my help, especially if one of them isn't feeling well, and with Jacob and Amie cutting teeth that might be the case."

Hurrying to the back parlor door, Aaron entered and, after a quick glance, furrowed his brow in worry as he asked Molly and Christopher;

"Kids, where's your Aunt Jemma? I thought she was in here tending Alex and settling Jacob and Amie."

Motioning towards the playpen where Jacob was playing contentedly with his wooden blocks, Aaron noticed how Amie was somewhat pouting, a fact even more obvious as she rubbed at her eyes with her small fists before sniffling. Quickly, Aaron closed the distance in less than two or three strides to reach out and lift his daughter in his arms, worried over how sad she seemed. Softening his voice he coaxed;

"Can you tell Daddy what's the matter, Princess?"

Her eyes wide, Amie laid her head on her father's shoulder as she wrapped her small arms around his neck before trying to express herself;

"Bu ee, Da dee. Ont Bu ee. Ont Maw mee."

Noticing that, among the toys in the playpen, the small stuffed bunny rabbit that he had brought his daughter back from his business trip was nowhere to be found. Aaron quickly knew exactly what his daughter was saying. Turning to Molly, he demanded sharply;

"Molly, did Aunt Jemma leave out the backdoor?"

Nodding, Molly explained;

"Yes, Uncle Aaron. When she saw how upset Amie was, and when she told her the same thing she just told you, she said that Amie must have dropped it on her way here, so she went to try to find it. She said that she knew Amie would be upset until she had it so she was going to go back towards her house the same way she, Uncle Jason, and Aunt Julie came to get her."

Trying to remain calm, Aaron pushed the fear he felt back down before patting his daughter's back comfortingly as he tried to keep his voice devoid of concern;

"I'll tell you what, baby girl, Daddy's going to go and help Mommy find your bunny."

Kissing her cheek, Aaron sat her back in the playpen before reaching for a small rag doll;

"Why don't you play with your dolly and Daddy will be back with Mommy just as fast as possible, alright?"

Satisfied with her father's suggestion, Amie waved her hands up and down as she bounced on her bottom before taking the doll her father offered her, confident that her daddy would be able to fulfill her wishes with no problem whatsoever. Taking a moment to ruffle Jacob's hair and gladly accept the boy's lopsided grin as thanks, Aaron hurried to his youngest son's basket to ensure he was sleeping peacefully. Consulting his watch again, Aaron pulled it free from his vest and handed it to Molly, something that found the little girl's eyes wide with shock, knowing how much store her uncle set in his watch. Dropping the timepiece in the girl's hands, Aaron ordered sternly;

"Molly, I want you to keep an eye on that watch, and if your Aunt Jemma isn't walking back in this door in the next ten minutes I want you to go get your Uncle Jason and tell him to come looking for us, especially Aunt Jemma. Understand?"

Accepting her nod and a solemn;

"Yes, Uncle Aaron."

as a sign that she understood just how serious he was about the situation, Aaron praised;

"Good girl! And, Molly, thank you for watching mine and Aunt Jemma's babies."

Watching as he hurried out the side door, Christopher turned to his sister;

"Molly, why's Uncle Aaron acting so worried?"

Sighing in frustration, Molly tried to explain patiently;

"Because, Christopher, Aunt Jemma's been gone a lot longer then she should have been and Uncle Aaron's afraid that something might be wrong, that's why he's gone to look for her."

Christopher shook his head;

"I sure hope he's wrong!"

Molly nodded;

"Me too!"

Motioning to the chairs at the table, Molly suggested;

"Come on, let's sit down and watch the time. If they're not back by the time Uncle Aaron said we have to tell Uncle Jason."

Taking their chairs, both watched the minutes tick by unmercifully slow, both hoping and praying that their aunt and uncle would walk through the door before the deadline that Aaron had set.

Kicking and fighting as best she could, Jemma did everything possible to gain her freedom from her captor. However, she found herself at a decided disadvantage as the hand over her face became an even tighter gag over her mouth and nose, blotting out even more air, while the arm around her waist flexed to squeeze even tighter, pushing even more air from her lungs, something that found her efforts ceasing. Infuriated, Carlin hissed in her ear;

"I meant what I said Mrs. Stempel, whether or not you enjoy what's about to happen is of no consequence to me. Quite frankly, as far as I'm concerned any pain you should suffer will be because you brought it upon yourself with your stubbornness and determination to fight. Face it, there's a reason your sex is weaker, and considering your size, trying to fight me is the height of stupidity on your part."

Despite being disoriented due to lack of air, and the discomfort that she felt at Carlin's hands, Jemma was seething in anger as his words. Doing her best to think coherently, Jemma realized that her best chance for escape was to lull him into a false sense of security, to let him think that she had given up and when his guard was down she would strike out and hope she could escape. Outside of her plan, she knew that her only other hope and prayer was that her husband, brothers, or anyone else for that matter, might happen along and be the means to her salvation.

Letting her body go slightly limp, Jemma could tell that Carlin was under the assumption that he was overpowering her, something she was certain his overabundance of arrogance might well be responsible for. Willing herself to patience, especially as he half lifted, half dragged her to a desolate spot at the back of the brides' dormitory that was surrounded by trees, shrubberies, and even large boulders, Jemma tried to think her options thru as carefully as possible. She realized that her window of opportunity might well be opening as he shifted the hold he had around her waist slightly before pushing her roughly to the ground, his hand still held firmly over her mouth, before pressing down on her slight frame with his weight. Pinning her to the ground with his body, Carlin reached into his jacket pocket and produced a switchblade. Reveling in the fear he saw glowing in the emerald depths of Jemma's eyes, smirking, Carlin nodded;

"That's right, dear Jemma, I meant what I said and if it takes a little pain to keep you compliant then so be it. But, knowing that stubborn nature and temper of yours, I don't see such a threat keeping you in line. However, I'm quite certain that to avoid any unfortunate 'accidents' from befalling your precious children, you'd be more than agreeable, wouldn't you?"

Carlin found himself shocked by her response; normally, using such a threat had always yielded the results he hoped for, but as had been the case since his arrival in Seattle what he expected and what he got were two different things. As she had hoped, when Jemma relaxed her body, Carlin seemed to do the same, even when he had brandished the switchblade. Despite her attempts to will herself to calmness so as not to make any rash moves, between the man's threats against her children, his threatening behavior with the knife, and then the way he quickly pulled his hand away from her mouth before covering it once more with his own mouth, something that Jemma found revolting. She soon found her perseverance even more tested when she felt his, now, free hand yanking the pins from her hair to let the mass fall, something that, considering her husband was the only man to ever take such liberties, found Jemma seeing red. However, knowing that she would only have one chance to make her plan work, Jemma held her temper as long as possible before making her move. Just as she had hoped, Carlin grew careless as he lifted his head, forgetting to make certain that she couldn't scream out for help, to sneer;

"I KNEW your hair must be a glorious sight to behold when it was free and loose and I was right! Tell me something, dear, how many times has Aaron set those glorious waves and curls free just so he could run his fingers through their silken length? I imagine he relishes feeling how soft and silky your hair feels against his skin, just how many times has that happened I wonder?"

Realizing that her opportunity had come as she felt Carlin's legs relax somewhat as one leg slid to the side of her right leg, Jemma steadied herself as she exclaimed;

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

With that, she raised her knee sharply and with lightening speed brought it up to cause enough of an injury to elicit a yowl of pain from her attacker. Noticing the knife, Jemma snatched it and threw it as far away from them as possible, she might not have it to defend herself, but by God, he couldn't use it to threaten her to try to cause harm to her children either. Although Jemma had managed to get to her knees and was about to take off running, she found her progress stopped as Carlin launched himself at her side, knocking her back to the ground before he straddled her, effectively pinning her beneath him as he seethed;

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Fighting for all she was worth, Jemma pounded at him with her fists, making certain to inflict as much damage as possible as she scratched, clawed, punched, hit, and whatever else she could think of to cause the man as much pain as possible. Her anger an almost tangible thing, Jemma hissed;

"If being a bitch means I don't want your filthy hands anywhere on me or you anywhere near me then I'll gladly be the biggest bitch the great Northwest has ever seen. You may well overcome me, but it'll be at a high price."

Before he could react, Carlin felt the force of Jemma's small fist impact against his cheek, something that raised his ire at the idea of her daring to assault him in such a manner. His vision filling with a red haze he tried grabbing at her flailing hands to control her movements, as she raised her shoulders and head up from the ground, Carlin found himself wrapping his hands around her throat. Given the panic Jemma felt as her air supply was being effectively cut off, she began clawing in an attempt to loosen his grip, something that increased the rage that Carlin felt over, what he considered, her audacity. His fury raging, Carlin drew his right hand back over his left shoulder and released it with all his strength to strike Jemma hard across her face, catching her jaw and mouth, thanks to the size of his hand. However, while his initial intention might well have been to simply subdue or quiet her, what he didn't count on, or think about, was the large boulder with a protruding stone at its base. As the back of his hand made contact with Jemma's jaw and mouth, Carlin found himself somewhat shocked as the force of his blow snapped Jemma's head to the side, an action that found her striking the side of her temple against the heavy stone. Despite a moment's concern as he watched Jemma's eyes roll upwards just before her eyelids closed and she went completely limp. While most would have been concerned with the turn of events, Carlin simply chose to look at it as the situation working to his favor. Smirking at, what he considered, his good luck, Carlin decided to take the opportunity presented as a sign that he should allow his more carnal side free rein. Tracing the outline of her mouth with his finger as she laid unconscious, Carlin taunted;

"As I said earlier, Mrs. Stempel, your enjoyment isn't something I'm particularly concerned about in this matter. In a way, this is much better, you'll have no way of remembering what I do or don't do to you and your intrusive husband can go to his grave wondering just how far I did or didn't go in my enjoyment of you."

Despite her condition, Carlin relished the control he had over Jemma as he buried his face against the side of her neck, leaving teeth marks along with the bruises from his earlier assault against her throat, careless of fact that some of the bites were drawing blood. Lifting his head from her throat, Carlin curled his hands into claws as he grabbed at the bodice of Jemma's dress to violently snatch it open, exposing her camisole and the swell of her breasts. His chest heaving with his excitement and desire, Carlin laughed menacingly;

"I knew that day on the pier, when you came out of the water like Venus rising, that you were going to be worth whatever it took to get you. However, considering what your husband has cost me, taking my enjoyment of you is the sweetest and most enjoyable form of revenge that I can imagine."

However, Carlin soon found the thoughts he had of enjoying his revenge fleeting and turning to fear and panic as he heard a familiar voice calling;

"JEMMA! JEMMA, WHERE ARE YOU, DARLIN?!"

Wracking his brain with the possible repercussions of what could happen should he be discovered in his present position, Carlin gave careful scrutiny to Jemma's condition and realized that his safest course of action was to get the jump on Aaron Stempel before taking his enjoyment of the man's wife, then, he'd make a hasty retreat from Seattle. Noticing that Aaron's approach was becoming ever more imminent, Carlin stood before directing his statement at an unconscious Jemma;

"I'm afraid, dear Jemma, that we'll have to continue this a bit later, I need to deal with your husband right now. However, make no mistake, we will be continuing this."

Allowing his eyes to rake the length of her body, Carlin stated snidely;

"Judging by your condition I'm quite confident that I don't have to worry about you disappearing before I return."

Straightening his clothing, Carlin hurried from under the cover of the low branches and shrubs to deal with his adversary, confident in what the outcome would be.

Aaron carefully traced the most obvious route from Lottie's to their home for any sign of his wife. Frustrated, he stopped for a moment to place his hands on his hips before exclaiming;

"Dammit! She has to be here somewhere, how could we have possibly missed each other between the house and Lottie's?"

Although he was trying his best to remain calm, Aaron couldn't help the nagging worry that ate away at the back of his mind. He had no doubts that Everston would take his earlier warning seriously, however, he couldn't help but feel concerned over just what might happen if the man were to find Jemma out in the dark by herself. Turning, he scanned the area more thoroughly for any signs that his wife might have recently been there. Aaron's eyes narrowed as he noticed a strange gray lump just under a bush near the front of the brides' dorm, recognizing what the shape was, Aaron quickly closed the distance before bending to take the item in his hand. Studying the object he realized that he had found his daughter's toy bunny; brushing the dirt and dust from the cloth, Aaron huffed in aggravation;

"Well, at least I've managed to fulfill half my promise to Amie. Now, if I can just find her mommy."

Shoving the small toy in his pocket, Aaron was about to move forward when he noticed a strange shadow behind him. Moving quickly, Aaron soon found himself in a fight for survival as he nearly missed having his head struck with a large stick. Turning quickly Aaron came face to face with Carlin and noticed the look of fury and hatred burning in the man's eyes as he challenged;

"Now what are you going to do, Stempel? You don't have anyone to back you or do your fighting for you, how are you going to defend yourself now?"

Seeing his opportunity as Carlin hefted the limb once more, Aaron rushed the man, forcing the limb from his hand before landing a punch in the man's gut, forcing him to double over as Aaron shook his head;

"I can promise you, Everston, I don't need anyone to do my fighting for me, and certainly not where you're concerned. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

Despite the man's prone position at the moment, Aaron remained on guard, suspicious of Carlin's sneaky nature. However, he soon found it unnecessary as Jason, Josh, Jeremy, and Ward came running, having heard the ruckus. Motioning towards Carlin, Jason, his face reflecting his perplexity, demanded;

"Aaron, what happened?"

Aaron shrugged;

"Hell if I know, Jason! All I know was that I bent over to pick up Amie's toy and happened to notice his shadow. The next thing I know he's trying to bash my head in with that limb, I know he's mad, but this is ridiculous."

His main focus returning, Aaron's worry increased as he pointed out;

"Jason, I found Amie's rabbit, but there's no sign of Jemma anywhere."

Facing each other, Josh and Jeremy's faces reflected their own fears as Josh reminded them;

"Molly and Christopher said that Jemma told them when she left that she was going to retrace the path they took earlier to try and find Amie's toy. Aaron, you should have run into her, or found her by now."

His own concern growing by the second, Aaron nodded;

"I know, Josh, I know!"

Having heard part of the conversation as they hurried to join the group, Clancey and Duncan's eyes widened in alarm as Clancey demanded;

"Do ya mean ta tell me that there's no sign of Jemma to be found?"

Shaking his head, the fear in his dark eyes evident, even in the dim light cast by the lanterns Clancey and Duncan had brought with them, Aaron admitted;

"No, Clancey!"

Noticing the sneer Carlin wore, Aaron ventured;

"I have the feeling that HE knows something though."

Slowly and deliberately, Carlin lifted his eyes to taunt;

"Since you're so adept at finding hidden things, Stempel, I suggest you put that talent to finding your wife."

Seeing that Aaron's temper was about to rage, Duncan stepped between Carlin and his niece's husband to place his hands on Aaron's shoulders as he pinned him with his blue eyes and shook his head;

"Ya canna do that, Aaron, no matter how much he may deserve it. Right now, the most important thing is finding Jemma lass."

Pushing his anger back to let his logic take control, Aaron gave a curt nod;

"You're right, Duncan. Let's find Jemma!"

Squinting somewhat as he moved his lantern back and forth, Clancey noticed something strange just under one of the branches that hung low enough to form a sort of canopy enclosure where it met a group of shrubberies near a large boulder at the back of the brides' dorm. His voice rough with concern, Clancy turned to nod in the direction he was looking before addressing the elder Bolt;

"Duncan, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Jemma wearin a dress the color of a peacock's feather?"

His eyes widening at the implication the question held, Aaron swung around to where Clancey seemed so intently focused. Despite the darkness, Aaron couldn't help but notice a scrap of material that had drawn the weathered old captain's attention. Closing the distance, Aaron pulled the material from the branch where it hung to inspect it before turning to Jason who had been close on his heels;

"This is from Jemma's dress, Jason."

His brow wrinkling, Jason demanded;

"Are you sure, Aaron?"

Aaron nodded;

"Yes! I'd know it anywhere, Jason. The last trip I had to make to Tacoma when I saw this material I bought it because I knew how much she loves this color."

Seeing his brother-in-law's panic as he turned frantically to search the area, Jason placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder;

"Aaron, I know it's hard, but we have to stay as calm as possible. Letting ourselves become frantic won't help the situation or Pixie."

Taking a deep breath, Aaron nodded;

"I know, and you're right, Jason, but..."

Closing his eyes momentarily as he gathered his own bearings while trying to push the worry he felt for his sister to the back of his mind for the sake of a clear head, Jason consoled;

"It's alright, Aaron, believe me, I understand."

Shaking his head, Aaron lowered his voice in an attempt to keep Carlin from knowing just how upset he truly was by Jemma's disappearance;

"Jason, where is she? I know he knows where Jemma is, and I know we have him to thank for what's going on."

About to answer Aaron's query, Jason's eyes suddenly narrowed as he studied a heavily shrouded area near a large boulder just before his face became a mask or fear and worry as he pointed wildly;

"AARON, LOOK!"

His eyes following in the direction that Jason was pointing, Aaron suddenly inhaled sharply as he rushed to where Jason was pointing to push the low branches and limbs aside before kneeling next to his wife's prone body to exclaim;

"JEMMA!"

Understanding the excitement, Duncan turned to Clancey to order;

"Ya stay here, man, and make sure this scoundrel goes nowhere."

Hurrying to join his nephews and Aaron, Duncan brought the lantern closer, something he somewhat regretted as it illuminated just how serious his niece's condition truly was. Any doubts that Duncan might have had regarding how much Aaron loved his niece were quickly put to rest at the look of anguish on the man's face as he gently examined Jemma. To say that she had been badly abused was an understatement; the heavy bruising on her cheek and jaw, as well the trickle of blood from her swollen lip gave evidence to that fact. However, as Duncan turned the wick up on the lantern, shining more light, the anguish he saw on Aaron's face soon mixed with rage, a fact evidenced by the granite-like set of his jaw as he did a more thorough examination of Jemma's condition.

Although it certainly wasn't his first concern, Aaron, noticing the ripped bodice of his wife's dress and knowing how horrified she would be, hurriedly removed his jacket and draped it across her chest. Gently, Aaron pushed the long fall of hair away from her face, revealing the teeth marks and small traces of blood where the skin had been broken, as well as the litany of bruises around her throat, something that panicked Aaron. Trying to remain as calm as possible, Aaron began stroking her brow, as he called softly, trying to rouse her to consciousness;

"Jemma, Jemma love can you open your eyes for me?"

Sliding his arm carefully behind her shoulders, to raise her to a reclining position, Aaron's heart lurched as, not only didn't she respond, her head fell backward limply. His sole focus on Jemma, Aaron didn't notice the matching looks of alarm that the Bolt men were wearing at Jemma's lack of response. His own panic soaring at the moment, Aaron placed his hand against her uninjured cheek to plead;

"Jemma, sweetheart, PLEASE, open your eyes and look at me."

When he still received no response, Aaron slid his hand to the side of her throat and waited for what seemed like an eternity, but was only mere seconds, before he felt the steady throbbing against his fingers. However, his relief was reserved, at best, given the lack of strength he found in Jemma's pulse. The fear and worry filling his features, Aaron lifted his eyes to meet Jason's, something that found Jason's heart sinking as his brother-in-law's voice cracked with fear as he begged;

"Jason, what do we do, she isn't waking up?!"

Lowering himself on one knee next to Aaron and his sister, Jason brushed a few wisps of hair from Jemma's face as he tried;

"Pixie, sweetie, it's Jason. Wake up, Pixie doll, open your eyes for us."

When they still received no response, Duncan thrust the lantern in Josh's hands as he decided to take matters into his own hands and began tossing out orders, needing something practical to help keep his own fears, where his niece was concerned, in check. Motioning to Aaron, Duncan ordered;

"For the love of heaven above, mon! Get that look off yer face, ya said the lass has a pulse, that's something to be thankful for."

Wagging his finger at Aaron, Duncan admonished;

"Ya seem to forget, Mr. Stempel, ya didna just marry any lass, ya married a Bolt!"

Holding her close against his chest, Aaron felt something wet and sticky against the hand cradling his wife's head. Jason, noticing the strange look as Aaron extended his fingers, turned to his younger brother to demand;

"Jeremy, hand me that lantern!"

Bringing the light closer to the boulder, Jason solved the mystery of the red staining his brother-in-law's fingers. Gently, he turned his sister's head to the side and motioning to a protruding rock near the bottom of the boulder that Jemma was lying next to, he held the light up as he pointed out;

"Aaron, look!"

Glancing from the bruised side of his wife's face to the bleeding bruise at the side of her temple, and then to the bloodstain on the boulder, Aaron's blood began to boil at the savagery he realized his wife had been subjected to at Carlin Everston's hands. The heat of his anger only increased as he attempted to place his free arm across Jemma's middle and immediately regretted the action as he felt her flinch slightly before moaning softly in pain. Noticing his handkerchief sticking out of his jacket pocket, Aaron jerked it free to dab at the trickle of blood from the corner of Jemma's mouth before holding it to the still flowing wound at the side of her temple as he encouraged;

"That's it, sweetheart, come on, open your eyes for me, love."

Aaron hadn't even known that he had been holding his breath until he allowed it to escape slowly between his lips as his wife slowly opened her eyes. Although she had only managed to open her eyes halfway and he could see how dazed and disoriented she was, the fact that she was conscious was a hopeful sign. Holding her close, Aaron praised;

"That's my girl!"

Reaching his arm across her middle to gather her to him, Aaron froze as she whimpered and, despite how disoriented she was, a look of agony clouded her features. Turning to his brothers and uncle in law, Aaron implored;

"Jason, Duncan, Josh, Jeremy, what could it be, what did he do to her?"

Kneeling next to his niece, Duncan asked softly;

"May I?"

Eagerly, Aaron nodded;

"Yes, Duncan, please! Anything you can do to help her please do it.."

Taking his niece's hand in his, Duncan braced himself as he saw just how disoriented she truly was. Motioning to his jacket, Duncan ordered;

"Aaron, I'm afraid that, while well intended, yer jackets a bit in ma way."

Gently, Aaron lifted his jacket away from Jemma as Duncan explained;

"Jemma lass, I need ta see why you're hurtin, so just be a bit patient with yer old uncle whilst I see if I can find out what's troublin ya."

Despite her present state of mind, there was no doubt in anyone's mind as to how extensive Jemma's injuries were as Duncan gingerly placed his hand across her midsection and began examining the area, especially when his hand slid across the lower part of her rib cage and her body reflexively arched as she cried out in pain. Feeling a stabbing in his heart for the pain he had been forced to cause her, Duncan gripped her hand tighter to offer comfort;

"Easy, lass! I promise ya, Jemma girl, yer old Uncle Duncan willna be causin ya no more pain."

Connecting all of the puzzle pieces, Josh stood, looking down on his sister, to theorize;

"That bastard! She had to have been on the ground for that blood to be where it is at the bottom of that boulder, and he must have either manhandled her to get her there or he straddled her to keep her down, or both."

Nodding, Duncan confirmed;

"Aye, lad!"

Meeting Aaron and Jason's questioning looks, Duncan explained;

"I canna feel anything broken, but judgin by the lass's reaction, I'd say it's more than a strong possibility that her ribs are bruised, at the very least."

Aaron noticing Jemma slip her hand free of her uncles to grab at his arm took her hand in his. Seeing the look of fear she wore, he tried coaxing her;

"What is it, love? Tell me."

He could tell she was struggling to express herself as she pleaded;

"AARON! I SWEAR, HE DIDN'T! I TRIED TO GET AWAY BUT.."

Aaron's heart lurched momentarily as her eyes closed, she went quiet and her body went limp in his arms. Seeing the steady rise and fall of her chest, he realized that she had passed out, something that found Jeremy shaking his head before observing;

"Oh dear Lord, what did that man do to her? Pixie's never been weak, Jason but if she passed out from the pain it has to be bad."

Although he responded;

"It is, Jeremy, it is."

Aaron was only semi-aware of his brother-in-law's statement. Already raging over the obvious evidence of what his wife had been forced to endure, the final straw came as Aaron glanced down at her small hand, held securely in his much larger one, and could see in the glow from the lantern Jason held the bruises across her knuckles; something that found all the boundaries of Aaron's temper disappearing. Even though Jason knew from experience just how hot Aaron's temper could burn, especially when it came to Jemma and their children, he found himself completely taken by surprise as Aaron turned to him and ordered sternly;

"Stay with her, Jason, and don't you dare leave her!"

Gently, Aaron shifted his wife towards her brother, and once he was satisfied she would be well protected and cared for, much to everyone's surprise, most especially Carlin Everston, Aaron moved so quickly that everyone found they could only stare in shock. One moment he was kneeling next to Jemma and the next he stood before Carlin, his chest rising and falling heavily with anger, his hatred more than evident in his dark eyes that began to resemble burning coals. Having never seen the man's anger this heightened, Clancey tried to ease the situation as he maintained his position as Carlin's guard.

"Aaron, man, think on what ya be doin."

Despite his outward's appearance to the contrary, Aaron's words were very calmly and carefully measured as he spoke;

"Oh, I'm well aware of what I'm doing, Clancey, make no mistake."

If anyone was to try and find one word to describe the look that Carlin wore on his face it would have to be terror. Any doubts to the contrary were soon eliminated as Aaron's hands struck with lightning speed to snatch the edges of the man's jacket, putting him almost nose to nose with his adversary as he seethed;

"I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm going to let him see how it feels to be treated the way he treated my wife."

Before anyone could act, Aaron drew back his left hand to back-hand the man hard across the mouth, causing his mouth to immediately swell as blood began pouring from his split lip as he fell backward to the ground. Waiting a moment as the man tried to rise, Aaron launched himself at Carlin and tackled him back to the ground before rolling to his hands and knees as he faced his enemy to demand in a voice full of fury and hatred;

"IS THAT WHAT YOU DID TO HER, EVERSTON TO GET HER ON THE GROUND? OR DID YOU DO THIS?"

With that Aaron rushed at him as he tried sitting up to knock him to the ground on his back before straddling the man as he slammed his fist against his jaw, dazing Carlin. Gaining his feet, Aaron reached down to snatch the man up before slamming his back against one of the large tree trunks as he buried a haymaker in Carlin's stomach to watch the man double over in pain. Jerking him back upright, Aaron, breathing hard with rage, issued;

"I'd imagine that was a portion of what my wife felt with you straddling her stomach as she tried to fight just to breath."

Noticing the man's hands as he held them up to try and shield himself, Aaron snatched the man's wrist in a grip of steel as he theorized;

"I'm willing to bet Jemma did that trying to pry your hands from her throat, didn't she?"

Leaving not even a hand's breadth between them, Aaron pushed Carlin further into the tree trunk as he roared;

"IS THIS HOW YOU DID IT, EVERSTON? HOW MUCH FORCE DID YOU USE WHEN YOU TRIED TO STRANGLE MY WIFE? OR WERE YOU JUST TRYING TO MAKE HER BLACKOUT CONSIDERING WHAT ELSE YOU HAD PLANNED FOR HER!"

Grasping desperately at Aaron's hands, Carlin ignored the scratches he was inflicting on his own throat as he began pleading, his voice hoarse;

"I would never have..."

The combination of Carlin's attempts to look innocent as well as his attempts to deny what he had left glaring evidence of on Jemma's person sent the volcano of Aaron's rage erupting as his deep voice bellowed beyond belief;

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE WHAT; RAPED MY WIFE?! HER APPEARANCE AND DRESS SAY OTHERWISE! THAT'S WHY YOU TRIED HITTING ME WITH THAT LIMB, WASN'T IT? YOU WERE AFRAID I'D CATCH YOU IN THE ACT! I TOLD YOU IF YOU TRIED ANYTHING WHERE JEMMA WAS CONCERNED I'D KILL YOU!"

Clancey, desperate to stop Aaron before he went too far, rushed over to where the Bolt brothers were gathered around their sister to question worriedly;

"Jason, can't ya's do somethin to stop the man. He's gonna kill the bloke, not that I'd blame him, but still..."

At a loss, Jason shook his head as he wracked his brain;

"Clancey, I don't know HOW to stop him! I've never seen Aaron this angry before."

Before they could conjecture any further, Jason noticed his sister beginning to stir as she moaned just before slowly opening her eyes. Hopeful, Jason asked;

"Pixie, sweetie?"

Watching as her eyes darted all around her, trying to gather her bearings, he knew that she was more oriented then she had been in her previous bout of consciousness as, when they fell on the scene before her with her husband and Carlin Everston, her eyes widened in fright and panic. Although he wasn't shocked by it, Jason's brow furrowed as his sister reached out to brace herself as she demanded without preamble;

"Help me up! HURRY!"

Trying to argue, Duncan placed his hand on her arm;

"Jemma lass, you're in no shape..."

Drawing on her stubborn nature and despite the pain it caused her, Jemma narrowed her eyes as she challenged;

"Fine, Uncle Duncan, I'll crawl if I have to, but one way or another..."

With that she tried to turn over onto her hands and knees to prove her point, something that assured her brothers of just how serious she was as Josh shook his head before reaching out to help her as he ordered;

"Just do as she says! Trust me, it'll be easier for her if we cooperate then if we don't but either way she's determined."

Rushing to her aid, all four of the Bolt men helped Jemma to her feet. Refusing their offers of help, and despite just how unsteady she truly was, Jemma rushed to grab her husband's arm as she begged;

"Aaron! Darling, please don't do this! He's not worth it, honey, please! Even if you don't think about me, think about our babies, PLEASE!"

Dimly, thru the red haze of hatred that had taken possession of him, the sound of his wife's voice pleading with him began breaking through the brick wall of anger that surrounded him. Releasing his focus on Carlin's face, which had begun to take on a magenta hue due to the lack of oxygen, Aaron's hands began to slacken the hold they had around the man's throat before finally letting go completely as Jemma became the sole center of his attention. Turning to Duncan, Clancey, and his brothers-in-law, as Josh and Jeremy took firm hold of each of Carlin's arms to prevent him from fleeing, not that he was in any condition, Aaron growled;

"Jason! I told you to keep her safe, dammit!"

Gently, Aaron took his wife's hand from his arm before placing his arm around her waist to pull her against his chest, feeling how unsteady she was as she swayed before leaning heavily against him. Wrapping his other arm around her protectively as she laid her head against his chest, which was rising and falling heavily as he sought to harness his anger and regain control of his composure, Aaron stated his position in a quiet, yet decidedly determined voice;

"I told you that day, when I saw how you were looking at Jemma, that what you were thinking alone could get you killed and you ignored my warning. The only reason you're not drawing your last breath, Everston is because of her."

Nodding slightly in his wife's direction as he held her securely in his arms, Aaron continued;

"You have Jemma to thank for the fact that you're still drawing breath, but make no mistake about it, Everston; if you EVER even look at my wife, let alone come near her again I won't hesitate to kill you, and that goes for the rest of our family too."

Aaron couldn't help but find his limits being tested where his anger was concerned as Jemma turned briefly to look at Carlin before looking into her husband's eyes, tears and fear filling her own as she began shaking before tears began silently sliding down her cheeks as she implored;

"Aaron, I don't care if I become the laughing stock of the entire Western territory,

please, PLEASE, send to Tacoma for the marshal."

Meeting her brothers' and uncle's looks of confused worry, Aaron brow wrinkled in dread and concern as he asked anxiously;

"Sweetheart, I swear that it won't change anything between us, but he didn't...I mean."

Shaking her head furiously, Jemma denied;

"NO! He didn't do 'that' to me, I don't know what stopped him, but something or someone did. No, but, honey, he threatened to...he had a knife and he told me that he knew threatening me to make me do what he wanted wouldn't work. He said that he would use his knife and he'd see to it that our babies had an 'accident'."

Holding onto his vest desperately in a death-like grip, Jemma began breathing heavily as her voice began quivering;

"Aaron, please...I don't want his blood on your hands, but our babies..."

Despite how strong and stubborn Jemma was in spirit and body, given what she had been made to suffer physically, emotionally, and mentally, Aaron wasn't surprised, merely concerned, when she released her grip on his vest as her eyes closed just before she collapsed. His arms wrapped securely about her, Aaron held her close against him as he fought the temptation to finish what he had started earlier where Carlin was concerned. Seeing the look in his brother-in-law's eyes, Jeremy begged;

"No, Aaron! I know what you're thinking, you can't do it!"

His eyes narrowing to slits of anger, Aaron demanded in derision;

"And just why can't I, Jeremy! Didn't you hear what your sister just said? That bastard not only attacked her and tried to rape her, but he threatened our children. Now, give me a good reason as to just why I shouldn't!"

Frightened beyond anything that he had ever known before, Carlin began entreating;

"I SWEAR, I'LL NEVER SET FOOT IN SEATTLE AGAIN! I'D NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT A CHILD, I NEVER MEANT TO..."

Seeing that Aaron was about to lose the tenuous grip that he had on his self-control, Jason took matters into his own hands, as well as finding a small amount of satisfaction at the chance to take his own bit of vengeance for what the man had done to Jemma. Turning swiftly, Jason lashed out with the back of his hand. Although it didn't pack quite the power that Aaron's had earlier, Jason's blow still held enough power to nearly snap the man's neck backward. His blue eyes lit with fury, Jason grabbed at Carlin's jacket as he jerked the man close to him to warn;

"I strongly suggest that you keep your damn mouth shut, Everston! That girl isn't just my sister, as you well know, I raised her since she was a baby so I take great exception to what you did, just as Josh and Jeremy do. As Aaron said, you have Jemma to thank for the fact you're still breathing."

Realizing that he had nothing to lose, Carlin decided to taunt;

"Well, if you raised her you failed miserably if you were trying to raise a lady, Jason. Little Miss Jemma is far from the sweet and innocent girl that you all think she is."

Huffing in anger at the slurs the man was hurling, Clancey ordered sharply;

"If I were you, man, I'd not poke that particular bear!"

Feeling increasingly reckless, Carlin turned to Aaron to sneer;

"She was right you know, although she forgot to mention that you'll suffer in all of this too. If you try to press charges on me for what happened tonight, I'll paint a picture of your wife's character that's going to make her look like nothing but a cheap harlot who managed to marry well."

Recognizing the warning signs, Duncan placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder as he faced him before stating quietly as he nodded towards Jemma;

"Aaron, lad, I kin see in yer eyes what yer thinkin, and I dinna blame ya. But, ya have ta think of her and the bairns."

His tone lowered to share a confidence, Duncan reminded;

"I wouldna blame ya, but that's not the man that Jemma lass married. Ya know she risked a great deal to be yer wife, dinna let that have been in vain, lad. Dinna disappoint her, she's willing to do what she thinks right, then so must you be."

Glancing down into his wife's face, relaxed in unconsciousness, as he contemplated Duncan's words, Aaron let his heart make his decision. Slowly, Aaron counted to ten before giving voice to what he had learned in the reports that Barnabas Webster had given him earlier that day. Choosing his words carefully, Aaron shook his head;

"No, you won't! First of all, everyone knows my wife and they also happen to know just how you've been ogling Jemma, almost since your arrival. You made an ass of yourself earlier at the party with what you said to your own daughter and my wife. And finally, there's a reason I pay for the best when I pay someone to investigate; Webster brought a complete file back on you, not just financial but personal too. I can promise you; this won't have the same results as what happened before, this isn't San Francisco and you don't have the money at your disposal that you did before. Not to mention, there isn't enough money in the world to buy my wife off, not after what you said about our children and as long as Jemma wants to pursue it, then I'll stand behind my wife all the way."

His concern for Jemma taking over, Aaron bent and swung her small frame up into his arms before turning to Jason to order sternly;

"Jason, I strongly suggest that you lock this...monster up before I change my mind. And make sure he's kept under lock and key. Then, if one of you would, please have Ben wire the marshal in Tacoma about what happened. Finally, but most importantly,"

His face full of pleading, Aaron beseeched;

"I know it's asking a lot, but the shape that she's in..."

Nodding, Jeremy offered;

"Don't worry, we can take care of Jacob, Amie, and Alex."

Josh, realizing the rest of Aaron's request, advised;

"Aaron, I saw Allyn earlier, I'll go get her and tell Lottie and the others what's happened. I'll send them to your house."

Aaron gave a slight bob of his head in acknowledgment of his appreciation;

"Thank you all"

Pinning, who he considered, his mortal enemy with his eyes, Aaron growled in hatred;

"As for you, Everston, I strongly suggest you heed what I'm about to say; if I EVER see you, outside of a courtroom, again, especially near my wife and children, I swear to you; I'll finish what I started tonight. I might well have to face my wife's disappointment, but at least I know she and our children will be safe."

Without another word, Aaron hurried in the direction of their home, hanging onto the thought that, if Jemma had been stubborn enough stop him from committing a mortal sin on her behalf, his wife was stubborn enough to recover, both, physically and emotionally from what she had suffered.

Although he'd never understand how she had, Lottie had managed to beat Aaron to the house and was opening the door as he stepped up on the porch. Ushering him inside, Lottie ordered;

"Upstairs, Aaron I have the bed ready!"

Lottie quickly followed in his wake as Aaron hurried up the staircase to their room. Having lit all the lamps for the sake of the extra light that she was certain Allyn would need to conduct a proper examination, Lottie stopped short at the foot of the bed as Aaron gently placed Jemma in the center. Although he had seen some of her injuries by the glow of the lantern, Aaron soon realized that he wasn't fully prepared for the full extent of the damage that had been caused by the attack his wife had suffered. Her face reflecting the horror she felt as she looked upon her adopted daughter's battered and bruised face and body, and despite her normally calm presence, Lottie couldn't help but utter;

"Oh, dear heaven above!"

Shaking her head, Lottie demanded;

"Aaron, what did that monster do to her?"

The thought suddenly occurring to her, Lottie's eyes widened in horror at the thought;

"He didn't...I mean...well she wasn't..."

Aaron gave a slow shake of his head;

"No, he didn't! Apparently, he heard me when I went to look for her, he tried to bash my head in with a limb. But, as you can tell, he failed, thank God!"

Doing a more thorough assessment of his wife's condition, Aaron glanced over his shoulder;

"Lottie, please get one of her gowns, let's try to make her more comfortable before Allyn gets here."

Careful of her swollen mouth and the bruises on the right side of her face, Aaron pushed her hair away from her face and, although having noticed it earlier, found himself swearing;

"That bastard!"

as he saw the extent of the damage to her throat. Lottie, having found a gown, could only stare as she approached the bed. Her face reflecting her horror, Lottie lamented;

"Oh my God, Aaron! Do you mean to tell me that...maniac tried to strangle her too?"

Aaron, realizing just how much of a miracle it was that he had happened by when he did, gave silent thanks to Providence for the fact, realizing that if he hadn't, Carlin might well have killed Jemma. Swallowing hard to push the fright away that he felt over the idea of life without his wife, Aaron asked quietly;

"Lottie, would you get me something to tend to these wounds on her neck, please?"

Once she returned with a clean cloth and a basin of water, Aaron dipped the rag into the water and began gently wiping the traces of blood away from where the skin had been broken, as well as trying to ease the discomfort from the bruises around her throat. Sighing heavily, Aaron finally answered;

"Yes, Lottie, as well as threatening the lives of our children."

Infuriated, Lottie demanded;

"Where is he now?"

Lowering his head slightly, Aaron admitted;

"He should be dead, I should have killed him for what he did to her, Lottie, but, she stopped me. Jason has him locked up and Ben's wiring the marshal in Tacoma."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Lottie tried to comfort him;

"Aaron, you shouldn't have killed him. Jemma was right to stop you, that man is not worth you committing a mortal sin, although no one could have blamed you for doing it, especially given what I'm seeing here."

Setting the basin aside, Aaron motioned towards the gown Lottie had laid across the rocking chair;

"Let's try to make her more comfortable, at least we can get her out of this torn dress."

Unfastening what remained of the dress's bodice, Aaron and Lottie made quick work of removing Jemma's dress and underskirt. However, they soon found themselves even more horrified as Aaron lifted the hem of his wife's camisole, only to stop, mid-action, to stare in disbelief. Sucking in his breath, Aaron's eyes closed as he tried to collect himself before grounding out;

"Oh my God! No wonder she was crying out in pain!"

Lottie brought her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from crying out. Wiping tears from her eyes, she could only shake her head as she asked softly;

"Dear Lord, Aaron! Was he TRYING to kill her?"

Gently, Aaron placed his hand on his wife's mid-section and realized just how right Duncan had been, especially as he felt her flinch at his touch and moan in pain, even unconscious. His jaw tightening as his mouth became a thin line of concern and agitation, Aaron prayed;

"I just hope that Duncan was right and her ribs are bruised rather than broken, although she's going to be in just as much pain either way."

Hearing the sound of the front door opening and closing, Aaron breathed a sigh of relief as Allyn, followed by Peggy and Biddie hurried through the bedroom door. Despite the air of professionalism that she tried to always maintain in her capacity as a physician, Allyn found herself gasping when she first caught glimpse of her patient, as did Biddie and Peggy who quickly followed behind the doctor. Bringing her hands up to cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her shock, Biddie could only mutter;

"Oh, my heavens!"

Her blue eyes reflecting her concern, Peggy came straight to the point to demand;

"What did he do to her?"

Shaking her head, Allyn became all business as she set her bag on the bedside table before directing;

"It doesn't matter, we're going to get her taken care of and on the road to mending as soon as possible."

Already prepared for an argument, Allyn turned to face Aaron, her determination in the matter evident by the mask of stubbornness on her face;

"Now, I know that you're worried and I can certainly understand why. But you know that, until I've examined her and gotten her settled, the best place for you is downstairs with the rest of the men. I promise as soon as possible, I'll call you back up here."

Although he wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was, Aaron understood that he might well prevent Allyn from effectively doing her job, something he couldn't let happen. Without a word, he leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek, careful of the bruises before whispering softly in her ear;

"I'll be right downstairs. I promise you, my little love, I'm not going ANYWHERE."

Rising from the side of the bed, Aaron turned to Allyn and placed his hand on her shoulder to plead;

"Please, make her as comfortable as possible. And, please let me come back up just as soon as you can."

With that, and without another word, the women watched as Aaron hurried out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Shaking her head, feeling sorrow for him, Lottie couldn't help but recall;

"I've seen that man mad, amused, happy, and sad. You name it, I've seen it, but that's only the second time I've ever seen him like that."

Curious, Biddie asked;

"Really? When was the other time?"

Knowing the answer, Allyn supplied;

"The night they found Jemma after the Harmon's had taken her. She was very ill and Aaron was afraid that she was going to die, she might well have if he and her brothers hadn't of pushed themselves to get back here to Seattle the way they did."

Pushing her concern for her friend to the side, Allyn took up the mantle of a doctor once more as she became all business and began firing out orders;

"Alright, ladies, let's get to work!"

Having taken care of seeing to dismissing the guests, Kassandra, Ward, and Clancey hurried to join the Bolt/Stempel family at the Stempel home to wait for word of Jemma. There was no doubt of just how much blame Kassandra was shouldering for her father's actions as she sat quietly with her head down, afraid to speak. Despite his preoccupation with his concern for his wife, Aaron focused his attention as he heard Molly fussing as she entered the living room chasing after Jacob and Amie who, in their efforts to find their father, had split up to make chasing them harder as Jacob wobbled around one side of the sofa while Amie hurried around the other side. Out of breath, Molly bent over to brace her hands on her knees as she breathed hard;

"I'm sorry, Uncle Aaron...but they moved faster then I thought they could."

Bending to take his children in his arms, Aaron shook his head as he assured the girl;

"It's alright, Molly. They're probably confused and scared because they don't see their mother."

Seeing the confusion and fear in his children's eyes he wasn't surprised when Jacob patted his chest before demanding;

"Maw me, Da dee! Maw me!"

Laying her head on her father's shoulder, Amie titled her head to look into her father's eyes, reminding Aaron so much of Jemma that he felt a catch in his throat. Reaching her small hand up, Amie patted her father's cheek as she begged;

"Maw me, Da dee, ont Maw me."

Seeing the heartbreak on their brother-in-law's face, Josh and Jeremy rose to take their niece and nephew, but shaking his head vehemently, Aaron admonished;

"NO! Jemma and I knew that, when they were born, there are parts of being a parent that wasn't always going to be pleasant and this is one of them."

Lowering himself to sit in his chair, Aaron held his children in his lap. And, although he knew that they wouldn't fully comprehend what he was saying, Aaron began his explanation as he placed a kiss on the top of, first, Amie's head, and then Jacob's.

"I know that you two won't really understand this, but Mommy's upstairs in bed, she's not feeling very good so Dr. Allyn came to see if she could make her all well again. I promise, just as soon as Mommy is a little better you guys will see her."

Hugging them tightly as each placed their mouth against their father's cheeks in their imitation of a kiss, Aaron put them back on the floor before waving his hands towards Molly as he suggested;

"Now, why don't you two go into the kitchen with Molly and she'll get Aunt Julie and Aunt Candy to give you a cookie."

Watching as Molly took their hands in hers and walked them to the kitchen, Aaron noticed the strange looks he was receiving before Clancey crossed his arms to tilt his head as he lifted one bushy eyebrow to demand;

"Ya are aware, Aaron, that those little nippers of yers, no matter how smart, probably have no clue as to what ya just said."

Clasping his hands together as he leaned forward to brace his arms on his knees, Aaron left no room for argument as he stated his position;

"Clancey, when we learned that Jemma was expecting, Jemma and I made our minds up that we weren't going talk down to our children and that we would always tell them the truth; regardless of their age."

Aaron nodded towards the top floor;

"Jacob, Amie, and even Alex know there's something wrong with their mother, and while they don't understand why, they do understand that she's not here at the moment."

Shaking his head, Aaron stated adamantly;

"We swore we would always tell our children the truth and that means from day one."

Despite the temporary diversion, Aaron's mind immediately went back to the subject uppermost in his mind as the front door opened and closed as Jason rushed in. Having ventured from the kitchen, Julie, seeing her husband's rushed entrance quickly poured him a bit of brandy before approaching him. Taking the glass in his hand, Jason nodded his thanks;

"Thank you, darling."

Facing Aaron and his brothers, Jason questioned;

"Anything yet?"

Aaron shook his head;

"No, nothing yet. Allyn, Lottie, Peggy, and Biddie are still up there with her."

Hearing a knock on the door, Aaron looked puzzled until Jason explained;

"That'll be Mr. Webster, he was seeing to the telegram with Ben while Swede and I were making sure that Everston's securely locked up."

Shaking his head, Jason related;

"Aaron, I'm sorry, but I wasn't comfortable with leaving that man unguarded, even if he is locked up and passed out."

Having risen from his chair to lean against the fireplace mantle, Aaron ran his hand through his hair, trying to maintain his hold on his patience as he asked;

"Who did you get?"

Ticking the volunteers off on his fingers, Jason went down the list of names;

"Well, Harve, Billy Sawdust, Canada, Dave, and of course Swede. But, we can always get more men if we need them."

Entering the living room, Barnabas greeted;

"I apologize for being late, Mr. Stempel. How's Miss Jemma?"

Raising his hand to halt the man, Aaron eased his concern;

"That's alright, Mr. Webster. But please, call me Aaron, after everything you've done on our behalf you're a man that I wouldn't mind calling a friend. As far as my wife, we don't know yet, the doctor hasn't finished examining her yet."

Nodding his understanding, Barnabas detailed the steps he had taken to help ensure that Carlin Everston would be brought to justice for his crimes.

"Mr. Perkins and I wired Tacoma, the marshal will be here tomorrow to take Mr. Everston into custody. I think that once the marshal arrives we can decide on what charges would be best pursued, if that's alright with you, Mr...Aaron."

His head leaning against his arms as they rested on the mantle, Aaron agreed;

"Fine, I trust your judgment, that's why I asked you to be our legal counsel."

Aaron's head shot up as he heard the sound he felt he had been waiting a lifetime to hear; the sound of the bedroom door upstairs opening. Hurrying to the foot of the stairs Aaron stood expectedly as Lottie gave a slight nod;

"Allyn said you can come up now, Aaron."

Taking the stairs, two at a time, Aaron hurried up the staircase to enter the bedroom that he shared with his wife. Despite the presence of others in the room, Aaron's only focus was Jemma, so much so that he went straight to sit on the side of their bed, taking her hand, noticing that it had been bandaged, as he took it in his. His face a stern mask that reflected his concern, Aaron reached out to push a stray curl from her face before glancing over his shoulder to demand;

"Allyn, I want the truth, will she be alright?"

Turning to Biddie and Peggy, Lottie made a sweeping gesture with her hands;

"Alright, ladies! I think we should go downstairs and see about feeding everyone."

Placing her hand on each girls' shoulder, Lottie smiled warmly;

"You two need to practice for those two eager young men waiting downstairs."

Stopping them before they could leave, Aaron called out;

"Ladies! Peggy, Biddie!"

Stopping, both waited as Aaron offered quietly;

"Thank you for everything that you've done to help Jemma and our children, I'm in your debt."

Once the door had closed behind Lottie and the two young women, Aaron pleaded;

"Allyn? I want the truth, no matter how bad it might be."

Settling herself in the rocking chair, Allyn explained the findings from her examination;

"To begin with, Jemma came to for a few minutes. Her most immediate concern seemed to be making certain that you're aware she wasn't 'accosted' in the worst way imaginable."

Aaron couldn't help but sigh in aggravation and regret as he gently brushed the back of his fingers over her uninjured cheek before shaking his head;

"I know he didn't, Allyn. Thank God, when I went looking for her I scared him so it stopped him. But, he had knocked her out and I think she's trying to convince herself of the fact more than me."

Noticing how Aaron seemed intent on maintaining some type of physical contact with his wife, Allyn suggested;

"I think that when she's fully awake and aware you would be the best person to convince her of that, especially when she finds out that you're the one who stopped him. Now, as far as the rest; the bruise on her face will fade, there's no permanent damage to her cheek or her jaw, although both will be very soar and cause her pain for the next few days. As you can see, I've made certain those 'marks' on her neck were cleaned as well as bathing them in alcohol to clean out the germs and prevent infection. I'm going to leave some salve and I want you to make sure that it's rubbed into those places at least twice a day. I'm fairly certain that they'll heal without scarring, but the salve will help."

Dreading the next part, Allyn could only shake her head as she offered in sympathy;

"How Jemma doesn't have broken or cracked ribs, only the Lord knows, it's a miracle that she doesn't, however, they are very badly bruised. Lottie and I wrapped them so that should make things a bit less painful for her. As for the injury on the side of her head; I finally got it to stop bleeding, she definitely has a concussion. I'm going to keep a close eye on her for the next few days; all in all, I'm confident in saying that she'll physically recover."

His mouth a grimace of worry, Aaron pointed out;

"You said 'physically' recover, she'll be alright mentally too, right?"

Sighing, Allyn could only shrug;

"Given Jemma's spirit and strength, I feel like she will. But, Aaron, what happened to her, what she went through was terrifying, it may take time for her to come to grips with it. I know that I hardly need to tell you this, but just be patient with her and let her come to you when she needs to. But please, if she seems 'withdrawn' at times, just be patient and understanding with her, not that you usually aren't"

Allyn knew that she hardly needed to offer the advice that she just had to the man in front of her, especially given the way he turned to glance lovingly at Jemma as he reached out to lightly brush the hair away from her face. Noticing the tender way he held his wife's injured hand, Allyn observed;

"She didn't break any of the bones or what have you, she just broke the skin and bruised her knuckles. But I have to tell you, I'm guessing that he must be wearing some serious bruises and what have you, she had to have been hitting hard to do that."

Despite the seriousness of the situation and his worry for her, Aaron couldn't help the slight chuckle of amusement at Allyn's statement as he gazed lovingly on Jemma as she slept before issuing, his voice full of pride;

"Jemma does nothing half-way, Allyn, and considering just how tough she is, you better believe Everstons wearing some serious bruises thanks to my wife. He made the same mistake a lot of people have made over the years; they see how small she is and they assume she's weak when the fact is, Jemma's just as tough as most men twice her size. In some cases, she's much tougher."

His mind turning to the more practical aspect of the situation, Aaron asked;

"Alright, so now that we know what we're dealing with, what do I do need to do to help her get well?"

Rising from the chair to reorganize her bag, Allyn began rattling off instructions;

"Let her rest and I'll tell you now, she will probably have a headache from that bump on her head for a day or two. Given that she has a concussion she may have moments where she's a bit dazed, so when she does wake up you need to ask her questions, just basic ones such as her name and so forth. Make sure to put the salve on those places on her neck at least a couple times a day; you and I both know the faster those marks heal and disappear the faster she can put all of this behind her. Now, as to her ribs, she is going to be very sore for at least a week or more, I want her in the bed and resting for the next couple of days at least, don't let her push herself, and don't let her pick up the children for at least a week, she can hold them if she's sitting but I don't want her bending to lift them."

Closing her bag, Allyn approached closer to the bed to look down on her patient as she held her bag in both hands before nodding towards Jemma;

"Outside of that, Aaron, just do what you normally do where Jemma is concerned, which is love her, and you'll leave no room for doubt that my patient is in very good hands indeed."

Turning to leave the room, Allyn stopped as she reached for the doorknob to remind him;

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on her. Like I said let her rest, but if you feel like there's anything, anything at all 'off' don't hesitate to send for me."

Satisfied with his silent nod of agreement, Allyn hurried from the room, leaving the couple in peace. Hurrying down the staircase, Allyn took a few moments to give a quick explanation of Jemma's condition before hurrying from the Stempel's home. Although she tried her best to always maintain a certain amount of professional distance from her patients, there were times, such as now, when Allyn found herself emotionally involved because the patient was someone that she considered a close friend. However, she was thankful for her knowledge and skill, and knowing that physically, at least, she was able to help Jemma recover. Hurrying back to her office she said a small prayer of thanks, a ritual she followed strictly whenever she finished with a patient, never wanting to forget just WHO it was she had to thank for any success she had where her patients' recoveries were concerned. 


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 **

Everyone sat somberly in the Stempel living room after Allyn's departure when Holly Houston, unable to hold her tongue any longer, exclaimed;

"No offense to you there, Kassie, but your pa needs to be hogtied, drug over a cactus field, and then tossed into a porcupine herd for what he's done to Jemma and you."

Gasping, Duncan chastised;

"Holly lass, how many times ave I told ya; just because it's on yer mind dinna mean ya ave ta speak it?"

Everyone tried to hold their amusement at the way she phrased it until Kassandra, unable to hold back any longer blurted;

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't of gone along with my father's schemes we would never have come to Seattle and nothing would have happened to Jemma."

Leaning forward in his chair, Josh tentatively touched her arm as he tried to ease her feelings of guilt;

"Kassandra, none of this is your fault! And let me assure you of something, if Jemma and Aaron were in this room they would be the first ones to tell you that. You were just as much your father's victim as Pixie was, just in a different way."

Reaching to take Peggy's hand in his as Ward laced his fingers through Kassandra's Josh pointed out;

"Besides, one of Pixie's favorite sayings is that there's a reason for everything, Maybe, just maybe part of the reason for you coming here was so that you would find Ward again and so I would come to understand just how much I loved Peggy."

Her heart going out to the girl who, despite the rocky beginning, she had come to consider a friend, Lottie offered softly;

"Kassandra, I can promise you that, neither, Jemma or Aaron blame you for what happened with your father. However, if she knew that you were blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault, it would break Jemma's heart."

Shaking his head, Jason interjected;

"Your father is a grown man who is responsible for his own actions, Kassandra, _HE'S _the one responsible, not you."

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Ward consoled his bride;

"Kassie honey, don't you dare let that man shove his guilt on you for something HE did. That man knows right from wrong, he simply chooses to ignore it to get whatever it is he wants, no matter who it might hurt, including you."

Deciding to change the tone of the conversation, Julie took charge as she rose from where she sat on the arm of her husband's chair to decree;

"Well, I think that, since Captain Clancey was considerate enough to make sure the beautiful cake that Jemma make found it's way back here, we should at least enjoy it along with the food that Molly, Christopher, and Benjamin brought with them. Besides, it would break Jemma's heart if she knew that we allowed all of that wonderful food that she prepared to go to waste."

Glancing at Jeremy and Candy apologetically, Julie lamented;

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to truly celebrate your first anniversary, Candy, Jeremy, but we can at least enjoy a piece of that wonderful cake Jemma made for you two."

Shrugging slightly, Jeremy ventured;

"It's alright, Julie. Besides, it's not like we're any less married or any less happy."

Placing her hand over Jeremy's, Candy nodded;

"That's right! We just wish that what happened to Jemma hadn't happened."

Despite their concern for their adopted aunt, Molly tugged her grandfather's sleeve as Christopher turned to ask;

"Grandpa, it wouldn't make us bad if we enjoyed some of Aunt Jemma's cake, would it?"

Leaning forward to ruffle his grandson's hair as he patted his granddaughter's shoulder, Benjamin considered;

"I don't think so, Hoppy. After all, didn't your Aunt Jemma make it to celebrate Candy and Jeremy's anniversary? I think she'd be downright disappointed if we didn't enjoy her wonderful cooking."

Facing each other in mutual agreement, Molly and Christopher jumped up as Molly volunteered;

"We'll set the table!"

Watching as they hurried to the kitchen to grab the dishes, Lottie laughed as she stood to slap her hands together as she decreed;

"I think Benjamin's right! Besides, no one's really eaten today and it would upset Jemma to know that we didn't, at least, enjoy that cake."

Turning to Clancey, her hands on her hips, Lottie stated in an amused tone;

"Besides, it would certainly be a shame for Clancey's efforts to go to waste since he used grabbing the cake as an excuse to also grab a bottle of booze."

His face a mask full of feigned surprise, Clancey placed his hand over his chest as he demanded;

"Why, Lottie me love, I'm shocked at ya's I am. I can't believe that ya'd think I'd of done such a thing as grabbing a bottle of booze for meself when I went to get that there cake."

Reaching into each of his coat pockets, Clancey withdrew twin bottles to place on the table in front of him as he confessed;

"I grabbed two bottles!"

Finding a bit of humor, Lottie motioned towards the dining room;

"Come on, let's help the kids with the table."

Half an hour later as everyone sat around the table satisfying their appetites for food and a sense of normalcy, Jason suggested;

"I think one of us should go sit with Pixie and give Aaron a break so he can get something to eat. I'm pretty sure that he hasn't eaten since lunch, but he won't think about it either, not unless we make him leave Jemma's bedside. Besides, we need to decide about the kids until Pixie's recovered and _THAT_ needs to be approved by Aaron."

Rising from her chair, Kassandra offered;

"I'll go, that way I can at least be useful."

Noticing the looks being passed about among everyone at the table, Ward took his wife's hand to gently suggest;

"Uh, Kassie honey, I know you're hearts in the right place, and no offense, but I think that, considering just what she went through tonight..."

Before Ward could finish his statement, Kassandra's face fell as tears sprang to her eyes before asking quietly;

"You think that she'll see me and be reminded of _HIM_, don't you? You think that she'll think it's my fault, after all, don't you?"

Trying to soothe her, Josh explained;

"No, Kassandra, it's not that at all. It's not you, it's just that...well, Jemma's been through a lot. What we're worried about is that when she wakes up, she's probably going to be confused and afraid, you know how Jemma is, there aren't many people that she lets see that side of her."

Lottie, determined not to let the girl feel more guilt because of her father, placed her hand over Kassandra's;

"You see, it's not anything personal or against you, Kassandra. It's just that there needs to be someone who can help make Jemma feel safe if she wakes up and Aaron's not with her. Do you understand?"

Kassandra nodded;

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish, I just wanted to do something to help make up for some of what's taken place."

Shaking her head, she admitted quietly;

"I knew there was something 'strange' about my father. But I had no idea, I had suspicions, but whenever I tried to find out anything he always managed to avoid the subject or hide anything that I could pinpoint as suspicious."

Patting her hand, Lottie declared;

"There's no one here who blames you for what happened, Kassandra. If anything we're all thankful to you for having the strength to stand up to your father and for wanting to do what you thought was right."

Rising from the table to gather the empty plates, Holly ventured;

"Well, wouldn't it just make sense that one of you three or Lottie should sit with her? I mean yer the one's she's known since she was baby, so she'd be less likely to get all riled."

Noticing the look his eldest brother was casting in his direction, Josh shook his head;

"No, Jason. It's not that I mind doing it, and you all know that. But, do you remember when she was little and something would scare her?"

Her curiosity piqued, Candy asked;

"What happened?"

Leaning back to stroke his chin in consideration, Jason sighed in resignation;

"What would happen was that, no matter where I was, Pixie was guaranteed to find me whenever she was afraid of something. When she was little, if she had a nightmare, she wouldn't calm down until I held her and rocked her back to sleep, if she couldn't find me she'd go to Josh or Jeremy, but..."

Shaking his head, Jeremy reminded;

"But it just wasn't the same, at least not to Pixie. She never would calm completely down until Jason told her how everything would be alright and chased whatever the monsters were that scared her in the first place."

Astounded by what she was hearing, Peggy touched Josh's arm before observing;

"It's hard to believe that Jemma was ever afraid of anything. She's just always been so 'straight forward' with everything. I mean she never lets anything stop her, I just always assumed that she wasn't afraid of anything."

Clasping her hands on the tabletop, Lottie looked down as she stated softly;

"Everyone thinks that, Peggy. But, Jemma does have fears, just like everybody. The difference though is that Jemma refuses to let her fears control her. She faces it and pushes past it, but this time..."

Shaking her head, Lottie continued as she lamented;

"I just don't know. This is something that I'm not sure she'll be able to push past, at least not on her own."

Looking to the end of the table, Lottie issued;

"Jason, Josh is right! Judging by what I saw upstairs earlier, the first person that she's going to look for when she wakes up is Aaron and if he isn't there, then you should be. That girl's suffered a great deal at the hands of a man tonight, and what she needs most is to have the men she knows, trusts, and loves around her until she comes to grips with all of this."

Understanding the logic, Jason rose from his chair as he agreed;

"You're right, Lottie! I'll go tell Aaron to come down and you all work the situation with the twins and Alex out with Aaron while he eats."

Hurrying from the dining room, Jason took the steps two at a time, wondering what could be done to help his sister heal from her ordeal as quickly as possible. Although, in the back of his mind, he wondered if that would be as easy a road for his sister to travel as he hoped and prayed that it would.

Aaron sat in the chair, next to his and Jemma's bed, lost in thought as he watched his wife sleeping. Although he knew that, physically, she would recover completely, he couldn't help but wonder just how what happened would affect her spirit. Watching her sleep, Aaron found himself wondering just how many times had he had held her close to him in the middle of the night since they'd been married and watched her sleeping contentedly; feeling safe, secure, and loved. Noticing her brow creasing as she frowned slightly, just before a moan of pain escaped her slightly parted lips as she tried to shift somewhat in her sleep, Aaron leaned closer and gently brushed his fingers across her brow. Doing his best to help ease her back to a peaceful slumber, Aaron spoke softly;

"Easy, darlin, you're safe and I'm right here."

Stroking her hair, Aaron placed a kiss on her forehead;

"I promise you, sweetheart, we'll get this nightmare behind us and everything will be fine."

Although she didn't wake up, Aaron could see by the way her face relaxed that, somehow, she understood his words and found comfort in them, at least to the point that she felt secure enough to ease into a deeper slumber. Careful of the bruising on her knuckles, Aaron took her hand in his. Studying just how pale and small her hand seemed compared to his, Aaron placed a gentle kiss on her palm before engulfing her hand between both of his. He was so engrossed in his thoughts and concerns for his wife that he failed to notice the bedroom door open or realize he no longer alone until he felt a hand on his shoulder just before Jason quietly called;

"Aaron?"

Somewhat startled, Aaron looked chagrined as he admitted;

"I'm sorry, Jason, I didn't hear you come in."

Motioning towards his sister he asked;

"How is she?'

Exhaling sharply, Aaron shook his head;

"She's the same. She was a little restless just before you came in, but she's calmed back down now."

Nodding, Jason ventured;

"Good! She needs the rest. You go downstairs and get something to eat, besides, some decisions need to be made about your children. Aside from that,"

Placing his hand lightly over his sister's, Jason pointed out;

"She'd have our hides if we didn't make certain that you and her babies were alright."

Although he knew that he needed to address the issue of their children's care, Aaron felt torn at the idea of leaving his wife, especially in the event she woke up frightened or disoriented, or worse yet, she suffered a nightmare and woke alone. Seeing the struggle his brother-in-law was going through, Jason placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder;

"Aaron, I'll stay with her while you eat and decide about the kids."

Noting the worry in his dark eyes, Jason reminded him;

"Aaron, you forget who she used to run to when she was afraid before she married you. I know what you're worried about, but I promise I won't leave this spot until you return."

Satisfied that he was leaving his wife in good hands, Aaron hurried downstairs to join the others. After he left the room, Jason took Aaron's place in the rocking chair to sit by his sister's bedside. Leaning back in the chair, Jason crossed his long legs over each other as he rested his elbows on the arms of the rocker before lacing his fingers together to rest over his middle. Comfortable, he leaned his head back as he wondered just what the next few days were going to bring, given everything that had taken place he knew it would be eventful, to say the least.

Taking his place at the dining room table, Aaron nodded his gratitude as his sister placed a plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Julie."

He didn't realize just how hungry he truly was until he began digging into the delicious food his sister had so generously piled on his plate. Although Aaron realized he shouldn't have been surprised considering that the last meal he ate had been breakfast earlier that morning. The thought of just what a difference several hours could make in a person's life struck Aaron as he realized that, earlier that day he had enjoyed breakfast with his wife and children, and now he was trying to decide the best course of action for their children as his wife was laying upstairs, recovering after having been attacked. Having satisfied the sharper side of his hunger, Aaron's eyes roamed from one to the other of each of the occupants of the table before demanding;

"Alright, I'm realistic enough to know that there's no way I can take care of three small children, my wife, the house, and the mill; so any help that anyone cares to give us, I will gladly accept and truly appreciate."

Placing her hands on the table, Candy spoke first;

"Aaron, Julie, and I can certainly help with the children and the house."

Eager to offer her help, Biddie volunteered;

"Why, I'd be ever so glad to help in any way I can."

Glancing towards Barnabas lovingly as he took her hand in his, Biddie remarked;

"After all, we certainly can't set a wedding date until Jemma's well enough to help us celebrate."

Wanting to make certain that he understood just how much they cared for their aunt and cousins, Molly offered;

"Uncle Aaron, me, and Christopher can help keep Amie and Jacob occupied so it's easier for Aunt Julie and Candy to take care of the little babies."

Always happy to be of help to his extended family, Benjamin turned to Jeremy and Candy to suggest;

"Candy, Jeremy, don't you think it would be a good idea if we took the twins home with us? Molly, Christopher and I can take care of them, that would certainly make things much easier."

Nodding, Jeremy agreed;

"Candy and I talked about that earlier, Benjamin, and we decided it would be best if we did that. Thank you for wanting to help us."

Her mind made up and not allowing room for argument, Lottie informed him;

"Aaron, I'm staying here with you and Jemma until she's better. You're going to need help with Alex and considering what that girl's been through, you're going to need someone here who she feels secure with."

Taking a long sip from the cup of coffee that Kassandra had poured for him, Aaron offered his gratitude.

"Thank you all, you don't know how much your help means to me and Jemma."

Turning to Josh and Ward, Aaron asked;

"Josh, Ward, do you two think you can handle the mill for a day or two if needs be?"

Looking at each other to ask the same silent question, Ward nodded;

"Aaron, the inventory's done and we have those orders ready to ship, so things are pretty calm at the moment. I'm sure me and Josh can handle things at the mill with no problem, and it's not like you're not close at hand just in case."

Satisfied that they had a plan in place, Aaron enjoyed a piece of the cake his wife had made before addressing the subject he was loathed to think about. Turning to Barnabas, Aaron demanded;

"Barnabas, what about Everston, what sort of chance do we have of making sure that...monster goes to jail for what he did to Jemma, not to mention the others that he's hurt?"

Becoming the ever-practical attorney, Barnabas' blue eyes lit with the challenge of exercising his legal knowledge as he began speculating;

"Well, of course, there's no certainty until we speak to the marshal when he arrives tomorrow. However, given Miss Jemma's determination, the information we have on the man already and the possibility of testimony from others who've suffered at his hands. I feel every confidence that Mr. Everston will be residing behind bars for quite some time to come."

Although he didn't care for his own sake, Aaron worried about just what it might do to his wife to go through reliving what she had endured in front of a room full of strangers. Quietly, Aaron wondered;

"Barnabas, how strong of a case would there be against the man if Jemma weren't a part of it?"

Shocked by his brother-in-law's question, Josh demanded sharply;

"_AARON! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"_

As shocked as his brother, Jeremy blurted;

"You know what she said, Aaron! Pixie wants Everston to face up to what he did and what he said he'd do the kids."

Frustrated, Aaron ran his hand through his hair in aggravation as he reminded;

"I know, Jeremy, I was there, remember? I'm worried about what this is going to do to her; do you understand that she's going to have to relive what she went through in a room full of strangers?"

Shaking his head, Aaron pleaded;

"I want Everston to pay, more than you can imagine. Not to mention, I'd love to strangle the man for even thinking that threat, let alone saying it and using it as a weapon against Jemma. But, Jeremy, I don't want my wife to relive this nightmare over again, and in a room full of strangers if it can be avoided."

Turning to Barnabas, Aaron pleaded;

"Is it possible, Barnabas? I mean, how strong would the case be without Jemma's testimony?"

Lacing his fingers together on the tabletop in front of him, Barnabas studied his clasped hands a moment before lifting his eyes to meet Aaron's pleading look with a determined and no-nonsense one of his own.

"Aaron, I wish that I could spare Miss Jemma from having to testify as to what Everston did to her and the threats against your children. However, the reality is that, without her testimony, the case will be weak at best. Those other young women, any lawyer worth their salt would simply say he helped the poor unfortunates out and his reward was that, now, they're trying to blackmail him for more."

Shaking his head, Barnabas continued;

"However, it can hardly be argued that Jemma Bolt Stemple; the wife of a successful sawmill owner who owns fifty percent of her husband's business, as well as one-fourth of a successful logging operation, would have anything to gain by such an act."

Lowering his head slightly, Barnabas reminded;

"Not to mention, what he did to Miss Jemma..."

His anger at the idea of such savagery showing on his normally calm features, Barnabas shook his head as he continued;

"There is _NO_ excuse or defense that could possibly be offered for what that man did to her. It also shows that he's incorrigible considering how far back he's been doing this, which means the judge will see to it he's put where he can't be a threat to anyone else."

Aaron braced his elbow on the armrest of his chair before stroking his chin as he weighed Barnabas' words and advice. He desperately wanted Everston behind bars, but he didn't want to see his wife suffer more than what she already had. Aaron soon found himself putting his inner battle on hold as he and everyone else at the table were soon panicking as they heard the sound of a chilling scream from upstairs. Without a word, Aaron shot up from his chair, knocking it over in his haste, to rush upstairs. Seeing that Josh and Jeremy were about to follow his example, Lottie quickly rose from her chair to stand behind them, a hand on each shoulder, pushing them gently back into their seats as she shook her head.

"Josh, Jeremy, _NO!_ I know that you're worried, but chances are she's had a nightmare and she's going to need comfort and someone to make her feel secure. That means Aaron!"

Seeing that Josh was about to argue, Peggy placed her hand on his arm;

"Joshua, I know you love your sister, sweetheart, but Lottie's right. I know that if I had been through what Jemma has, you'd be the only person who could make me feel safe."

Glancing at his wife, Jeremy asked softly,

"Candy heart, is that how you feel too?"

Her face reflecting the sorrow she felt for her friend, Candy nodded solemnly before reminding her husband;

"Jeremy, do you remember what happened with Richard Holiday?"

At Jeremy's silent nod, Candy continued,

"Do you remember when you found me? I was scared to death and the only thing that helped was being close to you because I knew you loved me and I loved you, you were the only safe place I felt there was for quite a long time. That's what Jemma's needs right now, more than anything."

Looking to each other, both Bolt brothers nodded their silent agreement; although they might not like the fact that they weren't who their sister needed at such a time, they respected it. Patting Peggy's hand, Josh nodded slowly as he admitted;

"You're right!"

Looking from Peggy to Candy, to Lottie, he continued;

"ALL of you are right. It's Aaron's place to comfort Pixie, not ours."

Jason had sat in the rocking chair next to his sister's bed watching over her until Aaron's return. Watching her sleep, he couldn't help but remember doing the same thing when she was a baby, when their mother had become ill, and when she was a little girl. He could still remember how she would look at three years old when she'd find her way out of her small bed to come padding her way to find him when she'd wake up, afraid, from a nightmare or a loud clap of thunder. He could even still hear her small, soft voice as she used the nickname she developed when she began to talk, unable to say Jason properly.

"Brudder?"

Having developed the habit of stealing a few minutes for himself to read, once his siblings were settled for the night, Jason set his book aside to lightly fuss;

"Jemma Elysia, what are you doing out of bed?"

Hugging her small cloth doll to her tightly, the youngest Bolt begged;

"Pwease don't be mad, brudder, I scairt of da funder."

Jason could only smile tenderly as he held his arms out in invitation before lifting her to sit on his lap as he asked;

"Do you want me to hold you until you're not afraid anymore?"

Her green eyes big and round as she nodded solemnly, something that set the mass of burgundy colored curls and waves dancing about her small shoulders, before pleading;

"Pwease, funder scares me."

Shifting his baby sister on his lap, Jason cradled her in his arms before asking;

"Just what is it that scares you about the thunder, Pixie doll?"

Her little brow wrinkled in irritation as she admitted;

"It's woud, brudder, it scares me."

As if to prove the point a sudden loud clap of thunder burst through the night, something that tugged at Jason's heart as his little sister burrowed closer as she whimpered somewhat in fear. Although he knew, from his experience with his younger brothers, that Jemma's fear wasn't unusual for a child her age, he decided to try and rationalize with her. Holding her away slightly, Jason lightly chastised;

"Why, Pixie, you're not afraid of a little loud noise, are you?"

At her silent nod, he placed the biggest smile possible on his face as he thumped his chest to demand;

"Well, you're not afraid of me, are you?"

Shaking her head, she admitted;

"No, but you're brudder, you're not scary."

Pushing a few stray curls over her shoulder, Jason reminded her,

"Yes, I'm your brother, but I'm loud too, aren't I?"

Jason was amazed at her quick wit as she giggled and eagerly nodded;

"Uh-huh, at weast dat's what Jubber always says."

Laughing heartily, Jason hugged her close before affirming;

"And he's right! But you know that I'd never hurt you, don't you, sweetie?"

At her eager nod, Jason smiled lovingly as he pointed out;

"And neither will the thunder. There's no difference between me and the thunder."

Scrunching her little face, Jemma shook her head vigorously as she corrected;

"Yes, dare is, brudder!"

Puzzled by her denial, Jason asked;

"Oh! And what's that, Pixie?"

Climbing up on her knees as she stayed in his lap, Jemma wrapped her arms around her oldest brother's neck as she placed a kiss on his cheek before smiling at him brightly;

"Funder doesn't wuv me, you do!"

Hugging her close to him, he couldn't help but laugh a bit as she pulled away, a worried look on her face as she asked;

"Can I still sit wiff you till da funder stops?"

Shifting her in his arms so that she was able to lay comfortably across his lap, Jason picked up his book once more and offered;

"How would you like me to read you a story?"

At her slight nod, he found his place before venturing;

"Let's just see what tales Mr. Shakespeare has to tell us, shall we?"

It only took a few minutes before he noticed her yawning just before closing her eyes to fall asleep. Once he was sure she was sound asleep he carried her back to her bed and tucked her in with her doll, certain she would stay that way for the remainder of the night.

Jason found his reveries interrupted as he noticed his sister stirring in her sleep, moaning and whimpering as she did. Taking her hand in his and narrowing his eyes slightly as he studied the scowl that clouded her features as she slept, Jason's worry increased as he heard Jemma's slight cries, something he found alarming as he realized that his sister was having a nightmare, something that left no room for doubt when she sat up and began screaming for all she was worth as she begged;

_"STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET TO MY BABIES! HE'LL KILL THEM! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T LET HIM!" _

Jason sprang from where he sat to try and comfort his sister;

"Pixie! Pixie! Look at me, sweetie, it's Jason."

Seeing that he wasn't breaking through her hysteria, Jason was infinitely relieved when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs just before the bedroom door burst open as Aaron entered the room. Without a word spoken between them, Jason hurried to move as Aaron sat on the side of the bed, careful of her injuries, to take Jemma in his arms as he tried to soothe her fear;

"It's alright, love! I promise you that it's alright. You're safe, darlin, I promise!"

His worry for his sister evident by the worried look he wore, Jason asked;

"Aaron?"

Shaking his head, Aaron declared;

"Not now, Jason, not right now! Short of it being something to do with one of our children, there's nothing that can't wait."

Understanding his brother-in-law's logic, Jason placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder as he offered;

"Would it be better if I left you alone with her?"

Glancing down at his sobbing wife as she had her face buried against his chest, Aaron pulled her hair behind her shoulders before rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a comforting manner. Kissing the top of her head Aaron nodded;

"Yes, Jason, I think it would. Let me see if I can get her to calm down. I'm assuming she had a nightmare?"

At Jason's nod, Aaron sighed heavily as he shook his head;

"Damn! I was hoping and praying that she wouldn't have to go through that."

Jason was about to turn to leave when Aaron called;

"Jason."

Remaining silent, Jason lifted an eyebrow in question as Aaron offered;

"Thank you!"

Jason only nodded as he pulled the door closed behind him when he left the room, thankful that his sister had been as stubborn as she was in her determination to marry Aaron. Giving a silent prayer that Jemma would overcome this with her usual determination, Jason hurried downstairs to try and ease everyone's concern.

After Jason left, Aaron held Jemma close as she cried out her frustrations and her anger with herself. Trying desperately hard to catch her breath, Jemma apologized;

"I'm sorry."

Scowling somewhat when she lowered her head in shame, Aaron hooked his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his as he ordered softly;

"Jemma love, don't you _DARE_ apologize! You've done nothing to apologize for!"

Noticing her wincing in pain, Aaron suggested;

"I think we need to get you settled, but I do think it might be a good idea of you fed Alex. Do you think, if I help you, that you can tend to him?"

At her nod, Aaron helped her shift to a more upright position that was as comfortable as possible before hurrying to get their youngest son. Once Jemma had satisfied her son's hunger, as Lottie was taking him so that she could change his diaper and settle him, she asked;

"Where's Jacob and Amie?"

Glancing to Aaron, Lottie breathed a sigh of relief as he gave her a slight nod just before he hurried to the nursery. Taking her hand in his, Aaron questioned gently;

"They're downstairs with everyone, Candy and Jeremy are going to take them home with them tonight. Julie, Candy, Peggy, Biddie, and even Kassandra have volunteered to help with the children and the house until you're better. For tonight, at least, Jacob and Amie will stay with Jeremy and his family so you can rest."

Aaron had no doubts as to what was coming when she crossed her arms over her chest as she began shaking her head, even before seeing the stubborn and determined look in her eyes. Sure enough, his theory was proven correct as his wife stated in no uncertain terms;

"_NO_! Not until I see my children!"

His mouth becoming a thin frown, Aaron sighed;

"Jemma darlin, don't you think that it would be a good idea to heal a little bit before letting the kids see you? We don't know how they'd react to seeing you hurt like you are."

The confusion she felt showing on her face, Jemma spread her hands open as she pointed out;

"Aaron love, I know that I can't pick them up, I can feel how much my sides hurt, but why shouldn't they see me?"

The thought suddenly occurring to him, Aaron realized that his wife had no idea about some of her injuries, something that became glaringly obvious as her eyes, full of suspicion pinned him before she demanded;

"Aaron, why did you say that? Is there something wrong with my..."

Before he could stop her, fueled by fear, Jemma found the strength and energy to spring from the bed, despite her husband trying to halt her by putting his hand on her arm.

"_JEMMA SWEETHEART, WAIT!"_

Ignoring her husband's plea to stop, Jemma came to an abrupt stop in front of the large mirror over their dresser, swallowing hard as she tried hard to catch her breath, aghast at what she saw. Hesitantly, she brought her fingers up to her mouth to gingerly touch the split on her swollen bottom lip, wincing in pain as she did. Slowly her fingertips lightly glided over the wealth of bruises that covered the right side of her face; from the black eye down to the large bruise across the line of her jaw down to her chin. Tentatively she touched the bandage on her left temple before her face reflected the pain she felt at the contact. Noticing the hint of purple peeking out from the lace collar of her gown, Jemma hesitated slightly before untying the top ribbon of her gown; spreading the neckline slightly, Jemma's eyes widened as her breathing became much heavier. Although the bruises around her throat weren't a complete surprise, having a vague memory of Everston's hands wrapped around her neck, the bite marks were. Addressing her husband's reflection in the mirror, Jemma demanded;

"What are the bandages?"

Seeing his reluctance, she became more insistent;

"The bandages, Aaron! Why are their bandages on my throat?"

Trying to find the best way to explain it to her, realizing that some of what happened was a blank to her, Aaron found himself hurrying to close the distance between them as her eyes narrowed and she exclaimed;

"_FINE!"_

Before he could stop her, Jemma had reached up to rip one of the bandages away from her neck, only to freeze, the bandage still in her hand as she stared at her reflection. Placing her hand against the top of her stomach in an attempt to brace herself, Jemma felt a shock of pain as her hand made contact. Aaron could see the horror in her eyes as she snatched the length of her gown up to bare her midsection, something that he wished she hadn't done as she studied the dark blue and black blotches that marked her skin. There was no missing the misery and shame that clouded her eyes, just before she leaned over to brace her hands on the dresser top, her shoulders beginning to shake somewhat as she began weeping.

"Dear Lord in heaven above, what did he do to me?"

Careful of her sides, Aaron placed an arm around her waist as he gently took her arm to turn her away from the mirror, seeing the fear and shame in her eyes, Aaron felt as if his heart was breaking for the pain she was suffering as she demanded;

"Aaron, what if he...he...oh God!"

Given her physical condition and, now, her emotional state, Aaron wasn't surprised that her legs seem to grow too shaky to hold her as she leaned against him heavily. Lifting her in his arms, Aaron began patting his wife's back, trying to comfort her as he assured her;

"Sweetheart, I want you to listen to me."

Laying her back in their bed, Aaron sought to convince her;

"Jemma love, listen to me. Now, Allyn examined you; he didn't...well, you know. Apparently, he heard me calling for you and it stopped him. He was trying to keep you pinned to the ground, that's why your ribs are bruised and why you have those bruises across your stomach."

Gently brushing the back of his fingers across her injured cheek, Aaron explained;

"He admitted that he hit you, but when he did it caused you to hit our head against the bottom of one of the large boulders."

Brushing the wisps of hair away from the bandage at the side of her forehead, Aaron told her Allyn's diagnosis;

"Allyn said that you have a concussion, but after a couple of days you should be just fine."

Lifting her hand to try and hide the bite marks around her throat, Jemma demanded;

"And these? What about these?"

Reaching to her throat, Aaron took her hand in his as he met the look of worry she wore with his own look or sincerity. Taking her hand in his, he brushed a light kiss across the back of her hand, careful of her injured knuckles before confessing;

"Sweetheart, I know he did it but not why. He obviously tried to choke you, I'm guessing that, when you fought him, he lost control of his temper."

Touching one of the places lightly, Aaron offered;

"Allyn left some salve, she said that it should heal the places up completely with no scars."

His heart aching as she lowered her head, Aaron tried easing her misery;

"Darlin, the bruises will fade and those marks will heal completely. Even if they don't, you're still the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and you always will be."

Her head snapping up, Jemma stared at her husband in disbelief;

"Aaron, although I love you for saying that, being beautiful isn't what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is our babies and where that 'man' is right this second. Honey, he threatened to.."

Shaking her head, she cried out;

"I can't even say it! But what if he tries to make good on his threat where our babies are concerned?"

Placing his hand against her uninjured cheek, Aaron looked into her eyes, leaving no room for doubt of his sincerity.

"Jemma, my little love, I _SWEAR_ to you; Everston is behind bars. And, I did just as you asked; Ben wired the marshal in Tacoma and he'll be here sometime tomorrow. Jason even has guards on the man. Outside of that, honey, I meant what I said; if that man dares to come near you or our babies, I swear to you I'm going to kill him."

Her sadness becoming overwhelming, Jemma begged;

"Aaron love, I _REALLY_ need to see Amie and Jacob, please?"

Understanding the reason for her need, Aaron nodded as he leaned over to kiss her forehead;

"Alright, darlin give me a second."

Leaving the room, Aaron returned a few minutes later, holding Jacob and Amie in his arms. He couldn't help but notice how their faces lit up when the saw their mother, however, the looks they wore changed to concern as they noticed their mother's condition. Careful not to jar her too much, Aaron sat his son and daughter on the bed as he encouraged;

"Jacob, Amie why don't you go give Mommy a hug, just be careful."

Their faces reflecting their concern and hesitation, Jacob and Amie looked to each other, something their parents had gotten used to. It had seemed like since they were born, that Jacob and Amie had this unspoken way of communicating with each other. Neither of their parents was surprised by the fact considering they were twins. As Jemma had pointed out the first time she and Aaron had noticed the silent exchange between their son and daughter;

"Aaron darling, considering they spent almost nine months cooped up with each other inside my stomach, I'm not surprised they communicate the way they do."

Watching their children now, especially as they turned simultaneously to look at him, Aaron motioned towards Jemma;

"Go on, you two, go see Mommy."

Shifting somewhat, Jemma held her arms open wide;

"Can Mommy give her angels a hug?"

Despite their initial reluctance, Jacob and Amie each took a side to quickly crawl the length of the bed into their mother's waiting embrace. Eagerly, Jemma held her children close to her until Jacob pulled away a bit to study the bruises on her face. Following her brother's example, Amie leaned away a bit to examine the bandage on her mother's temple, touching it gingerly, she asked;

"Maw mee, boo-boo?"

Pointing to the split at the side of Jemma's mouth, Jacob questioned;

"Hurt Maw mee?"

Nodding, Jemma explained;

"Yes, babies, Mommy has a boo-boo that hurts a little bit."

Jemma's heart swelled with her love for her children as, both, her son and daughter leaned closer to wrap their small arms around her neck. Seeing her wince of pain from the bruises around her neck, Aaron was about to take the children, however, he stopped when Jemma vigorously shook her head before holding their children closer to her, despite the physical pain. Hearing the clock downstairs chiming the hour, Jemma patted her children's backs as she suggested;

"As much as I love holding you two and your hugs, Aunt Candy and Uncle Jeremy are going to let you guys spend the night so you can have fun with Molly and Christopher. So let Mommy give you a goodnight kiss and Daddy will take you downstairs so you can go with them."

Placing a kiss on each child's forehead, Jemma felt her heart melt when her children, each, placed their lips against each of her cheeks before smacking them soundly as first one, then the other, bid;

"Nigh nigh, Maw mee."

As Aaron was reaching for his son and daughter, Jemma placed her hand on his arm to halt him for a moment. Puzzled, Aaron asked;

"What is it, love? Would you like me to bring you a tray? You need to eat something anyway."

Dismissively waving her hand, Jemma shook her head;

"No, maybe a little milk and something soft, my mouth hurts too much to really eat. But there is something you can do for me, darling; please make Jeremy swear that he'll protect them."

Even though she had lowered her head, Aaron could see the fear in her eyes as she admitted;

"I know he's locked up, and I know I'm being silly, but I can't help it; I'm afraid that he might try to get back at us through our babies."

Leaning over to kiss the top of her head, Aaron brushed a few stray wisps of hair from her face before shaking his head;

"You're not silly, sweetheart. What you are is a damn good mother!"

Breaking the seriousness of the moment, as most youngsters learning how to talk will do, Jacob giggled before imitating his father to exclaim;

"_DAMN!_"

Although, initially, she was shocked, Jemma simply rolled her eyes before huffing in slight frustration;

"_THAT_, he learns with no trouble, wonderful."

Trying to maintain a look of seriousness, Aaron chastised;

"No, Jacob, bad word! Daddy shouldn't have said that bad word."

Puzzled, Jacob asked;

"Da dee, say bad word?"

Nodding, proud of his son's intelligence, Aaron admitted;

"Yes, Daddy said a bad word."

Aaron and Jemma felt relieved as Jacob seemed to comprehend the explanation. However, that was until Amie chimed in;

"Da dee say bad word;_ DAMN_!"

Aaron found himself rolling his eyes before shaking his head as he exclaimed in frustration;

"_YE GODS!"_

Jemma laughed as her husband turned to leave, giving their daughter a lecture on why it wasn't polite for young ladies to say such bad words. Aaron hurried downstairs and gave his eldest children over to Benjamin and Jeremy as he told Jeremy about the promise she wanted regarding their children. Assuring his brother-in-law that Jacob and Amie would be safe and well cared for, Jeremy, Candy, and Benjamin ushered their brood out the door as Josh, Peggy, Jason, and Julie followed the example. Kassandra and Ward left and, despite how the evening had gone, were happy and relieved to be able to go to their home, together, without fear of being discovered. As Biddie and Barnabas were about to leave with Clancey, Aaron halted Seattle's new attorney.

"Barnabas, what we discussed earlier."

His suspicions raised, Barnabas nodded;

"Yes?"

Shaking his head, Aaron ordered;

"Go ahead with your plan, I was wrong. Jemma needs this behind her, for good, and the only way that can happen is if she confronts him for herself."

Once everyone had left and Lottie had settled for the night, Aaron hoped that he was making the right call. Little did he know just how right his statement was going to prove to be over the next few days of his wife's recovery.

Aaron, Allyn, and Lottie managed to keep Jemma confined to bed for all of two days; a personal best between the trio before her stubbornness overcame their determination. Finally, seeing that she was well on the way to recovery, Allyn agreed to let her out of the bed as long as she agreed not to lift Jacob or Amie and took it easy, at least until the pain in her sides eased. For the most part, the personality that everyone, especially Aaron, knew and loved in Jemma was the same as it had always been. However, it became apparent that trying to return to normalcy was proving more trying for Jemma then what anyone, especially her husband, had thought it would.

Despite the assurances that he had sent in his reply, the marshal from Tacoma had been unable to make the journey to Seattle to take Everston into custody. A fact that sent the man's ego soaring as he allowed himself to assume it was because of the 'friends' that he thought he had in high places. To avoid the possibility of a legal conundrum, Barnabas had suggested that Aaron stay as far away from Everston as possible. However, considering that the only type of law enforcement for Seattle was Aaron, Jason, and Ben Perkins, completely avoiding contact with Everston in his capacity was an impossibility for Aaron. Any doubts to the contrary were soon eliminated when Jason and Ben came to the Stempel home the next morning. Lottie had just finished breakfast as Aaron came into the kitchen with his youngest child to settle him in his bassinet to watch him while he ate breakfast, giving Jemma a chance for more sleep. He was in the middle of eating the generous helping of food that Lottie had sat before him on the table when Jason, after a brief knock, had entered the kitchen. Seeing the intensely serious looks that, both, Jason and Ben wore, Aaron demanded;

"What's the matter?"

Turning to Jason for permission, Ben, at Jason's nod, handed a telegram to Aaron. Jason, seeing his brother-in-law's expression turn from curiously concerned to furious as he shot up from his chair to hold the telegram in one hand before slapping the paper with his other to demand in anger;

"_WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN; 'UNSURE WHEN HE'S ARRIVING'?_ Ben, didn't you wire him the reason we want that man out of Seattle?"

Nodding, Ben explained;

"Aaron, I told him _EXACTLY_ what happened in the wire. He doesn't have a choice though, you read the wire just like I did; they had a bank robbery and the teller was shot. He said that since we have Everston locked up that he'll have to stay in Seattle until he can get here to pick him up. Either that or we can wire the territorial judge and go ahead and get the trial out of the way."

Although he knew Aaron had a right to be angry and he understood the reason, Jason took a seat next to him as she tried to rationalize;

"Aaron, I understand why you're mad, I truly do. I'm not happy about this either, but it might be a blessing in disguise."

Staring at him in disbelief, Aaron demanded;

"Jason, explain to me just what 'blessing' there is to be found in this."

Bracing himself for an explosion of the famous 'Stempel temper', Jason explained;

"Think about it, Aaron! One of the things we worried about was Jemma having to explain this in front of a room full of strangers, if we wire the territorial judge, Pixie won't have to be subjected to that. Add to the fact that we have no idea just when the marshal will be able to arrive, but we're fairly sure we'll only have to wait a couple of days, at most, for the judge."

Even though, more than anything, Aaron wanted Everston out of Seattle and as far away from Jemma and their family as possible, he couldn't help but admit that Jason's idea was one that would bring a speedier end to the situation. More importantly, Jemma would have a sense of closure, something Aaron knew she desperately needed. Seeing his frustration as he braced his elbows on the tabletop before holding his head in his hands, Lottie placed her hand on his shoulder before offering her observations;

"Aaron, I understand that you want him as far away from here as possible, but I think you should listen to Jason, he's making a lot of sense."

Sighing, resigned to what he knew was for the best, Aaron nodded;

"Alright, Jason, you're right."

Glancing towards Ben, Aaron began;

"Ben?"

Raising his hand to halt the rest of the statement that he already knew was coming, Ben advised him;

"I'll take care of it right away, Aaron. I'll wire the territorial judge just as soon as I get back to the store and I'll let you know just as soon as I get an answer back from him."

With that, Ben hurried out the kitchen door to do as he promised. Once the door closed, Aaron turned to Jason;

"You know that we can't hide this from her, we have to tell her what's going on and that means telling her that HE'S still in Seattle."

Clapping his hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, Jason tried to rationalize;

"Aaron, I know you're worried but Pixie's strong, she'll be alright."

Turning, Aaron confided;

"I know that Jemma's strong, Jason, but this is different for her. You didn't see her the way I did, especially when she saw the bite marks that bastard left on her neck. That mind you, is aside from how afraid she is because of his threats against our children."

Becoming firm in his determination, Jason braced himself for what he knew had to be done.

"Aaron, listen to me; I know that the idea of Everston's threat against the kids would scare Pixie to death. But, the only way to help her is to make her face this, you and I both know that. Once she sees this man brought to justice she'll be able to completely put this behind her. You're right though, we need to tell her what's going on."

Leaving Alex in Lottie's more than capable hands Aaron led the way to his and Jemma's bedroom. Dreading telling his wife the news regarding Everston, Aaron found himself, as did Jason, surprised as Jemma took the news very quietly and very calmly, something that found him asking in concern;

"Jemma, sweetheart, are you sure that you understand what we just said?"

Remaining calm, Jemma nodded;

"Of course, darling. It means that, rather than the marshal coming to get him today, we'll have to wait for the territorial judge and he'll have to stay here, locked up."

Shrugging slightly, Jemma remarked;

"Well, at least we can get this behind us that much sooner with the territorial judge as opposed to having it drug out if he were taken into custody and taken to Tacoma."

Frowning slightly, she questioned;

"But he _WILL_ remain locked up, won't he? I mean, he won't be let out of jail, right?"

Glancing to each other, Jason and Aaron exchanged looks that silently conveyed their concerns. Although they had hoped she would take the news calmly, the problem was that she was taking it just a little _TOO_ calmly. Taking his sister's hand, Jason promised;

"Pixie, sweetie, I promise you, Everston is under lock and key. There's no way that he'll be leaving that jail cell until time for him to go with the marshal to a prison cell, especially not considering he's being guarded twenty-four hours a day."

Although she tried to act as normally as possible, Jemma found herself at the end of her rope about three days later. As promised, Ben had let Aaron and Jason know that Judge Pryor had wired that he would be arriving by the end of the week. Aaron, at his wife's insistence, had returned to work at the mill and was busy going over the latest batch of orders that were being readied for shipment when Ben had brought him the wire. Deciding to go home for lunch so that he could give his wife the news, Aaron hurried home. As had been their habit since Jemma's attack, Candy and Julie were spending the day at the Stempel home, when Aaron walked in they had just finished preparing lunch and were feeding the children. Glancing about, Aaron demanded;

"Where's Jemma?"

Motioning towards the ceiling, Candy offered;

"She's upstairs, napping. She tried picking up Amie today and I think she overdid it. She said something about laying down for a while until the pain in her sides passed."

Nodding, Aaron continued upstairs, eager to give his wife the news from the judge. Finding her sleeping soundly, Aaron approached the bed quietly and studied his wife's face relaxed in sleep. The bruises marring her face had begun fading, and he could tell that her mouth was heeling as well. As Allyn had predicted, the marks around Jemma's throat were healing, thanks to the salve and the bruises were beginning to ease up somewhat. However, despite it all, Aaron found his wife just as beautiful as he did when he saw her on the stairs at Lottie's when she was sixteen and he first truly noticed her. Trying not to disturb her, Aaron sat on the side of the bed and reached his hand out to gently stroke her hair away from her face. Even though it was something that Aaron had done on an, almost, daily basis, this particular time triggered a panic episode in Jemma. Aaron found his reflexes tested as Jemma's eyes flew open wide in panic as she began screaming;

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

A moment later she came up swinging, something that found Aaron nearly catching his wife's right hook. Thankfully, his reflexes were right on the money and he was able to gently, yet firmly, catch her wrists in his hand as she struck out with, first, one then the other. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't conscious of who she was striking out at, just that she was seeking to defend herself. Sternly, Aaron ordered;

"Jemma love, it's me!"

Breathing heavily, Jemma stopped for a moment, not seeming as if she trusted what she saw with her own eyes. Easing one of her hands from his grasp, Jemma tentatively reached out to place her fingers against her husband's cheek before asking timidly, needing the confirmation;

"A...Aaron?"

Slowly, Aaron nodded, bringing the hand he was still holding to his lips to place a kiss against her palm as he reassured her;

"Yes, sweetheart, it's really me."

Jemma's breathing came in shuddering gasps as she threw herself into her husband's arms and wrapped her own about his neck as she buried her face against his shoulder to beg;

"Oh, Aaron! Honey, you have no idea how sorry I am! Please forgive me!"

Instinctively, Aaron wrapped his arms around her to hold her close as he promised;

"Darlin, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm just sorry that I scared you."

Letting her draw comfort from him, Aaron waited until she had quieted a bit and she pulled away slightly to place a kiss on his cheek as she shook her head;

"Darling, I'm so sorry."

Aaron shifted her slightly to lay across his lap as he held her close to his chest before wiping the tears from her cheeks as he offered;

"Talking about it might help."

Seeing her hesitation, Aaron reasoned;

"Jemma love, even when you were sixteen and we were trying to fight the fact we were falling in love with each other, you were never frightened by me touching you; but just now, you were scared to death."

Shaking his head, Aaron reminded her;

"Sweetheart, even in your sleep you've never been afraid of me touching you, quite the opposite actually. Ever since the first time we shared our bed, we've always seemed to need to be close to each other, even in our sleep; but, darlin, you've been hugging your side of the bed the last couple of days and when I try to touch you, you pull away from me."

Brushing the hair away from her face, Aaron stated emphatically;

"I know you've been through a lot, but I refuse to let that 'man' take what we have between us away."

Smiling tenderly, Aaron hugged her close to him as he vowed;

"In case you don't realize it after all this time, my sweet Jemma, you, my little love, along with our children, are my heart and my life."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Aaron pleaded;

"Please, sweetheart, let me help you."

Jemma had opened her mouth to say something when there was a sudden pounding on the bedroom door. Letting a sigh of frustration escape from between his lips, Aaron demanded sharply;

"What is it?"

Opening the door a slight bit, Julie stuck her head in to apologize profusely, especially when she noticed her sister-in-law being held in Aaron's arms.

"Aaron, Jemma, I'm sorry, but one of the men from the mill just came from going to fetch Allyn, one of the men was injured at the mill."

Lowering his head, Aaron swore;

"_DAMN!"_

Shifting from his lap, Jemma brushed her lips against his as she ordered;

"Go, I can wait, that poor man might not be able to."

Standing, Aaron turned and placed his hand against her cheek;

"We are going to finish this discussion, my love, alright?"

At her nod, Aaron rushed from the room, leaving Jemma sitting on her knees on their bed. Noticing Julie looking at her strangely, Jemma asked;

"Julie, what's the matter?"

Giving a slight shake of her head, Julie admitted;

"Well, it's just that you're taking it so calmly."

Puzzled, Jemma tilted her head to the side as repeated;

"Taking it calm?"

Stunned, Julie explained the news from the territorial judge, that it will be a couple of more days before the just arrives.

"Didn't Aaron tell you?"

Not wanting her to think she might have betrayed her brother, Jemma assured Julie;

"Yes, Julie. I'm sorry I guess I'm a bit distracted."

Julie simply gave a slight nod of understanding and was about to leave the room when Jemma stopped her;

"Julie?"

Stopping just as she was about to turn, Julie stood, waiting patiently for Jemma to ask her questions, when she did she found herself shocked.

"Julie, do you think I really make Aaron happy?"

Her mouth gaping, Julie could only stare in astonished disbelief as she blurted;

"Jemma, no offense, but have you lost your mind?"

Closing the distance between her and her sister-in-law, Julie placed her hands on Jemma's shoulders before shaking her head;

"Oh Jemma, don't you remember what Aaron was like before you became a part of his life? Hun, when I was a little girl I always wondered if Aaron just one of those men that were destined to be miserable and alone, you changed all of that."

Her brow wrinkling, Jemma speculated;

"But, Julie, if he and Ellen..."

Shaking her head, Julie stated in certainly;

"Jemma, when I tell you that I've never seen Aaron as happy as he is with you, that means _EVER_ and that includes when he was with Ellen. Oh, they cared about each other, don't misunderstand. But, I'm telling you, I saw Aaron with Ellen and the look he had in his eyes for her is _NOTHING_ compared to what I see when he looks at you."

Her curiosity piqued, Jemma pondered aloud;

"Did she care for him?"

Nodding, Julie ventured;

"I believe she did, but I think that was all it was."

Frowning slightly, Jemma asked;

"What do you mean, Julie?'

Sighing, Julie tried to explain her theory;

"Jemma, let me ask you something; why did you marry Aaron?"

Her eyes wide with incredulity, Jemma stated in a shocked tone;

"Julie! You know good and well why I married your brother. I love Aaron, very, very much. From the time I realized I was in love with him I couldn't imagine being married to anyone else, nor did I want to want to."

Giving Jemma a slight smile, Julie nodded;

"Then you can understand. Ellen cared for Aaron just as he cared for her, but there's a big difference between caring and loving, as I'm sure you know. I was just a little girl when I met Ellen but I knew, without a doubt, when I saw you and Aaron together for the first time that there wasn't a doubt in my mind that you and Aaron were meant for each other just by the amount of love I saw flowing between the two of you."

Shaking her head, Julie chided;

"And you ask me if you make Aaron happy; what a silly question!"

Perplexed, Julie questioned;

"Jemma, why do you ask that?"

Lowering her head, Jemma explained to

Julie what had happened, leaving the older woman sighing as she tried to comfort Jemma;

"Jemma, I know this hasn't been easy for you. And heaven knows that, had I been in your shoes, I don't think I could have been nearly as strong as you were and have been, but you have to give yourself time to get past this, Aaron understands that and I know that he'll do whatever needs to be done to help you get past this."

Clasping her hands in her lap, Jemma sighed forlornly as she lamented;

"Julie, I hurt him. I didn't mean to and I didn't know that I did but I could tell by the look in his eyes that I did."

Her eyes full of determination, Jemma shook her head as she bounded from the bed to rush to her dressing table. Taking her brush in hand she began running the bristles through the length of her hair before tying it to fall down her back. Making certain that the neckline of her dress hid the majority of the bruises marring her throat, Jemma turned from the mirror to face Julie;

"Julie, would you and Candy please watch my babies? I have something I have to take care of."

Hurrying out the bedroom door and down the stairs to the front door, Jemma stopped as Julie called softly, not wanting to wake Alex;

"Jemma, where are you going, can't it wait?"

Turning, her hands on her hips and her face full of determination, Jemma shook her head vigorously;

"No, Julie, it can't wait! There was something taken from me and taken from my husband, and no one, not Aaron, not Jason, Josh, or Jeremy can get it back from me; I have to do that for myself."

With that, she hurried out the door, leaving Julie trying to solve the riddle Jemma had just handed her. Hurrying to the kitchen, Julie explained what had just happened with their sister-in-law, Furrowing her brow, Candy stuck her index finger between her lips, a sign she was deep in thought as she tried to solve the mystery of Jemma's words. Realizing what Jemma might have meant, Candy's blue eyes widened as she turned to grasp Julie's hands with both of hers as she exclaimed;

"Julie, I know what she meant!"

Quickly, Candy explained what, she believed, Jemma was planning on doing. Spreading her hands wide Julie pleaded;

"What should we do, Candy? If she's going to do what you think she's going to do, there's no telling what could happen."

Huffing in frustration, Candy wracked her brain; the most obvious solution was to go to Aaron with her suspicions. However, Molly and Christopher were helping Biddie with cleaning up the small office that had been found for Barnabas so the chance of sending them to find Aaron was out of the question and leaving Julie to contend with five small children wasn't feasible either. However, as if hearing her prayers, Kassandra and Peggy came through the back door, only to stop short at the looks on Julie and Candy's faces. Sensing that something was terribly wrong, Peggy immediately pressed;

"What's wrong?"

Candy and Julie explained the situation, much to Peggy and Kassandra's dismay. Turning to Kassandra, Peggy questioned;

"Kassandra, I know he's behind bars, but..."

Fairly certain of the remainder of Peggy's comment, Kassandra shrugged as she shook her head;

"I don't know, Peggy. I mean, Jemma's a very strong woman, but, I didn't realize it until recently, he resents that in women. I know that, physically, he can't hurt her, but emotionally, I just don't know. Father's always been good at being manipulative and finding a person's weaknesses, considering what he's already done and almost done to her physically, I can't say. But, I think we need to either stop her, which given her stubbornness I don't see happening, or we need to tell Aaron so HE can stop her."

Masking up her mind, Peggy hurried to the kitchen door before throwing over her shoulder;

"I'm going to go find Aaron and tell him what's going on. Kassandra, go find Barnabas and let him know too, please."

Julie and Candy both watched after the pair, wondering if their theory was even the right one and, if so, would Jemma's actions help or hinder her.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Olaf 'Big Swede' Gustafsen stood, pleading;

"Jemma, you know good and well just what your brother, all your brothers, will do to me if I do what you ask? Mind you, that's after your husband is done vith me; if there's anything left of my hide that is."

Swede knew he was in trouble the moment Jemma folded her arms across her chest. He had worked for the Bolt's a long time; back to the days when Jason had first taken over the logging operation just after Johnathan Bolt's passing and a young man of eighteen had taken on, not only the logging operation but the responsibility of raising his two younger brothers and baby sister as well. What no one knew was that Swede had come close to accepting Jason's suggestion that he pass on his offer of employment, especially when Jason had explained the facts of the logging operation's situation. He was about to decline the offer when the next to oldest Bolt brother, who Jason had identified at '_Josh' _rushed over;

"Jason! Jeremy fell from the tree, I think he hurt his arm bad!"

Turning an apologetic look to Swede he begged;

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gustafsen, I need to see to my baby brother, please wait for me."

Swede watched as, without waiting for an answer, Jason took off running to follow his middle brother. He was about to make a discreet exit when he felt a slight tug on his pant leg, looking down he found himself unable to keep from smiling as he looked into the most brilliant pair of emerald eyes he had ever seen. He knew she couldn't have been more than two or three years old as he compared her pale face with green eyes and coppery auburn curls and waves that fell to just below her small shoulders to that of a porcelain doll. He couldn't help but laugh as she pointed her small finger up at him to ask;

"You giant?"

Lowering himself to sit on his heels so he could get a better look at her, Swede realized just how right he was to compare her to a porcelain doll, even on his heels as he was, he still towered well over her. Shaking his head, Swede explained;

"No, I'm from Minnesota and we just grow bigger there I guess."

Wrinkling her small brow, the little girl tried to repeat;

"Men, men...men a soda!"

Swede chuckled at her attempt before patting her head as he nodded;

"Close enough you little doll. What's your name?

Pointing to herself she smiled as she offered proudly;

"Jemma!"

Tilting her head to the side, she asked;

"Your name?"

Mimicking her actions, Swede answered;

"Swede. Where's your mommy and daddy, Jemma?"

Giving a slight shake of her head as she lowered it slightly, Jemma answered a small sad voice;

"No mommy, no daddy. Brudder..."

Before she could finish Jason hurried over to lift the child in his arms as he fussed;

"Jemma Elysia, you're supposed to be taking a nap!"

Confusion marking her face, Jemma pursed her small mouth;

"I did, Brudder! I woke up!"

Rolling his eyes as he shook his head, Jason muttered sarcastically;

"We have to work on your logic, Pixie."

Facing Swede, his face reflecting his embarrassment, Jason began to apologize;

"Mr. Gustafsen, I'm sorry. She was taking her nap, I guess she wasn't as tired as I thought she was."

Holding his hand up, Swede stopped him;

"Is she your baby sister?"

Swede couldn't help but feel touched as Jason glanced at the child, a look of pride on his face as he kissed her cheek before nodding;

"Yes, this is our Pixie doll, otherwise known as Jemma."

Frowning somewhat, Swede asked;

"But, she's so small. Wouldn't it have been better if you had let some family..."

Swede's eyes widened in surprise as a look of thunder clouded Jason's face as he vehemently shook his head before declaring in no uncertain terms;

"NO! I'm not going to let my family be separated! Besides,"

Hugging his sister closer, Jason finished his statement;

"I'm being selfish, breaking my family up would make me miserable, not to mention, this way I know they're taken care of because I'm the one doing it."

Despite what his logic might be saying, Swede found his heart making his decision as he reached a hand out to place against Jemma's small cheek, earning him a smile as he turned to Jason;

"Mr. Bolt, I think I'd like to sign on with your operation. But I have to insist on one condition."

Scowling slightly, Jason asked;

"What condition, Mr. Gustafsen?

Patting Jemma's head gently, Swede smiled brightly;

"That I get to help you keep an eye out for your brothers and this little doll. And, that you call me _'Swede_'."

Swede found himself astonished as he realized that has been nearly twenty years ago. And, although she was a grown woman, married with three children, Swede still looked on Jemma as that little girl that had helped make his decision to go to work for the Bolt Brothers' Logging Company. However, having watched her grow up he knew just how formidable she could prove to be when she was determined and he knew that the course she had set for herself was one that she was determined to see through to the end. He had volunteered for guard duty over Carlin Everston when Jason had explained what happened, although, he had to fight his own desire to take his revenge out on the man for what he had done to Jemma and for what he had threatened to do to her children. Giving it another try, Swede begged;

"Jemma, what would your husband say if he knew you were doing this?"

Swede felt his heart aching for the pain he saw in her eyes as she admitted;

"Swede, you've known me since I was a little girl. And, in a lot of ways, you're just as close to me as my brothers because you're just like one of my brothers. Swede, I have to do this! I don't know if you can understand this, but that man has taken something from me. And what's worse, I didn't realize that it was causing me to take something from my husband and my marriage."

Shaking her head, Jemma stated determinedly;

"Swede, I can't let him do that, and I won't let Aaron suffer because of it either. Now, you can turn your back and I'll swear I snuck in, Lord knows I'm small enough that it's believable, but either around you or through you I am going in there."

Frustrated, Swede sighed;

"Alright, Jemma, but you're to stay well away from the bars and that man; understand?"

Nodding slightly, Jemma agreed;

"I promise, Swede! Believe me, I have no desire to be any closer to that man than what's necessary for me to do what I need to."

Recognizing just how determined she was by the stubborn glint he saw in her eyes, Swede glanced around before opening the door and letting her precede him inside. Understanding the reason behind Jemma's motivation, Swede offered;

"Jemma, do you want some privacy?"

Seeing the concern in his blue eyes, Jemma nodded;

"Please, Swede. I promise, I won't get anywhere close to the cell door, but this is something I have to do."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Swede nodded slowly;

"I understand."

Noticing Everston watching them in suspicious curiosity, Swede pinned the man with his eyes, leaving no room for doubt as to just how serious he took his duties as a guard, or how protective he was of Jemma, before stating, more for Everston's benefit than Jemma's;

"I'll be just outside the door, if you have any problems you yell."

Waiting until the door closed behind Swede, Jemma turned to face Everston. Who, as she suspected, wore a condescending look of smugness as he asked mockingly;

"Let me guess, you want to know why I did what I did to you, why did I try to_ 'ruin' _your life. Am I close?"

Laughing, Everston taunted;

"I see my marks are healing. I'm afraid that in my haste, I was careless in that area."

Jemma studied her adversary carefully, determined not to let the man goad her, she lifted her head proudly before declaring;

"I'm afraid that you've made a grave miscalculation, Mr. Everston if you're expecting me to have a case of hysterics."

Shaking her head, Jemma affirmed;

"I can assure you that our 'discussion' will not consist of questions as to why you did what you did,_ THAT _I've pretty much figured out for myself. No, Mr. Everston, our conversation will be one very much different from what you were probably expecting."

Carlin Everston, seeing the determination in Jemma's eyes, narrowed his eyes to slits as he growled;

"You have no idea what I was or wasn't expecting, my dearest Jemma! And, quite frankly, I don't believe that you, or any female for that matter, have the intelligence it takes to even begin to fathom what a man, especially a man such as me, is capable of thinking."

Jemma, refusing to rise to his bait, remained quiet as she studied her adversary.

Aaron was at his desk, going over the same set of figures in the ledgers that he had been working on for the last half hour. Once he had conferred with Allyn that the mill worker, George's, injury wasn't life-threatening and that he would be just fine, he had decided to try and get some of the bookkeeping out of the way. The problem, however, was that his mind was far from the numbers in front of his eyes, rather his mind was on the best way possible to help his wife. He knew that Jemma was doing her best to put what happened with Everston behind her, but he also knew that she wasn't dealing with what happened so much as just trying to push it from her mind. The only REAL acknowledgment she made of what happened was to make sure Everston couldn't make good on his threats regarding their children.

Hearing a commotion outside, Aaron stood, about to investigate when Peggy burst through his office door. Given how out of breath she was, Aaron had no doubts that she had ran all the way to his office. Hurrying around his desk, he took her arm and helped her take a chair before getting her a cup of water from the cooler in his office to offer;

"Here, Peggy, drink this and catch your breath!"

Giving her a few moments as she drained the cup, Aaron prodded;

"Alright, Peggy, what's the matter?'

Taking big gulps of air, Peggy rushed in;

"Aaron...it's Jemma!"

His eyes opening wide in panic, Aaron bent to put him face to face with her as he grasped her upper arms to demand sharply;

"WHAT ABOUT JEMMA?! PEGGY, WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY WIFE?!"

Taking a deep breath, Peggy explained her, Candy, and Julie's theory and where they suspected Jemma had gone when she left the house. Trying to offer some hope for the situation, Peggy ventured;

"Aaron, maybe we're wrong. I mean, I saw Swede on guard duty, surely he wouldn't let Jemma anywhere near that man."

Snatching his jacket from the back of his desk chair Aaron faced Peggy in disbelief as he ushered her from his office.

"Are you serious, Peggy?! You know Jemma when she's determined no one can stand in her way, and considering Swede thinks of her as a little sister, there's no way he'll deny her, especially if she's trying to do what I think she's wanting to do."

Motioning in the direction of the logging camp, Aaron asked;

"Peggy, I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think..."

Nodding, already heading in the direction, Peggy agreed;

"I'll go tell Jason."

Knowing that she was on her way, Aaron hurried towards the jail, uncertain of what he should do until he arrived and saw what the situation was with his wife.

Jemma faced Everston, remaining silent with her arms crossed over her chest, her face a calm mask as she let Everston finish taunting her. When he ceased talking, Jemma tilted her head to the side to ask in a steady, quiet, and calm voice;

"Are you finished? Have you said everything that you wished to say?"

A look of astonished disbelief clouded the man's face, especially as a slow smile spread across Jemma's face just before giving a slight bob of her head;

"Good! Because now, Mr. Everston, it's my turn."

Although he was trying his best not to show it on the outside, on the inside, Carlin Everston felt his heart pounding wildly. He had never had a woman, _ANY_ woman, challenge him the way Jemma Stempel was now doing. Thrashing his head back and forth in a desperate manner, Everston declared vehemently;

"You can say whatever you want to, dearest Jemma, but that doesn't mean I have to listen."

Turning his back towards her in a dismissive manner, Everston found his heart in his throat as Jemma laughed in amusement;

"Oh yes you do, Mr. Everston! You see, you have two choices; either you listen to what I have to say on your own accord or I'll have Swede come in here and hold you by your ears so I can be certain that I have your undivided attention."

Swinging around, his face a mask of frightened disbelief, Everston studied her carefully as he muttered;

"You wouldn't!"

Her face a mask of serenity, Jemma smiled sweetly as she challenged;

"Care to try me and see if I'm bluffing? Keep in mind that, so far, all of your assumptions where I've been concerned have proven wrong, do you _REALLY_ want to take that chance?"

Leaning against the wall of his cell, Everston capitulated;

"Very well, since I seem to have no real viable option to the contrary, say what you have to say."

Turning the desk chair where she could face the man, Jemma issued;

"I intend to!"

Aaron ran the last length of the distance from his office to the jail to stop short before Big Swede. Seeing the panic in the large man's eyes, Aaron held his hand up to halt anything the man was about to say before stating unceremoniously;

"Swede, I already know and I can't believe you! You left my wife in there alone with that man after what he did and tried to do to her."

Placing his hand on the man's shoulder, Swede tried to assure him;

"Aaron, I promise she's fine. I had to let her, she said she would either go around me or through me, and you know when Jemma's _THAT_ determined there's no stopping her."

Glancing pointedly at the hand on his shoulder before raising his eyes to glare at the large man, Aaron seethed;

"You damn well should have found a way!"

Aaron was about to open the door when Swede stayed his hand on the knob and shook his head as he tried to reason;

"Aaron, I know you're not happy with me, but just listen for a minute. I might not know all of what she went through or all of what that...man did to her, but I do know Jemma. I've known her before you even knew her, so please believe me when I tell you; _THIS_ is something that she has to do."

Inhaling deeply, Aaron willed himself to patience before nodding;

"Alright, Swede, go on; why does Jemma need to do this?"

Nodding towards the door, Swede ventured;

"You, of all people, know how strong Jemma is, she's never let anything intimidate or frighten her, at least not for very long or to the point it controlled her. But what he did to her, that's different."

Deciding the man had a right to know, Swede confided;

"Aaron, she told me that he's taken something from her and that it's caused her to hurt you; she's afraid that it's causing a problem in your marriage. She's trying to face her fear and what's happened and you have to let her."

Seeing the consideration in his eyes, Swede pressed;

"Aaron, if she doesn't take back what he's taken from her, it's going to change something in her, and not for the better."

Giving a slight nod, Aaron quietly opened and closed the door. He was about to announce his presence when he heard Everston taunting Jemma, however, he soon realized just how right Swede was when he heard his wife offer the man the choice between listening to what she had to say or being suspended from his ears by Swede so she could be certain she had his attention. Remaining where he stood, Aaron listened to the conversation as Everston demanded;

"Alright, my dearest Jemma, go ahead, unburden your soul."

His laughter dripping with cruelty, Everston challenged;

"As if that will help you! Face it, my dear, nothing, _NOTHING_ can undo what I did, for the rest of your life, the memory of what I did will haunt you. Every time your husband touches you, every embrace, every kiss will remind you of what took place between us."

Everston's smirk of satisfaction soon turned to a frown of frustration as Jemma asked in a deceptively calm voice;

"Is that what you _REALLY_ think, Mr. Everston?"

Confused by her attitude, Everston found himself caught off guard as he shook his head, "I don't understand what you're..."

Everston's confusion grew, as did his embarrassed frustration when Jemma rose from her chair to place her hands on her hips before tilting her head to the side as she shook her head sadly;

"First of all, my name, at least as far as you're concerned, is _Mrs. Stempel_, and you're right, Mr. Everston, you _DON'T_ understand! You see, the mistake that you've made is assuming that you were important enough to have _THAT_ much of an effect on me, Aaron, or our marriage; the simple truth is that you aren't. Oh, I admit you frightened me at one point, of course, you had to resort to threatening my children to do so, something that makes you nothing but a spineless coward. I mean, think about it, you had to go so low as to threaten the lives of three small, helpless children in the hopes of subduing their mother, a woman at least half your size!"

Everston found his bravado quickly faltering, even more so when Jemma began laughing as she reminded;

"Even then, you still couldn't accomplish your goal."

Seeing the look of disdain in his eyes she became even more determined as her lips curled in a serene smile;

"Oh, I know, you inflicted physical pain and bruises on my body, and might well have come close to raping me. But, the point of fact is that you failed in that goal as well; the only reason you came as close as you did was that you knocked me out."

Lifting one delicately arched eyebrow, Jemma struck a blow to the man's pride;

"As far as you coming between my husband and me, Mr. Everston, let me assure you you're rather feeble attempts at charm or your overzealous attempts at being amorous were just as pathetic as your hasty and clumsy attempt at being lecherous. If I'm reminded of anything about you whenever my husband touches me, takes me in his arms, or kisses me, it will most assuredly remind me of just what a miserable failure you probably are when it comes to the intimate nature of a relationship between a woman and a man and just how grateful I am that I didn't have to suffer that. Although I do owe you a debt of gratitude."

His wounded pride finding him seething with anger, Everston demanded in disbelief;

"And just what do you have to be grateful to me for, _Mrs. Stempel._"

Tilting her head to the side somewhat, Jemma smiled sweetly as she replied;

"Because, Mr. Everston, after seeing how you've treated your daughter, connived to steal from your own child, and have shown no remorse whatsoever for ANY of the heinous acts you've performed here in Seattle, not to mention San Francisco and Lord knows where else, you've reminded me of just how blessed I am to have married such a good man and how thankful I am that he's the father of my children, _ESPECIALLY_ my daughter."

Raising her chin proudly, Jemma declared in certainly;

"If you believe nothing else, believe this, Mr. Everston; you may have inflicted physical abuse and left marks and bruises on my body, but those will all heal and disappear and you will become nothing more than a fleeting thought in my family's minds. You, on the other hand, will have to live with the knowledge that, of all the women you've abused and forced yourself upon for all these years, there was one that gave you a run for your money, one you _COULDN'T _subdue or make submit to you. And _THAT_, Carlin Everston will be your _TRUE_ punishment while you spend the rest of your sad, pathetic life behind the bars of a prison cell."

Reaching for her shawl, Jemma wrapped it over her shoulders before turning to dismiss,

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have three beautiful children and a wonderful husband who need their mother and wife's attention to attend to. I'm sure you'll understand if I say that if I never see you again, outside of a courtroom that is, it will be too soon. Good day!"

Spurred into movement as he realized she was finished, Aaron slipped back out the door where Swede was waiting. Seeing the strange look he wore, Swede asked quietly;

"Aaron?"

Hearing his wife's light footsteps approaching the door, Aaron brought his finger to his lips to indicate quiet as he shook his head. Understanding the signal as he heard her approach, Swede nodded and stepped aside as the door opened. Jemma stopped short, her eyes wide in surprise and trepidation as she found her husband standing just outside the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, looking at her. Biting at her bottom lip, Jemma cleared her throat;

"Aaron, I..."

Offering her his arm, his voice calm, Aaron suggested;

"Let's get you home, it's almost time to quit work for the day anyway. We can talk about it later."

Taking his arm, Jemma found she couldn't refrain from glancing at her husband's profile from time to time as they walked home, wondering when his temper might well explode.

Jemma felt as if the evening had been one of the slowest in her life. She kept waiting for her husband to take her to task over her impromptu visit to the jail, however, he had yet to do so. Even when Jason had rushed in, after Peggy had located him at the logging camp, to demand to know just what was going on; something that found Jemma even more puzzled by her husband's actions. She could see by the look on his face that her eldest brother was determined to reprimand her. Yet, ever full of surprises, Aaron had interceded by shaking his head as he stated firmly;

"No, Jason! I appreciate that she's your sister but she's my wife; I'LL be the one to decide if there needs to be a discussion about this and if I do that will be between me and Jemma. She's not a small child anymore, she's a grown woman with a husband and children; remember?"

Although he wasn't overly thrilled, especially given the danger he felt his sister had recklessly placed her in, blame he felt should be shared by Big Swede considering the fact he had allowed Jemma to enter the jail. Hearing his brother-in-law's anger and aggravation, Aaron grabbed him by the arm;

"Jason, I want to show you those revised contracts for the McPherson deal."

Stunned by the man's forcefulness, Jason remained silent until they reached Aaron's study, once the door was securely closed behind them Jason regained his voice;

"Aaron, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Knowing this was coming, Aaron held up both hands in a placating gesture;

"Jason, just hear me out! Look, when Peggy told me what Jemma was intending to do, I felt just the way you do, and when I found out that Swede had allowed her to go anywhere near that man, I was mad as hell."

Crossing his arms over his chest as he assumed the famous Bolt stance, Jason challenged;

"Considering just how calmly you seem to be taking all of this at this point, I'm assuming something happened to change your mind?"

Aaron heaved a heavy sigh;

"Yes, something did happen to change my mind. I went into that jail intending to drag her out of there; to be honest, I was even considering turning her over my knee, but when I heard the things she was saying to Everston, I realized that Jemma _HAD_ to do what she did."

Crossing to the small table that held the liquor decanters, Aaron offered;

"Brandy?"

At Jason's nod, Aaron poured a liberal portion into two glasses before handing him his as he continued;

"Jason, what I'm telling you, I'm telling you in confidence."

Eyeing his brother-in-law carefully, Jason knew that, whatever it was, Aaron took the confidence very seriously. Nodding his understanding, Jason vowed;

"You have my word, Aaron! And you, of all people, should know just what that means."

Knowing that the man's word was his bond, Aaron continued;

"I know Jason, and I appreciate it."

Taking a bracing sip from his glass, Aaron began;

"Jason, Everston didn't just attack your sister physically, although that was bad enough, he took something from her spirit as well. What you saw the night she was attacked, the nightmare she had, that was only the tip of the iceberg, Jason. Every time she closes her eyes she's tormented by what happened; when she sleeps she hugs her side of the bed as if she's afraid to be touched. Jason, since the day we were married Jemma's never been afraid of me touching her. But today, when I came home for lunch, she was napping, I reached out to push her hair away from her face and she woke up, almost hysterical."

Shaking his head in bemusement, Aaron confessed;

"I have to admit, Jason, if my reflexes weren't as good as they are your sister would have landed one hell of a right hook. The point being, given what I heard of the exchange between Jemma and Everston today, I'm hoping this will help her reclaim what he took from her. As much as I hate admitting it, Swede was right, she HAD to do what she did."

Placing his hand on his shoulder, Aaron pleaded;

"Jason, please, let me handle this."

Seeing the sincerity in the man's eyes, Jason could do no less than agree;

"Alright, Aaron I won't interfere. Besides, there's no denying just how much you love Pixie or just how far you'll go to make sure that what's done for her is always for the best."

Aaron exhaled a relieved sigh;

"Thank you, Jason! I truly appreciate it."

Once everyone had left them to their privacy and they had settled their children for the night, Alex having been moved to the nursery during his mother's recovery, Aaron suggested;

"I think we've put this off long enough, don't you, love?"

Knowing that, sooner or later, she would have to answer for her earlier actions that day, Jemma nodded slowly as she preceded him to their bedroom. When she heard the door close, Jemma spun around, her uneasiness obvious in the pleading look she wore as she began;

"Aaron, honey..."

Holding his hand up to halt her statement, Aaron interrupted;

"Jemma, sweetheart, just be quiet a minute and let me say what I have to say, alright?"

At her silent nod of agreement, Aaron closed the distance between them to take her hands in his;

"First of all, darlin I want you to stop looking as if you're waiting for me to explode at any minute and bite your head off or snap you in two."

Cupping her cheek in his hand, Aaron brought her eyes up to meet his;

"I may get aggravated, frustrated, and downright irritated with you sometimes, which, I might add, never lasts very long anyway. But, if you remember nothing else, darlin, remember this; I love you more than anything in this world! The only thing I love as much as you are our children, you know that, Jemma love."

Tugging nervously at her bottom lip with her teeth, Jemma turned to avoid making eye contact as she affirmed softly;

"I know you do, honey I've never doubted your love for me or our babies for one second."

Hooking his finger under her chin, Aaron turned her head to lock gazes with her, his own eyes full of pleading;

"Than please, sweetheart, for the love of God, let's discuss this and work through it."

Accepting her silent nod as her agreement, Aaron took her hand in his and led her to the big padded rocking chair near their bed. Noticing how she glanced between their bed and the chair, Aaron pulled the chair closer before lowering himself to sit. Giving her hand an encouraging squeeze, Aaron offered;

"I'm not going to push you, darlin. If you want to sit on the bed I understand, and it's okay."

Jemma swallowed nervously;

"Just for a few minutes, darling, I want to explain why I did what I did today."

Nodding slightly, Aaron waved his hand towards the bed;

"Alright, love whenever you feel ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

Perching on the edge of the bed, Jemma took a deep breath as she began;

"First of all, I don't want Swede to suffer any repercussions from you, Jason, Josh, or Jeremy; I didn't give him any choice in the matter."

Finding the first bit of humor in the situation, Aaron chuckled;

"Oh trust me, I'm quite aware of that fact, Jemma love. That's the _ONLY _reason I didn't hang him from the yardarm of Clancey's ship. Go on, you were saying."

Lowering her head, as if staring at her clasped hands in her lap, Jemma continued;

"Aaron, honey, I_ HAD_ to do what I did today."

Her head lifting, Aaron could see a plethora of emotions in her eyes; pleading, determination, frustration, but what struck Aaron the most was the look of hope he saw brimming to the surface, something he was grateful for, even more so as she admitted;

"I did something today that I was very ashamed of."

His brow furrowing, Aaron leaned forward to take both of her hands in his as he rushed to assure her;

"Jemma love, you did nothing to be ashamed of! I'll admit when Peggy rushed into my office and told me where you had gone and Swede admitted he let you in there with that...man alone, I was mad as hell. But, when I heard what you said to Everston, I was _VERY_ proud of you, sweetheart."

Shocked, Jemma demanded;

"You heard what I said? I thought you were outside the whole time."

Shaking his head, Aaron confessed;

"Admittedly, I came in to make sure you were alright. However, when I walked in and heard you sizing up his character with your usual acute bluntness, I felt like it was best to let you get what you had been holding in since he attacked you."

Tilting her head to the side in contemplation, Jemma asked;

"Just how much _DID_ you hear?"

Stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs, Aaron couldn't help the smile that curled his lips as he replied;

"Enough to know just how high your regard for your husband is. But just so you know, mine for you is just as high, if not more so."

Lifting his hand, Aaron caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers as Jemma brought her hand up to place over his before closing her eyes, savoring the feel of her husband's touch. Aaron found his hopefulness soaring even higher when she opened her eyes, the fear, worry, and sadness that had occupied their emerald brilliance for, as far as he was concerned, far too long as of late, replaced with love and adoration as she admitted softly;

"I'm so sorry, honey. I was so ashamed because I let that man come between us, or more precisely, I let my fear of him come between us."

Turning her face, Jemma brushed her lips against the back of her husband's hand before taking hold of it in both of hers as she brought it to her cheek;

"I want 'us' back, the way we were before all of this."

Despite his eagerness, Aaron remained mindful of what she had been through as he rose from the chair to stand before her. Taking her hand, he gently pulled her to stand in front of him before, tentatively reaching his hand towards her hair, their gazes meeting and locking as Aaron asked, his voice full of hopefulness;

"Jemma love?"

Understanding his unspoken request, Jemma gave a slight nod of consent. Aaron could feel her slight tremble as he wrapped his arm around her waist before releasing the clasp to let her hair fall free as the deep auburn curls and waves tumbled down her back to just below her waist. Searching her eyes for any possible warning signs, Aaron could see her hesitancy and, instinctively knew that it wasn't from his touch, but from her fear of disappointing him. Crooking his finger under her chin, Aaron began softly caressing her soft lips with the pad of his thumb, his eyes never leaving hers as he inhaled sharply;

"Sweetheart, I...I."

Placing her fingers over his lips to silence whatever else he might say, Jemma shook her head;

"It's alright, my darling heart! I promise you, there are no ghosts or demons here to come between us or to haunt us. It's just me and you; the way it should be."

Jemma slid her arms upwards and entwined them around her husband's neck just before she pulled his head down to place her lips against his. Unable to resist the temptation, Aaron wrapped both arms around her waist to pull her closer as he lifted her against him, his mouth eagerly responding to the pleas his wife's lips were making with demands of his own. Breaking the kiss, Aaron closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to gain control of his breathing as he confessed;

"Jemma, sweetheart, I don't think I can hold out much longer; not with you kissing me like that."

Running her fingers through the dark thickness of his hair, Jemma brought her lips to his, giving her husband everything she had in her to give before lifting her head, the bright emeralds of her eyes flashing with desire as she suggested huskily;

"Then why are you trying?"

Aaron loosened his hold around his wife's waist, let her body slide ever so slowly down the length of his until she was standing before him. Cupping her face in his hands, he let his fingers drift lightly across her cheeks as, if on their own accord, they were soon caressing the auburn locks of her hair. His chest rising and falling with the effort to maintain some restraint, Aaron couldn't resist the urge as he lowered his head and claimed her mouth, finding all of his control vanishing as Jemma reacted as she always had; by meeting her husband's demands with her own. Lifting his head as he broke the kiss, Aaron fought to bring his breathing under control before asking, his deep voice rough with desire;

"Jemma angel, are you sure? I mean _REALLY _sure that you're...?

Lowering her head slightly, Jemma reached out and began slowly and methodically unbuttoning her husband's shirt, a slight blush crept into her cheeks as she looked up at him through her lashes to admit;

"I've very sure! I want, need, and most importantly, my darling heart, love you."

Before he could offer any more protests, Aaron could only gasp at the soft feel of his wife's small fingers as they glided a gentle pattern across his chest before dancing lazily down his belly to stop briefly at the waistband of his trousers. Despite the fires of passion being fanned between them, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's timidness as her hands froze in uncertainty just before lifting her eyes which reflected the shy question on her mind at that moment. Aaron caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers;

"Oh no you don't, my shy little temptress! You've come this far, darlin!"

Tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, Jemma asked timidly;

"Are you sure that this is what _YOU_ want?"

Seeing the self-doubt, fear, and worry of her insecurities creeping its way into her mind, and understanding the reason, Aaron took her hand and led her to the large mirror that hung above their dresser. Standing behind her, he turned her to face the silvered glass;

"Sweetheart, I want you to look into that mirror and tell me what you see."

Crossing her arms over each other to take hold of her husband's hands, Jemma could only smile as she gazed at Aaron's image;

"I see my very handsome husband."

Aaron twisted his lips in a wry grin of amusement;

"My pride and vanity thank you, darlin. But what else do you see?"

The smile fading from her lips, Jemma sighed as she lowered her head to break eye contact with his reflection;

"I see something that looks like the cat drug it in and didn't think it was worth the bother to drag it back out once it got a good look at it."

Determined, Aaron spun her around to face him as he gripped her shoulders firmly, his face a mask of worried frustration;

"_NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU SEE!_"

Seeing the slight shock of fear as her eyes widened, Aaron softened his tone;

"Do you know what I see in that mirror?"

Determined to banish her self-doubt, once and for all, as she silently shook her head, Aaron turned her back to face her reflection as he wrapped his arm across the front of her waist while his other hand began releasing the hooks at the back of her dress. With a slow deliberateness, Aaron lightly pushed the sleeve of her dress down her arm before placing his lips against the soft pale skin of her shoulder. Feeling her slight shiver, he raised his head enough to address her reflection;

"What I see, my stubborn little darling is a very beautiful, "

Lifting his hand to the opposite sleeve, he pinched the fabric between his thumb and index finger, as if peeling it away from her skin while sweeping her hair over one shoulder as he placed a series of whisper-soft kisses against the back of her neck. Reaching her shoulder he let his mouth linger a moment longer as he encircled her small waist to give the skirts of her dress and petticoat a gentle shove, sending them to form a pool of fabric around her feet. His mouth brushing across the delicate skin from her shoulder to just below her ear, Aaron continued;

"a very desirable angel."

Hearing her gasp as he took the tender flesh of her earlobe between his teeth and gently tugged, Aaron glanced in the mirror. He could tell, given how she was leaning more and more against him, that her self-doubts were being replaced with desire and passion, any doubts to the contrary vanished when he saw how her lips were parted slightly as she inhaled and exhaled in rushed gasps. Placing his arm around her shoulder, Aaron turned her slightly towards him, cradling her to his chest as he brought his free hand up to slip the small pearl buttons of her camisole free he nuzzled his cheek against hers, his lips near her ear;

"That I just so happen to be blessed to have as my wife."

Finding herself weak with desire from the passion her husband had aroused in her, Jemma opened her eyes slowly, her chest rising and falling heavily, the assault her husband had waged against her senses having left her breathless. Languidly, Jemma lifted her hand and placed it against her husband's cheek as she placed her other hand against his chest;

"Aaron darling, please."

Taking the hand she hand against his chest in his free hand, Aaron brought to his lip and placed a slow, sensual kiss against her palm;

"Please what, my little love; what do you want?"

Her eyes closed at the feel of her husband's mouth against the soft flesh of her palm as Jemma answered in a husky whisper;

"_YOU_, my love, I want you!"

Pulling her hand from his grasp, Jemma traced the outline of his mouth with her fingertip as she confessed;

"I more than want you, heart of mine, I _NEED_ you."

Feeling her body become limp, having grown weak from her need and desire for him, Aaron slid his arm under her legs to lift her against his chest. Aaron's relief knew no bounds as he realized they had won the last battle of the war they had been engaged in since Everston's attack. Savoring the feel of his wife cradled in his arms, Aaron leisurely approached their bed to gently place her in the center before stretching out next to her. Brushing the stray wisps and curls of her hair from her face, the corners of Aaron's mouth curled in a smile of satisfaction as he watched her close her eyes a sigh of contentment escaping from between her slightly parted lips as she reached for his hand to hold it against her cheek before turning to place a kiss against his palm. Grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Aaron ordered softly;

"Open your eyes and look at me, my angel."

Slowly, Jemma opened her eyes and found her gaze drawn and held by her husband's dark eyes, smoldering with passion as he asked;

"Jemma love, is this what _YOU_ want?"

Turning to her side, Jemma encircled her husband's neck with her arms as she pressed her body against his;

"I never thought it possible to want you more than what I always do, my heart, but I want you now more than I can ever remember."

Reaching up, Aaron took her wrist and gently guided her hand towards his waist. Her instincts taking control, Jemma released his belt before relieving him of the rest of his clothing. Noticing a slight hint of darkness clouding her eyes, Aaron hooked his finger under her chin, concern filled his voice;

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Swallowing the lump of nervous hesitation, Jemma swiped her tongue across her dry lips to moisten them as she lifted her hand to her throat. Understanding her meaning, Aaron took her hand in his as he vehemently shook his head;

"No, Jemma darlin, don't even think it."

Bending his head slightly, Aaron brushed gentle kisses against the delicate, soft skin of her throat, making certain to kiss each and every bruise and bite mark marring the area;

"Those are simply physical wounds that will heal. Your wounds are not you, do you understand?"

At her nod, Aaron allowed his hand to travel a leisurely path down her body, something that found her gasping in delight as the worry that had dimmed the glow in her eyes changed to delight as they became brilliant once more. Deciding that a sense of control in their present situation was something his wife was in desperate need of, Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Aaron explained;

"Nothing's going to happen tonight, Jemma love that _YOU_ don't want to happen."

The understanding dawning in her eyes, Jemma's lips parted slightly as she silently nodded. Uncertain and shy at first, Jemma soon found that thanks to the encouragement she received as her husband's fingers danced and played across her flesh, her inhibitions gave way to the passion Aaron was rousing in her. For his part, Aaron found delight in his wife's abandon as their bodies moved in a perfectly synchronized union, even more so when she leaned forward, her hair reminding him of a gloriously shimmering auburn curtain. Still holding him within her, Jemma rasped;

"Please, my love, please, I need to belong to you as much as you need to belong to me."

Understanding her meaning, Aaron wrapped his arms around her before swiftly rolling to shift her beneath him, never losing their intimate contact with each other. Holding her close against him as he felt her arms go around his neck, Aaron placed his mouth against the side of her neck to rain a trail of kisses from her shoulder to just below her ear, nuzzling her neck, he whispered huskily;

"I do belong to you, my darling little love, just as you belong to me. We belong to each other, somehow I think we always have and we always will."

Giving their passions free rein, Jemma and Aaron allowed the waves of pleasure to overtake them and carry them to the topmost peak of the mountain of their desires. They knew they had reached the summit as Jemma's body arched in ecstasy as both cried out in delight. Gliding slowly back to reality in the aftermath of their mutual delight of each other, Jemma laid with her head on her husband's chest basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Needing to fully understand the reason for his gesture, Jemma turned to rest her arms across his chest so she could study his face as she asked,

"Aaron darling, can I ask you something?"

Lifting his hand to brush her hair behind her ear as he laid his other arm across her back, Aaron nodded,

"You can ask me anything you want, sweetheart, you know that."

Blushing slightly, Jemma queried:

"Why did you...well you know? I mean, we've never done it like that before."

Inhaling deeply, Aaron pushed her hair over her shoulder before placing his fingers against her cheek and caressed her lips with his thumb as he explained;

"You've been through a lot, my little love, and I felt that it was important for you to feel in control of what was taking place between us. I never want you to feel as if you have no say in our lovemaking, _EVER_, so I thought that was the best way to show you that you're in and have just as much control as I do. Do you understand, sweetheart?"

Full awareness of the gift her husband had just given her dawning on her, Jemma could only shake her head in amazement at the realization of just how blessed she truly was to have married him. Incapable of holding them back, tears began sliding down her cheeks, something that found her husband's eyes widening in concern as a frown replaced the gentle, satisfied smile he wore. Sliding his arms under hers, Aaron shifted her so that she was sitting across his lap cradled against his chest as he brushed the tears from her cheeks;

"What is it, Jemma darlin, what's wrong? Tell me, love!"

Meeting his look of concern with her own look of adoring love, Jemma shook her head;

"It's not what you think, honey, I promise. I just realized what a gift you gave me and how blessed I am to have you as my husband. Darling, do you realize how many men would be distant with their wives if they went through what I did? Not only were you not distant, but you also fought to stay close to me, even when I was afraid to let you."

Holding his face in her hands, Jemma brushed her lips against his before offering;

"Thank you for loving me, and thank you for making me your wife."

Holding her close, Aaron laid his cheek against the top of her head before returning;

"You're very welcome, my darling little love, but you're no more blessed than what I am to have you. And as far as being distant with you, sweetheart; _THAT_ will never happen, I love you far too much to allow it."

Shifting her to lay next to him, Aaron wrapped his arms around her and held her close to suggest;

"Now, I think it's time we got a little rest, don't you, Jemma love?"

Hiding her yawn behind the back of her hand, Jemma nodded;

"I suppose so."

Snuggling closer, Jemma closed her eyes, feeling safe and secure for the first time since her ordeal. Aaron remained awake a bit longer, making certain his wife's sleep was trouble-free, something he was confident would be the case given what had taken place between them earlier. Studying her as she slept, Aaron couldn't help but mutter quietly;

"Lottie was right; you truly are a miracle."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Aaron closed his eyes to find his own rest, whispering;

"Good night, love. Sleep well, my angel."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Jemma stood before the mirror, studying her reflection and the remaining traces of the attack she had suffered at Carlin Everston's hands. The bruises that had marred her face were almost healed; the bruising and bite marks around her neck, although healing, were still very much evident. Although she had faced her fear by facing Everston and reclaimed her sense of self, as well as tearing down the barriers that her fear had erected between she and Aaron, Jemma still worried over what today would bring. Sensing she was no longer alone, Jemma turned to find her husband standing in the open doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door frame, studying her. Smiling timidly, Jemma offered;

"A penny for your thoughts."

Despite what they were about to face, Aaron felt nothing but contented as he studied his wife. There was no doubt that Jemma was a strong woman, but what Everston had put her through was something that would break most women. Jemma, on the other hand, was different, although her spirit had most assuredly been bent, it most assuredly had not been broken. Closing the distance between him and his wife, Aaron wrapped his arms around her to pull her into an embrace as he inhaled deeply, breathing in what he considered her scent, a combination of lavender and fresh flowers. Aaron held her tightly for a moment before pushing her away just enough to look into her eyes as he cupped her chin in his hand;

"I was just thinking about how proud I am of you, sweetheart, that's all."

Jemma frowned slightly as her eyes shifted downward;

"For what? Being a nervous wreck about today?"

Taking her face in his hands, Aaron shook his head vehemently as he ordered;

"Look at me, Jemma Elysia! First of all, never hang your head for anyone, not even me, darlin. Second of all, you being nervous is completely understandable, but despite it, you're determined to do what has to be done. Not to mention the fact that, rather than letting your fear over what took place control you, you took control of it. That, my darling little love, is why I'm proud of you."

Brushing his lips against hers, Aaron pulled back to smile;

"Well, that and several hundred other reasons."

Noticing the slight smile she allowed to lift the corners of her mouth, his own smile reflecting his relief, Aaron nodded as he placed a kiss on her forehead;

"There, that's better! I don't like seeing such a beautiful face without a smile."

Despite her determination in the matter, Aaron wasn't surprised when she reached up to take his hand in hers, her smile fading as she admitted in a quiet, timid voice;

"Aaron, darling, I'm scared. What if he does what he threatened to do and manages to convince the judge and jury that it was, somehow, all my fault? I don't care about what anyone else thinks, but if he goes free he might make good his threat on our babies."

Taking both of her hands in his, Aaron brought them to his lips before reminding her;

"Jemma love, I promise you, _THAT_ is not going to happen! With the evidence that Barnabas gathered against him in San Francisco, plus the affidavits that Kassandra's attorney gathered from those women, and that's before your testimony and Kassandra's affidavit, Carlin Everston will be spending a long time, if not the rest of his life behind bars, sweetheart."

Jemma almost gasped when her husband's eyes darkened to almost coal-black and narrowed to slits of hatred as his voice took on a harsh, deadly tone;

"And even if, somehow, he were to manage to avoid prison, I can promise you, darlin, he won't avoid me."

Noticing the mask of worry she wore as a cloud of fear crept into her eyes, Aaron, seeking to divert her attention, forced a smile as he took her arm to lead her to the stairs;

"Stop looking so grim, my little love, everything will be just fine, you'll see."

Remaining silent, Jemma fervently prayed that her husband's words would prove prophetic, especially since she couldn't shake the feeling that he would take matters into his own hands if they didn't.

Lottie, with Candy, Julie, and Peggy's help, hurried to make certain the chairs were properly arranged as well as water for the impromptu judge's bench. Placing a pitcher on the table the prosecutor would be using, Candy asked hesitantly, addressing the question to her companions;

"Do you think that Jemma's going to be alright? I know she's been a lot better since she confronted Everston, but this is just so much...different. I mean, she'll have to tell what happened in front of, almost, all of Seattle."

Shaking her head in sympathy, Candy lamented;

"You know how some people can be, what if everyone looks at her differently once they hear the details of what happened?"

Her own nerves wracked due to her worry for her adopted daughter, Lottie whirled to face the three women before her, her face a mask of stubborn determination as she decreed;

"The only ones who would _DARE_ be that way towards that girl are people who are morbidly curious and need to be horsewhipped if they so much as look at her the wrong way. And, if her husband or brothers don't see to it then I'll do it myself."

Taken aback by her outburst and flash of temper, Julie slowly approached Lottie to place her arm around the older woman's shoulders, the concern on her face evidence of her feelings for the young woman she looked on as a sister as opposed to a sister-in-law. Clearing her throat, Julie reminded;

"Lottie, you know that we all feel the same way as you about this. We don't think of Jemma as our sister-in-law, we think of her as our sister and we love her too. But Candy only said what we are all thinking, including you; none of us want to see Jemma suffer anything more if it can be helped in any way."

Shaking her head, Julie sighed sadly;

"She's been through far too much as it is."

Taking a step forward, Peggy placed her hand on Lottie's arm as she pointed out;

"Lottie, we know how much you love Jemma, you're the only mother she's ever known so you also know how strong Jemma _TRULY_ is, and that's thanks, in large part, to you. But, as Julie said, Jemma has been through a lot and we just want to be as prepared as possible to make sure we're there for her if she needs us."

Placing her arm around Julie and reaching her hand out to Candy and Peggy to draw them closer to her, Lottie gave them a motherly hug before wiping a stray tear that had managed to escape down her cheek before taking a deep breath;

"You three are right, Jemma's a very strong young woman, but there's something that I don't think none of us has considered; at least I didn't until this morning."

Puzzled, Candy demanded;

"Lottie, what could we have overlooked?"

Lowering her head, Lottie looked up, pinning each one in turn as she pointed out;

"Jemma wasn't conscious of everything that happened, and as bad as what she has to testify was, can you imagine what it might do to her when she has to sit there and listen to someone else testify to what took place while she was knocked out?"

Understanding dawning on the three younger women, Julie, Candy, and Peggy turned to look at each other, their eyes wide as Julie voiced their mutual conclusion;

"Oh dear Lord, Lottie! That means that Jemma has to not only relive what she remembers about what she went through that night, but she has to hear her husband, brother's, uncle, and Clancey testify as to what they witnessed."

Bringing her hand against her chest, Candy speculated;

"She doesn't know, does she? Jeremy hasn't said anything to her, I know that for a fact."

Peggy shook her head as she volunteered;

"Neither has Josh, although he mentioned something once or twice about debating if he should talk with Jemma, but when I asked him the other day if he ever had that discussion he said that _THEY_ had decided against it."

Julie, recalling a discussion that she had with her husband and brother, explained;

"I know that Aaron was going to tell her everything, but he made the comment that, when he offered, Jemma told him she knew all she needed to know. Jason said that he wished she wasn't being so stubborn, but if she was that adamant there was nothing any of us could do."

Any further conversation of the subject was brought to an abrupt halt as the doors to the saloon opened to admit a large number of people, eager to claim a good seat for the trial. Placing a mask of neutrality upon her features, Lottie turned to the trio to advise;

"Alright, ladies, no matter what let's not forget, we're here to support Jemma."

Having set up a temporary office in Lottie's back parlor, Andrew Evans sat reading over the notes he had prepared for his role as prosecutor in Carlin Everston's trial. He was a heavyset man in his mid-forties who had made the determination early in life that hard, physical labor wasn't the way he wished to make his way in the world; that being the case he had dedicated himself to the pursuit of a more noble and less strenuous line of work. Given his natural tendency for glibness and his penchant for utilizing eloquent words, he felt the most logical choice was to pursue a legal career; something that had proven lucrative for him so far, especially after he had been engaged to serve in a variety of legal capacities for the Washington territory, including that of the territory's prosecutor.

Evans was familiar with Seattle thanks to his dealings with the town in the past, that being the case he was also quite familiar with the couple sitting in front of him as well as the young woman's three brothers. Making certain that he had all of the necessary documents, Evans organized them neatly before closing the folder and looking up to study Jemma. Taking a moment to appreciate the young woman in front of him, at least until he noticed the looks he was receiving from her brothers and, most especially, her husband, Evans asked solicitously;

"Now, my dear I know that this is something you're unfamiliar with, but I don't want you to let it concern you in the least. I can assure you, Carlin Everston will not get away with what he's done to you, or those other poor unfortunates."

Noticing her agitation, neither Aaron nor her brothers were surprised as Jemma slid forward somewhat in her chair to pin the prosecutor with her eyes;

"Mr. Evans, while I certainly appreciate the work you're doing to put this man where he truly belongs, I think we need to understand each other. The only thing poor or unfortunate about me is that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and managed to somehow attract the attention of someone as heinous as Carlin Evans. Unlike those other women and despite the physical abuse, I was fortunate enough to escape a much worse fate at that man's hands. But make no mistake, Mr. Evans, I want that man put where he won't pose a threat to my children or any other female ever again."

Even though he knew of Jemma Bolt Stempel's reputation, Evans wasn't quite prepared for the demonstration he had just witnessed of her determination. However, given the circumstances, Evans could understand her zealousness to see Carlin Evans placed behind bars. Bracing his forearms across the desktop, Evans sought to assure Jemma;

"Mrs. Stempel, I promise you, my goal is the same as yours; to see that man behind bars. My hope is that considering his record and with the help of the affidavits, the judge will see fit to sentence him to a very lengthy term in the territorial prison."

Leaning forward somewhat, Evans' tone became more sympathetic as he vowed;

"I'm going to make certain that the judge is well aware of the threats that man made against your children, Mrs. Stempel."

Taking his pocket watch in his hand, Evans directed;

"Judge Pryor likes to start promptly on the hour, so might I suggest we go out and wait for his honor."

Taking his wife's arm, Aaron suggested;

"Sweetheart, you go ahead out with your brothers, I'll be along in a minute."

Ignoring everyone else's presence when he saw the fear in her eyes as they widened in panic, Aaron placed his hand on her cheek;

"It's alright, Jemma love, I promise. I just need to talk to Mr. Evans for a moment and then I'll be right out, in the meantime Jason, Josh, and Jeremy will be out there with you."

Understanding her fear, Evan's rushed to put her mind at ease;

"Mrs. Stempel, they won't bring Everston in until the trial begins, and even then, he'll be under heavy guard."

Interpreting the look in her eyes as she turned to face him once more, Aaron answered her unspoken question;

"I'll be by your side before they bring him in and I'll be there every step of the way, sweetheart, I promise."

Placing a kiss on her cheek Aaron suggested;

"Go ahead, darlin, I'll be along directly."

Noticing the glance his younger brothers were giving him, Jason stepped up and extended his arm to offer;

"Pixie, would you mind being seen on your grumpy old brother's arm?"

Jason's lips turned up in a slight grin as he noticed the timid smile she wore for his benefit. Giving it a slight pat, Jason placed a kiss on her cheek as he praised;

"That's better! You're much too pretty to wear a frown, baby sister. Now, let's go get settled and wait for Judge Pryor."

Once Jason has escorted her out, Aaron turned to Evans, as did Jeremy and Josh to demand;

"Mr. Evans, isn't there any other way? Can't she be excused after she gives her testimony; does she have to stay and hear our testimonies?"

Although he understood the man's concern for his wife, Evans remained determined in his decision;

"Yes. Mr. Stempel, she does! I understand your concerns for your wife, sir; but I think there's something you,"

Facing Jeremy and Josh, he included them in his statement;

"all of you need to understand. This case is hinged on three main points; testimonies, yours and your wife's, the investigative reports you commissioned, and the affidavits from the other victims. Now, the main point is your wife's testimony, however, we have a slight disadvantage because of the fact she was rendered unconscious; luckily, we have her brothers, uncles, Captain Clancey's, and of course your testimonies to fill in the blanks. But, from what you've told me, she isn't aware of what took place between the time she was knocked out and the time she regained temporary consciousness, seeing her reaction when she hears what took place will give a great deal of weight to those reports and affidavits, something that will tip the scales further in our direction."

Seeing his brother-in-law's frustration with the situation, Josh placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder;

"I'm no happier with it than what you are, Aaron, but hearing Mr. Evan's explanation, I can understand the necessity for it."

His face reflecting his agitation, Aaron huffed;

"Oh I understand the necessity, Josh, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Especially when it means Jemma has to be put on display just so everyone can see how she reacts. Josh, do you realize that my wife, your sister, is not only going to have to relive the horror of what she remembers, but she's about to have her feelings over what happened while she was out cold, events she knows nothing about I might add, put on display for all of Seattle to see. I'm not happy about that, at all."

Jerking the door open, Aaron hurried to join his wife to wait for Judge Pryor's arrival. Staring after him, Evans turned to the two younger Bolt brothers to observe;

"He's certainly nothing, if not blunt; isn't he?"

Slowly blowing out the breath he had been holding as he realized the truth of his brother-in-law's statement, Jeremy replied, in a grim tone;

"Yes he is, Mr. Evans, even more so when it comes to our sister, especially when it comes to our sister and his concerns for her. I just hope that he's not as right as I think he may well be over how our sister might react."

With that, Jeremy and Josh followed Aaron's example, leaving Evans hoping and praying that his prowess in his chosen field would aid him well and that he would be able to make good his promise to put Carlin Everston where he truly belonged; behind bars.

Making certain that she would be as far away as possible from the table where Carlin Everston would be placed, Jason settled his sister in her chair, leaving the one to her right at the end empty for her husband as he took the one on her left. Noticing her nervousness, Jason leaned over and took her hand before assuring her in a lowered voice;

"I promise, Pixie, I'm right here. Don't worry, Aaron will be out in a minute."

Despite having noticed her preoccupation, Jason couldn't help but be proud of the way she was handling the matter at hand. To anyone else she appeared quite calm and quite composed; however, to those who knew her well, such as her family, the old adage of appearances being deceiving was quite accurate where Jemma was concerned at the moment. Something Jason had no doubts about as he noticed her almost palpable relief when the door to Lottie's back parlor opened and closed and Aaron quickly closed the distance to claim the chair next to his wife. Throwing Aaron a look of concern that carried an unspoken question shared between the two over top of his sister's head, Jason's heart sank somewhat as Aaron gave a slight shake of his head in response to their mutually held concern.

Aaron was about to speak when Ben Perkins, called the court to order as Judge Pryor appeared at the top of the staircase;

"Please stand; this court for the territory of Washington, the town of Seattle will now come to order to hear the case of Washington territory versus Carlin Everston, the honorable Judge Winston Pryor presiding."

Everyone remained standing until Judge Pryor took his chair and directed;

"You may be seated."

Once everyone complied, Judge Pryor read over the case file in front of him;

"In the case of Washington territory versus Carlin Everston, Mr. Evans are your witnesses present, and are you prepared to present your case?"

Rising, Evans nodded;

"The territory is sufficiently prepared and ready to present its case, your honor and my witnesses are present."

Giving a slight nod of his head, in acknowledgment, Judge Pryor briefly remarked;

"Very good! Now, is the defendant's attorney present and ready to proceed?"

Having remained standing, Evans raised his hand to catch the judge's attention as he spoke;

"Um, your honor, the defendant declined to secure an attorney on his behalf and has chosen instead to handle his own defense."

Well aware of just what the possibilities of Everston defending himself might be, a murmur could be heard throughout the makeshift courtroom. However, everyone else's reaction held little meaning for Aaron; his wife's reaction, however, was another matter as Jemma grabbed his hand before turning to look up at him, her eyes filled with panic and worry at the idea. Aaron held her small hand between both of his as he leaned a bit closer to reassure her;

"Jemma love it's alright, I promise. You know the old saying; any man who represents himself has a fool for a client."

Despite the picture of casual confidence he presented as he sat back in his chair, his long legs crossed, Aaron was just as concerned; not for himself but for his wife. His concern was highly evident as he retained his grip on her hand, his fingers laced through hers as Judge Pryor ordered;

"Very well, Mr. Evans. Mr. Perkins, have the defendant brought in."

Motioning towards the doorway, Ben called;

"Bring in the defendant!"

Under Big Swede's, Corky, and Harve's careful watch and guard, Carlin Everston was walked in to be seated at the table designated for the defendant. Once he was seated, Judge Pryor addressed;

"Mr. Everston, I understand that you've chosen to act as your own legal counsel?"

Rising from his chair, Everston gave a slight nod;

"Yes, your honor."

The pride Aaron felt for his wife, which was no small measure, increased considerably as she remained calm, her face the picture of calm when Everston threw a glance in her direction before continuing;

"I feel that _MY_ side of the events that took place can only be properly defended by me, your honor."

Deciding to close any possible escape route that the man sitting in front of him might think open to him, Judge Pryor advised;

"Mr. Everston, I want you to understand; you were advised that you would need to seek legal counsel and if you were unable to do so the territory was willing to do so for you. You've elected to decline that offer and represent yourself instead. I want you to understand that whatever decision is made today will be final. Do you understand that?"

Although he blanched somewhat, Everston nodded;

"I understand your honor."

Satisfied, Judge Pryor waved his hand towards Evans;

"Alright, Mr. Evans, let's begin."

Rising from his chair, Evans nodded;

"Yes, your honor."

Glancing over his shoulder to give him a knowing look, Evans called;

"The territory would like to call Aaron Stempel as its first witness."

Her face a mask of confusion, Jemma whispered;

"Aaron?"

Shaking his head, Aaron rose from his seat to turn to his brother-in-law;

"Jason..."

Raising his hand, Jason shook his head;

"I know, Aaron, don't worry."

Turning to her brother as her husband took the witness stand, Jemma demanded;

"Jason, what's going on? I don't understand."

Leaning closer, Jason explained in a hushed tone;

"Pixie, there are things that happened when you weren't conscious when Everston tried to attack Aaron. Evans is just having Aaron testify to that."

Patting the hand she had resting on the arm of her chair, Jason tried to comfort;

"That's all, don't let it worry you, baby sister."

Motioning to the Bible as he approached the makeshift bench, Judge Pryor ordered Aaron;

"Place your right hand on the Bible, Mr. Stempel."

When he had complied, Judge Pryor charged Aaron;

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth; so help you God?"

His voice and the look he wore leaving no doubts as to just how seriously he took the oath, Aaron declared;

"I do!"

Satisfied, Judge Pryor waved towards the witness stand;

"Have a seat, Mr. Stempel."

Nodding towards Evans, the judge advised;

"Proceed, Mr. Evans."

Stepping into his role as prosecutor, Evan's began his litany of questions;

"For the record, please state your full name and occupation."

His mood already aggravated over the idea of what, he knew, Jemma was about to be forced to deal with, Aaron answered;

"Aaron George Stempel, I own the sawmill here in Seattle."

Bobbing his head slightly, Evans continued;

"Now, Mr. Stempel could you tell the court how you know the defendant?"

His jaw tightening as his eyes locked onto Everston, Aaron's tone left no doubts as to his feelings for the man;

"The bastard almost killed my wife when he tried to rape her."

Scowling as he banged his gavel, Judge Pryor bellowed;

"ORDER, ORDER IN THE COURT!"

Although there was no mistaking the commiserate look in the old gentleman's eyes as he pointed the gavel towards Aaron, the hard edge in his voice left no doubt as to his sincerity as he directed sternly;

"Mr. Stempel, while I certainly understand your feelings in the matter, let me remind you there are ladies present in the court today; including your own wife, sir."

Willing himself to calmness, Aaron's eyes were automatically drawn to Jemma's. Seeing the concern shining in the twin emeralds, the anger in Aaron's own dark eyes soon turned to contrition. Taking a deep breath before counting to ten, Aaron exhaled a carefully measured sigh as he offered;

"I apologize, your honor, and I apologize to any of the ladies present who I might have offended with my language, especially my wife. I can only offer my feelings regarding the matter as my excuse."

Satisfied with Aaron's apology, Judge Pryor nodded;

"The court sympathizes with your sentiments, Mr. Stempel."

Facing the prosecutor, Judge Pryor directed;

"Please continue with your questions, Mr. Evans.

Consulting his notepad, Evans turned to Aaron;

"Mr. Stempel, in your own words, please tell the court what took place on the night of Jeremy and Candy Bolt's anniversary party, specifically from the time Carlin Everston was confronted about his fraudulent actions regarding the inheritance left to his daughter by her mother and grandfather."

Making certain his voice was loud and clear, Aaron relayed the events, sparing no details, including Everston's comments about Jemma. Walking back and forth in front of the witness stand, Evans paused to turn and face the crowd, his face a mask of disbelief as he demanded;

"Do you mean to say, Mr. Stempel, that Mr. Everston _ACTUALLY_ accused your wife of being some type of witch who should be burned at the stake? And what did he base this accusation on, sir?"

Trying to maintain a neutral tone of voice, Aaron answered;

"He said that she 'tempted' him and that she did it intentionally. He even said that the day our son, Jacob fell off the pier into the water, my wife was glad of the fact."

Judge Pryor's gavel could be heard over the low roar of murmurs from the crowd as he brought order to the court before encouraging Evans to continue. Coming closer to the witness stand, Evans asked;

"Mr. Stempel, did Mr. Everston mention _WHY_ he felt your wife would be glad about such a thing?"

Frustrated, Aaron sighed;

"Jemma looked up just in time to see our son toddling close to the edge of the pier, Everston and his daughter were supposed to be keeping an eye on him, they sat him down, not realizing Jacob had started walking. When she saw him getting so close to the edge and knew he was about to fall in, she took off running towards the water and removed everything but her underclothes as she ran. She knew she was going to have to swim fast to get to our son and her dress and petticoat would have prevented her from doing that."

There was very little question as to just how much hatred Aaron had for the man as he glared at Everston;

"Everston said he believed my wife was glad for what happened because it gave her the opportunity to show herself off because he saw her in her wet underclothes."

While some of his reaction was partly for effect, the wide-eyed look of disbelief Evans wore was genuine as he clarified;

"Do you mean to say, sir that Mr. Everston's accusation was based on the idea that your wife had intentionally _'tempted' _him?"

At Aaron's nod, Evan's pushed forward;

"Not only did he believe she intentionally tempted him by diving into the water in her underclothes, mind you to save the life of her child, but he also believes that she was _HAPPY_ for the opportunity? An opportunity, I might add, that could have resulted in the tragic loss of your son."

Aaron's attention was automatically drawn to his wife as Jemma gasped at the statement before turning her head to lean against her eldest brother's arm as Jason lifted his arm to place it around her shoulders before taking her hand in his as he tried to comfort her. Clasping his hands tightly together as he lifted his eyes towards the ceiling in an attempt to try and remain as calm as possible. He was so preoccupied with his attempt to maintain control over his temper, Aaron found himself starting a bit as Evan's issued;

"Mr. Stempel! I asked you if that was correct?"

Nodding, Aaron affirmed;

"Yes, Mr. Evan's that was correct."

For the remainder of his time on the witness stand, Aaron recounted his search for Jemma after her disappearance, Everston's attempt to attack him, and the condition in which his wife had been found. Aaron spared no detail, even down to his physical retaliation against Everston for what he had made Jemma suffer. During his testimony, Aaron quickly found he had to avoid looking at his wife in order to continue with his statements. When he was finished, one look told Aaron that his earlier concerns regarding her reaction when she learned what had taken place while she was unconscious were well-founded. Despite her best attempts, there was no mistaking just how shaken Jemma was by what she had just heard, something that tore at Aaron's heart. Motioning to Evans, Aaron lowered his voice to maintain privacy between him, Evans, and Judge Pryor as he glanced pointedly at his wife;

"Your honor, I know it's asking a lot, but before this continues..."

Seeing the exact reason for Aaron's concern, Judge Pryor nodded;

"I agree, Mr. Stempel. I think a recess is more than called for."

Consulting his watch before banging his gavel, Judge Pryor ordered;

"Court's in recess, we'll reconvene in fifteen minutes."

Placing himself where Everston would be out of her line of vision, Aaron approached his wife to offer her his hand;

"Come on, sweetheart."

Allowing him to lead her to the backroom, Jemma remained quiet until the door was closed behind them, something that worried Aaron, but not nearly as worried as he was when she turned to look into his eyes, her eyes reflecting her feelings as she asked sadly;

"Why, why didn't you tell me?"

Cupping her cheek, Aaron shook his head;

"Darlin, I couldn't! I tried to get Evans to let you be excused, except for your testimony, but he said he couldn't. You were having such a hard time dealing with what you experienced and remembered that I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."

Worried as she remained so quiet and still, Aaron placed his arms around her shoulders to hold her in the protective circle of his embrace as she lowered her head against his chest. Although he wasn't surprised as he felt her slight shoulders begin shaking as if she were crying, Aaron soon found himself shocked as his wife suddenly placed her hands against his chest, pushing him away a bit before wiping furiously at her eyes as she vehemently shook her head before declaring;

"NO! I am not going to let that man do this to me, not again!"

Taking her husband's hand between both of hers, Jemma's smile reflected the love she felt for him;

"Honey, it's not your fault and I'm not angry at you about it, but I refuse to be that man's victim."

Reaching into her bag, Jemma pulled out her handkerchief to dip in the water pitcher before wiping the tears from her face. Glancing in the small decorative mirror over the basin stand and satisfied that her appearance was none the worse for wear, Jemma took a deep breath before turning to her husband;

"Do I look alright?"

Unable to fully express the pride he felt for the show of strength and determination she was showing, Aaron placed his hand against the side of her neck as his thumb caressed her cheek. The hint of a warm smile gracing his mouth and his voice full of loving sincerity, Aaron praised;

"You're just as beautiful as you've always been; in some ways, even more so, sweetheart."

Pulling his watch from his vest pocket, Aaron huffed slightly;

"I guess it's time."

Aaron took her arm as he opened the door;

"Let's go, darlin."

When the court was brought once more to order, just as they knew would be the case, Evans called Jemma to the stand. Seeing that she was a bit nervous, never having been called on to testify to anything before, Judge Pryor tried to calm her;

"Now, Mrs. Stempel, don't worry about anything. All you need do is just tell us what happened in your own words; alright, my dear?"

At her nod, Judge Pryor motioned towards Evans to administer the oath, once that was done he asked;

"Could you please state your full name for the court please?"

Clearing her throat slightly, Jemma spoke in a clear, calm voice;

"Jemma Elysia Bolt Stempel."

Despite the trauma she had endured at the man's hands, Jemma found she was able to get through her testimony by distancing herself, something that seemed to work quite well, until she reached the point of her story involving Everston's threats against her children, something that found those present gasping in shock at the very idea that the man had made such threats against, not just one, but three small, innocent children in an attempt to force their mother's compliance with his heinous desires. Before calling Jemma to the stand, Evans had made quick work of his list of witnesses, which included the Bolt brothers, Duncan, and Clancey. In each instance, when presented with the opportunity for cross-examination, Everston declined the offer. Finally, Evans advised the court;

"The territory has no further questions for this witness, your honor. Mrs. Stempel may be excused if the defense has no questions at this time."

Given his lack of interest to cross-examine the other witnesses, everyone found themselves surprised, to say the least, when Everston raised his pencil, a Cheshire cat smile with just a tinge of a sneer lifting his lips as he interjected;

"Oh, but I do wish to cross-examine Mrs. Stempel, Mr. Evans."

Swinging his glance towards Judge Pryor, Everston reminded;

"And I do believe, your honor, that it's my right."

Hearing the slight slur in his tone as he addressed him, Judge Pryor's mouth became a thin line of frustration as he reluctantly admitted;

"I hardly need you to remind me of the law, sir! I'm quite aware of your right to cross-examine this young woman."

His face reflecting his displeasure at allowing it, Judge Pryor offered Jemma an apologetic look;

"Even if wish it were otherwise."

Facing Everston, Judge Pryor reminded;

"But remember, Mr. Everston, _YOU'RE_ the defendant here, so I would watch what you do, _VERY_ carefully."

His own suspicions raised, Aaron wasn't surprised as his brothers-in-law leaned closer around him as Jason whispered;

"Aaron, I don't like this!"

Trying to keep his voice low, Jeremy issued;

"Neither do I! That man's put Pixie through more than enough!"

Bracing his arms across the back of his sister's vacant chair, Josh demanded;

"Aaron, isn't there anything we can do? I'm with Jason and Jeremy; I don't trust Everston as far as I can throw him."

Turning his head slightly as he glanced out of the corners of his eyes at him, his voice low, Aaron affirmed his position;

"Then this is something we're all in agreement of, Josh; because I don't trust that man either."

Narrowing his dark eyes to mere slits as he turned to look at Everston;

"Especially around my wife."

Jemma, determined not to allow the man any more power over her, retained her mask of calm neutrality as Everston began firing questions at her. Although she remained calm throughout her cross-examination, one particular question of Everston's found her taken off guard as he stopped in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest to demand, a cold lecherous sneer on his lips;

"Tell the truth, Mrs. Stempel, aren't _YOU_ really the guilty party here? Why don't you admit to everyone here how you flirted and did everything possible to draw my attention to you?"

Horrified at even the suggestion of the idea that she wanted his attention, Jemma shook her head furiously;

"NO! IF ANYTHING, I DID EVERYTHING POSSIBLE TO AVOID YOU AND YOUR 'ATTENTION'!"

Finding her agitation amusing, and forgetting himself, Everston mocked;

"Oh come now, Jemma dear! This has gone far enough, it's time for you to admit your true feelings."

Despite her initial determination to remain as calm and composed as possible, in light of the man's blatant accusation, Jemma found the heat of her ire rising. And, despite her intentions, to the contrary, she found she could no longer hold her tongue; something that became blatantly obvious as the fire of her temper made her eyes appear even more brilliant and bright just before they narrowed in hatred;

"So you want me to tell you my 'true' feelings, do you? _FINE! _ I'll be more than happy to tell you how I _REALLY_ feel, Mr. Everston!"

Her hatred for the man in front of her growing by the second, Jemma began;

"As it just so happens, Mr. Everston, my true feelings are that I abhor you. I've tried never to hate anyone, because I was taught that it was wrong to do so. However, I find you nothing more than a greedy, cruel, arrogant, lecherous excuse for a man who thinks nothing of using threats and fear to try and exert control over a woman; even to the point that you would threaten the lives of innocent children. You think you're a man whose above anyone else when the truth is you're nothing but a coward. There! Now you know my 'true' feelings about you, does that make you feel any better, Mr. Everston?"

Despite his previous confrontation with her, Everston had held the firm belief that he could regain the sense of power he had felt he held over Jemma Stempel by simply 'grilling' her in front of almost all of Seattle. He had been so certain of his theory that he had chosen not to have an attorney defend him, not that he felt anyone could possibly prove as eloquent in the situation as he felt he could. However, he had not counted on the determination the young woman in front of him seemed to possess, something that went against his carefully laid out plans and, even now, found him seething in fury; so much so that he forgot his surroundings as his rage became solely focused on one target. His chest rising and falling in his hatred, Everston slowly edged his way closer before hissing in hatred;

"How dare you, you little bitch! I can see I didn't teach you enough of a lesson during our last encounter, a mistake I won't make again."

Moving more quickly than what anyone, even Aaron, could fathom, Everston rushed at Jemma. His hands outstretched to wrap about her neck as he tackled her, knocking the chair she was sitting in backward to find them both landing on the floor as he pinned her to the floor, his hands still tightly wrapped around her throat as he swore at her;

"IF I CAN'T BREAK YOU, YOU LITTLE WITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Stunned as she was knocked backward from where she sat, Jemma clawed and scratched at the hands choking off her air before striking out with her fist to land a solid blow against Everston's left cheek just under his eye. Although time seemed to come to a halt as everyone, including the ones who had been charged with guarding Everston, had been frozen in shock, it was only mere seconds later before the man found the hand he had raised to strike Jemma held in a grip of iron as Aaron thundered;

"NO BY GOD, NOT THIS TIME!"

Snatching the man's arm, Aaron flung him backward away from Jemma. Having noticed the others moving towards them as he launched himself from his chair, Aaron was certain Everston would be restrained, that being the case he had no qualms about turning his back to the man as he knelt next to his wife to see to her;

"Sweetheart, are you..."

Before he could finish, Aaron found his statement interrupted as his wife's eyes widened before yelling;

"AARON LOOK OUT!"

Grabbing her by her shoulders, Aaron rolled quickly to the side, taking Jemma with him as he gave thanks for his quick reflexes as they narrowly missed being struck with the chair Everston had grabbed in his attempt to retaliate against Aaron for, what he considered, his interference. Seeing the insane hatred in the man's eyes, he wasn't surprised when Everston tried to engage the men who tried to restrain him in a physical confrontation. However, his lack of shock soon turned to panic as Everston managed to take hold of a pistol that had been dropped during the altercation and, noticing the direction of his intense stare of hatred, Aaron wasted no time in placing himself between the man and his wife as he rushed to tackle Everston, effectively knocking the gun from his hand to send it skittering across the floor. Corky, in his rush to try and help subdue Everston, inadvertently, ended up tripping Aaron, giving Everston time to snatch one of the broken chair legs from the floor to lift it over his head like a club as he stood over Aaron.

Despite the volley of noise that had erupted, thanks to Everston's actions, everyone in the makeshift courtroom became deathly silent as a shot rang out. Although everyone was shocked, none was more stunned than Everston who was still clutching the broken chair leg like a club, prepared to strike at Aaron, as he stared in disbelief at the source of the gunshot. Pulling the hammer back once more, Jemma cocked the pistol she had pointed straight at him. Finding what small amount of bravado he still possessed, Everston challenged;

"You wouldn't dare, dear Jemma! And even if you did, I'm quite certain you'd miss by a mile."

Certain of her target, Jemma squeezed the trigger to place a bullet in the post just behind Everston's head, something that found his eyes widening in frightened disbelief. Jemma shook her head as she stated her position;

"I told you before, my name, at least as far as you're concerned, is _MRS. STEMPEL! _Now, _THAT_ was a warning shot and unless you'd like to find out just how accurate I can be, I suggest you drop that chair leg. Let me assure you, Mr. Everston, you'll have a bullet in you before you manage to strike my husband; do I make myself clear?"

Seeing his hesitation and, despite proof to the contrary, the disbelief in her adversary's face, Jemma shook her head as she recalled the night he had attacked her and the threats he had made against her children. Those factors, combined with the threat he presented to her husband, Jemma pulled the hammer back to cock the pistol once more before venturing;

"Maybe I should just save the territory the trouble, not to mention making certain I never have to worry about you posing a threat to me or my family, ever again."

Fear replacing his cockiness, Everston began stammering;

"B but...you wouldn't."

Aaron, seeing just how serious Jemma was in her intent, quickly picked himself up off the floor. Snatching the chair leg from Everston's less than firm grip, Aaron tossed it away before advising;

"The best thing you can possibly do right now, Everston is to just keep your damn mouth shut. I wouldn't push her right this second if you want to live."

Unaccustomed to seeing this side of her, yet knowing that discretion was the better part of valor, those who had rushed forward to help subdue Everston, including Jason, Joshua, Jeremy, Duncan, and Clancey, stood silent, knowing that it was best to let Aaron handle the situation.

Although Aaron was secure in the fact that his wife would never hurt him, he approached her slowly and carefully trying to reason with her;

"Jemma, sweetheart come on let me have the gun, you know this isn't what you want to do."

Her chest heaving with the effort to contain her emotions, Jemma could only shake her head as she reasoned;

"But don't you understand? This way we never have to worry about what he will or won't do, or worry if he'll try to hurt our babies."

Noticing how she was beginning to tremble, Aaron leaned in closer as he pleaded;

"Darlin, I promise you, he'll never get close enough to hurt our babies or us again."

Coming up beside her, Aaron slid his arm around her waist as Jason came closer, his hand outstretched;

"Come on, Pixie, don't let him win, sweetie. Aaron fought too hard to stop this man and you and he both fought to keep you from becoming his victim, please don't let it all have been in vain."

Slowly, Jemma disengaged the pistol's hammer before offering it to her brother who blew a sigh of relief as he took the weapon in his hand. Determined in his course, Judge Pryor advised;

"I've seen more than enough to render my decision."

Pointing to Corky, Swede, and Harve, the judge ordered;

"I want that man kept under lock and key until I can arrange for his transfer to the territorial prison in Olympia."

Aiming his gavel towards Everston, Judge Pryor informed him;

"You, sir, should reconcile yourself to adapting to life behind bars. Because I can assure you, I plan to see to it that you remain behind them for quite some time to come."

Waving towards the door, he ordered;

"Take him out of here and make sure he's kept locked up and secured. Court dismissed!"

Banging his gavel to bring an end to the proceedings, the old gentleman waited until Everston had been removed before approaching the couple. Taking Jemma's hand in his, he sought to assure her;

"I'm sorry for what you've been through thanks to that monster, my dear, but I can assure you that he'll never pose a threat to you or your family ever again. I'll see to that personally."

Noticing how quiet she remained as she offered a slight nod of appreciation, as well as just how pale she had grown, Judge Pryor turned to the crowd still gathered to declare in a loud voice;

"I said the court is dismissed! Aside from those directly linked to the case, everyone else must leave this establishment in the next minute or be fined for contempt of court."

Motioning to Evans, Judge Pryor advised Lottie;

"Miss Hatfield, as always, thank you for your hospitality. Mr. Evans and I need to go wire the Marshall in Olympia and arrange for that...man's transfer to the prison there; where I can assure you all he'll remain. Aaron and Jemma's children will see adulthood long before that man sees the outside of those prison walls."

Anxious to see to their errand, Judge Pryor and Evans left the saloon. Even though he was puzzled by the judge's behavior, Aaron soon gained an understanding as he too noticed just how pale his wife had quickly become. Before he could formulate a plan, Allyn, having noticed what was taking place from her seat as a potential witness, hurried forward to suggest;

"Take her home, Aaron and I'll be there as soon as I get my bag."

Worry etching her face, Lottie approached the couple and, carefully, studying her adopted daughter's face placed her hand against her cheek before turning to Aaron to suggest;

"Go out my back door, Aaron, and get her home as quickly as you can. Don't worry about the babies, we'll look after them."

Nodding his appreciation for their thoughtfulness, Aaron placed his arm around his wife's shoulders;

"Come on, love. I think you've had more than enough for one day, let's get you home."

Watching as they left, Candy, Julie, Peggy, and Biddie all crowded forward as Julie spoke for the group;

"Lottie, Jason what's going on? We don't understand, he's going to prison, but why did Jemma look so strange?"

Realizing he was still holding the pistol. Jason handed it to Josh as he explained to his wife;

"Yes, Julie sweet the man's going to prison for what he did. However, didn't you notice the look on Pixie's face when she held that gun? She wasn't joking, she was really prepared to shoot the man to make sure he wouldn't pose a threat to her, Aaron, or their children ever again."

Trying to grasp just what had happened, Candy theorized;

"She's in shock, isn't she, Jason?"

Nodding, Jeremy answered;

"Yes, Candy, she is. Even though it was with the idea of protecting her family, Pixie actually considered pulling that trigger and taking that man's life. Grant you, she was pushed to it but as tender-hearted as she is, realizing what she almost did is something she never thought herself capable of, not unless it was a case like it was with Blake Anderson where it was down to a life or death struggle."

Her heart aching for her, soon to be, sister-in-law, Peggy rationalized;

"But, Jeremy that man almost killed her, tried to accost her in the worst way imaginable, attacked Aaron out of fear of discovery, and threatened her children; then, on top of it, he attacked her and tried to attack her husband in front of the entire town; _NO ONE_ could have or would have blamed her for pulling that trigger."

His voice soft, yet firm, Josh shook his head as he reminded his fiancee;

"Peggy love, you're right no one would have blamed her if she had pulled that trigger, but Pixie would have blamed herself. But a big part of the problem is that, while she's upset with herself for considering what she almost did, she's even more upset that she didn't. The physical harm he brought to her, she'll gloss over that part, but when she thinks about how he threatened her babies and tried to attack her husband and that she _DIDN'T_ pull that trigger, she'll feel even more guilty that she didn't because she'll see it as her failure to do everything possible to protect her family."

Biddie, strangely quiet, lamented;

"Poor Jemma! No matter what she did in this case she was going to end up being tormented."

Duncan, who had noticed Barnabas' contemplative silence, addressed the man;

"Barnabas, I've noticed you've had nary a word to say about the matter, man. Mind sharing yer thoughts?"

Having found himself the focus of everyone's attention, Barnabas cleared his throat nervously;

"I was just thinking, Lord Bolt, if there might not be some way we can help ease Miss Jemma's mind about all of this."

An idea formulating in his mind, Clancey's bushy eyebrows shot up as his eyes almost bugged out of his head;

"Mr. Webster, would ya be having access to that there information Aaron had ya bring with ya from San Francisco, sir?"

At Barnabas' nod, Clancey turned to Lottie;

"Lottie me darlin, I do believe I have an idea just how to help the little darlin."

Catching on to Clancey's train of thought, Lottie ordered, "Barnabas, go get that information, please. Biddie put the closed sign on the doors, we have some reading to do!"

Aaron never thought to see the day that he would be grateful that Seattle wasn't the large, thriving metropolis that he dreamed it might someday become; however, he realized that day had come. Hurrying to get Jemma home as quickly as possible, Aaron's gratitude regarding Seattle's sparse population multiplied infinitely as the possibility he had been frightened of occurred. Once he understood that she was suffering from a type of shock over what she had considered doing earlier, Aaron had been anxious to get his wife home, away from prying and curious eyes. Holding her close to his side, his arm around her shoulders as he half guided, half carried her, Aaron could feel her trembling increase as he tried soothing;

"Jemma sweetheart, it's alright, we're almost home."

Although he had prayed for it to be otherwise, Aaron wasn't surprised, only concerned, when he felt her leaning more heavily against him just before a cry of anguish escaped her lips as her legs gave way beneath her. Holding her tighter against his side to keep her from falling to the ground, Aaron swung her limp body up into his arms. Feeling her arms loop tightly about his neck as she buried her face against it, Aaron felt as if his heart was caught in a painful contraction as he felt Jemma's body shaking with her sobs of anguish. Patting her back as he hurried to close the remaining distance to their home, Aaron comforted;

"It's alright, Jemma love! I promise it's alright, darlin."

Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps on the porch, Holly, who had volunteered to keep an eye on the Stempel and Bolt children, rushed to the door to throw it open. Her eyes going wide as her jaw dropped open, her voice full of concern, Holly demanded;

"Well, what in tarnation happened?! What's wrong with Jemma?"

Shaking his head furiously, Aaron issued;

"Not now, Holly! Let Allyn in as soon as she gets here, please."

Quickly making his way to their bedroom, Aaron was about to place his wife on their bed when she clung to him even tighter to beg;

"NO! Please, just hold me."

Unable to deny her request, Aaron sat on the edge of the mattress, continuing to cradle her in his arms, uncertain of what the best course of action might be to help her. Before he could make a complete mental list of all his options, their door opened as Allyn hurried in, a bottle of brandy in her hand along with her medical bag. Seeing the state her patient was in, Allyn hurried to pour a generous portion of liquor into the water glass on the bedside table before offering it to Jemma as she ordered sternly;

"Jemma, I want you to drink this, but I want you to sip it, not gulp it."

Seeing her reluctance to follow her dictate, Allyn worried she might have to become stern with, not just her patient, but her friend; but, thanks to Aaron, Allyn was relieved of the possibility. Taking the glass, Aaron brought it to his wife's lips as he cajoled;

"Come on, Jemma love please drink at least a little, it'll help you calm down, darlin."

Her eyes full of concern as she looked into her husband's eyes, Jemma tried pushing the glass away as she reminded him in a shaky voice;

"B...but the baby...Alex."

Understanding her worry, Aaron turned to Allyn, who, also understanding Jemma's concern, rushed to assure her;

"Jemma, I promise you this won't hurt Alex when you nurse him, all this will do is help calm you down."

Trying to rationalize with her, Allyn took her hand;

"Think about it this way, Jemma; you can't help your children in this condition."

Relying on her instincts in her confused and distraught frame of mind, Jemma naturally turned to her husband for direction. Bringing the glass to her lips, Aaron nodded his encouragement;

"It's alright, love. You know Allyn wouldn't have suggested it if she thought it would hurt you and I wouldn't let you do it if I thought for one second there was a possibility of such a thing."

Placing her hand around the glass, Jemma began sipping its contents slowly, however, she was soon eagerly taking much bigger sips, anxious for the effects to take hold. Noticing just how quickly she was beginning to drink from the glass, Aaron restrained her a bit as he warned;

"Easy, sweetheart! You're not used to drinking, you'll make yourself tipsy."

After she had drained the glass, Allyn poured a half glass more, something that found Aaron raising an eyebrow in silent question. Motioning towards the glass, Allyn explained as Aaron encouraged his wife to drink;

"I know it seems strange, but the brandy will help relax her; which, I might add, will help keep her calm. She's in shock over what happened right now and before you can get through to her you have to get her to calm down."

Although he could appreciate her logic, Aaron was far from happy at the prospect of allowing, let alone, helping his wife become inebriated. Seeing the liquor was having the effect they had hoped for. Allyn nodded in satisfaction;

"Good! She's a lot calmer now."

Her face a mask of apology, Allyn offered;

"I wish there was more that I could do to help her, Aaron. But I'm afraid that, outside of pouring her a glass of brandy, there's nothing else I can do to help."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Allyn lifted her own slightly;

"I'm sorry, Aaron, but the burden of helping her rests on your shoulders."

Despite his awareness that she didn't mean her statement in the way he took it, Aaron narrowed his eyes as he challenged;

"Please don't think that I don't appreciate everything you've done to help her, Allyn; but _NEVER_ use the word burden when referring to my wife or children again."

Cradling her closer to his chest, Aaron dropped a kiss on the top of Jemma's head before shaking his own to vow;

"Jemma and the kids are the farthest thing from a burden there is. No matter what we go through, she's always been nothing but a blessing to me, just as our babies have been since the day we learned we were expecting them."

Silently chastising herself for her poor choice of words, Allyn apologized;

"I'm sorry, Aaron you know I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I simply meant that being the only one who can really get through to her when she's like this, it all rests on your shoulders to help her. But I know you wouldn't have it any other way."

Taking up her bag, Allyn advised;

"I'm going to go now, but if you need me for any reason don't hesitate to send for me."

After Allyn had left their room, Aaron was shocked as Jemma stirred in his arms somewhat to ask in a strangely calm voice;

"Am I a burden?"

His dark eyes full of love and tenderness, Aaron cradled her closer to his chest as he brought his hand up to brush the stray curls and wisps of her hair away from her face with the back of her fingers before shaking his head slowly;

"No, my little love, you're the farthest thing from a burden that I could have ever imagined. If anything, you're an angel I was lucky enough to be blessed to fall in love with and marry."

Lifting her arm to take his hand in hers, Jemma brought it against her lips to place a soft kiss against the rough skin of his knuckles before holding his hand against her cheek. Her voice strangely calm, Jemma shook her head before sighing;

"I let him win, didn't I?"

Before Aaron could answer her question, a familiar voice interjected from their bedroom doorway;

"No, Pixie, you didn't."

Surprised by Jason's appearance, Aaron demanded;

"Jason?"

Recognizing the folder his brother-in-law held up for his inspection, Aaron exclaimed;

"Jason, what the hell..."

Motioning to his sister, Jason exclaimed;

"She has no idea of just what's in here, does she, Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head;

"No, Jason, would you want Julie seeing what's in those reports?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Jason admitted;

"No, Aaron, I wouldn't. However, Julie hasn't been through what Pixie has, and I think that if she understands just what she was dealing with, it will help her a great deal."

Although he understood the shock she had been through, Aaron was certain that when she calmed down she would be just fine; _THAT_ was his hope. However, what he tried to convince himself of and what he knew was taking place were two different things; his wife was nothing if not tenderhearted, something he knew would find her warring with herself intellectually and emotionally over what she had contemplated doing and what she had chosen not to do. As badly as he hoped that wouldn't be the case, he soon found himself faced with the fact his hope was a futile one when Jemma spoke, her tone one of pleading;

"Darling, Jason's right. I know you've been doing your best to protect me, you always have, but you can't protect me from myself."

Fairly certain he already knew the answer as he hooked his finger under her chin to look into her eyes and saw the wealth of conflicting emotions, Aaron asked, his voice ripe with worry;

"Sweetheart, what do you mean, 'protect you from yourself'?"

Jemma clasped her hands together tightly as she sought the right words to explain;

"I failed, Aaron! I failed you, our babies, and myself."

Worry furrowing his brow, Aaron demanded;

"Jemma love, how in the world could you think such a thing? You've _NEVER_ failed our family, _EVER_! Why would you even think that let alone say it?"

Her voice barely a whisper, Jemma confessed;

"Because I couldn't pull that trigger; it's a double-edged sword."

Seeing the confusion on her husband's face, Jemma tried to find a better way to explain her meaning;

"Honey, when I saw him standing over you with that broken chair leg all I could think of was keeping him from hurting you or our babies, but I couldn't pull the trigger. I feel like I failed our family because I didn't kill him. But then when he said the things he did to me I wanted nothing more than to kill him. I feel like I'm losing my mind; one minute I'm mad at myself because I couldn't pull the trigger, but the next I'm horrified because I wanted to kill him."

Lifting his head to face his brother-in-law's look of worry with a matching one of his own, Aaron shrugged slightly in a silent question. Taking long strides, Jason entered the room to grab the brandy bottle as he tucked the folder under his arm before ordering;

"Come downstairs, I think it's time she knew."

Holding the brandy decanter out for their inspection, Jason ventured;

"Somehow, I think we'll all need a good dose of this before we're thru this."

Some hours and at least two more brandies later, Jemma finally closed the folder after having read its contents. Her face pale, Jemma wet her lips before letting a shuddering sigh escape her as she placed her hands flat, one over the other, on top of the folder as she glanced about the table and remarked;

"As bad as what he did to me was, compared to what these poor women suffered at his hands, what he did to me looks like a blessing compared to what he did to them."

Picking up one of the reports, Jemma begged for understanding;

"But please tell me how, just how is it that this man was allowed to go free?"

Turning to her husband, Jemma pointed out;

"I mean, honey there isn't just one or two cases; we're talking about at least a dozen cases here that seem to go back for years, and _THAT'S_ just what Barnabas was able to find out about when you asked him to investigate. Aaron, if we found out about these poor girls, how many others do we _NOT_ know about?"

Her brow furrowing in bewilderment, Jemma turned to each of the faces around the table before stopping at her eldest brother;

"But there's something I don't understand, Jason. You said that this isn't something that you would want Julie seeing, but in my case, you felt it would help me; what did you mean?"

Leaning forward, Jason rested his arms on the tabletop as he locked eyes with his sister;

"Pixie, I knew that considering just how tenderhearted and loving you are, what happened when you had that pistol in your hand was going to torment you, no matter what. And, as you admitted yourself upstairs, I was right."

Waving his hand across the documents scattered across the table, Jason shrugged as he admitted;

"Normally, I wouldn't have wanted you reading what's in these papers, but I thought, and hoped that, if you knew just what sort of...man it was you faced this morning, it would help end your torment."

Reaching his hand across the table to place it over his sister's Josh ventured;

"Sweetie, you've always been very tenderhearted, but you've also been very protective over those you love. We knew when we saw that pistol in your hand that, between you wanting to pull that trigger and how hard you fought not to pull it, it was going to prove a double-edged sword for you."

Having refilled her glass, Aaron slid it closer to his wife as he encouraged;

"Here, sweetheart, considering everything that's taken place, and what you just read in those reports, I think you can use this."

Taking the glass Jemma took a long sip before admitting;

"I felt like a monster because I wanted to kill him. But, when I didn't pull the trigger I felt like I failed as a wife and mother; this man was a threat to my family and I couldn't stop him."

Her heart breaking for the raw pain she saw in the girl's eyes, Lottie rose from her chair to stand over her adopted daughter as she cupped her chin in her hand to tilt her head so that she could look into her eyes;

"Jemma sweetie, you didn't fail anyone! If anything, you've saved quite a few."

Jemma shook her head as she exclaimed in frustration:

"Lottie, I don't understand!"

Interpreting the look Lottie threw in his direction, Aaron turned his chair to take her hand in his as he placed his free hand along her cheek;

"Darlin, do you remember the night you were attacked, when you came to and stopped me from killing Everston?"

Slowly, Jemma nodded as she remained silent, letting her husband continue;

"Well, that was my chance to kill him and stop him, mind you, no one would have blamed me considering what he did and what he _TRIED_ to do to you. Now, you knew that he had threatened our sons and daughter, but you still stopped me and begged me to send for the marshal, why did you do that, love?"

Staring at her husband in disbelief that he would even have to ask her such a question, Jemma gave a slight shake of her head;

"Wh...why do you even have to ask me that, honey? I didn't want that on your conscience, because you're better than that, Aaron. Had we been in a life or death situation, like we were with Blake Anderson, that would have been one thing; but, thankfully, you were able to prevent that and we had another means at our disposal to stop him."

Leaning closer, Jemma placed her hands on either side of her husband's face, her eyes reflecting the deep love she felt for him as she vowed;

"I didn't want that man to win by forcing you to kill him, even if it would have been justified. I can't help but think that he wants to turn and make everything as corrupt as what he is, You're too good of a man, darling, I just couldn't let that happen."

Lifting an eyebrow in question, Aaron pursued;

"You think I'm a good man, love, even though I wanted nothing more than to end that man's life for what he did to you?"

Her chest heaving with her effort to control her disbelief, Jemma shook her head furiously;

"Of course I think you're a good man. You felt that way because you love me and because of what he did to me, not to mention what you found out he did to those other poor women. You could have ignored me and just killed him but you didn't and that's what makes you a good man, my darling heart."

Placing his hand over one of hers, Aaron curled his fingers around hers before turning his face to brush his lips against her palm;

"Sweetheart, you realize you did the exact same thing, don't you? You didn't fail, love, if anything you won because you didn't let him turn you into the monster he is. Darlin, he was desperate, you beat him and he's never had that happen at a woman's hands before. Like you told him today, every assumption that he's made where you're concerned was wrong; he was pushing you to bring you down to his level and you didn't take the bait."

Ignoring the presence of those around them, Aaron took her face in his hands as he offered softly;

"You won, my little love, you beat him! Not only did you win for yourself, but you won for all of those poor women before you. Not to mention, thanks to you, sweetheart, he'll never hurt anyone else, including his own daughter. You didn't care what anyone said about you and you didn't let Everston intimidate you. You were determined that you were going to bring that man to justice and you did just that."

Interpreting the meaningful side glance Aaron threw in his direction, as well as noticing that his sister was beginning to feel the effects of the brandy she had consumed to counteract the earlier shock she had suffered, Jason announced;

"Considering that it's getting dark outside and the day that we've all had, especially Pixie, I'd like to suggest that we leave Aaron and Jemma in peace."

Glancing towards Jeremy and Candy, who had already made their minds up on the matter, in an unspoken question, Jason suggested;

"All things considered, Jeremy and Candy were going to ask if they might take the twins, Molly and Christopher have been begging for them to spend the night again."

Noticing the glassy look in her eyes and understanding the reason for her silent nod, Aaron spoke for them both;

"That's fine, Jeremy, Candy; Amie and Jacob love spending time with all of you."

Given her profession and his experience, Lottie and Clancey, eager to help, rose from their chairs as Clancey offered;

"Ya know, Lottie me love, I don't get to see near enough of them there little angels. Why don't me and you go and get the little nippers ready, that way everyone can settle themselves for the evening."

Before he knew it, everyone was performing like a well-oiled machine as they made certain the children were cared for, even down to Julie and Candy taking Jemma into the living room to help her tend to Alex while Lottie, Clancey, Duncan, and Holly got the twins ready to go with Candy and Jeremy. Eager to lend their support Biddie and Peggy worked to prepare a cold supper for Aaron and Jemma, anxious to relieve Jemma of the chore for the night. While everyone else was busy with their tasks, Aaron, Jason, Josh, and Jeremy were busy helping Barnabas reorganize the file Jason had his sister read. Concern making his voice a bit rougher than normal, Jason couldn't help but ask;

"Aaron, I understand Allyn's reason and the logic behind it, but you do realize that, considering she's never had more than a sip of liquor before today, given the amount she's had today..."

Helping his brothers-in-law and Barnabas as they gathered the papers scattered on the kitchen table together, Aaron nodded;

"I know, Jason, I know. Believe me, the idea of, not only, allowing but encouraging my wife to tipsiness isn't something I'm overly thrilled about. But, if it helps her get over the shock of what she's been through I don't care if she drinks the entire bottle."

Raising an eyebrow in contemplation, Josh speculated;

"Uh, you have noticed that she's becoming a little unsteady, or am I mistaken?"

Shaking his head, Aaron admitted;

"No, you're not, I could tell by the look in her eyes. I'm afraid my wife's a little bit drunk; but, she's past the shock and she no longer feels guilty over what happened when she had the pistol in her hand today. _THAT'S_ the main thing."

Handing Barnabas the stack he had just straightened and organized, Jeremy whistled low;

"You know she's probably going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning, don't you, Aaron?"

Finished with gathering the papers, Aaron placed his hands on his hips;

"Well, Jeremy, it's not like I haven't had to nurse one or two of those myself in my day; if she does, I'll help her deal with it. For tonight, once you all leave, I'm going to try and get her to eat something, and then I'll put her to bed."

After everyone had left them alone for the night, Aaron managed to convince his wife to eat, at least, a little. Given the amount of brandy she had consumed it came as no surprise to Aaron, as he noticed the trouble she seemed to be having keeping her eyes open, that when he suggested they retire for the evening, she readily nodded her head. Knowing how picky she was about how the kitchen was left, Aaron made quick work of putting the room to rights before helping her up from her chair;

"Come on, sweetheart let's get you to bed."

Leading her towards the staircase, Aaron was glad he had taken her arm as she stumbled just before looking up, her words slightly slurred as she ventured in a mumbled voice;

"Honey, I think I've had a little too much brandy. I'm not quite sure, but I think I might be a little aknee...ineeb...in...tipsy."

Even though he wasn't thrilled with the reason for it, Aaron couldn't deny finding amusement at her attempt to describe her present condition. Deciding to take the direct approach when she stumbled, Aaron swept her up into his arms. Placing a kiss on her forehead as she laid her head against his shoulder, Aaron chuckled;

"I think that may well be a very distinct possibility, my darling love."

When he reached their bedroom her helped her change from her dress to her nightgown before pulling the pins from her hair, letting the burgundy colored mass fall down her back. Seeing the trouble she was having trying to brush her hair, Aaron eased the brush from her fingers to offer softly;

"Here, love, let me."

Leisurely, Aaron drew the brush through the waving and curling strands until her hair was soft and shining. Glancing at her reflection in her dressing table mirror, Aaron could see the trouble she was having keeping her eyes open. Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, Aaron ordered;

"Just sit still a minute more, sweetheart."

At her nod, Aaron hurried to turn the covers of their bed back before returning to where Jemma sat at her dressing table. Noticing how she was leaning her head back more and more as she fought to keep her eyes open. Shaking his head at her stubbornness, Aaron brushed his fingers against her forehead to push her hair from her face as he brushed his lips against the same path his fingers had just traced before leaning close to her ear to whisper;

"Give it up, darlin. Besides, you need the sleep."

Aaron lifted her from her chair to settle her in their bed before getting ready to retire for the night himself. Slipping into bed next to her, Aaron took his wife in his arms and, noticing she was still fighting sleep, reached up to smooth his fingers across her brow before placing his lips close to her ear;

"Shh, love, just go to sleep, sweetheart."

Placing a kiss on her cheek, Aaron could tell she had finally given in as her breathing became more even and her face relaxed as she let sleep claim her. Watching her as she slept, Aaron pulled her closer as he voiced aloud in amusement;

"Good night, my little love, I don't envy you the headache you'll probably have in the morning."

Brushing a stray wisp of hair from her face, Aaron chuckled;

"You might be a tipsy one, but you're still an angel to me."

Satisfied that the events of the morning had seen the last of their trials and the danger Carlin Everston presented to them cleared from their lives, Aaron closed his eyes and found his first restful night of sleep in quite a while.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 **

**(EPILOGUE)**

Jemma and Julie scurried about to make certain the last details had been attended to between Lottie's and the church, while Candy and Peggy helped the most nervous bride they had seen in quite some time prepare for her wedding. Just as Candy had finished arranging her hair, Jemma and Julie hurried into the small side room of the dorm that had once belonged to Candy, Christopher, and Molly, that Biddie now occupied. Breathless, Jemma clutched Biddie's trusty clipboard to her chest as she vowed;

"Julie and I have made certain that _EVERY_ single detail on this list has been attended to. So, that being the case, I'd say it's time to get you ready to walk down the aisle, Biddie."

Tilting her head to the side, somewhat, as she offered the young woman a warm smile, Julie asked;

"Are you nervous, Biddie?"

Waving her hands about somewhat nervously, Biddie confided;

"Well, yes and no. I mean I know that Barnabas and I are doing the right thing, but it's just that I've helped organize so many of these, even Peggy and Josh's, rather, hasty wedding, that I'm having a hard time believing that it's finally my turn, or that this is all for us. Everybody's just been so nice and done so much, however in the world can we possibly repay everyone for everything they've done?"

Placing her hand on Biddie's shoulder, Jemma smiled warmly;

"You simply say thank you and enjoy what's been done. Biddie, do you have any idea as to just how important you are to everyone? Look how you helped pull everyone together when Aaron and I were married, you organized Julie and Jason's wedding, not to mention Jeremy and Candy's. Mind you, that's aside from helping organize the parties for engagements, birthdays, and christenings."

Putting her arm around her shoulders, Jemma offered;

"Not to mention helping us bring our babies into the world; and that's just what _YOU'VE_ done, we haven't even mentioned what Barnabas had done to help us."

Thinning her lips in that familiar way that only she had, Biddie reminded;

"But, Jemma what about the house and..."

Shaking her head, Peggy pointed out;

"Biddie, the cabin was a gift from Ward and Kassandra, remember?"

Biddie nodded;

"Oh, my heavens yes! I just can't believe how generous they were in deeding it to us."

Brushing the wrinkles from Biddie's gown as Candy and Peggy put the finishing touches to her hair, Julie reminded her;

"You heard what Kassandra and Ward both said, Biddie about how if it weren't for all the investigating that Barnabas did, who knows how much longer Carlin Everston would have gotten away with what he did, or how much more of Kassandra's inheritance he would have managed to pilfer?"

Shaking out Biddie's bridal veil, Jemma speculated quietly;

"Or how many more women would have become his victim."

Glancing over her shoulder, Biddie shook her head as she sighed heavily;

"However in the world that man got away with as much as he did, I'll never understand. But, I guess he fell the victim of his own crime, in a way at least."

Despite knowing that, neither, she, her husband, or children had anything to fear from the man ever again, Jemma still had trouble controlling the involuntary shudder she felt as she recalled receiving the news of just what had happened to Carlin Everston. About four weeks after the trial Jemma and Aaron, having put their children to bed for the evening, were sitting in their living room; with Jemma reading one of Shakespeare's works and Aaron with his paper. The thought suddenly occurring to her, Jemma lowered her book to study her husband for a moment, something that seemed to catch his attention. Feeling his wife's eyes on him, Aaron lowered his paper to find Jemma studying him, a sweet, loving smile gracing her face. Lifting an eyebrow in question, Aaron asked;

"Jemma? Why are you looking at me like that, love?"

Marking her place in her book, Jemma rose from her chair to cross the space to stand in front of her husband. Motioning towards the paper in his hand before clasping her hands in front of her, Jemma questioned;

"Would you rather hold me or that newspaper?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Aaron hastily folded the paper to drop it on the end table before leaning forward to reach out to wrap his hands around her waist. Jemma couldn't help but emit a slight squeal of surprise as he effortlessly pulled her onto his lap to nuzzle her neck, his lips near her ear;

"Now that's a silly question!"

Placing a kiss on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, Aaron pulled her close to snuggle against his chest, laying his cheek against the top of her head before stating;

"I'll take holding you over _ANYTHING_, sweetheart."

Leaning back in his arms a bit, Jemma tilted her head slightly to look up at him;

"This is nice, isn't it?"

Using his finger to lightly trace her jawline, Aaron nodded;

"Holding you is always nice, my little love."

Rolling her eyes at his intentional obtrusiveness, Jemma gave her husband an exasperated look while tapping her finger against his lips as she chided;

"Now that's not what I meant and you know it, my darling heart."

Waving her hand across the space, Jemma clarified;

"I mean this, just being able to enjoy each other and our children, without something hanging over our heads."

Brushing a stray wisp of hair over her shoulder, Aaron nodded his agreement;

"We've definitely had more than our fair share, especially you."

Holding her closer, Aaron vowed;

"But that's behind us now, sweetheart. Everston's in jail, where he'll be for a very long, _LONG_ time, the kids are all fine, the business is doing great, and most importantly,"

Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Aaron placed his lips against hers to claim a kiss that neither demanded or expected anything save that of expressing their love for each other. Breaking the kiss, Aaron leaned his head back a bit and began stroking the smooth skin of his wife's cheek as he completed his statement;

"We've got each other."

Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, Jemma nodded eagerly;

"And you have no idea just how happy that makes me, my love."

Before either could say anything more, a knock sounded at the front door. Glancing at the grandfather clock and noting the hour, Jemma frowned slightly;

"It's too late for anyone to come visiting, I hope nothing's wrong."

Giving her a gentle push from his lap, Aaron rose from his chair;

"Let's hope not."

The moment he opened the door and saw Jason standing there with Ben, a telegram clutched in his hand, Aaron knew that whatever, the news was contained in that envelope, it couldn't bode well. Any doubts to the contrary were soon eliminated by the look on Jason's face and the tone in his voice;

"We're sorry for disturbing you at this time of night, Aaron, but we need to talk to you."

Noticing his sister standing behind her husband, Jason suggested;

"Perhaps it would be better if..."

Aaron shook his head as he opened the door wider;

"No, Jason! Jemma as much right to know whatever you have to say as much as I do."

Once he closed the door, Aaron turned to demand;

"Alright, what is it?"

Knowing the look her brother wore all too well, Jemma's face reflected her concern;

"Jason, Ben, what's happened?"

Nodding towards the envelope in Ben's hand, she pursed her lips;

"I've rarely seen good news arrive by telegram at this time of night."

Lowering his head slightly, Ben remained silent as he handed the paper to Aaron who quickly scanned it, his face mirroring the grim news the telegram contained. Looking up from the paper in his hand, Aaron's eyes swung from Jason to Ben;

"Does Kassandra know?"

Ben slowly bobbed his head;

"Yes, when I heard the telegraph go off and finished deciphering it, I went and got Jason and we told her."

Becoming frustrated at feeling as if she were being left in the dark, Jemma looked from one man to the other to demand sharply;

"Would one of you, please, tell me what's going on?"

The chagrin he felt over having, even in his shock, neglected to share the news with his wife obvious in the expression he wore, Aaron apologized profusely;

"I'm sorry, darlin."

Offering her the missive, he explained;

"It's about Everston, sweetheart."

Aaron watched as she took the paper and read it, already suspecting her reaction, he wasn't surprised when her eyes widened as she read: EVERSTON DEAD...STOP...STABBED BY FELLOW INMATE...STOP...MORE DETAILED EXPLANATION AT LATER POINT...PLEASE NOTIFY MRS. KIMBERLY...STOP. Squaring her shoulders, Jemma lifted her head and spoke in a sadly calm voice;

"Aaron love, I think I should go see Kassandra."

Before he could offer his opinion, Aaron found his attention diverted by a knock on the door. Raising his eyebrow in silent question, as he was closest to the portal, Jason answered the knock at Aaron's nod of consent. Surprise registering in his voice, Jason announced;

"It's Ward and Kassandra."

Stepping aside to let them enter, Jason, as did Aaron, watched Kassandra's reaction very carefully as she faced Jemma. Much to their relief, she rushed forward to embrace the younger woman she had come to think of as a close friend. Having been frightened that Kassandra would blame her for what happened to her father, Jemma was relieved and grateful that the opposite of her fear seemed to be the case. Hugging her friend close, Jemma offered;

"Kassandra, I'm so sorry! I wish..."

Pulling back, Kassandra met Jemma's worried look with her own look of sincerity as she shook her head vehemently;

"No, Jemma, don't! You have nothing to feel sorry about; what happened to my father happened because of the choices he made in his life. I'm just sorry for what he did to you and those other women."

Having grown close to Jemma in the time they spent together, Kassandra had come to learn just what a warm-hearted and sensitive young woman she was, something she was reminded of by the sad look of guilt she now saw in the younger woman's eyes. Grasping Jemma by her shoulders, Kassandra ordered;

"Don't you dare look like that, Jemma Stempel! My father's fate was by his own design, not yours; he put himself where he did by his actions, actions he freely chose, even though they were wrong. Besides, if it wasn't for you, who knows how much longer he might have gone on doing those things or how many other women he would have hurt."

Seeing that Kassandra had put his wife's mind at ease about the situation, Aaron breathed a sigh of relief as he suggested;

"I know that this is a lot to process, but I think that, until we get the rest of the information as to just what happened, we should all try and get some rest."

Having spoken what he was thinking, Ward agreed with Aaron;

"I think that's a good idea."

Putting his arm around his wife's shoulders, Ward offered;

"Come on, Kassie let's get you home."

Once everyone had left Aaron turned to Jemma, worried about how she might react, to find her strangely calm. Furrowing his brow slightly in contemplation as he studied her, Aaron placed his hand on her shoulder, his voice full of concern;

"Jemma love, are you alright?"

Slowly, Jemma nodded;

"I'm fine, darling. I was just thinking how sad it is; Kassandra was just so accepting of her father's death, not that I blame her, but I just feel so bad for her. She never really knew what it was to have her father's love, and what she knew of her mother was very little given how young she was when she died."

Cupping her cheek in his hand, Aaron reminded;

"But, sweetheart you experienced the same thing."

Shaking her head, Jemma denied;

"No, love not like Kassandra. I had Jason, Josh, Jeremy, and Lottie, and there's never been a doubt that Mother and Father loved me. Poor Kassandra had no one else, at least not until Ward."

Trying to lighten the mood somewhat, Aaron offered;

"I know tonight's been a little upsetting, would you like a brandy, darlin?"

Twisting her mouth in a sarcastic manner, Jemma lifted an arched eyebrow to quip;

"I think not, my smart alack love. I think, despite the reason behind it, you rather enjoyed my brief bout with inebriation."

Although he had by no means been happy with the reason for the necessity of it, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as he admitted;

"I wasn't thrilled with the fact it was necessary, but I have to admit, love, you were rather amusing in that condition."

Folding her arms across her middle, Jemma gave her husband a knowing look as she reminded;

"I couldn't have been too amusing, darling. Considering you didn't try and make use of the opportunity, I'm sure, my condition presented, I'm not too sure as to just how amusing I could have been."

Cupping her chin in his hand, Aaron tilted her face to look into her eyes. His own gaze leaving no doubts as to just how seriously he took the matter, or as to just what thoughts it brought to mind, his voice filled with his sincerity as well as his desire, Aaron issued;

"Darlin, _THAT_ was not an opportunity to be had! When I make love to you it's as much for your enjoyment as my own, and if you're in no condition to enjoy what we're doing that's not making love to you, that's taking advantage of you."

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron vowed;

"And taking advantage of you is something I'll _NEVER_ do."

Unfolding her arms to loop them around her husband's neck, Jemma gazed lovingly into his dark eyes to ask;

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you, or just how thankful I am that you're my husband and the father of my children?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Aaron pulled her closer against him;

"I'd like to think that it's, at least, as thankful as I am that you're my wife and the mother of my children."

Jemma found her thought's brought back to the present as Biddie remarked;

"I just can't seem to get over the irony; imagine, with everything he managed to get away with and the way he met his end."

Shaking her head, Biddie continued;

"Although he deserved it, it was still tragic."

Wrinkling her brow somewhat, Peggy nodded;

"Yes, but he had no one but himself to blame, even Kassandra said as much."

Fastening Biddie's petticoat, Candy pursed her mouth as she reminded;

"Considering that the man who killed him was the brother of one of his victims."

A puzzled look clouding her face, Julie tilted her head slightly to ask;

"Jemma, I'm not sure I fully understand how that man came to be in the same place as Everston, do you know?"

Although it was a precious part of their marriage that she wouldn't change for anything, Jemma found that, sometimes, the fact her husband kept nothing from her could prove something of a trial; especially at times like this when her sisters-in-law felt she had information they didn't. Sighing in resignation, Jemma relented;

"The way I understood it from Aaron's explanation was that the man who stabbed Everston was the brother of one of the victims. Apparently, before they left San Francisco, Everston had attacked another young woman, the clerk who was helping him embezzle Kassandra's inheritance hadn't counted on the young woman having a very protective older brother when he tried to buy the girl's silence."

Her hands frozen mid-task, Peggy questioned;

"I'm guessing they weren't able to buy her silence?"

Laying Biddie's veil across the bed, Jemma explained;

"Yes and no; the brother took the money. The girl was engaged to be married, her fiancee stood by her and they married, the brother gave them most of the money to relocate where they could have a fresh start; he kept just enough to travel. You see, he took the money with the promise not to go to the authorities, a promise he kept. However, that didn't mean he couldn't deal with the matter himself, he kept enough money to allow him to follow his sister's attacker. He knew who Everston was from his sister's description and he had learned that he was going to be traveling to the territory; however, he didn't know exactly where in the territory Everston was going. He tracked a man who resembled Everston a great deal to Olympia. Unfortunately, he didn't make certain of his target before waiting for him outside of the hotel where he was staying. He was tried for murder and sent to the same prison where Judge Pryor sent Everston; by this time, he knew he had made a horrible mistake, but when Everston arrived he knew beyond a doubt he had the right man and decided to become Everston's executioner."

Having remained quiet during as the younger women chattered, Lottie, noticing how Jemma took a deep, cleansing breath, clapped her hands to admonish;

"Alright enough morbid talk for today, ladies! Today's about happiness, specifically Biddie's and Barnabas'. So, let's get the blushing bride ready, shall we?"

Waiting until the other girls were occupied with helping Biddie step into her gown, Lottie sidled up to Jemma in the guise of assisting her with the veil to ask quietly;

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

Jemma gave a slight bob of her head before giving her adopted mother a fond smile;

"I'm just fine, Lottie."

Touching the older woman's arm lovingly, Jemma reiterated;

"I promise! What happened to that man was the result of his own actions. When even his daughter is eager to make certain I understand that I'm in no way responsible for what happened to him, that says a lot about the man's character."

Satisfied, Lottie nodded;

"Good! Now, we have a very eager bridegroom and more eager bride ready to tie the knot, so let's get her ready."

Half an hour later Biddie stood before those she considered, not just her friends, but her family, to ask timidly;

"Do I look all right?"

Glancing to each other, everyone gathered exchanged nods of agreement as Candy, her face lit with a soft smile found she could only shake her head in astonishment as she praised;

"Biddie, you look absolutely beautiful! Barnabas is a very lucky and blessed man to be marrying someone as beautiful and special as you."

Clasping her hands together, Julie could only compliment;

"Oh, Biddie! You look like an angel!"

Touching her friend's hand as she wiped a tear from her eye, Peggy gushed;

"Biddie, you're going to make all those other girls green with envy when they see how beautiful you are."

Glancing at her image in the full-length mirror, Biddie could only stare at herself in awe. Candy had piled her hair in a mass of curls at the top of her head, something that complimented her veil even more. The crown that was attached to the double layers of lace was a wonder with its scattering of pearls, rhinestones, and small silk roses intertwined; but as beautiful as the veil was, the gown she wore was even more magnificent. The gown was made of ivory satin with a high-necked ruffled collar that gave way to an inset of lace that went from the edge of the ruffle at Biddie's neck to the edge of the sweetheart neckline that began the bodice of the gown. The sleeves were puffy at the shoulders with a short lace ruffle to match the inset, hem, and veil of the gown. The skirt was a simple full skirt that fell to the floor with a scattering of roses embroidered with silver thread throughout to match the roses embroidered across the neckline of the bodice. Turning from the mirror, Biddie wiped a tear of happiness from her eyes as she remarked on her astonishment of Kassandra's generosity;

"As much as I love this gown and veil, I still can't believe that Kassandra made a gift of it to me."

Nodding, Jemma reminded;

"Well, you should! Kassandra said when she gave it to you that she wanted it to be used to start a marriage that she felt would be truly happy and blessed like she was sure yours will be. When she had it made it was for her and Josh's wedding, but she wanted it to go towards creating something true and with the possibility of happiness rather than something planned and orchestrated."

Clapping her hands together, Lottie ordered;

"Alright, girls we have, what I'm sure is, a nervous groom waiting so let's finish getting Biddie ready."

Motioning towards Biddie, Candy began;

"Your something new is your gown and veil."

Stepping forward Candy pressed a piece of linen into her friend's hand as she reminded;

"Do you remember when we were just little girls and started school?"

At her nod, Candy continued;

"Well, do you remember when Orville Andrews made fun of me for having red hair and called me 'Carrots' in front of everyone and I started crying? You handed me this to dry my tears, when I tried giving it back, you told me to keep it that every well-bred young lady needed a linen hankie; I've held onto this all these years. The only thing different is that I embroidered your and Barnabas' names and the date on it so you would have a memento, just like I did for Julie when she and Jason were married."

Holding the gift up for a closer inspection, Biddie held it tightly in her hand before clutching it to her heart;

"Oh, Candy! Thank you so very much, I'll treasure it always."

Noticing the look in her eyes as she looked from, first, Candy, to Jemma, to Julie, and finally, Peggy before lowering her head, Lottie frowned in concern;

"Why, Biddie what is it?"

Thinning her lips a bit in a slight grimace, Biddie sighed forlornly;

"Well, Lottie, it's just that...please don't misunderstand, I love you all very much. It's just that...I just wish I was a sister like Jemma, Julie, Candy, and Peggy are."

Her heart going out to her friend, Peggy placed her hands on Biddie's arm to offer;

"But, Biddie we think of you like a sister to us."

Seeing the slight look of disbelief, Julie nodded eagerly;

"That's right, we think of you just as if you were our sister, Biddie."

Her face reflecting her astonishment, Biddie asked shyly;

"Really?!"

Nodding towards the prospective bride, Lottie waved her hands in a grand gesture as she addressed Jemma;

"Mrs. Stempel, I believe it's your turn."

Approaching the girl she had become so fond of, Jemma took her hand in hers as she reminded;

"Biddie, how could you not think that we think of you as a sister? Who was it that took charge and organized everything to help make sure Aaron and I had such a beautiful wedding and reception, on a moment's notice, I might add. Not to mention, who helped organize Julie and Jason's wedding, their reception, helped me until my babies were born, helped when my babies were born, Candy and Jeremy's wedding; and if that's not enough, who helps make sure all the parties in Seattle are organized and no detail forgotten." Clasping her hands between both of hers, Jemma shook her head;

"How could we not think of you as a sister, Biddie? We may not share the same blood, but you're our sister no less."

Reaching inside her bag, Jemma withdrew her hand and opened it for Biddie's inspection. Seeing the locket that had once belonged to Julietta Bolt, the Bolt children's mother, a possession that her daughter treasured dearly, Biddie's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with both hands in astonishment. Seeing how the gesture touched the young woman by the tears in her eyes, Lottie tried lightening the mood by teasing;

"Biddie Cloom speechless? I never thought I'd see the day!"

Laughing, Jemma reached around her friend's neck to point out as she fastened the necklace;

"And if this doesn't eliminate your doubts as to being our sister, nothing ever will. This is your something borrowed, and you know good and well just what this locket means to me and the history behind it."

Straightening the pendant, Jemma smiled warmly;

"Face it, Biddie you're stuck with us now! Like it or not, we've adopted you and Barnabas."

Reaching out, Biddie hugged her friend tightly;

"And I'm ever so happy that we are."

Seeing the bright light in her eyes again, Lottie reached into her bag and reminded;

"Now for the something blue."

Holding the lace-trimmed piece of satin ribbon between the thumb and forefingers of both hands, Lottie observed;

"I'm sure that you remember what this is?"

Studying the piece of material that was slightly different from the previous ones she had seen, Biddie's face reflected her puzzlement as she asked;

"But however in the world am I supposed to get that off when you're having to put it on me?"

Lottie knew, even before she noticed the conspiratorial looks on the faces of the four younger women, what was coming. So when she heard the four voices raised in unison she wasn't surprised to hear;

"_THAT'S BARNABAS' PROBLEM!_"

Unable to help themselves, everyone laughed as Lottie secured Biddie's garter in place, and just as Molly walked into the room, carrying everyone's bouquet. Helping Biddie straighten her gown once more, Lottie exclaimed;

"There! Now, I think it's time we get you down the aisle, Miss Cloom."

Molly could only stare in awe at her sister and aunts in their gowns. Biddie had chosen gowns in a unique shade of green that managed to complement each woman's coloring. The gowns had rounded necklines with a trim of silvery-white lace. The sleeves fell to the elbow and were free and flowing, much like butterfly wings, with the skirts simple and full. Glancing at her own dress, Molly couldn't help but remark;

"I sure am glad my dress is as pretty as all of yours is."

Taking their bouquets and laying them on the bed, Lottie asked brightly;

"Is your basket of flower petals all ready, Molly?"

Molly nodded eagerly;

"Yes, Ma'am! And Christopher is ready with the ring."

Her face reflecting her seriousness, Molly confided;

"Jeremy's keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't get dirty or anything. Grandpa, Uncle Duncan, Aunt Holly, and Uncle Clancey are keeping an eye on the babies; so far they're all being really good."

Molly couldn't help but frown slightly;

"Uh, Aunt Jemma, Jacob learned a new word."

Her eyes lighting with excitement, Jemma asked happily;

"Oh really! What word did he learn, Molly?"

Lowering her head slightly to look up through her lashes as she scuffed her foot against the wooden floor, Molly admitted in slight embarrassment;

"Buck-o."

Her smile thinning to a frown, Jemma demanded;

"How in the world did he learn that?!"

Holding her hand up to halt any reply, Jemma shook her head;

"No, never mind. I know where he learned it; Clancey, right?"

Nodding, Molly explained;

"He was tellin Grandpa a story and when Jacob heard it, he started saying it."

Rolling her eyes, Jemma huffed;

"Absolutely amazing! I work with him all day long and he struggles to learn what I try to teach him, but let his father or anyone else say something I _DON'T_ want him learning and he picks it up with no trouble."

Making her way to the door, Lottie advised;

"Alright, girls. It's time, I'll go get Jason."

Barnabas Webster paced in the small room at the front of the church, glancing every few moments at his watch until Aaron reminded;

"Looking at your watch every few seconds won't make time pass by any faster, Barnabas."

Hearing a slight snort of laughter, Aaron turned to face the guilty party;

"Something you find amusing, Joshua?"

Crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair, Josh nodded a mischievous smile across his face;

"Oh most definitely, Aaron! I find it funny that you're giving _THAT_ advice to Barnabas."

Leaning his shoulder negligently against the door frame as he crossed his arms to demand;

"And just why is that, Josh?"

Unable to contain his laughter, Josh reminded him;

"I don't suppose you happen to remember a day, oh say, about two years ago now when you probably consulted your watch at least every few seconds. Mind you that was on top of pacing back and forth enough to wear a groove in the floor; oh and I forgot to mention threatening to hang Clancey from the yardarm of his ship."

Waving a hand towards Barnabas, Josh remarked;

"Actually, compared to how nervous you were, Barnabas' behavior is really comparatively reasonable."

Unable to deny the truth of Joshua's statement, but finding humor at the memory of an event that took place a couple of weeks prior, Aaron couldn't help but smirk as he offered his own observation;

"I can't and won't deny just how anxious I was to marry your sister, Joshua. Keep in mind, I waited for, at least, two years before I was able to do so. However, I can't help but remember an event that took place, oh say about, two or three weeks ago now that found you in a similar frame of mind."

Josh's grin only widened as he nodded;

"Much like you, dear brother-in-law, I won't deny being anxious to claim my bride either."

Aaron shook his head in amusement as he recalled the evening and event in question. Once they had received a complete report regarding the details of Everston's death, everyone found themselves finding a new sense of peace and, even, relief. Even Kassandra had confessed;

"I know that he was my father, but I can't help but feel relieved that he'll never be able to harm anyone again. I'm saddened for the life he wasted but I can't say I'm sorry that he'll no longer be able to prove a threat to anyone else."

Wanting to relieve his wife of the worry, Ward, with Jason and Aaron's help, had made Everston's final arrangements per Kassandra's wishes; a simple burial in a cemetery in Olympia. Although no one was shocked, Kassandra felt the need to explain;

"I know he was my father, but I can't bear the idea of him lying in rest next to my mother or grandfather."

A few days after everything had been seen to, as had become their habit, the Stempels, Bolts, and Kimberleys, as well as Barnabas, Biddie, Lottie, and Clancey gathered at the Stempel home to enjoy the evening meal. This day, in particular, was one that found the moods that had seemed to prevail over everyone lifting from the pall that had seemed to hold everyone in its grasp before. Everyone, including Kassandra, attributed the reason for the shift in mood to the belief that, with Everston's death, a dangerous evil had been removed from their lives and that life, especially for Kassandra and Ward, could move forward once more.

Aside from the relief felt by all the evening was also something of a celebration as several pressing business decisions had been made and finalized. Jemma couldn't help the pride she felt as her husband explained how the new scheme of things would work in their businesses. Keeping her company as she put the finishing touches on a rum cake with buttercream frosting, Aaron could barely contain his excitement as he asked her opinion;

"Darlin, you know I won't do this without your approval, but I think my idea will make everyone happy. Josh has said he's tired of San Francisco, at least as far as living there is concerned. Kassandra and Ward have decided to return to San Francisco, given the matters that need attending to regarding her inheritance and house, and so forth, that's not a big surprise. Now. I had originally planned on offering Ward the opportunity to run Balter's old mill, but with him going to San Francisco that's no longer an option. But, I was thinking; Josh and Peggy want to stay in Seattle and Balter's mill comes with that house, plus Josh understands the logging business so he can oversee the logging at the birch stand."

Understanding dawning as she gave her cake one final decorative swirl, Jemma turned to offer her husband a taste of frosting from the knife she was using. Nodding, she guessed the rest of his plan;

"So, let me guess; you want to let Josh run the new mill and manage the logging operation at the birch stand and Ward will take Josh's place in San Francisco. Am I right?"

Smacking his lips in gratitude for the unexpected treat, Aaron nodded before kissing her soundly as he praised;

"I've always said that you're one of the smartest people I've ever known when it comes to understanding business; man or woman. But yes, you're right. We discussed it today and if you're in agreement, rather than buying Kassandra out, we'd like to offer her and Ward a partnership in the joint business as well as offering Ward Josh's position in San Francisco. What do you think?"

Processing everything, Jemma nodded;

"I like the idea, but have you considered the percentage of the partnership?"

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Aaron ventured;

"Not in detail. Remember, right now, the joint business is divided by five; you, your brothers, and me. Although, you actually own more than the rest of us."

Her features reflecting her perplexity, Jemma demanded;

"What do you mean, darling? How on earth do I hold more than you and my brothers?"

Taking a cookie from the jar his wife kept filled on the counter, Aaron explained;

"Simple, sweetheart; don't you remember that when we were married, I gave you fifty percent of the mill; legally? So, that being the case, since you own twenty-five percent of the logging operation and fifty percent of the mill, you actually hold thirty percent of the joint business; your half of the mill gives you ten percent, and the logging operation gives you another twenty percent."

Noticing the way she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, Aaron had a fairly accurate idea as to just what his wife was about to say, and sure enough, she proved him right as she suggested;

"Aaron darling, what I own of the joint business, that doesn't affect what I own of the mill independently, or of the logging operation independently, does it?"

Swallowing the bite of cookie he had just finished, Aaron shook his head;

"No, that's separate from the joint business. Why do you ask that, love?"

Tapping her lips with her forefinger in thought, Jemma theorized;

"Well, I was just thinking; what if you were to take fifteen percent from my portion and offered it to Kassandra and Ward? I mean, that would be a fair offer for the mill and the birch stand, wouldn't it?"

Aaron could only stare in disbelief at his wife; he had been wondering how to broach the subject with her and her brothers about the idea of offering a percentage of their joint business to the Kimberleys, and here she had solved the problem for him without even realizing she had done so. Brushing the cookie crumbs from his fingers, Aaron reached out to take his wife in his arms and kiss her soundly, when he broke the kiss, Jemma blinked momentarily before asking;

"Not that I mind, but just what was that for?"

Holding her close as he rested his cheek against the top of her head, Aaron sighed contentedly;

"Mainly because I love you. But, aside from that, how about because you seem to have this uncanny knack for solving problems for me before you even know that a problem exists."

It wasn't very long before everyone arrived to enjoy the delicious meal Jemma had prepared. Once they finished eating, after a brief discussion with his brothers-in-law, Aaron presented their offer to the Kimberleys, who eagerly accepted the deal. Just as the women were in the process of clearing the table of the dinner dishes, Aaron remarked;

"Josh I figured you'd make this last trip to San Francisco to clear things up and help Ward get situated at the warehouse, not to mention introducing him to Mr. Thorndyke."

The thought crossing his mind, Josh sighed before taking Peggy's hand in his as she reached for his plate. Glancing up to smile at her, he lamented;

"I wish we didn't have to make the trip this soon, or at least wish Peggy and I could be married beforehand. I hate leaving Peggy, not to mention, San Francisco would make a nice honeymoon."

Noticing the way his wife snapped to attention at her brother's words, Aaron nudged his eldest and youngest brothers-in-law to mumble;

"I have a feeling a certain little whirlwind is about to blow up another miracle."

Leaning closer, Jason brought his hand to his mouth to add;

"And judging by the look on my wife's face, she's going to have help."

Taking note of the way her eyes lit, Jeremy sighed in resignation before making it unanimous;

"More help than you know judging by what I just saw in Candy's eyes."

Just as they had suspected would be the case, Jemma pinned her middle brother with her eyes to ask innocently;

"But, Josh what about what Peggy wants? Most girls dream of a big church wedding you know?"

Meeting her fiancee's gaze, Peggy shook her head as she laughed;

"I'm not one of those girls, Jemma. I wouldn't care if we were married in the middle of nowhere, just as long as Josh and I are together."

Meeting Candy and Julie's matching looks of agreement, they hurried to finish with the task at hand of doing the dishes before returning to the dining room. Crossing her arms, Jemma stood before her middle brother to demand;

"Josh, did you mean what you said about marrying Peggy; before going to San Francisco I mean?"

Unsure why his sister would be asking such a question, Josh could only stare at her in puzzlement as he nodded;

"Yes, I meant it, Pixie. More than anything, I wish I could marry Peggy before leaving, but considering that, since we've decided everything with the business, we have to leave at tomorrow evening's high tide I'm not sure how we can do that, especially since Reverend Adams mentioned something about having to leave for Clearwater in the morning."

Recognizing the look of contemplation his wife wore, as well as the way her eyes almost glowed, as if a light suddenly came to life behind their green depths, Aaron chuckled in slight amusement as he glanced from Jason to Jeremy before motioning towards Jemma;

"I do believe that the wheels of my wife's mind have just begun turning to produce a solution to your middle brother's dilemma, gentlemen. And, unless I miss my guess, judging by the look in her eyes, she's hit pay dirt."

Jemma soon proved her husband's theory correct as she went to the top of the stairs to call for Christopher, who was helping Duncan, Holly, Benjamin, and Molly keep the Bolt and Stempel children occupied. Quickly, she scribbled a note and stuffed it in an envelope before the boy hurried down the stairs to ask;

"You wanted me, Aunt Jemma?"

Nodding, Jemma instructed;

"Yes, I did! Christopher, I need you to take this note to Reverend Adams and..."

Holding his hand up to stall her, remembering the last time he had been asked to perform a similar task, Christopher nodded;

"I know, Aunt Jemma, I know; 'no questions, just take the note and hurry back'; right?"

At her nod, the boy asked;

"But can we make the same deal as last time, Aunt Jemma? Can I have some cookies when I get back?"

Laughing, Jemma agreed;

"I'll even bake you more tomorrow if you'd like. Now hurry!"

Once he was out the door Jemma turned to everyone else gathered;

"Alright, ladies take Peggy upstairs to my room. Jeremy, Jason take Josh and get him into his good suit; Clancey, would you and Ward please go find some flowers? Oh, and _DO NOT_ touch that cake until I tell you."

Certain everyone was on board, Jemma hurried up the staircase to join the other women to help get Peggy ready. A strange look on his face, Josh turned to his brothers and brother-in-law to question;

"Jason, Jeremy, Aaron, is it my imagination, or is Pixie arranging mine and Peggy's wedding?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, Josh ventured;

"Surely she can't put a wedding together that quick."

Staring at his friend in disbelief as he rose to set about his assigned task, Ward chuckled as he pointed towards the staircase;

"I don't know, Josh, but I'll get back to you with an answer as soon as I talk to my wife about it."

Although the next hour felt a bit surreal to him, Josh found himself eagerly awaiting his bride as he returned, after having changed into his best suit. Upon his arrival, Reverend Adams found a very nervous bridegroom pacing back and forth, something that invoked an amused chuckle from the kind clergyman as he asked;

"Mind you I'm not surprised, given my experience with your sister, but I have to ask, Joshua; is marrying Peggy what you want to do?"

Without hesitation, Josh nodded eagerly as he answered;

"Yes, Reverend I'm very sure this is what I want to do."

Unwilling to have anyone think badly of his, soon to be, bride, Josh explained the reasons behind their haste to wed, something the elder fully understood and was more than happy to see accomplished. Glancing towards the staircase, Josh sighed;

"I wonder what's going on upstairs."

While Josh was wondering just what was taking place with his bride, Peggy was finding herself caught in a flurry of activity as her future sisters-in-law, Biddie, and Kassandra was helping her dress for her wedding. Given that Peggy and Jemma were almost the same sizes, Jemma was able to supply just the right dress for the occasion. Astounded as Jemma pulled a gown of white satin with small blue and silver roses embroidered throughout the fabric, Kassandra could only ask in amazement;

"Are you sure you're not a fairy godmother or some type? You're always able to produce just what's needed in just about any given situation."

Laughing, Jemma shook her head;

"No, nothing as mythical as that, just a very generous husband. This dress was one Aaron brought back for me from one of his business trips, just before we found out we were expecting Alex. I never had the chance to wear it before I started showing with Alex and after I had him I was a bit too 'gifted' to fit it any longer."

Holding it up in front of Peggy, Jemma nodded;

"Just as I thought, it should suit Peggy perfectly."

A few minutes later Peggy stood in front of the large mirror, examining her reflection and amazed at just how right Jemma had been. The dress flattered Peggy's complexion and coloring, with its shade of white interspersed with blue and silver, and the sweetheart neckline trimmed with blue, as well as the straight sleeves that ended at the elbow with a flair of silver lace that fell like butterfly wings to halfway down the arms. Twirling about, Peggy giggled;

"I love it, it's perfect!"

Rushing forward to hug her perspective sister-in-law, Peggy gushed;

"Thank you, so much."

Nodding, Jemma gripped her friend's shoulders;

"You're welcome! Now, let's finish getting you ready."

Before she knew it, Julie, Biddie, and Candy had her hair arranged in a simple, yet elegant twist that left her curls piled atop her head. Determined to make sure the traditions were observed, Lottie, with Jemma's help fashioned a garter from some blue satin ribbon Jemma had in her sewing box, finishing it just as Candy did a quick inventory;

"Alright, your dress is your something new. So we need something old."

Waving her hand, Jemma dismissed;

"Don't worry, I've got that covered."

Nodding, Julie picked up the thread;

"Alright, we need something borrowed."

When everyone present turned to stare at her in expectation, Jemma rolled her eyes as she asked;

"Have I become _THAT_ predictable?"

Lottie couldn't help but laugh;

"About this? _YES!_"

Shrugging, Jemma reached into her jewelry box to produce her treasured locket. Fastening it around Peggy's neck, she explained;

"As you know, Peggy, this belonged to our mother, it was a wedding gift to her from our father. Jason gave this to me when I was a girl and I've always treasured it. When Aaron and I were married, I wore it and it helped me feel as if Mother and Father were there with us. When Jason and Julie married, I let her wear it for that reason, just as I did when Candy and Jeremy were married. Now, it's your turn."

Kissing her on the cheek, Jemma offered;

"I hope it brings you the same feeling it did the rest of us."

Deeply touched by the gesture, Peggy reached up to pat Jemma's hand, but before she could say anything, Lottie smiled brightly as she produced the hastily made garter;

"And this...is your something blue. Here, I'll put it on you."

Watching as Lottie fastened the piece of satin around her upper leg, Peggy frowned slightly;

"Lottie, not that I don't thank you, but how in the world am I going to get that off later?"

Sharing a look of mutual amusement, Jemma, Julia, and Candy all exclaimed in unison;

"THAT'S JOSH'S PROBLEM TO FIGURE OUT!"

Laughing as Peggy blushed, Jemma reached into her jewelry box before advising;

"Everyone just be patient, I'm going to go see about the flowers."

Hurrying downstairs, Jemma motioned for her middle brother to follow her into the kitchen. Once the door closed behind him, Jemma asked;

"Josh, do you have a ring?"

Hanging his head slightly, Josh admitted;

"Not yet, I had planned on buying one in San Francisco for Peggy. I have the one I originally bought for Kassandra, but..."

Holding her hand up to stop him, she extended her other hand to open her closed fist as she questioned;

"Do you happen to recognize this?"

Taking the golden ring from his sister's palm to examine, Josh's eyes widened as he exclaimed in awe;

"Pixie, this was Mother's! Jason gave it to you, I appreciate the..."

Taking the ring from her brother's fingers, Jemma glanced lovingly at the golden ring as she studied its design with a setting that resembled a flower with a diamond at its center. Looking at her middle brother, Jemma reminded;

"Josh, Father had this ring made and gave it to Mother when you were born. It's only right that you should have it to give to your bride."

Pursing his lips, Josh sighed in resignation as he relented;

"Pixie, are you sure? I mean _REALLY_ sure?"

Placing her hand on his arm, Jemma nodded;

"Yes, this is what I _WANT_ to do."

Jemma offered her brother a loving smile;

"Not to mention it would make me very happy if you'd let me do it, Jubber."

At the mention of her old nickname for him, Josh could only shake his head and laugh as he cupped her cheek;

"Well, we certainly can't have an unhappy Pixie, now can we?"

Hugging her tightly, Josh nodded;

"Alright, baby sister thank you."

Hearing Ward and Clancey return, Jemma asked brightly;

"Now, are you ready to see your beautiful bride?"

His chest puffing with pride, Josh nodded eagerly;

"More than you can imagine."

Standing on tiptoe to kiss her brother's cheek, Jemma patted his chest;

"Well, let's go get everyone situated and you can."

Watching as his sister blew quickly through the living room to hurry up the staircase, Jason turned to Aaron, one eyebrow raised in question;

"You're not going to stop her to find out just what's going on?"

Sipping at the glass of brandy in his hand, Aaron shook his head;

"Nope!"

Jason swirled the contents of his own glass before bringing it to his lips as he chuckled;

"Not even a bit curious what that little imp you married is up to?"

Pursing his lips together Aaron leaned against the fireplace mantle to remind his brother in law;

"Considering that Reverend Adams is here, she ordered Josh to go put on his good suit, and she hurried Peggy upstairs with all the women, I can just about promise you that Peggy will come down those stairs wearing a white dress with blue and silver roses embroidered on it. In short, my dear brother-in-law, your baby sister, my wife, has organized a wedding to fulfill Josh and Peggy's wishes."

Throwing his head back in amused laughter, Jason observed;

"Only Pixie could try and succeed in pulling off such a feat; not once, but twice."

Raising his glass, Jason clinked it next to Aaron's to toast;

"Here's to that impetuous and whimsical nature of hers, may it never change."

Jason couldn't help but feel gratified that his sister's stubborn and determined nature had held steadfast to see her married to the man next to him, especially when he noticed the warm grin that lifted the corners of Aaron's mouth as he returned the gesture before nodding;

"AMEN!"

Upstairs, everyone stared at Peggy in awe as Lottie observed;

"Peggy, you make an absolutely beautiful bride."

Blushing at the compliment, Peggy's smile of happiness turned to a momentary frown of concern as she asked in a worried voice;

"But, what if Josh isn't _REALLY_ ready? I mean what if he's just going along with this..."

Taking both of her hands in her own, Jemma shook her head vehemently as she fussed;

"Don't you even think like that, Peggy! I just saw him and, believe me, he's more eager than I can ever remember seeing him in my life, and the reason he's so eager is that he's anxious to make you his wife and for him to become your husband. So..."

Letting go of Peggy's hands, Jemma reached out to give a gentle pinch to Peggy's cheeks before handing her the bouquet tied with ribbon that Kassandra had fashioned into a bridal bouquet. Satisfied by the smile that lit her face as well as the glow in her cheeks, Jemma asked;

"Now, I'm assuming you want Jason to give you away?"

At Peggy's silent nod, Jemma questioned;

"Alright, what about someone to stand up with you?"

Glancing at each in turn, Peggy hung her head a bit in regret as she admitted;

"That's the problem, Jemma. You're all very important to me, to Joshua, I just can't put any one of you ahead of the other."

Stepping up, Biddie looped her arm through Peggy's to suggest;

"Well then, why don't we all just stand up with you."

Her bright blue eyes glowing with hopefulness, Peggy begged;

"Oh, would you?! I'd like that very much!"

Happy that the matter was settled, Lottie drew closer to kiss Peggy on the cheek as she offered;

"Well, with your permission, I'll claim the privilege of stepping in as the mother of the bride."

At Peggy's eager nod, Lottie asked;

"Are we ready, ladies?"

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Peggy eagerly nodded;

"Yes, Lottie I'm more than ready."

Opening the door, Lottie directed;

"I'll go downstairs and send Jason up and tell Jeremy to get ready at the piano."

After a few minutes a brief knock sounded on the door as Jason asked cautiously;

"May I come in?"

At everyone's nod, Jason entered the room to face Peggy;

"I was told that I was to have the privilege of walking a certain lovely young bride down the aisle to become my sister-in-law."

Distributing the remaining bouquets, Candy suggested;

"Well, the sooner we take our places the sooner Peggy and Josh can say their 'I do's'."

Once everyone else had cleared the room, Jason turned to Peggy;

"Peggy, before I walk you downstairs, there's something I want you to know. When you and Josh had to pretend that you were married because of your uncle, and Josh was going to marry you for real, I was against it. I wanted you two to have the freedom of choice and I felt that, under the circumstances, you were being cheated out of that option."

Tilting her head slightly, her eyes filled with concern, Peggy asked hesitantly;

"And now?"

Placing his hand against her cheek, a warm smile lighting his features, Jason admitted;

"Now? I feel that, after seeing just how much you've grown and matured in your own right since then, you and Josh know just what you want and you've found that in each other. I'm happy that you're going to be a Bolt and married to my brother, I think that you're just what Josh needs; and more importantly, you're what Josh wants, and he _KNOWS_ that."

Seeing the obvious relief she felt at his declaration, Jason offered her his arm;

"Shall we, Miss Thornly, soon to be Mrs. Bolt?"

Laughing a bit, Peggy took his offered arm;

"Yes, let's!"

Josh stood downstairs, fidgeting a bit as he stood with Aaron, Ward, and Clancey, watching as his sister, sisters-in-law, and Kassandra made their way downstairs to stand across from the men. Noticing his nervousness, Aaron leaned closer;

"Relax, Joshua. She'll be down in just a moment, nothing to be nervous about."

His eyes slid to the side, his face a mask of sarcastic amusement, Josh reminded;

"Says the man who did a pretty good impersonation of a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs on his wedding day."

Unphased by Josh's sarcasm, Aaron agreed;

"You're right, I was. I had waited a long time to tell Jemma I loved her and even longer to slip that ring on her finger, so I was nervous; until I saw her walking towards me that day, that is."

Noticing the way his brother-in-law's eyes changed and the slight smile that curled his mouth, Joshua asked;

"That stopped your nervousness? Seeing her walking towards you?"

Having heard the conversation, Warn leaned over;

"It was that way for me too, Josh. I think it's like that for every man who truly loves the woman he's marrying. Just wait you'll see."

Before Josh had a chance to say anything more, Jemma motioned to Jeremy who began running his fingers over the piano keyboard, bringing _'The Bridal March' _to life. Turning towards the staircase, Josh stared in awe and amazement as Jason led Peggy down the staircase to bring her to stand next to her groom. Taking her hand in his, Josh's chest puffed up with pride as he praised;

"Peggy love, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Blushing, Peggy lowered her eyes and mumbled;

"The girls worked a lot of magic, didn't they?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Josh corrected;

"No, my love you've always been beautiful."

Stroking her cheek with the back of his finger, Josh asked softly;

"Are we ready?"

At her eager nod, Josh turned to Reverend Adams;

"We're ready when you are, Reverend."

Waiting until Jeremy took his place by his brother, Reverend Adams began;

"Dearly beloved we're gathered together today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there's anyone present who can show just cause why this man and this woman should not be joined together please speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one responded Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as his wife nodded in satisfaction before exclaiming;

"GOOD! Especially since there's nothing for anyone to object to anyway."

Bestowing one of her winsome smiles on the good minister, Jemma waved her hand;

"Please continue, Reverend."

Clearing his throat discreetly to hide his own bout of amusement, Reverend Adams nodded;

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Lifting his head proudly, Jason nodded;

"I gladly claim that privilege."

Bowing his head slightly, the minister continued;

"Now, do you Joshua Duncan Bolt take this woman, Margaret Elizabeth Thornly to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish, to have and to hold for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, to pledge your troth only onto thee, until death do you part?"

Taking a deep breath, his handsome face alight with a broad smile as his eyes remained locked in a mutual gaze with Peggy's, Josh nodded;

"More than anything in the world, yes I do."

Touched by the love he saw between the couple in front of him, Reverend Adams turned to Peggy;

"It's your turn, my dear. Do you Margaret Elizabeth Thornly take this man, Joshua Duncan Bolt to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, cherish, and obey, to have and to hold for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, to pledge your troth only onto thee, until death do you part?"

Her face and eyes glowing with the love she felt for her groom, Peggy's lips held a warm, loving smile meant for the man beside her alone as she nodded;

"Yes, with all of my heart I most assuredly do."

Peggy's face registered her shock as Reverend Adams asked for the ring. Given the spontaneity with which their wedding had been arranged, Peggy had assumed she wouldn't receive a wedding ring. So, when Josh turned to Jeremy and held his hand out in expectation, Peggy's eyes widened as Jeremy placed a small golden ring in his hand. Josh placed the ring on the minister's Bible, waiting patiently as Reverend Adams held his hand over the golden circle;

"The ring is an outward and visible symbol representing the sanctity and never-ending bond of matrimony."

Holding the Bible towards Josh, the minister instructed;

"Joshua, take the ring and place it on the third finger of your bride's left hand and repeat after me."

Once Josh had the ring between his fingers, and as he was about to slide it into, what he considered, its proper place, Reverend Adams continued;

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Holding Peggy's hand in his, Josh's eyes never left hers as his voice, full of tenderness and love, spoke the words softly, yet firmly;

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Seeing the strong current of love between them, Reverend Adams placed his hand on Josh's shoulder as he motioned towards Peggy;

"By the powers vested in me by the Washington territory, by all means, Joshua you may kiss your bride."

Needing no further encouragement, Josh took his bride in his arms and lowered his head to place his lips against hers, eager to claim her mouth in their first kiss as man and wife. Although time seemed to have no meaning for the couple, Josh was reminded sharply as he felt Jason's hand on his shoulder. Lifting his head, still holding Peggy in his arms, Josh flashed his brother a look of irritation as Jason ventured;

"Not that we don't understand your fervor, dear brother, but might I suggest you save something for your wedding night and honeymoon?"

Peggy blushed profusely as Clancey observed;

"Well, for sure it is that, with the last of the Bolts married now, I feel safe in sayin that none of ya's broke Aaron and Jemma's record for kissin on their wedding day. Not to mention catchin up to the number of wee little ones."

Noticing his wife's slight chagrin a the old seaman's comment, Aaron glared warningly;

"Clancey!"

Seeking to divert a possible issue, Jemma clapped her hands together to suggest;

"Although it's not as grand as what I've made before, you two have a cake to cut. I'm afraid it's just a plain rum cake, but at least you have a wedding cake."

His face brightening considerably at the mention of one of his most favored vices, Reverend Adams pondered;

"Would I be intruding if I were to ask..."

Having already decided to invite the good clergyman to join them, Jemma placed her hand on his arm;

"By all means, Reverend! We wouldn't have it any other way."

Although their wedding, reception, and wedding night had been anything but traditional; having spent the night in Lottie's best room. Josh knew that if he lived a thousand years he'd never forget the look on his bride's face as she recited her vows, or how beautiful she looked; above all, Josh knew that he'd hold the memory of how she looked as he held her in his arms when they joined themselves together for the first time as man and wife. He didn't realize he was showing it, but when his elder brother approached him to join him, Jeremy, and Aaron in the study for a celebratory drink while Jemma and the others led Peggy upstairs as Lottie and Kassandra ushered Ward and Clancey into the kitchen to clean up, Josh knew that his nervousness must be showing.

Despite the happiness he showed as he and Peggy went through the ritual of cutting and sharing the first piece of cake together as man and wife, Jason could tell his younger brother was hiding his concern for what would be taking place later. Nudging his brother-in-law, Jason asked quietly;

"Is it just me or do you think the groom might be a bit nervous and need a bit of bolstering?"

Studying his middle brother-in-law for a moment, Aaron nodded;

"I think it's a distinct possibility. I'm sure you'll be able to give him the courage he needs, Jason."

Turning to put some distance between the two of them, Aaron was about to walk away when he felt Jason's arm on his shoulder stalling him;

"Don't you mean _WE'LL_ be able to give him some courage, dear brother-in-law?"

His eyes narrowing, Aaron shook his head;

"Oh no you don't, Jason Bolt! We had this conversation when Jeremy got married, remember?"

Tilting his head a bit, Jason leveled his gaze as he began reasoning;

"Come now, Aaron! This is what brothers do for each other. And,"

Placing his arm around his shoulders, Jason smiled broadly as he reminded;

"You're not just our brother-in-law, you're our brother, thanks to the pretty little fireball upstairs you're married to. Not to mention, you wouldn't want Pixie worrying about her middle brother on his wedding night, now would you?"

His mouth compressing to a thin line, Aaron huffed;

"That's blackmail, Jason!"

Jason smiled smugly;

"Perhaps, but it works, does it not?"

Rolling his eyes as he blew a resigned sigh, Aaron motioned towards his study;

"I suppose we should share a celebratory drink and if the subject happens to come up we'll deal with it."

Although he couldn't deny the amusement he felt over Aaron's agitation regarding the subject, Josh had found the advice he received helpful, especially learning that he wasn't the only man who had ever faced the concerns that he was now dealing with. That knowledge alone found him better able to focus the attention needed on his new bride, something that helped ease Peggy's anxieties, as well as his own. As much of a revelation as their wedding night was, their honeymoon days aboard Clancey's ship and in San Francisco proved even more so to Josh and Peggy as they came to a new and wonderfully intimate knowledge of each other, both appreciating the advice they had received on their wedding day. While they certainly enjoyed their days in San Francisco, both Peggy and Josh were beyond delighted when Ward was firmly established as the manager of the warehouse and Kassandra had her affairs in order, something that meant the couple could return to Seattle.

While the details of where they were to live had been settled before their departure, Josh couldn't help but worry over what condition they might find their new home in upon their return. Mathew Balter had been a lifelong bachelor, something that might find the house in a less than desirable condition. However, as had been the case throughout the course of her life, Jemma had amazed her brother and his new bride. Upon their arrival, and despite his wife's enthusiasm over fixing their house up if needed, Josh felt a slight cringe as he swept Peggy up into his arms before opening the door to carry her over the threshold. Stepping inside, Josh and Peggy looked around their surroundings, their faces masks of shock and awe; the house has been scrubbed to an, almost, sparkling condition. The walls bore fresh paint, the floors had been waxed to a fine sheen with plush area rugs placed all around, and the windows were covered with new curtains in Peggy and Josh's favorite colors. Setting his wife on her feet, Josh marveled;

"I can't believe this, I thought this place would be a mess."

Hurrying up the stairs and then back down to inspect the rooms, Peggy gushed;

"Josh! The bedroom! It's beautiful! There's a beautiful brass bed in there with a dresser, chest of drawers, and wardrobe! Oh and a lovely rocking chair too."

Following in her wake as they inspected each room to find it spotless and comfortably furnished, Josh finally ventured;

"I know just who we have to thank for this; Pixie! She's the only one I know who could pull this off."

Josh found himself brought back to the present as Lottie entered the room;

"Jason, there's a bride in need of an escort."

Jason checked his tie before facing Barnabas to place his hand on the man's shoulder;

"Barnabas, are you ready to claim your bride?"

Pulling back his shoulders and lifting his head proudly, Barnabas gave a nod of affirmation;

"I've been ready for that event for quite some time, Jason. I just hope that I'm able to fulfill her expectations as adequately as I'm certain she'll fill mine."

Reaching for the doorknob, Jason reminded;

"Have everybody out front in ten minutes, Lottie."

Shooing him out the door, Lottie chastised;

"I know my job, now go do yours."

Jason entered the dorm to find his wife, sister, sisters-in-law, and Biddie waiting patiently for him. Bowing slightly, he addressed gaily;

"Ladies! I must say you all put the prettiest flowers that can be found to shame with your beauty."

Picking up their bouquets, Jemma cast her brother a cynical look as she chided in amusement;

"Trying to keep in practice, brother dear?"

Feigning a look of hurt, Jason placed his hand over his heart to tease;

"You wound me to the quick, baby sister; whatever could you mean?"

Lifting an arched eyebrow, Jemma reminded;

"Your skill at flattery. I figured you were just trying to make certain you didn't lose your gift."

Touching the tip of her nose with the tip of his finger, Jason laughed;

"Very funny, little sister."

Giving everyone their flowers, Jemma handed the more elaborate bouquet to Biddie before giving her a quick hug;

"We'll be waiting for you at the church."

Hurrying out the door, Julie stopped momentarily to brush a quick kiss across her husband's mouth;

"See you momentarily, darling."

Once everyone had left, Jason turned to face Biddie;

"Well, Biddie, I hope you're ready. I happen to know there's a young man eagerly waiting to slip a ring on your finger."

Swallowing nervously, Biddie nodded;

"I'm ready, Jason."

Her lips thinning to a straight line, Biddie blurted;

"Jason, do you think I'll be a good wife to Barnabas? I mean, you don't think he's marrying me out of pity or anything, do you?"

Stunned by her question, Jason's brow furrowed in concern as he demanded;

"Biddie, has anyone said such a thing to you? Barnabas hasn't said anything like that, has he?"

Shaking her head furiously, Biddie assured him;

"Oh my heavens no! It's just that, Jason I know people think I'm a bit...peculiar. I know I'm not as sophisticated, or as pretty, or as smart as the others, and I know I can be a chatterbox."

Blushing furiously as her admission, Biddie confided;

"I know that Barnabas is better than I could have ever hoped for, but I don't want him to marry me out of pity either."

His heart going out to the young woman standing before him, Jason placed his hand against her cheek as he firmly stated his opinion;

"Biddie, you deserve all the love and happiness that it's possible to have, and unless I'm mistaken, that's exactly what that man plans to lavish on you. If you're having second thoughts because of how _YOU_ feel that's one thing, but if it's because you're worried about how Barnabas feels, then you shouldn't."

Placing his finger under her chin, Jason lifted her eyes to meet his;

"As far as you're not being as pretty, smart, or sophisticate; you just be you and that's more than good enough. Just remember something; when someone laughs at you, it's usually because they're too insecure in themselves and they have to try and make someone else feel as bad as they do. You're every bit as pretty as any of the girls, you have a wonderfully loving and generous heart, and as far as smart goes; just who was it that organized the town's library and acts as the librarian?"

Shaking his head, Jason praised;

"No, Biddie, Barnabas is a very smart man to make you his wife. He's getting a very rare treasure in you, and never let him forget it."

Brushing a kiss across her cheek, Jason placed his hand on her shoulder;

"And I for one, am very grateful for the fact that there's a Biddie Cloom and I wouldn't change her for the world."

Offering her his arm, Jason asked;

"Shall I escort you to your date with Destiny, my dear Miss Cloom?"

Blushing slightly, Biddie giggled;

"By all means, Mr. Bolt. I'd be ever so grateful if you would."

Barnabas stood at the altar, nervously waiting as Jeremy offered;

"Barnabas, I just wanted to say how flattered I am that you asked me to be your best man."

Facing Jeremy, Barnabas admitted;

"Well, it seemed a natural decision since you and I have become such good friends. Just as it did to ask your brothers and Aaron. I wish Ward and Kassandra could have stayed, but I'm glad that they're finding their happiness now."

Any further conversation was cut short as the church door opened and Julie entered, walking down the aisle to take her place on the far left side of the altar. Next came, Peggy, followed by Jemma, then Candy with Christopher entering carrying the small satin ring pillow. As he did in Candy and Jeremy's ceremony, Christopher breathed a sigh of relief as Jeremy took the small golden band from the pillow, relieving him of the responsibility of looking after it. Barnabas' heart began beating faster as Molly made her way down the aisle, spreading flower petals in her wake, to take her place next to Julie, knowing that the next to enter would be his bride. However, any nervousness he felt soon disappeared as Miss Essie began playing_ 'The Bridal March', _and Biddie entered on Jason's arm.

Seeing the look of awe on the man's face, Jeremy leaned closer to ask;

"Was it worth the wait, Barnabas?"

Refusing to take his eyes off his love, Barnabas nodded;

"Every moment and so very much more, Jeremy."

Once they reached the altar, Jason placed Biddie's hand in Barnabas;

"You're a very lucky man, Barnabas."

Holding her hand firmly in his, Barnabas praised;

"You're breathtaking, dearest."

Blushing, Biddie muttered;

"Oh, it's just the dress, that's all."

Shaking his head, Barnabas corrected;

"No, Biddie dear, it's you and your love that makes it so."

Turning to face the minister, Barnabas stated firmly;

"I do believe that Miss Cloom and I are ready to proceed, Reverend Adams."

Nodding, Reverend Adams began;

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman together in holy matrimony. If there's anyone present who feels these two should not be joined in marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Waiting a moment, Reverend Adams proceeded;

"Who gives this woman unto this man."

Raising his hand, Jason spoke;

"I gladly accept that responsibility."

Having seen to the formalities Reverend Adams continued;

"Very well, do you Barnabas Harrison Webster take this woman, Bedelia Francine Cloom, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish, to have and to hold for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, to pledge your troth only onto thee, until death do you part?"

Their eyes locked onto each other's, Barnabas found himself slightly embarrassed as the minister discreetly cleared his throat to gain his attention. Eagerly, Barnabas nodded;

"I do, very much so."

Reverend Adams bestowed a warm, fatherly smile on the young woman;

"Now, my dear, do you, Bedelia Francine Cloom, take Barnabas Harrison Webster to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, cherish, and obey, to have and to hold for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, to pledge your troth only onto thee, until death do you part?"

Nodding her head, Biddie answered enthusiastically;

"Why yes, indeedy I do!"

Although her answer surprised no one present, it still found several making earnest attempts to contain their amusement. Eager to return the reverence it deserved to the ceremony, Reverend Adams spoke a little louder as Jeremy placed the sparkling band of gold on the Bible;

"The wedding ring is an outer and visible sign of a deeper and binding pledge. Barnabas, take the ring and place it on the third finger of your bride's left hand and repeat after me; 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

Doing as he had been told, Barnabas took the smooth band and slid it onto Biddie's finger;

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Satisfied, the reverend smiled warmly;

"Now, by the power vested in me by the territory of Washington, sir, by all means, kiss your bride."

Wrapping his arms around her, Barnabas pulled his bride into a secure embrace before claiming his first kiss as husband and wife. He couldn't help but notice the look of contentment that seemed to grace her face when he ended the kiss, just before Reverend Adams introduced;

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Barnabas Webster."

Noticing the glow their friend wore, Candy leaned over as the couple walked down the aisle to whisper to Jemma;

"I have the feeling that marriage is definitely going to agree with her."

Jemma nodded;

"I get the same feeling, Candy."

Once the wedding party had made it outside and all the eligible young ladies had gathered at the bottom of the church steps, Biddie turned to her matron of honor and bridesmaids to beg;

"What should I do? I mean, how do I do this or who should I throw this to?"

Glancing to each other and shrugging, Jemma finally spoke for the group;

"I guess you just throw it, Biddie. To be honest, when we were all married, we always threw it in your direction, so I guess it's up to you."

Studying her bouquet for a moment, Biddie shrugged nonchalantly before turning her back and tossing the flowers high in the air. Turning back to see who the lucky recipient was, she laughed as Holly stared at the bouquet, a look of disbelief on her face. Motioning towards Lottie's Biddie asked her husband;

"Should we make our way to Lottie's, Barnabas dear?"

Pulling her arm through his, Barnabas nodded;

"Yes, Biddie dearest, let's!"

Waiting until most of the crowd gathered had made their way to Lottie's for the reception, Jason and Julie took charge of Lisa while Benjamin kept up with Jamie, Molly, and Christopher as Duncan, Holly, Lottie, and Clancey approached Aaron and Jemma. Holding Alex in her arms, Lottie offered;

"Would you like us to get these three settled for you?"

Nodding her head, Jemma consented;

"That would be very nice, thank you, Lottie."

Hanging back a bit as everyone made their way to the saloon, Aaron took his wife's arm to inquire;

"Satisfied, love?"

Puzzled by his question, Jemma demanded;

"Not that I'm not, but why would you ask me that, honey?"

Stopping to turn and look into her eyes, amusement brimming in his own, Aaron reminded;

"Because, my darling wife, your brothers are now happily married, including Josh, and one of your best friends is married as well."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Aaron pointed out;

"You, my little love, are a romantic."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Jemma reminded;

"Says the man who sent to San Francisco to bring the man that Biddie was in love with back to Seattle."

Shrugging, Aaron remarked casually;

"What I did, sweetheart was brought an attorney, which was very much needed, to Seattle. It just so happens he was also the man Biddie was in love with; sheer coincidence."

Rolling her eyes, Jemma quipped;

"If you say so, Aaron love. But I happen to know better."

Placing her hand against the middle of his chest, Jemma vowed;

"There's a heart of gold beating in there, whether you admit it or not."

Taking her hand in his, Aaron placed a kiss against her palm;

"I'll take your word for it, darlin. Now, how about if I escort my beautiful wife to Lottie's so we can help the happy couple celebrate their wedding."

Slipping her arm through his, Jemma lifted the hem of her dress slightly;

"By all means, let's."

As they made their way to join the party, both couldn't help but wonder what the changes they had seen would mean to, not just themselves, but to Seattle as a whole. Aaron couldn't help but remember how, a short two years prior, he was trying to fathom a way to convince Jason Bolt to give his consent and blessing for his and Jemma's marriage. Now, two years later, not only were he and Jemma married, they had three beautiful children, Jason and Julie were married with a child of their own, as was Jeremy and Candy, and now, Josh and Peggy were married as well as Biddie and Barnabas. Aside from the personal changes, there were also the changes in their businesses; not only were the sawmill and logging operation thriving independently but also as a joint venture with Mr. Thorndyke, they were flourishing as well and even expanding.

Once they reached the saloon and after the formalities of cutting the cake and toasting the couple had been observed, Aaron eagerly took the first opportunity presented to take his wife in his arms as he led her in a waltz. Noticing the look on her husband's face, Jemma slid her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck to caress it discreetly;

"What are you thinking, my darling love?"

Sighing deeply, Aaron admitted;

"I was just thinking about how much has happened in the last couple of years, Jemma angel, that's all."

Nodding, Jemma agreed;

"There has definitely been a great deal of changes in that time, that's for certain."

Looking up at him through her lashes, Jemma couldn't help but ask;

"Are you sorry for some of those changes?"

Maneuvering her to a discreet corner, Aaron lifted his hand to her cheek before shaking his head;

"No, my little love, I could never be sorry for any of the changes. Not when those changes consisted of making you my wife and our three babies."

Pulling her into an embrace, Aaron confided;

"I was just wondering what the future's going to bring for us, love, that's all."

Her head against his chest, Jemma ventured;

"Well, probably more babies for our family. I'm sure the business will grow even more than what it has, and our own babies will be growing up."

Pulling back a bit to tilt her face so he could look into her eyes, Aaron vowed;

"I don't know what changes might happen, sweetheart, but one thing I do know; as long as I have you and our children by my side I can deal with any change life throws at us."

Placing her hand against his cheek, Jemma smile warmly;

"That's quite a coincidence, my darling husband because I feel the exact same way about you as well."

Holding each other, unnoticed, Jemma and Aaron watched everyone enjoying themselves, confident that, whatever the future might bring, as long as they had each other and their family, they could turn tragedy into triumph and sadness into success.


End file.
